


Caliginous

by ishiplarry79



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alex Styles - Freeform, Bottom Louis, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Daddy Marcel, Dark, Dark Harry, Dark Marcel, Edward Styles - Freeform, Forced Feminization, Incest, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Polyamory, Psycho Harry, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Sibling Incest, Smut, Styles Triplets, Styles quadruplets, The Styles Twins, Therapist Louis, not louis or twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 41
Words: 133,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishiplarry79/pseuds/ishiplarry79
Summary: Caliginous was the word to describe the Styles' twins. They were misty and dark just like the words definition. Harry, who  keeps seeing his dead brother Edward who he swears is real and Marcel who can change his mood in a seconds timing. These two men were unpredictable and they were now Louis' new responsibility. Him being their new therapist at the Moonlight Mental Asylum, when he finally meets the two patients that he was assigned to he sees the trouble he's gotten himself into.





	1. Chapter 1

 

> **Chapter 1**
> 
> Louis was aching to reach into his back pocket and pull out the pack of cigarettes that were hiding there. He needed a cigarette soon or he was going to explode from the lack of his buzz of nicotine that was quickly getting lesser and lesser with every passing second. The damn plane that Louis was flying on had a strict "no smoking" policy which was hell for someone like Louis.
> 
> See Louis can't live without having a cigarette about every twenty minutes, it was a completely unhealthy lifestyle, but it helped him relieve a lot of his pent up stress. Louis' mind was going completely insane without having the glorious unhealthy smoke that would consume his lungs in the best way possible.
> 
> He couldn't stop fidgeting in the airplane seat, the reason having nothing to do with how uncomfortable the fabric the seat was made out of actually was. Louis swears that if he doesn't get to smoke a cigarette soon he's going to explode into a million pieces and the rest of the passengers on the plane are going to have bits of him all over them.
> 
> It's been two whole hours since Louis was put onto this horrendous flying death trap. This plane was taking him away from the only town he's ever known he's whole life. It was a little town named Doncaster, that he really did love with all his heart, but he needed to leave his mother alone with her younger children and get out onto his own two feet. After all he was a man now and should be out of his parents house and living on his own. So, that's why he ended up on this damn plane on the way to the small town named Woodpine.
> 
> Louis had manage to snag a decent paying job in this small town of Woodpine. Him being one of the best psychologist students in his college class at the university in his hometown, gave him a lot of options on where he could possibly go to work his first case.
> 
> Louis decision to settle on the small town of Woodpine was hard and thought through. He had gotten offers to work in different towns as well, but what made this town stick out so much is that the nuns that run the asylum in Woodpine had seemed excessively desperate to have him, a certified psychologist, come and diagnose their two hardest patients, the Styles twins. Louis hadn't been given very much information on these two new patients of his, but he figured that he would be told a little more about this hard set of  twins as soon as he settled into his new town and finally meets his lovely new boss at the asylum he knows will soon be taking up most of his time.
> 
> The plane starts to float closer and closer to the solid ground, gradually growing closer to the light runway of the airport. Louis looks out the airplane window on his right, out at the new town they're landing in. The sight wasn't what Louis was expecting to see, the buildings and streets looked gloomier then how he saw them on the website he researched. The whole place has this strange fog hovering around it that would make anybody living in the place depressed by just looking at it.
> 
> Louis starts to shift around uncomfortably in his seat where he's had his safety buckle, made for when they take off and land, securely locked in it's buckle with the thick belts wrapped around his mid-section. He's had the thing around him for the whole entire ride, all the way from his hometown of Doncaster. The flight attendant told him that he could take it off a couple of times throughout the flight, but he would never trust being on a airplane without having any protection that would save him if they inevitably go tumbling to their doom in the middle of the ocean. Louis hated plane rides, so he really couldn't be more ready to get off the death trap of a flying vehicle so he can grab the much needed smoke that he has been dying for since he got on the damn plane.
> 
> When the plane has come to a complete halt on runway Louis is unbuckling the tight, but secure strap of the plane seat, that was saving him from the images of plunging through the air to his death and shoving the thing away from his shaking body. He is rushing out of his seat in record timing, it only takes him  a matter of seconds to jump up out of his seat and out the airplane door.
> 
> It isn't a surprise when Louis is the first person out of the plane. He was clutching tightly onto the handle of his carry on suitcase, holding it that tightly that his fist was starting to turn white. He wanted to make sure that his most prized possessions made it safely out of the plane with him. Louis only brought one bag with him to this new town it held only the supplies he needed and treasured the absolute most.
> 
> Louis had arranged for the rest of his possessions to be moved to his new town by tomorrow. The plane he had booked to take him to Woodpine didn't have enough room for all of his bags that held all of the things that he had acquired over his life.
> 
> Louis grabs the pack of death sticks that has been taunting him in the back pocket of his skinny jeans since they were in Doncaster. Never did Louis think one thing could torment him more than this one item that had been  just too far from his reach when he needed it the most.
> 
> Louis stuffs one of the fags into his mouth and lights up the yellow tip with his handy green lighter. He takes a much needed drag of the cigarette, making him sigh in relief at the buzz that he gets after inhaling the deadly smoke into his already well-screwed up lungs. He was going to die anyway so who cares if that day's a little sooner rather than later?
> 
> Louis doesn't get that much time to soak in the moment of finally getting some much needed nicotine back into his small body before he's being shoved by someone from behind. "Hey buddy, don't just stand there in the middle of the way. There are people trying to get through," the man who has pushed him says in a rude tone, the man was an older fellow with a big gut and a balding spot in the middle of his head.
> 
> Louis doesn't even give the man a second glance or a reply to his rude comment. He just shoves his cigarette back into his mouth holding it firmly between his teeth, grabbing ahold of his travel suitcase. He heads out of the airport and into the small town that Louis was going to be spending his new life at, for a while at least.
> 
> The town of Woodpine wasn't as cheery and happy looking as it was in the brochures he had seen, obviously he should have known that the website that made them look like a cheery and welcoming town was all a ruse for what the town was really like. The place had a dark and dreary look upon it, with the people in it to match it's scary appearance.
> 
> Everyone he passes walking the streets glares at him, with the most ugly looking looks on their faces or they just kept walking with disgusted looks on their ugly faces. What gave the place the worst of it's gloomy glow was the large asylum that was out looking the whole entire town. Moonlight Mental Asylum, the new place of employment where Louis will be starting his new job.
> 
> Louis walks around the depressing looking town in search of the apartment building where he had already set up a one bedroom apartment for himself online. He had also paid a whole months rent for the place already. He wasn't looking as forward to seeing his apartment as he was when he woke up this morning. Louis knew one thing though, he was completely ready to move into this new town and start his new life of working at the asylum.
> 
> He finds the apartment building when he spots a red light-up sign that reads in large flashing letters "Bert's Apartment Complex".
> 
> Louis takes a second to take the last drag of his treasured cigarette before he tosses it onto the dirty sidewalk, crushing it with his converse covered feet. Louis drags his heavy suitcase along behind him as he walks inside the apartment building.
> 
> The inside of the apartment complex looked almost more crusty and dirty than he imagined it would be. There were spiderwebs hanging from the tops of ceiling as well as dust sticking to every piece of furniture that he comes into contact with. The place held a terrible and pungent scent, it smelled like molding building in whiskey. It only took one smell for it to get into Louis' nose and get stuck inside it.
> 
> Louis finds a large middle aged man who looked like he was somewhere in his forties, maybe fifty even. The man had large beefy hands that could crush anything that he squeezed too hard. He also had a long and hairy beard that fell upon his t-shirt in an unkept heap. His mustache was as knotted and untaken care of as his bushy beard. The man was standing behind a large wooden desk located in the corner of the scummy lobby.
> 
> Louis moves himself so that he's standing in front of the desk, face-to-face with the intimidating-looking man. "Excuse me, but are you the owner of this building?" Louis asks the same man who was intimidating him the most, he gives him a hesitant smile to try and make it look like he's a friendly person to talk to.
> 
> The man looks up from studying something on his desk and to look up at Louis, giving him a look from head to toe analyzing him as if he could tell what kind of person he is by just the way he dresses and holds himself. The man replies to his question after a small and awkward silence between the two of them. "And if I am what of it?" He asks him.
> 
> The man looks like was extremely unexcitable with his job. If he didn't like people the man really shouldn't be working as a manager of an apartment complex, where he will have to deal with people every day.
> 
> Louis gulps at the man's completely blunt unfriendliness towards him. He realized that he wasn't going to like this hairy man very much in the future months to come. "I am the one who has bought one of your apartments, set it up for a month already. The man from Doncaster," He tells the other man, carefully since he didn't want the man in front of him to snap his head off or even worse yet jump over the desk and lung for his throat.
> 
> The man standing across from him, behind his desks, gives Louis another scrutinizing look over before giving him a reply to his statement. "Oh, so you're the one they've hired as the next caretaker of those nasty maniacs," The man says his voice full of disgust, the male looked as if he had something stuck on his face and couldn't get it off. Whatever he was talking about it must be something he really hated for him to have that sort of expression on his face.
> 
> This man was acting way too rude towards a person he has just met. How could he judge someone based on a couple of glances was beyond Louis' thinking. All Louis wanted to do was smack the rudeness right out of the man, in some way or another. Sadly, that would only result in him not having a place to stay, so he decides to refrain himself from doing anything too rash.
> 
> Louis watches as the ungrateful mountain of a man with an untrustworthy stare as he watches him turn away and grab something that was stuck onto the back wall behind the large desk. He holds the object he had grabbed out towards Louis revealing it as the key to his new apartment. "Here's your key."
> 
> Louis quickly grabs the shiny object from the man's large, sweaty hands. He doesn't even care to give the man a small "thank you" as he grabs onto the black handle of his suitcase and ascends the large set of stairs to the top floor of the apartment complex.
> 
> Louis looks for his apartment number on the wooden doors which span out on each side of the long hallway. He sees many of different numbers as he passes by each door, none of them were the number 123 that he was looking for.
> 
> He finally finds the door with his room number pasted onto its hard wood in small gold lettering. It was at the far end of the large hall, it was the very last door before the second staircase that leads up to the third floor where more apartment rooms are at, most likely.
> 
> Louis shoves his key into the crusty lock, it was as if nobody has unlocked the door in a decade or even longer maybe. It takes him a couple times of jiggling his key into the stubborn lock, until it eventually unlocks with a small "click" sound. I take a small steadying breath, getting myself ready to see whatever's behind the closed door. I slowly ease it open cringing when it makes a large squeaking noise.
> 
> The apartment room looked much cleaner than Louis originally imagined  it to be. It was a small apartment with only a tiny little kitchen and living room that were all in the same area. There's was a door on the right wall which he believes leads to the bedroom and he imagined there was a door that led to a small bathroom inside the room. The place was in decent shape with nice looking furniture already in it's rightful spots around the apartment.
> 
> Louis had imagined his new apartment would be as dark and dirty as the lobby downstairs or even the streets outside, but he was happily surprised. The place was completely spotless with no spiderwebs hanging around his head or specks of dust sticking to any of the new furniture around the place.
> 
> A set of footsteps outside in the hallway startles Louis into looking behind him, to see who was passing by his room. "Oh hello, are you the new therapist at the local asylum?" A man around the same age as Louis with short brown hair and puppy-dog-looking brown eyes asks Louis, giving him a friendly smile.
> 
>  
> 
> Louis was happily surprised by this new man's kindness. Everyone else he has met around this town seemed like complete assholes who could careless to give anybody any sort of kindness. "Yes, I am. Just got into town today," Louis tells the man that oddly resembles a newborn puppy.
> 
> The man still has that unnervingly happy smile on his face. He was nicer than everyone else in this town, but it seems almost as if he was a little too nice. "Well, I'm glad to finally have a neighbor that I actually can talk to," The man says, he looked way too excited about having a friendly new neighbor. It makes me wonder how bad the people who live in this apartment complex are.
> 
> Louis' reminded of all of the ride and unfriendly people that he has come in contact with already in this town. He didn't have an answer as to why everyone in this town was so stuck up and mean. "Why is it that everyone here acts like they have something stuck to their faces?" Louis asks the man with real interest.
> 
> The man in front of Louis laughs at his question and gives him a large and bright smile, that stretched across his whole face. "I still haven't figured that out for myself. Anyways, I'm Liam," the man stretches his soft-looking hand out for Louis to shake.
> 
> Louis gives the man, Liam, his name was, a small smile before taking ahold of his slightly bigger hand to give it a small shake. He takes notice that Liam's hands were almost softer then Louis imagined them to be. "I'm Louis, the new therapist at the Moonlight Mental Asylum, but you happen to already know that."
> 
> Liam gives Louis another small smile, Louis was afraid that the man's face might break with how much he smiles. "You must have a lot of nerve and guts to take on the Styles twins case," Liam says, Louis was surprised over the man's words. He didn't understand how the two twins could be worse than any other two patients he may get at the asylum.
> 
> Liam gives Louis a shocked look, his eyes becoming comically wide, when he sees that Louis had no idea what he's talking about. "You don't know?" He asks him, his shock shown in his voice.
> 
> Louis shakes his head, confused as to what could possibly be so bad about his two patients that everyone at the asylum had kept it from me. "About ten years ago those two twins, Harry and Marcel Styles had butchered about half of the town in cold-blood," Liam says.
> 
> Louis was surprised at the news about the twins. He wasn't told about that when he got his job description. The asylum kept that from him for a good reason. After all, Louis probably wouldn't have taken the job if he had known that he was getting two murdering twins as his first patients.
> 
> "Why did they do it do you know?" Louis asks, his curiosity getting the best of him.
> 
> Liam shrugs at Louis' question. "Nobody knows, they won't tell anybody why they did it." Liam tells me. "That's why they're still at the asylum,"
> 
> Those twins must have some type of mental disorder for them to murder half the town in cold-blood and not have an actual reason as to why they had done the crime in the first place. Louis was motivated to get into the minds of these twins and to see why they would do such a horrible thing as murder half the town.
> 
> It is true that if this town was always so dreary and dark with the people in it to match, I wouldn't have a problem with killing half the town either.
> 
> Louis turn to Liam and gives him another thankful smile. "Thanks for the information, but I've gotta go." Louis tells the man with the puppy dog eyes before explain himself. "I've still got to go to the asylum."
> 
> Liam gives me a knowing nod. "Alright, I should be on my way to work as well anyways," He says, giving Louis a small smile. "I'll see ya around, Louis."
> 
> Louis returns the other man's smile and gives him a small wave. "See ya later, Liam."
> 
> Louis waits for Liam to disappear down the hall before he closes his apartment door. He still needed to get changed into something more appropriate before he goes to start his job at the asylum.
> 
> Louis searches through his suitcase looking for something to wear that would be suitable for a therapist at an asylum. He pulls out a white t-shirt and a black suit jacket. He decides to leave his black skinny jeans on since they'll look alright with the clothes he picked out.
> 
>  
> 
> Louis quickly pulls off his black tank top that has some random band name scrawled across it in creepy-looking writing. He pulls on the t-shirt and jacket that he picked out for himself to wear.
> 
> When he realizes that he looks descent enough for a day at the asylum, he makes sure that he has what he needs in his jeans pockets. After he's sure his iPhone and cigarettes are still safely in his pockets he decides that he is ready to go.
> 
> The walk to the asylum from Louis' apartment wasn't that long, only about twenty minutes in all. However short the walk was he was still stressed after he finally arrived at the front door of the depressing building.
> 
> It was his first day in this town and he was already tired of the people in it. All they did was glare or just stare at him like he was a freak. It was quite unnerving always having eyes on you all the time.
> 
> The Moonlight Mental Asylum is a big building it was five floors high and made of sturdy and hard stone. It had a dark gothic look to it with it's almost castle-like structure.
> 
>  
> 
> When Louis enters inside the building that holds many of the towns mentally unstable men and women alike, he's greeted by a couple of nuns that our dressed firmly in their black and white robes. He gives them all a fond smile as he passes them on his way to the desk in the lobby.
> 
> The nice looking nun gives Louis a small smile as a greeting. "How may I help you, sweetie?" She asks.
> 
> Louis returns the blonde haired, blue eyed nun's smile. "I'm Louis Tomlinson the new therapist," He tells her.
> 
> The nun's eyes light up when she hears Louis' name. "Ah yes, you are here to try and diagnose the Styles twins," she says.
> 
> Louis nods at the friendly nun, telling her that she was right with her suspicions. "Yup that's me, but I plan to succeed with my job of diagnosing the Styles twins," He tells her confidently.
> 
> The female nun shakes her head at Louis words, having heard the same thing about twenty time before from all of the previous therapist who have come to try and diagnose the twins. "Well, I hope you succeed," She tells Louis with a large smile spread across her face.
> 
> Louis gives the nun a smile of his own at he'd kind words of encouragement. "Thank you," he tells the nun.
> 
> She gives him another small smile at Louis' small "thank you". "Well you're suppose to be meeting with Mother Annemarie before you start your post," she tells the small man in front of her.
> 
> "Can you get someone to point me in the way of her office?" Louis asks the lady nicely. He just wanted to get to work already. He knew that his job was going to be hard in trying to diagnose the twins, but that's why he wanted to hurry up and start.
> 
> The blonde haired nun nods her head at Louis' question. "I'll take you to her."
> 
> The petite nun comes out from around her post at the lobby desk and motions for Louis to follow her. Louis observes the place while he walks up the stairs behind the nun.
> 
> There were rows of cells along each of the walls, some with sad looking patients and others that were completely empty. Louis watches as one women starts talking to the wall in her cell. He cringes at the thought of what all the patients have gone through being in here all this time.
> 
> The nun stops abruptly at the end of the hall, making Louis plant his feet firmly on the ground so that he doesn't run into the lady in front of him.
> 
> The blue eyed nun turns to look at the male standing behind her. "That's Mother Annmarie's office right there," she says pointing the large metal door in front of them. "Just knock before going in."
> 
> Louis nods, watching as the nun starts walking back down the hall and back to her post at the desk downstairs. He sighs to himself getting ready to open the door and see what is waiting for him behind it.
> 
> Louis knocks on the door waiting until he hears the small "come in" from the women inside. He grabs ahold of the metal handle on the door and slowly eases the old metal open.
> 
> The nun sitting behind her black wooden desk looked like a normal mother. She was an older women with wrinkles around her eyes, her hair was starting to grey in places that he couldn't see very well while she was wearing her respectful robes.
> 
> When Mother Annemarie looks up from where she was working on paperwork on her desk, she sets her firm stare on Louis. Louis tries not to squirm with the intense stare that was being set on him, he puts a queasy smile onto his face as the women turns to look up at his face.
> 
> The nun gets up from her post at her desk and walks over to where Louis is standing, her black and white robes rustling as she walked. "Hello, my name is Mother Annemarie and you must be Louis?" She asks the man in front of her with a small smile in greeting.
> 
> Louis gives the Mother a small nod in answer to her question. "Yeah, you hired me to diagnose the Styles twins," he says.
> 
> Mother Annemarie gives Louis a faint smile, looking very guilty about keeping one of the most important things from her new therapist. She knew that if she didn't keep it from the male he would have never come and taken the job that she offered to him.
> 
> "Well, you're going to at least try," she tells the shorter man.
> 
> Louis almost shakes his head at how guilty the nun looks. He decides to tell her that he already knows about the twins past so she doesn't have to look so guilty every time she sees him. "Mother Annemarie, I already know about the twins past. So, you don't have to look so guilty about not telling me."
> 
> The mother looks to Louis with an intrigued look. "You already know about what the twins have done and you haven't run away yet?"
> 
> Louis giggles at the women's words. Why would he run away from his new patients that need his help? The men's problem was that they had a mental disease that he could hopefully cure with the right medicine. "I would never run away from someone that I might be able to help," He tells nun.
> 
> Mother Annemarie has tears in her eyes as she grabs a hold of Louis and brings him into a crushing hug. The man was startled for only a minute. Once he's kicked out of his shock he wraps his arms around the nun and waits for her to stop crying into his shoulder.
> 
> She pulls away after a while, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. "Thank you so much for doing this Louis. I haven't had a therapist as good as you in a long time," She tells the man.
> 
> Louis gives the women a fond smile. He was just glad that he could help out this old asylum in anyway that he can. "I just hope that I can help them."
> 
> The mother gives Louis a fond smile in return. "I hope so too. Those twins have been in here for longer then any of our other patients and we just need someone to help them."
> 
> Louis was surprised at how emotional and kind the mother was. He imagined her to be very strict and super against anyone breaking any rules in her asylum. The female seemed like she was there genuinely for the help of getting her patients better and out of the asylum.
> 
> "So, Louis here is the key to your office. You will be having a small session with your patients this afternoon. It's just for them to get to know you and you them," The nun hands Louis the key that she was holding in her hands, Louis takes it noticing how small his hands were compared to the older women.
> 
> Louis looks down at the key in his hands, noticing how old it was, as well as rusty. He was wondering if the key would actually work to open up his office door when he needed it to. "What should I do before the session?" He looks up from the key to the women in front of him.
> 
> She gives the male a small smile. "Go and get familiar with your new office. You're going to be spending lots of your time in there from now on."
> 
> Louis nods to the female nun, shoving the key to his office into his suit jacket, pocket. "Where is my office?"
> 
> "Oh, I totally forget to tell you where your office is, I'm so sorry!" She tells the male in worry.
> 
> Louis shakes his head at the female, he wasn't mad at her for forgetting to tell him where his office was at. "It's fine, mother," He tells her, reassuringly.
> 
> She gives the man a small nod. "Well, you're office is at other far end of this hallway. It's last door on the right," she tells him.
> 
> Louis plants what she said into his head. The far end of the hallway. The last door on the right. That's where his office was at. He gives the mother one last smile before he heads out of her office.
> 
> Louis walks down the depressing hallway, refraining from looking into any of the cells along the way. He didn't want to see the men and women that were rotting away inside this large building, some never going to be able to see the outside world ever again.
> 
> When Louis arrives at the door that the mother had lead him to, he grabs the key from inside of his left jacket pocket. He shoves it into the rusty key hole, he fiddles around with the lock on the door smiling when it finally opens.
> 
> Louis shoves the steel door open revealing a small room, with unknown crust on the walls and cobwebs hanging from the ceiling. There's a small desk in the corner with an old desktop computer which was mostly just added with the new age.
> 
> There was also a leather spiny-chair place behind his new desk, it looked like it might be comfortable enough not to make Louis' butt numb after sitting on it for hours on end.
> 
> Louis sighs as he decides that he might as well get to work since he's already here. He shuffles over towards the desk and turns on the computer watching as it takes forever to have the blank screen flash on.
> 
> Louis sits down in the leather chair and takes out a cigarette, lighting it up while he waits for the slow technology to boot up. Once the thing has finally flashed onto it's desktop screen Louis clicks on the small internet icon on the bottom of the screen.
> 
> He brings up the google home screen ready to do some research. He types into the search bar "Harry and Marcel Styles Woodpine" the answers that come up to his search are pretty useless.
> 
> He sees one hide line that says, "Styles twins attack again!" He scrolls farther down and sees. "Local kids Marcel and Harry Styles committed to mental asylum." Louis rubs his head in frustration, not finding any new information on his patients.
> 
> He opens the top drawer of his desk to find a notebook and a pen. He grabs ahold of the materials and sets them on top of his desk, deciding to write some questions to ask the twins during there session today.
> 
> He doesn't realize how long he was writing for before he hears a knock on his office door. The man quickly gets rid of his blunt cigarette shoving it into a empty drawer before he gives the person outside his door the go ahead to come in.
> 
> A man around the same age as Louis wearing a suit much like his own opens up his door. The male had a tan-looking complexion, he had dark hair that was styled up into a quiff as well as dark eyes to match. Louis watches as the man comes into his office and closes the door.
> 
>  
> 
> "Hello Louis, I'm Dr. Malik, but you can call me Zayn," The male introduces himself.
> 
> Louis smiles at the man in front him still confused as to why he was inside his office in the first place. "I've come to take you to your first session with the twins," He says.
> 
> Louis nods finally knowing why the man was inside his office for. "Alright thank you, Zayn," Louis says, getting up from his desk.
> 
> Louis shuts off the dinosaur age computer and grabs the notebook he has written his questions in and his pen. He follows Zayn as he leads him out of his office door.
> 
> They two walk down the halls of the asylum in silence, stopping when they reach a large door that was locked with a metal lock that needs a key to open it. Louis turns to Zayn with a raised eyebrow at the securely locked door. "What's inside there?"
> 
> Zayn turns to Louis with a smirk. "That's where your new patients spend most of their time."
> 
> I give him a confused look as to why the twins were in such a horrible room that doesn't even have a window in it. Were they really that bad of people that they deserve to be locked inside a room like deranged animals?
> 
> Louis watches as Zayn puts a key into the lock, taking the metal lock off the door before turning back to look at the other male. "They're all yours, good luck," He tells him, handing me the key to the lock.
> 
> The man gives Louis one last sad look before disappearing down the hall. Louis scrunches his eyebrows at Zayn's departure. Was everyone that scared of these twins? How can two people be that scary?
> 
> Louis shakes his head to get the thoughts out of his head. He grabs ahold of the metal door handle and gives it a small tug to get it open. The inside of the cell was pitch black, making the atmosphere seem haunting.
> 
> Louis couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. He knew there must of been a light switch on the wall somewhere as he searches for the switch on the wall. Two things happen in that instant, one the light comes on making Louis blind for a second and the second someone grabs him from behind.
> 
> Louis doesn't scream, nobody would come for him anyways, being in the twin's den. He turns to look behind him at the twin that's holding him hostage. The male had a head of dark curls that fell onto his shoulders in a large heap. As well as the most gorgeous emerald eyes that Louis swore could look deep into his soul and tell all of his secrets.
> 
> His lips were the prettiest shade of pink that he's ever seen. Louis wouldn't mind kissing those lips they looked so soft and would probably feel wonderful against his own.
> 
>  
> 
> Suddenly a different set of arms identical to the first wrap themselves around Louis' waist. Louis' head turns to look at this new attacker to see a face practically identical to the first. This man in front of him was a little shorter than his brother and his eyes were a different shade of green, more of a forest green then an emerald.
> 
> He wore a pair of black glasses on that framed his face in a nice way. His hair was alike to his brother's dark and curly, but this man's hair was much more well kept then his brother's.
> 
>  
> 
> Louis' body is stiff with the fear running through his body from the two men surrounding him, making him unable to escape from them.
> 
> Louis feels warm breath on his neck as a pair of lips trail up to his soft ear. "Hey Angel, I wasn't expecting someone like you as our new therapist."
> 
> The other twin decides to add on to his brother's words. "Yeah, you're so pretty and soft, Angel. We were waiting for someone like you for a long time now."
> 
> This brother the one with the bright forest green eyes moves his hands so that they are under Louis' white shirt, rubbing along the skin of my stomach. He leans into the smaller man's neck giving it some light kisses.
> 
> Louis' gasp out in surprise when the burly male in front of him starts sucking on a certain spot on my neck. He almost jumps out of his skin when the man pauses for a small second before biting down on that same spot that he was showing so much attention.
> 
> Louis let's out a squeal in pain, thanking God when he doesn't feel any blood. He looks up at the male who had just successfully made a mark on my neck, connecting eyes when he looks up from his work of art. "Now you're officially mine," the male growls out the words, making Louis shiver at how menacing they sounded.
> 
> Louis feels those set of lips back on his ear. "Now it's my turn, Angel."
> 
> Louis' arms produce goosebumps under his suit jacket as the lips by his ear trail down to his neck. He almost let's out a small whine when the male finds his sweet spot right above his collarbone. He does let out a whine when the male starts to suck on that one spot, trying to make his own mark like his brother's.
> 
> When the male nibbles on that spot Louis can't help but to let a small moan release from his mouth. The man behind him let's go after another second looking down at his masterpiece in satisfaction. He gives the small mark one last kiss.
> 
> Louis can feel the male's smirk on the back of his neck. "Now you're both of ours, Angel. There's no way you can escape us now."
> 
> Louis looks between the two men that are surrounding him. The only think that he can think is that his is completely and utterly screwed, nobody was going to save him from these two maniacs. He was all alone with his two patients that he had no idea what they were planning on doing with him.
> 
>  


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Louis was freaked out about his current position. He was still sandwiched between the two twins that could decide at any moment to take his life into their own hands and he wouldn't be able to fight them off since not only is there two of them, but they are also much bigger than him.

Louis watches them skeptically as the two men both take a couple steps away from him. He doesn't worry about what they are doing for too long deciding on taking this as his chance to get away from the two scary males. He runs past the two and out of the cell door. He runs right passed the one he believes is named Marcel, him just letting Louis go.

Louis runs down the long hallway without even taking any notice, in his hast to escape his new patients, that he didn't even lock the twin's cell door back up on his quest to escape them.

Louis doesn't stop running until he's made it safely into his own office, locking the door safely behind himself, just wanting to be alone after the experience he just had.

He doesn't even make it to his desk before he falls onto the cold cement floor when he can't escape the tears that were inevitably pouring down his face. Louis felt so hopeless. How was he suppose to save the Styles' twins if all they did was scare him?

He was suppose to be finding out what was wrong with the twins and why they had gone through a murdering spree ten years ago. He was suppose to analyze them and see what was deep inside the two men. Louis couldn't do all of this, however, when he is too scared to even be in the same room as them.

Louis decides that he should just get over his fright of what had just happened in the twin's cell and to focus on helping the two men out. He was their therapist and despite how much he was scared of their actions towards him, it was still his job to find out what was wrong with them and to find a way to fix their problem. Maybe if he managed to do that then maybe they would change their attitude towards. He could only hope at least.

A knock on his office door shakes Louis out of his thoughts of what he should do about the twins. Louis composed himself enough to wipe the remaining tears off his cheeks and to walk over to his office door to see who was knocking.

Louis opens the door to reveal a smiling Dr. Malik. He didn't understand how anybody could possibly be so happy to be working in a place such as this depressing asylum.

"Hello, Louis I just stopped by to see how well your first meeting with the twins went," the man says, walking into Louis' office when the shorter man opens the door wide enough for him to sleep inside.

Louis plants a fake smile onto his face, to make it seem like he wasn't at all terrified after his first meeting with the towns worst criminals. Insane criminals to top it off. "It went great. Thanks for being so concerned, Dr. Malik."

The tanner lad looks pleased with Louis' words and Louis gives himself a good pat on the back at his acting skills. "Please call me, Zayn," Dr. Malik tells Louis.

Louis nods at the man's request, feeling like he actually might like having to work with the other lad. "Alright, Zayn, I'm glad you stopped by, but I was just about to leave for the day," Louis wasn't lying when he says this.

Before Zayn came to check on Louis, the other man was thinking about leaving the dark asylum that he was now extremely terrified of after his encounter with the twins. It was a bad thing to be scared of your place of work when you had to be there every single day. "Why don't I walk you out?" Zayn asks the gorgeous blue eyed lad.

Louis sakes his head, refusing the man's invitation. He needed some time to himself after what happened back at the cell. It wasn't like Zayn's company would be the worst thing, though. Louis thinks that him and Zayn are going to become pretty good friends in time. "Thank you, but I want sometime alone for me to think," Louis tells the male in front of him, giving him an apologetic smile.

Zayn isn't offended by Louis dismissal of his request. He just gives the other lad a smile smile. "Alright than I guess I will see you tomorrow," he says, giving Louis a small wave as a goodbye before he leaves out of the steel door of Louis' office.

Louis doesn't wait too long before he follows the other man's suit. Leaving his small office Louis makes sure the door is locked tight before he starts walking down the hall. He tried not to look into the cells he passes too much, but it was hard not to look. The men and women inside them just looked so sad and depressed.

Louis wanted to help every one of them, but he wasn't assigned to them so he didn't have any right to try and help the poor mental patients.

Louis was walking down the dark hallway when he starts to hear two pairs of footsteps behind him. He doesn't think much of it, him believing that it was just some other employee's going about their business in this gosh darn place.

Louis continues down the hallway, when he hears some whispers from behind him. He turns to look behind him, but he doesn't see anything in the pitch black darkness behind him.

Louis shrugs it off as him hearing things and turns back around to continue down the hallway. He almost let's out a scream when two figures appear in front of him. Both almost identical to the other.

"You really need to learn to lock things when you leave, Angel," the one who Louis believes is Harry tells him almost menacingly.

The other one, Marcel, comes up beside him to whisper in his ear. "Yeah, we could just slip out and do whatever we want to these precious people in this place of mental health," he whispers into my small ear.

Louis takes a deep breath to calm his nerves and to make himself take control of these arrogant twins. He had to find a way to get the twins back into their cell or he was going to get fired after only his first day here. Not only that but he would be responsible for he doesn't even want to think how many murders.

"You two need to get back to your cell," he whispers furiously at his two patients.

Louis watches as they both given him large smirks. "We will do what you ask as long you give us each one thing," Harry says, making Louis uncomfortable about what the thing they wanted was going to be.

"All we want is a kiss from you, Angel," Marcel whispers into Louis' ear, him still standing right beside the other male, his hand placed on his back giving him unwanted goosebumps.

Louis sighs knowing that him agreeing to their dumb request would be the only way to get them back into their cell and for him not to get fired from his first job as a therapist. "Alright, I will give you each one kiss. As long as you do as I say and get back into your cell without any more problems."

The twins give Louis one of their trademark smirks, making Louis regret his choice. He doesn't show his fright about his decision to the twins though. He would rather not give them that satisfaction again.

Louis doesn't even wait for the twins to make sure that they are following behind him. He just starts leading the way to the twin's unlocked cell. He knows that the twins are following him when he hears their noisy footsteps trailing behind him.

Louis has to wonder how these two men killed so many people, when they can't even walk quietly. He doesn't ponder it too much as they arrive at the rightful cell.

Louis turns to look at the twins. "Alright in the cell you go," he tells them motioning towards the steel door with no window on it.

Harry's the one to shake his head at my request. "We aren't going into our cell without the kiss you promised us," He says wagging his pointer finger at Louis as if he was a four year old who was misbehaving.

Louis sighs, knowing that he wasn't going to get out of it. He turns to the twin that's closest to him. That being Marcel, he stands on his tippy toes to be at the right angle to plant his lips against the mental patient's.

The kiss didn't last long, Louis pulling back after a of couple seconds. He wasn't too fond of kissing the two murderers who had surrounded him not too long ago and had planted their mark onto the male's neck. He knew he had too though or else they wouldn't go back into their cell like he needed them too.

Louis turns to look at the other twin to see him pouting at the smaller male. "Where's mine?" He whines, making Louis roll his eyes at how much like a child the mental patient sounded.

To satisfy the much taller man's immature actions, he steps onto the tips of his toes. Leaning in to plant his lips against a pair identical to the ones before.

He makes the kiss last about as long as the last one, he wasn't in the mood to delay himself from getting home anymore than he already has. When he pulls away he sees that the curly haired man in front of him has a satisfied smile on his face.

It was kind of nice to see a smile on one of the twin's faces. He hasn't seen a real smile on their faces since he met them earlier today. Sure the twin's practically have the same old smirk on their faces all the time, but that wasn't the same as an actual smile.

Louis couldn't help but to smile himself at how amazing it was to see the lad in front of him have an actual smile on his face. It was more perfect than he could of ever imagined. Harry's gorgeous pink lips spread so that his perfectly straight pearly white's could peak through the small gap of his lips.

Louis smile falls when he remembers the reason as to why he was standing in the middle of the hallway with two psychos. He needed to get the twin's back into their cell before anyone walks by to see them out of it.

Louis puts his hands on his hips showing the twin's that he was irritated with them. "Alright you got what you wanted, now get back into your cell," Louis growls at his two patients.

Louis watches as the men do as he says and get back into their shared cell. Louis raises his eyebrow however when one of them turns back around. The twin is shown to be Marcel with his large glasses and beautiful emerald eyes.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Angel," he says, giving Louis a cheeky wink before disappearing into the cell.

Louis only stares at the door for a long minute trying to wonder about what had just happened. He shakes it off after a long thought about it. It wasn't like he was starting to like the two men or anything. He was just trying to figure out as to why they were acting this way towards him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Louis go out for breakfast.

**Chapter 3**

Louis awakens to a loud pounding on his apartment door. He groans at the loud and annoying sound, grabbing his black rimmed glasses off his nightstand and take a look at his alarm clock to see what time it is. When he sees that it's only four in the morning he shoves his face into his nearest pillow and let's out an aggravated scream.

After Louis gets the frustration of being up way too early out of his system, he decides that he should probably see who's bothering him at this god forsaken hour of the morning. He slumps out of bed in nothing but his black boxers from the day before and stumbles, still half-asleep, towards the door.

Louis throws his apartment door open, throwing a glare at the awful human being that had decided to reck his wonderful early morning beauty sleep.

"Oh god, you look like the walking dead," Liam tells the sleepy lad.

Louis groans at his new neighbor's comment. It's not like he wanted to be woken up this early in the morning. Some people just don't understand how to leave someone alone so that they can sleep.  "Thanks for the compliment," Louis mutters to his neighbor, obvious sarcasm in his voice.

"Anytime, Louis, anytime," he says, giving the glaring lad a cheeky smirk.

Louis rubs the sleep from his eyes, focusing more on the male standing in his doorway. He had on a white lab coat over a purple button up, that was now unbutton part way down his chest, he also had on a pair of black dress pants to go with his outfit. His feet were adorned with a pair of black shiny boots, which were partly covered by his pants.

"What do you want, Liam?" Louis asks his neighbor who decided to wake him up at this ungodly hour.

Liam raises his eyebrows at the sleepy hedgehog of a man. His hair was a splayed mess on top of his head, his glasses now slipping onto the bridge of his nose. "I wanted to ask if you would like to grab a bite to eat or something, but it seems like you would rather sleep."

Louis groans, knowing he would've had to get up in an hour to go to work anyways so it wasn't such a horrible idea to get a bite to eat beforehand with the only person in this whole town that seems rather appealing.

"Just let me get dressed," Louis tells the man, leaving his apartment door wide open as he moves into his bedroom to pull on some clothes appropriate for a day at the asylum.

Louis pulls on a pair of black dress pants and a white button up, he slips on his black black dress shoes before heading back to the front door where he left Liam standing. "Alright, I'm ready," Louis tells the man as he shuts and locks his apartment door.

Louis and Liam walk together in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence but a comfortable one as if they've been friends for ages.

Liam leads the shorter lad to a small cafe that open 24 hours. "This place has the best pancakes," Liam tells his new neighbor as he slides into a booth.

Louis gives the lad a small smile as he slides into the booth across from him. "That sounds wonderful," Louis says, excited to get some food into his empty stomach.

"So, how do you like the asylum so far?" Liam asks his new friend after they order their drinks.

Louis sighs as he puts the menu down from where he was picking his order. "It's so depressing there, but I have faith that I'll be able to help those twins," he explains to Liam.

Liam gives the boy an envious look. He wishes that he was that motivated to help his patients at the local hospital. "I think your motivation is amazing," Liam says, really loving how serious he took his job.

"Where do you work, Liam?" Louis asks curiously. The man hasn't actually told him where he works but he believes he must be a doctor of some kind.

The sour faced waitress comes back to take the twos orders and they both give her an order of chocolate chip pancakes before Liam goes to answer Louis' question. "I'm a doctor at the local hospital," he finally tells the blue eyed lad.

Louis nods as he takes a sip from his chocolate milk. "That must be rather boring in this town," he tells the man, not thinking he could deal with as many mean people as Liam must every day.

Liam just shrugs. "Sometimes it gets boring but I'm more of a surgeon than anything so I'm usually busy all the time," he explains to the shorter lad.

Soon the waitress is bringing them their food and that ends the small amount of small talk they were able to make.

To Louis' surprise the pancakes tasted absolutely amazing despite how completely mean and bland the people in this town were, Louis couldn't deny that they could make some pretty good pancakes.

The men both finish their early morning breakfasts before they have to split up again. "I'll see you later, Lou!" Liam tells his newest friend with a small wave as he watches the man disappear down the road on his way to the asylum.

Louis give the man a small wave in return as he makes his way to the dark and dreary building overlooking the rest of the town. He wasn't sure if he was ready for his second day of work, but he knew for certain that he was definitely ready to do everything he possibly could to get to the bottom of the twins problems.

He was completely willing to help them in every way he can and than maybe they'll be able to leave that dark cell they've been placed in for the past ten years. Yes, he was going to get over being scared of them and just see them as two patients that he needs to help. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's Edward????

**Chapter 4**

Louis walks into the musky and dreary building that was his place of work, having this growing sense of duty to actually do his job of trying to diagnose the brother's he was assigned to. He was going to do his job the best he can with the two brothers who seemed to know every way of getting under his skin.

"Good morning, sister," Louis greets the blonde haired nun at the front desk, sending a friendly smile her way.

"Good morning, Mr. Tomlinson," the friendly nun greets back, sending him a small wave as he pass her to go straight up the long, dark staircase and make his way towards his new office. Louis make sure to keep my gaze focused on the hallway in front of him, not wanting to glance into any of the cells, scared about what he might find inside them.

When Louis makes it to his office he turns the handle on the cold door, opening it to reveal the dark room in front of him. Turning on the light switch that takes ages to turn on, the familiar office becomes visible. Letting out a small sigh, the tired male makes his way towards his office chair, plopping into the uncomfortable material.

Louis decides that having a quick smoke before he gets to actual work was a wonderful option. Opening up the top drawer of his rusty desk he pulls out the pack of cigarettes and lighter he discarded there the previous day. Pulling one of the death sticks from it's box Louis places it between his teeth and lights it up.

The feeling of bittersweet smoke entering his lungs helped wake the man up from his still tired state. Halfway through his cigarette, a knock can be heard against the metal of the office door, startling Louis into dropping his cigarette onto the cement floor of the office.

The man quickly puts out the cigarette with his shoe, before hiding the rest of the pack and his lighter back into his office drawer. With the evidence finally hidden he gives the person at the door the affirmative to come in.

The door opens to reveal Dr. Malik, a friendly smile spread across the man's face as he steps into Louis' office. "Good morning, Louis," Zayn greets the smaller man, as he makes his way over to the uncomfortable chair in front of the man's desk and taking a seat in it.

"Good morning, Zayn," Louis gives the man a friendly smile, not wanting to piss of someone he works with, despite his obvious irritation for how cheery the man was this early in the morning.

"So, you have an actual meeting with the twins today," Zayn says, passing the man on the other side of the desk a large yellow folder.

Louis furrows his eyebrows at the folder, opening it up to see what it was. The first page reveals a picture of one of the twins. The male looking extra intimidating in the obviously forced picture. _"Harry Styles. Age 29."_ Was the words written below the picture. Louis realizes that this must be the twins case file.

"All of twins stuff is in there," Zayn explains to him. "That's all the information that's been collected throughout the years, I'd study it and see what yo can make of any of it before your first professional session with them."

Louis gives the man a small nod as he start to skim over the materials inside the folder. I start to read off one of the pages that a previous therapist has written:

_The first day at the asylum it's already obvious that the two men have a close attachment to each other. One of the guards tried to separate them into different cells and the two got physical with him, threatening to kill the man._

Louis continues on reading through the previous files on the Styles twins, getting more nonsense then anything. _"Who did they hire here before me?"_ Louis thinks with annoyance closing the folder before looking back up at the doctor still sitting across from him.

"Anything good?" He asks curiously, noticing the other male's annoyed look.

Louis shakes his head. "It's all nothing. It seems like all the people before me did was mess around," he tells the other man in distress opening up one of his drawers to discard the folder into. "When's my meeting with the twins?" He asks Zayn, hoping for it to be sooner rather than later.

Zayn looks down at his watch before looking back up at the other man. "In ten minutes," he says and Louis' eyes widen.

The shorter male rushes to grab a notebook and pen before turning back to the other man. "Will you show me where the meeting room is?" He asks, hoping to get to his first session on time.

The doctor nods and stands up from the uncomfortable chair motioning for the other man to follow him. The two walk through the depressing halls, the chilly breeze that always seems to be around the place blowing past them. Zayn leads the other male to a door, opening it to reveal a well-lit meeting room.

Inside the room the twins already sat, a large table in front of them. Louis steps into the room the door closing behind him and he hears an obvious click where the door is locked from the outside. The sound makes the male feel a little queasy, but he's here to do a job and he wasn't going to chicken out of it.

Louis keeps a close eye on the two men at the table as he makes his way over to the chair in front of them, placing the notebook and pen onto the table in front of him. "Hello, Angel," the twin that Louis believes is Marcel greets the therapist with a bright smile on his face.

"Hello Marcel," Louis greets back politely. "How are you two doing today?" He asks trying to be friendly.

"I'd be better if I wasn't in this hell hole," the unruly twin mutters as he crosses his arms over his chests in clear annoyance.

Louis let's a small smile spread across his face. "And that's what I am here for, Harry," he tells the man, opening his notebook to the questions he wrote the other day for his first session with the men. "Now shall we get started?"

The two practically identical men don't say anything so Louis decides that means that he can continue on with this meeting. "Alright, so can you explain to me what made you slaughter half the town ten years ago?" he asks trying to get the major question out of the way.

"Would you have a problem with slaughtering those emotionless pieces of garbage?" Harry asks, an amused smirk spread across his face.

Louis lets out an aggravated sigh, knowing that he wasn't going to get anywhere with these two most-likely. "Marcel?" I ask, hoping to get a better response from the other male.

Marcel only shrugs, not having opinion on the question apparently.

"I have a question for you," Harry tells Louis with that same smirk spread across his face.

Louis sighs and knows he will probably regret giving this man approval to ask him a question, but he nods nonetheless. "Alright, go ahead."

"Are you a virgin, angel?" The man asks the rather blunt question making the other male gasp at the words.

Louis was absolutely flabbergasted and had no idea how to respond to that. "That isn't any of your business, Harry," he's finally able to get out after the initial shock.

"Edward thinks you are," he sighs out, completely ignoring my words.

Louis raises his eyebrows at the unfamiliar name. "Who's Edward?" he asks, hoping that he might be finally getting somewhere with these two.

The man doesn't give the therapist any response so Louis turns his gaze onto the other twin. "Marcel, do you know who Edward is?" He asking, hoping that the other brother might give me the answer I'm anxiously waiting for.

"Edward is-" Marcel's words get cut off by the other man's fist slamming onto the table.

"Don't tell him about Edward!" Harry shouts angrily, turning a murderous look on his brother.

The other male instantly shuts up, not wanting to make his brother mad. Louis sighs realizing that he wasn't going to find out about this Edward anytime soon. He did know that he wasn't going to be letting the matter go anytime soon.

"So, are you a virgin?" Harry asks again, being completely calm again after his momentary anger attack.

Louis sighs knowing that the rest of this meeting wasn't going to go the way he wanted it to. He places his head onto the cold metal table to calm himself before trying to continue on with the meeting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER HAS KINKY INCEST SMUT IN IT!!! IF YOU AREN'T INTO THAT PLEASE DON'T READ IT!!!! I DON'T WANT ANY NASTY COMMENTS WHEN I HAVE TAGS AND REMINDED YOU IN THE SUMMARY! THANK YOU AND HAPPY READING!!!

**Chapter 5**

Marcel knew that he was in big trouble with his older brother after he almost told their little Angel about Edward. That's why he wasn't surprised that after Louis escorts the two of them back to their cell, he's being pressed harshly against the brick wall before the cell door is even locked. "Why did you almost tell him about Edward?" Harry asks his younger brother angrily, his face only centimeters from the other brothers. "You know what happened before when they found out about him, they put me on those damn meds that took him away!"

Harry was extremely angry, he never wanted to be put back on those damn pills again and he would do everything in his power to keep himself from them. "Maybe you should be back on them Harry. If Edward were still here he wouldn't be telling you to kill people, they're illusions! That's all!" Marcel was annoyed that his brother couldn't see that their dead brother wasn't some ghost sticking around, that what he was seeing was something completely different entirely.

"It is him!" Harry shouts, slapping his younger brother across the face in his anger. "He's still here! He's not gone!" The older twin was extremely angry that his younger brother was against him with this. He thought Marcel believed him that Edward was still here and telling him what to do. Why was Marcy being mean now and telling him he needed to go back on that horrible medicine to take their older brother away again?

Marcel doesn't even flinch when he feels the burn of his brother's hand against his cheek. He was used to his brother's anger by now that he could see his actions before the other male even does them. "You're schizophrenic, Harry. You need to let him give you those pills and then maybe we could get out of here," Marcel was completely and utterly annoyed that his brother wouldn't do this so that we could get out of this hellhole. He could careless if his brother stopped taking the medicine after they were free, he just needed to get out of this place already.

Harry let's out a large growl and Marcel's eyes widen when his brother goes to through him onto the uncomfortable single bed in the far corner of the room, he hadn't saw that one coming. "Edward says that I need to punish you, little brother," Harry was angry, Marcel knew this and he knew exactly what was coming next, having been through this plenty of times when his brother was mad.

Marcel sighs as he feels the itchy white pants that we were forced to wear at the asylum ripped off his pants, throwing them somewhere on the other side of the room. "Hands and knees, Marcy, or your punishment will be worse," Harry pats his younger brothers thighs trying to get the man into motion.

Marcel does as asked kneeling on the creaking bed, presenting his ass towards his brother, knowing fully well what his older brother was planning. "You're lucky we're still in this hellhole or you'd be getting a belt," Harry says, rubbing one of his large hands over the ass almost identical to his own, not giving his younger brother any warning before he's placing the first hard slap onto his brother's ass.

Harry plants another hard slap to Marcel, "You better start counting, or I'll make them harder," the man growls, landing another quick slap to his brother's slowly reddening rear. "One!" Marcel says to the quick slap, knowing his brother was completely serious.

"You're getting twenty, Marcy," Harry informs his brother, sending another smack to his brother's bum, loving the way the cheeks were starting to blush a beautiful color red back at him. "Two!"

"Three!" Marcel shouts as Harry places a unusually hard slap, letting out a pitiful little whine when he feels his cock start to harden at the rough treatment his brother was giving him.

The next few slaps went by like the last few and Marcel's growing problem was pressing up against the itchy white bedspread. "Ten!" Marcel shouts and Harry smirks at how wrecked his brother's voice already sounded and they weren't even halfway through the smacks yet.

Sending another slap to his brother's glowing red ass he tries to ignore his own growing problem in his uncomfortable white pants. He couldn't wait to get them off and press himself into his little brother's tight hole.

The next couple smacks are made in a rush, Harry trying to get the punishment over as quickly as possible so he can continue on with giving each other pleasure. "Seventeen!" Marcel squeaks out, ready for this punishment to be over so that he can get rid of his painful problem.

Marcel doesn't even feel the last three hits, his bum already numb after all of the other smacks planted on his ass. Harry stares at his brother's glowing bum with a lustful look on his face, he loved seeing his little brother's usual white ass painted a beautiful bright red.

Marcel let's out a whine when he feels his two long fingers prodding at his lips, instantly opening up his mouth to let his brother's fingers into his mouth. "Make 'em nice and wet, brother. That's the only prep you're getting." Harry says, shoving his fingers towards the back of Marcel's mouth, pressing them against the younger man's warm throat.

Marcel makes sure to make his brother's fingers as wet as he could, knowing fully well how serious his brother was about them being his only prep. He was used to it by now that he knew he would have no problem being able to take his brother's big dick with no problems at all.

Harry pulls his fingers from his brother's mouth, moving the wet appendages towards his brother's pink hole, instantly shoving one inside. Marcel let's out a small groan at the uncomfortable feeling but stays quiet, knowing how much his brother hates when he complains.

Harry doesn't bother taking too much time in prepping the younger male, working two more of his fingers inside before pulling them all out completely. He makes quick work of ditching his own pants identical to his brothers, throwing them on the other side of the room with the others. Harry feels a little bad for his brother, deciding that he would give him a little bit more prep.

Harry grabs a fist full of the man's identical curls and turns his brother's body around. "Here, Marcy, suck," he tells him, motioning towards his hard cock, knowing that his brother will know exactly what he wants him to do.

Marcel takes his brother's cock into his mouth like he's done hundreds of times before, making quick work of slicking it up with his own spit, before pulling off and moving back onto the bed making room for his brother to crawl on top with him.

Harry crawls on top of his brother and reaches between their bodies to line himself up with his little brother's prepped entrance and sliding himself inside with only a tiny bit of spit to slick the way, groaning at the familiar feeling of being buried inside his brother's body.

Marcel let's out a large groan, feeling the familiar pain that being stretched without enough prep brings to him. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to sit tomorrow without being reminded of his brother's big dick. Harry doesn't give him any time to adjust before he's plowing into his younger brother, leaning down to suck possessive purple bruises on the man's neck. "I love you so much, Marcy," the man moans against his brother's skin, thrusting into that one spot that he knows drives his little brother crazy.

Marcel let's out a loud moan, loving the feeling that he was getting from his older brother's cock hitting against his prostate on every thrust. "I love you too, big brother," Marcel manages to get out between Harry's hard thrusts, grabbing a fist full of the man's hair and pulling his face towards his own.

Harry moans against his little brother's soft lips, feeling that familiar feeling that means he's about to shoot his load. Harry reaches between their bodies so that he can jerk off his brother's cock, wanting them to come at the same time. After a few more thrusts Harry's bucking up inside his brother's tight ass, shooting his load against the man's prostate. The feeling of his brother cumming deep inside him makes Marcel shoot his own load onto his brother's hand letting out a loud moan of the male's name.

After their incestuous activities the brothers lay down beside each other to catch their breathes before the older male gets up to grab their pants off the floor, slipping his own pair on before handing the others to Marcel to slip on over his naked bottom half. "We need to talk about something else, Harry," Marcel tells his brother, always getting straight to the point with everything.

"I know," Harry sighs as he goes to sit on the edge of the clean bed, Marcel moving to do the same.

"How are we going to make him ours, brother?" Marcel asks, hoping that his brother has some idea to how we were going to win over their gorgeous boy's affections because he really had no ideas of his own.

"We've gotta figure out a way to get out of this hellhole, before we try to do get anywhere with our angel," Harry says, kicking a small pebble on the floor of their cell, wishing that they were already out of this shitty place.

"I told you, Harry. We need to let him diagnose us and put up with those stupid pills just long enough for us to get out of here," Marcel explains to his brother, hoping that he can get through to him with these thoughts. "Than we can forget all about those awful things and take our boy somewhere far away from here."

Harry really liked that plan, but he didn't want to have to start taking those awful pills again that made his older brother stop talking to him. He couldn't handle not having Edward with him again. "Can't we just escape?" Harry asks, trying to plead with his brother, hoping that they could decide some other way out of the asylum.

"I don't know, Harry," Marcel sighs, knowing how hard those pills are for his brother to take, but finding another way out of this place was going to be extremely hard and he wasn't sure if they'd be able to pull it off. "Why don't we at least try the pills first?" Marcel asks, hoping that Harry would at lest try to go along with his plan before they decide to do anything too reckless.

"Alright, I'll at least try," Harry finally says, sighing when he realizes just how hard these next few weeks were going to be for him if they put him back on this damn pills. "But if this doesn't work we're going with my plan."

Marcel smiles brightly at his brother, leaning in to plant a loving kiss onto his brother's lips. "That's all I'm asking for, big brother," he tells him, snuggling his head into his brother's side.

The two would go through with their plan the next day and open up to their angel about what happened in their past. Not because they want to, but because they need to so that they can get out of this damn asylum. Inside this asylum they couldn't have their boy, but out in the world they could take him where ever they'd like and start a beautiful and wonderful life with their angel. If the boy liked it or not, he would be going with them when they leave this awful town.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm is coming...

**Chapter 6**

Louis takes another sip of his morning coffee as he looks over the notes from his meeting with the twins during the previous day. Skimming over the notebook page filled with absolute nonsense. The only thing that he wrote down that seems even remotely important is the name Edward and how the oldest twin seemed to get angry when Marcel almost explained who the name belonged to.

He rubs a hand against his temples feeling the throbbing that was already starting to form there from his stress and lack of sleep. He was hoping that he would actually get somewhere with these brothers today even if it was just something simple and not that important. All Harry kept doing in their meeting yesterday was asking him personal questions and snarky comments and the younger twin didn't seem to wanna say anything without his older brother's consent.

He couldn't help but to think that if the younger brother would be away from his older brother's influence then maybe he could be able to get more out of the boy. He wasn't going to risk an outburst worst than the one that happened yesterday, so that theory wasn't going to be proven anytime soon.

He wished that the brother's would quit trying to get into his pants. He wasn't going to deny that the twins were very handsome young men, but they were his patients and his job was to get them out of the asylum not to get involved with them any farther than that of a therapist and patient relationship.

An alarm goes off on the man's phone signaling that it was seven o'clock and time for him to make the short walk to the asylum for another depressing day of work. Packing up his notebook and pen into his bag along with the rest of his work items, including a laptop he has purchased after that first unfortunate day with that horrible computer in his office.

Louis blocks out the boring people of the town of Woodpine with his favorite pair of earphones in his ears, blasting an Ed Sheeran song the whole way to the doors of the mental institution. He wasn't taking any chances like the day before when he was walking home and some lady had been rather rude to him about trying to help the twins get out of the asylum. He didn't understand why she was so angry with him when that is his job anyways. So from now on if he's walking somewhere in town he will tune everyone out and go along with his business.

Louis greets the nun working behind the desk with a cheery call of, "Good morning, sister," as he passes her on his way up to his office. The hallways of the asylum seemed unnaturally depressing this morning and Louis was slightly concerned as to what was the cause for this uncomfortable feeling in the air.

He quickly shrug it off as him just being paranoid and continues on his way to the dark room that he calls his office. Pushing the key he was given on his first day at the asylum into the rusty keyhole, jiggling it until the door opens up to reveal his dusty office room. Louis practically jumps out of his skin when he sees a figure sitting in his office chair, but quickly recovers when he takes in the familiar features of Zayn. "Fuck! You scared the shit out of me!" He shouts, his heart finally recovering after it's almost heart attack as he enters his office, closing the door behind him.

"Sorry, Louis," Zayn apologizes, a smirk spread across the man's face showing that he really wasn't sorry about scaring the other male at all.

Louis makes his way over to the chair in front of his desk and plops his big butt down into it. "How did you get in here anyways?" He asks the other male curiously, setting his bag onto his desk.

"You're not very good at locking doors," Zayn tells him, before opening one of the other male's desk drawers and Louis knows exactly which one too when the other male pulls out the pack of cigarettes he keeps in there for stressful days. "I came to steal some of your cigarettes," he says, grabbing one of the half full pack and placing it between his plump lips.

Louis rolls his eyes at his coworker, grabbing his cigarettes from the him and shoving them safely into his bag, doing the same with his lighter after the other man hands it to him. "Go buy your own," he tells the man, a clearly annoyed look spread across his face.

Zayn smiles around the cigarette in his mouth, breathing out a cloud of smoke from his lungs. He loved getting on the smaller man's nerves, it was so funny to see his reactions from it. "So, you have another meeting with the twins today," the man says, changing the subject away from his theft of the other male's cigarettes.

Louis let's out a small sigh and nods as he gets the notebook from his last meeting with the men so that he can go over what he needs to ask them in their meeting today. He was definitely asking about the name that seemed to mean something to the two men.

"You know they requested for a meeting," Zayn suddenly says and Louis turns to look at him from his spot across the desk.

"What?" He asks, not understanding why the two men would request a meeting with him, when they obviously hated him asking them questions about their past.

Zayn shrugs as he takes another drag from Louis' cigarette. "I don't know they told one of the guards that they wanted another meeting with you today," he says, not understanding why they could possibly want one either.

Louis let's out another sigh this one much louder, rubbing a hand against his temples again feeling that damn throbbing from earlier getting bigger. Today really didn't seem to be off to a good start. If they twins requested for a meeting then that must mean that they had something planned and Louis wasn't sure if it would be something good or not. "Maybe they're ready to tell you something," Zayn suddenly blurts out and again the other male turns to look at the him surprised.

"Do you really think so?" Louis asks, hoping that the other male was right and that the twins were ready to tell him what happened ten years ago to get them into this place.

Zayn nods as he steps up from the desk chair, throwing the rest of his cigarette onto the ground and stomping it out. "I hope so, it'd be great to get those two out of here. Anyways I have a meeting with the mother so I'll see you later," Zayn moves towards the door to leave, but Louis stops him before he leaves.

"Do you know what time the meeting is?" He asks, cursing himself for not stopping at the desk to check on his own, knowing fully well how much he got scolded for not doing it yesterday.

"Ten o'clock," Zayn says, flashing Louis a knowing smile. He knows fully well how hard your first few days here tended to be. "See ya!" He gives the other man one last wave as a good-bye before he's leaving, shutting the door behind.

The next few hours before his meeting with the twins, he tries to do some more research on the brothers, this time using his much faster laptop. He types Styles Woodpine into the search engine and pulls out a cigarette from his bag, lighting it up as he waits for the results. He scrawls through the websites that show up, searching for something new that he hasn't seen before. He furrows his eyebrows in annoyance when he doesn't seem to find anything new on the brothers. Only the news report about the day they had slaughtered all those people.

It almost seemed as if the town was trying to hide something. Either that or the twins aren't even from this place, it seemed rather fishy to him and he was going to get to the bottom of it one way or another. Louis let's out a breathe of annoyance as he shuts off the laptop, shoving it back into his bag, finishing his cigarette as he again looks through the things he plans on asking the twins during their next session.

Soon enough the alarm that the man set on his phone signaling he had ten minutes before his meeting starts, goes off and Louis starts packing up all of his items before making his way out of his office, remembering to lock it up before making his way down the hall to the meeting room.

Inside the room, the twins sat in their same spots like the day before. The smiles spread across their faces made the other male slightly uneasy about what would come of their session today. "Good morning," Louis greets the two men, being his usual friendly self despite who he was talking to.

"Hello, Angel," Harry greets back, a giddy smile spread across his face.

"How are you doing today, Harry?" Louis asks, making his question be directed straight to Harry and not both of the brothers. Genuinely wanting to know how he was doing after how angry he got at their last session the other day. "Have you calmed down since our last meeting?"

Harry nods, turning to look at his brother before directing his gaze back on his pretty little angel. "I'm actually ready to explain who he is to you," he tells the smaller man, not entirely happy about telling the story, but knowing that it was apart of his younger brothers plan.

A large smile spreads across Louis face, making telling the other man the story slightly better if it meant seeing his little angel's pretty smile. "That would help a lot, Harry," Louis tells him, moving to give the back of Harry's hand a fond pat.

Harry blushes at the small contact, loving how soft his angel's hand was compared to his own. "Edward was our older brother," Harry suddenly says, turning to look at Marcel so that his younger brother can give him the courage to go on, seeing his brother nod he continues on with his story. "Ten years ago he was killed by someone of this town," Tears move to Harry's eyes, him always having a hard time talking about their brother. Seeing his brother's distress Marcel decides to take over in telling the story.

Marcel turns to look at their angel a hesitant smile on his face. "Edward was the one who kind of kept the two of us together, made us take our meds every day. Kept us out of trouble that we might wanna get into. Overall he was the main thing that kept the two of us sane. So, the day Edward was killed was the day that we stopped taking our meds," Marcel explains this to the man across from them, hating the look of pity that was spread across the his boy's face.

"A few days after his death," Harry continues on for his brother, having to explain this next part about the story himself. "Edward he came back to me, but he wasn't like the Edward that Marcel and I knew. He was darker and started telling me to kill people for him, something that our brother would have never ever wanted us to do."

Out of all the things that Louis was thinking to hear about what happened ten years ago, this definitely wasn't one of those things. Their brother was killed by people of this town? Plus, the brother's already seemed to be diagnosed somewhere else in the world, they were already on medicine for their disorders before everything happened. It was wonderful news to hear, but Louis had no idea why the men never told anyone else this before. "Do you have any idea why you took those pills that your older brother made you take before his death?" Louis asks, hoping for a good answer in this.

Marcel's the one to answer, knowing that their plan was already working very well. If they tell Louis their disorders than he can get them pills and eventually they can get out of this hellhole. "I was diagnosed with Bipolar disorder when I was twelve and a few years later Harry was diagnosed as Schizophrenic," Marcel explains turning to his older bother who was glaring at the floor in annoyance at having to go along with this plan.

Louis nods at the twins as he writes all of this down in his notebook, knowing fully well that he'd have to go to Zayn about this after the meeting so that the other male can start the men onto some medicine for these disorders, hopefully curing them enough so that they can continue with their lives some place else besides this asylum.

There was one thing last thing that Louis wanted to ask the twins before he sent them back to their cells. "Why haven't you ever told any of your other therapists this?" He asks, truly wanting to know, because these twins could have gotten out of this place years ago if they would have just said something to someone.

"Because none of them were you, Angel," Harry tells the other man simply, reaching his large hand out to touch the other male's with a small caress.

Louis pulls back his hand, having no idea what the man meant by that, but writes down a small note of that into his book, before closing it all together. "Okay, that's all I need to know for the day, let's get you to back to your room," Louis says, standing up and motioning for the other two men to follow behind him.

Louis should probably be worried with letting two insane men walk behind him, but for some reason he knew that they wouldn't try and do anything to him while his back was to them. He just listens to the men's footsteps as he leads them back to their cell at the other end of the hall.

Taking the key for the lock on the cell from his pocket he opens their cell door motioning for them to go ahead an move inside. Louis let's out a little squeak when one of the brother's attacks him in a hug, the tattoos on the boy's arms keying into the fact that it's the older twin. Louis makes quick work of shoving the man off of him, giving him a firm glare and motion for him to get into the cell.

Harry rolls his eyes, but does as he's told heading into the cell. The last of the brother's turns to his little angel to give him an apologetic look, "I'm sorry about him," he says, before following his brother into the cell.

Louis stands there for a couple seconds flabbergasted before he closes the door behind the two men. What the man doesn't notice is the fact that the older triplet had stolen the lock to the door and wasn't planning on staying at the asylum long enough for anyone to give him those awful pills. Harry didn't care about his brother's plan because he has one of his own, waiting until dark and then sneaking out of this hellhole. Come the next morning, when someone came to bring the two their breakfast the curly haired men would be no where to be found.

Harry let's out a large maniacal laugh as he shows his younger brother the lock. "Guess who got us our one way ticket out of here," he says, a smirk spread across his face at the thought of leaving this institution.

Marcel shakes his head at his brother, he knew that it was coming but he was hoping he would have let his plan unfold a little longer. "You're unbelievable brother," he says shaking his head, but really he was happy that come another day they would have their angel in their arms where he belongs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziam?

**Chapter 7**

Louis let's out a large sigh as he packs up his things up for the day. It was such a long day for the nineteen year old. After the eventful meeting with the twins he had talked to Zayn about the twins disorders and what medicine he could get for them to start as soon as possible. That meant having to talk with the mother about the whole entire thing, the elderly nun didn't seem to think that putting the twins on medicine with just the small bit of information they gave to him would be worth while, but after a large and heated argument between the three of them, Louis came out the winner in the end. So, come tomorrow morning the twins will start taking medicine for their disorders and hopefully from there they can get better and leave the asylum.

The annoying ringing of his phone makes Louis let out a groan as he digs the device from his bag, answering the phone call before placing the phone at his ear. "Hello, Louis Tomlinson speaking," he answers formally, not knowing if it was a work call or not.

"Hey Louis!" Liam's voice says cheerily from the other end of the phone and Louis curses himself for giving the overly happy man his phone number.

"Hi Liam," Louis greets his cheerful neighbor, not wanting to be rude, but really not in the mood to talk to anyone after the day at work he had. "What are you calling for?" Louis asks, hoping that it wasn't for them to hang out because he knew he wouldn't be able to turn the man down and he really just wanted to go home and take a long nap.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out and get drinks or something," Liam says, a hopeful sound in his voice and there it is the line that wrecks his plans for a night in. "You're really the only friend I have in town and I thought you'd want to go out and have fun since it's Friday night and all," Liam continues on when Louis doesn't reply to him right away, really trying to come up with a way to turn the man down gently, but doesn't come up with any.

"Where in this town do you go to have a few drinks with friends, anyways?" Louis asks, hating himself for giving in and not being able to turn down the other man's offer at going out tonight.

Liam let's out a heart laugh on the other end of the line as the other male searches for the key to my office to lock up when he leaves. "Well, there is a small nightclub downtown by the hospital. It's not much, but they have good alcohol," Liam tells me and Louis smiles at the thought of how a good strong drink sounded absolutely wonderful at the day that he had.

"That sounds wonderful," Louis tells the man, only half-lying, really wanting to get some alcohol into his system. "I'm just leaving work now. So, I'll see you when I arrive at my apartment," Louis tells the man as he locks the door to his office, shoving his key back into his bag.

"Alright, see you then, Louis," Liam says as a farewell on the other end of the line and Louis hangs up the phone and shoves it back into his bag. As Louis was leaving his place of work he got an odd feeling that someone was watching him, but like every other feeling he gets in the dreary building, he brushed it off as himself just being paranoid.

******

A few hours later and Louis is absolutely drunk off his ass. He started drinking as soon as they got to the nightclub and hasn't stopped since. "Let's dance," he slurs out as he drags the other male onto the small dance floor, making the other man dance with him.

Liam, on the other hand, only had a few drinks and was completely sober, but he went along with the drunken lads antics, laughing as he dances with his newest friend. They were having such a great time even though the smaller lad wasn't too fond of the idea at first. It felt great to let loose and not have to worry about work.

"Hey, that guy over there's staring at you," Liam whispers into the other man's ear, motioning over to a handsome man on the other side of the dance floor. "He's hot, I think you should try and hit that." Liam glances at the handsome male that was staring at his friend.

Louis turns towards where his friend was motioning, smiling when he sees who was staring at him. "That's just Zayn," Louis says dismissively in his drunken state, waving at his co-worker.

Liam's eyes widen when the handsome male started to make his way over to them through the large crowd. The man looked like a God and Liam had no idea how he would even form words with a man that gorgeous standing beside him. "Louis! What are you doing here?" Zayn asks, smiling fondly at his co-worker who was swaying side to side due to the alcohol he had consumed.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" The short lad slurs out the words as he holds up the glass of alcohol he was still holding. Liam rolls his eyes at his newest friend, remembering that if he ever took the other lad out drinking to never let him have more than three drinks. The male really didn't know how to hold his alcohol and by the way he kept going Liam knew he'd be carrying the lad out of the club tonight.

"I think you've had enough of that," Liam tells the lad stealing the rest of the male's drink, making a pout to form across the lads face as if he were a child that had their candy stolen and just like a child he stomps off towards the bar to pout on one of the bar stools.

"Wow, he really is something," Zayn suddenly says from beside the other male, looking over at the short lad in amusement and Liam squirms at the fact that the handsome man was talking directly to him this time.

"Uh, yeah I guess he is," Liam manages to get out after the shock of having such a gorgeous man talking to him.

Zayn suddenly turns to look at the other man, a large smile sent the slightly taller male's way. "I have a place not too far from here if you'd like to get him out of here," Zayn offers, hoping that the handsome lad would take him up on his offer.

"That's sounds great actually," Liam says, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get the man all the way back to their apartment building. He also thought it would be amazing to spend time in such a handsome male's house. "I thought I would have to carry him all the way back to our apartment building." Liam let's out a small laugh due to his awkwardness with situations like these.

That's how the two men ended up carrying Louis the small distance to Zayn's house, the small lad had passed out back at the club. So they had to carry him the whole way there. "You know for such a small lad, he's rather heavy," Zayn notes as the two men carry the boy into the small house.

Liam chuckles at the other man's words but agrees with him. Louis was rather heavy despite his small size. The two men carry Louis into the lad's living room and place him onto the couch so that he can sleep off his current adventure. Without the the distraction of Louis, Liam was absolutely terrified that he would mess up talking to the extremely handsome lad, trying to think of something, anything, to say to him. "So, what do you think about going into my bedroom and you know?" Zayn suddenly asks rather bluntly, making a large blush spread across the other male's face.

"Um, what about Louis?" Liam asks, motioning towards his friend who was passed out on the man's couch.

Zayn let's out a large laugh at the man's question. "I don't think he's going to be waking up until morning, based on how much alcohol you said he's consumed," Zayn says, giving the other man a cheeky look.

Liam smiles at that, deciding to agree to the man's request. "That sounds amazing actually," he says, taking the hand that the man offers to him, knowing fully well he will probably be regretting his actions in the morning, but for now he was going to enjoy getting laid for the first time in forever.

**********

The next morning Louis wakes up to a throbbing head and an aching back. Sitting up he soon realizes that he wasn't even in his own apartment, instead his surroundings were completely foreign. "What the hell did I do last night?" He asks himself, a hand rubbing against his throbbing temples.

"You had way too many drinks and passed out," Liam's voice suddenly says from behind him offering him a glass of water and two Tylenol's, Louis taking them gratefully. "Zayn and I had to carry you here," Liam explains, pointing towards the kitchen where Louis' coworker was cooking breakfast.

"Where exactly is here?" Louis asks, setting the glass of water onto the table in front of the couch.

Liam let's out a small laugh and Louis groans at the loud sound of it, regretting all of the drinks he consumed the previous night. "We're at Zayn's place," Liam explains, taking a seat beside the short lad on the couch, extremely happy after the night he had. Zayn even said that it wasn't just a one night stand and Liam was extremely over joyed.

Suddenly a loud ringing sound erupts into Louis' ears and he let's out a loud groan as he searches for his device from hell known as his cell phone, quickly pressing it towards his ear. "Louis Tomlinson speaking," he spits out in annoyance, not really caring who was on the other end of the line.

"Mr. Tomlinson, I'm sorry to inform you but you're two patients seemed to have broken out of the asylum," This is the line that makes Louis drop his phone, his sudden hangover completely forgotten.

"Mr. Tomlinson! Mr. Tomlinson!" The person on the other end of the phone shouts worriedly, but Louis couldn't do anything but stare at the white wall of Zayn's living room. The twins were free. They had broken out of their cell and Louis knew that they were coming straight for him next.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is running away really the answer?

**Chapter 8**

Louis felt like he was about to have a heart attack as he paces around his coworkers living room, trying to decide what he was going to do. There were two psychotic men after him and he had no idea what they would do if they managed to find him. All he could think to do in this situation was to run, run as far away from the town of Woodpine that he could get and never look back no matter what happens along the way. "I need to get out of here," he suddenly says, reaching for his phone and wallet before he decides to make a dash for the front door. He wasn't really thinking too much about how he was planning on leaving just that he knew he absolutely had to.

"Wait, Lou, where do you even plan on going?" Liam asks Louis, sounding rather worried for Louis' behave after the other male explained the situation to him. He wanted to do everything he could to help his new friend with this horrible predicament, but he didn't know what Louis was even planning in a moment like this. When the man was the most vulnerable it would be a horrible thing to leave him along in a time like this.

Louis turns back towards the man on the couch, not even caring how crazy he looked in this point in time. He just knew he needed to get out of here as soon as he possibly could. "I don't know out of town, out of the state, out of the country," Louis says, knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep until he was as far away from those psychotic twins as possible.

"You can't just walk through town when there's two killers hunting for you," Liam suddenly says, extremely worried for Louis' safety from those killers. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost the only person to give him kindness in such a long time.

"I'll drive him to the airport," Zayn's voice says from the entrance to the living room his car keys already in his hands. The man was eavesdropping on the other twos conversation and knew he had to do something to help Louis. He knew how horrible those twins were, having worked at the asylum longer than Louis has, he knew exactly what those men were capable of.

  
"Good," Louis says simply, already heading back for the front door again, anxious to get away from here already. He hears two pairs of footsteps following behind him as he makes his way out to the car parked in the other man's driveway. He hops into the backseat, letting the other two males sit up from so that he can have time to think by himself.

The whole drive to the airport Louis stared out the car window, paranoid that the twins would come out of nowhere and steal him out of the car. The thoughts were completely unrealistic but the man couldn't help it he was absolutely terrified right now. When Zayn finally pulls into the large airport parking lot, the man finally let's out a small sigh of relief, knowing that he didn't have too much longer to worry about his own freedom. Soon enough he'd be on a plane to be flown off to another country where the twins couldn't possible find him.

Louis doesn't even wait until Zayn is fully parked in one of the spaces before he's opening his door and jumping out of the car. He practically runs towards the airport building not even taking a second to stop and see if the two other men were following behind him, he much bigger priorities then that. Louis doesn't stop running until he's standing safely in front of the ticket desk, having to take a minute to catch his breath after that large run into the airport.

The blonde lady at the desk gives him a look as if she suspects him to be crazy, not having people come in here like that very often at all since they are in the boring old town of Woodpine. Louis doesn't even notice the lady's unease with him he was in too much of a rush to get out of town. "What's the soonest flight that I can get?" He asks the lady frantically, hoping that he doesn't have to stay here at the airport for too much longer. He doesn't want there to even be a small chance that the twins could capture him.

"We've got  a flight that leaves for Canada in twenty minutes but-" Louis cuts off the lady in the middle of her sentence not needing to hear the rest since he just needed to leave as soon as possible. He quickly tell this lady to get him a ticket for that plane, pulling his credit card out of his wallet to hand to the women on the other end of the counter.

"Make that three tickets," A voice suddenly says from behind the shorter man and Louis spins around to see Zayn and Liam standing there with bright smiles spread across their faces.

"What do you two think you two are doing?" Louis asks them completely shocked, he didn't want his only two friends in this town to get themselves into this large mess that the other man had managed to get himself into, but apparently Zayn and Liam were inserting themselves into Louis' problems on their own accord.

"We're coming with you!" Liam tells Louis happily, a large smile spread across his face. The man seemed way too happy for someone who was getting himself into a big pile of trouble in Louis' opinion, but maybe the sense of adventure thrilled the other man when all it did was make Louis extremely queasy.

"You can't go through this on your own, Louis," Zayn says, a small calming smile spread across the man's face. "We wanna be here for you through this." Louis couldn't believe that these two men were going to just throw away their lives here in Woodpine so that he wouldn't have to go through this mess alone. The man let's a large smile spread across his face knowing that he's never had such great friends in his life before.

"Thank you so much!" Louis says happily, tears coming to his eyes despite the current situation, his emotions were getting the most of him, he was so happy that he met these two men that were willing to help him despite only knowing him for a little over a week.

"Here's your tickets, sir," A voice says from behind the men and Louis turns back to the lady at the desk to get the airplane tickets she was holding out for him. "Have a nice flight," she tells the three of them, a clearly fake smile spread across her face.

The three men barely have enough time to rush through all of the necessary check points that the airport has when you're leaving the country. When they're finally finished being searched fully for no suspicious items they have five minutes before their plane takes off.

They rush towards the doors to their plane getting there just minutes before the large doors close. Each of them let out large sighs of relief at making it to the plane on time, going their separate ways to find their seats.  

Since the men had got their tickets last minute they weren't able to get seats anywhere near each other. So, Louis looks at the number on his ticket and searches for his seat where he'll be spending the seven hour flight to Canada beside a most-likely boring stranger. He didn't really care though since he was just glad to finally be on his way away from Woodpine. Suddenly he hears a small ding come from his phone and he crinkles his eyebrows in confusion before pulls the device from his pocket to check the text message.

Unknown number: Where did you go, angel? You do realize that even if you travel all the way across the world me and my brother will find you. You're ours, Louis.

Louis' eyes widen when he reads over the text knowing exactly who the sender was despite it being under an unknown number. Louis turns off his phone before shoving it back into his pocket before he continues to look for his seat. He let's out a happy sigh when he finally finds his seat.

It was an aisle seat beside a blonde haired boy that seemed to be around the same age as me. The man gives Louis a large smile when he notices that the other man sat down beside him. "Hi, mate, I guess we'll be spending the next seven hours together," the man tells him in a thick Irish accent, a contagious smile spread across his face.

Louis smiles back at the male despite his obvious problems, the man's smile was just so contagious. "I guess so, I'm Louis," Louis introduces himself to the other male, holding his hand out for the other male to shake.

"Niall," The man introduces himself, before taking the other male's hand into his own to give it a small shake. Louis smiles realizing that this plane ride might not be as bad as he thought it would be and he might even be able to make another friend as great as Liam and Zayn.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins just want their boy.

**Chapter 9**

Harry was shaking with anger as he paced back and forth in his angel's apartment, he was beyond pissed that his angel would just leave him and his brother knowing that they were out of the asylum. "Why didn't he wait for us?!" Harry asks his brother, slamming his first into one of the apartment walls.

"Calm down, brother," Marcel says trying to stop his brother from taking his anger out on a innocent person near by that wouldn't help their situation in the slightest. "We have connections, we'll find him."

Harry starts to calm down do to his brother's reassuring words. Marcel was right they had several extremely powerful connections and now that they were free from that horrible asylum they could find the perfect place to settle down with their little angel. "Call that doctor, Marcy," Harry says, handing his new disposable phone out towards his younger brother. "I think I'll break the phone if I do it." Harry knew that his anger was getting the best of him and Edward kept whispering into his ear to go take it out on a nearby person, but he pushes the voice of his dead older brother to the back of his head knowing that it would only give him more trouble.

  
Marcel sighs as he takes the phone from his brother, dialing up the number of that awful doctor they'd threatened to keep an eye on their angel back at the asylum. "Hello?" Marcel hears the other man ask from the other end of the line and he clenches his fist around the device angry at just hearing the man that was responsible for taking his angel away from him.

"Where the hell did you take him, Zayn?!" Marcel doesn't waste any time in shouting at the man on the other end of the line. He tried his best to keep his bipolar disorder without the help of his medicine, but he's started to realize that in the past few days that he's known Louis was that when something came to that caring man, Marcel's emotions were absolutely everywhere.

"I will never tell you where he is," Zayn says from the other end of the line, spice showing through in his tone. "I should have stopped helping you two ages ago, I'm taking Louis so far away from you two that you'll never be able to find him," something completely snaps in Marcel in the next moment, he doesn't even wait to hear the rest of what the man has to say as he chucks the phone at the apartment wall with all of his force, cracking it on impact.

"What did he say?" Harry asks wrapping his arms around his brother's waist, knowing that his younger brother needed something to calm him down from doing anything reckless in their current situation.

"The bastard is taking our angel away from us! He fucking betrayed us, Harry!" Marcel spits out, completely furious at the doctor who's life was going to be over after him and his brother got their hands on the man. He knew that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from killing that bastard when he sees him again.

"Don't worry, brother," Harry says, planting a loving kiss onto his brother's soft cheek. "We'll find them and when we do, we'll kill every single bastard who gets in our way of our angel," he reassures his younger sibling, beyond ready to do everything that it takes to get his angel to where he belongs in his and his brother's arms.

************

Zayn knew that what he agreed to do for the twins was wrong, completely and utterly wrong, but the twins had threatened to kill his family his innocent mother and little sisters, he didn't want to be responsible for the death of any of his family, so he agreed to spy on the short man for the twins. Back when he made the agreement he never even knew Louis, so he didn't really feel guilty about it, but after he got to know the lad, he realized maybe he shouldn't continue to do what the twins asked of him.

He felt so guilty for what he was doing to Louis that he didn't really care what kind of trouble he was getting himself into by helping the other man escape from the two psychotic men. When he agreed to spy on the men he didn't possibly think that they would be able to escape the asylum, if he would have known that he would have never agreed to put the other man in that much danger.

That's why he was going to do everything that he could to help Louis out and keep him away from those twins. If that happened to get him killed then that was just fine. At least then he'd be able to die with an alright conscience. If he would have just handed the male over, he would have been beating himself up about it for the rest of his life. No he was going to be sure to do whatever he possibly could to save the male from those evil beings.

From across the airplane from the agonizing man, Louis was laughing and joking around with his new friend, Niall. The two of them hit it off right away and were now acting like they were the best of friends for years, when they've only been on the plane together for around two hours. "So, why are you going to Canada?" Niall suddenly asks the question that Louis' been agonizing over the other man asking him for the past two hours.

Louis looks down at his lap with a sheepish look. "It's really rather complicated," he says, looking back up at the other man with a sad smile. He didn't think he could really explain his situation to someone without his emotions getting the best of him. That's way he's extremely happy that the other male doesn't press him further on the matter just gives him a small nod in understanding.

"So, why are you going to Canada?" Louis asks the other male, truly curious as to what business an Irishman like Niall would have in the country of Canada. Niall turns to his new friend with a bright smile as he whips a brochure from the bag at his feet, waving it into my face.

"I was searching places to visit during spring break and found Canada amazing!" Niall chirps as he flashes the brochure in the other males face, showing him all of the items that enthused him so much. Louis smiles at the other man's excitement, the male made him want to go on the adventures he was talking about going on when they finally landed in Canada, but he knew he had bigger priorities to worry about at that moment.

"You should go here with me!" Niall says happily as he points to a picture on his brochure again, boosting with excitement for his adventure in Canada. The kid should be happy he was going on vacation to get away from the hardships of college for a while. It must be great to be able to do things like that. Louis was never really able to do that sort of stuff at any point in his life. From a young age his father had pushed him to get good grades and be the head of his class, that's how managed to graduate high school at age fifteen having skipped a number of grades along the way.

He never wanted to get such great grades or be the best child prodigy in town, but his father made him. Louis curses his overbearing father for getting him into the situation he was in now. If he wouldn't have graduated college at only the small age of seventeen and been forced to get a full time job by his old employer way back in Doncaster, he would have never even met the twins. Instead he could have been someone like Niall excited to be going out and having fun during his spring break.

"You know what, Niall," Louis suddenly says, cutting the bubbly lad off from talking excitedly about his vacation in Canada, deciding that he wanted to just do something he wanted for once and not have to worry about the consequences that may come along with it. "I think spending my time in Canada with you would be a wonderful idea," he suddenly says, excited to experience what it was like to be a normal nineteen year old for once, who didn't have to worry about things like Louis was worrying about right now. He should probably be worrying more about the psychotic killer twins that were after him, but those two were the last thing on his mind as he talks to his newest friend about what they were going to do first when they landed in Canada.

***********

"Do you have the island ready?" Harry asks the male on the other end of the phone, hoping that his best friend hadn't failed him this time and actually did what he asked, the male was in charge of his and his younger brother's small fortune while they were off at the asylum. By small fortune they mean enough money to buy an island or anything else the men could possibly want for that matter.

 

"Yes, Harry, I promise you it's ready. When have I ever let you down before?" the voice on the other end of the line tells his worried friend, whispering quietly so that he's not overheard by the people around him. He's been friends with the twins since they were all still in diapers, they were all around the same age living in wealthy families, which was why they always associated with each other.

Harry let's out an amused laugh at his best mates words, the other man knew for a fact that, that line was a big fat lie. "Yeah, we'll seriously see about that," he tells the man, rather annoyed at his friend at the current time. If it wouldn't be for the fact that he actually liked the male than he would have killed him years ago, but sadly he had a soft spot for the other man.

"I told you I'm sorry about a hundred times, Harry!" The man says on the other end of the phone, not knowing what else the curly man wanted him to do about the mistake he has made just a few hours ago, he knew he was walking on thin ice with Harry at this point, but he'd really do anything to make him and his brother happy with him again.

"Sorry isn't enough goddamn it!" Harry shouts angrily through the phone, slamming his hand down on the table in front of him with his anger coming through full force. "If you screw up one more time me and Marcel won't hesitate to kill you," the man didn't want to threaten one of his oldest friends like this, but the man had no other choice after what had happened with his angel just hours before now and then he finds out that his best friend had something to do with his baby leaving.

"I promise you I won't let him out of my sight," the man on the other end of the phone says, trying to reassure the other man that he wasn't trying to betray him and his brothers at all, he just didn't know what else to do in that situation so he just managed to do what he did with out thinking about it as much as he should have.

"You better not," Harry tells the other man, starting to calm down slightly knowing that his best friend wouldn't betray him anymore than he already has, but that doesn't mean that he was going to let his guard down just yet. "If you try to keep him away from us I will kill you, Liam. You don't mean nearly as much to me and Marcel as that boy does. If you let something happen to him it's the end of you." Harry threatens the other man knowing fully well that his friend knows exactly what him and his brother were capable of when it came to someone they care about.

"Yes, Harry, I understand," Liam says simply, having no intention of breaking his promise with the other male, he would do anything for the twins, even if that meant giving an innocent boy over to the twins, he would do it. He knew the brothers more than anyone in the world and if they were that passionate over someone like they were about young Louis, then they would never due anything to intentionally harm him. Which was why handing him over to the brother's wasn't going to be as hard it as it should have been when the time comes.

Liam sends a small glance at the direction of the boy in questions seat, just to make sure that he was still alright from the last time he checked. He really did mean it when he said he wouldn't take his eyes off of the boy. He knows fully well what the twins will do to him if he managed to screw this up and he didn't stand a chance if that happened. The only option was to do as the twins said and no one he cares about will get hurt.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's Liam doing?

**Chapter 10**

The plane was finally landing after the long seven hourly flight that seemed to speed by as Louis talked to his newest friend, Niall Horan. As the airplane started to grow closer and closer towards the ground, Louis gripped his new friend's hand tighter and tighter. He had mostly forgotten about his fear of flying for the majority of the flight since the other man was doing to well at distracting him from it, but as soon as the plane had started to make its descent towards the Canadian ground, Louis eyes had widened and he reached for the other male's hand.

"It's alright, Lou," Niall tries to reassure his new friend by squeezing his hand back as hard as he could. He smiles brightly at the other boy when the plane finally stops on the ground safely, relieving most of Louis' fears of crashing to his death. "We're on the ground now."

Louis smiles at his new friend, he loved Niall so much already and he's only known the perky boy for the seven hours of their flight. Louis was hoping that after this trip the two of them could stay in touch and still be friends because he's grown so attached to the other male in only eight hours that he thinks he'd be absolutely devastated if their friendship ended that quickly.

"So, where do you wanna go first?" Louis asks the other male as they start to exit the plane together, the shorter of the two of them totally forgetting about the two other men that had managed to come with him on this flight. That's just how well he was getting along with Niall.

"I think I wanna go to the zoo first, or maybe the aquarium," Niall says, a large smile spread across his face as he thinks about the two places he wants to see the most in Canada as the two of them make their way towards the airport building, the blonde male with his only form of luggage slung over his right shoulder.

"Louis wait up!" A voice says from behind the two men, making them both turn towards the person who was trying to get Louis' attention. Standing behind the two boy's was both Zayn and Liam with large smiles spread across each of their faces. It actually scared Louis about how happy they were to go on this trip with him. Shouldn't the two of them be completely freaking out like he was earlier. "Did you forget about us?" Liam jokes as him and Zayn catch up to the other two boys.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know you came with other people. You can go with them instead if you'd like," Niall suddenly tells Louis as he looks over the two men standing in front of them, feeling sad that he might actually have to go on his Canadian vacation all alone. He was really looking forward to hanging out with Louis for even just a little while.

"No Niall, it's completely fine," Louis says, moving to grip onto the other boys hand before turning back to the two men that followed him to Canada. "I'm going with Niall. If you wanna come with you can, but you're not talking me out of it," he tells the two men bravely, a proud smile spread across his face.

Zayn and Liam look at each other for a second, having a internal conversation with each other for a moment before giving each other a small shrug. "I guess we can hang out with this guy," Zayn says to Liam as Louis waits for a straight answer from the two men.

"His names Niall, not this guy," Louis tells the other man sassily, squeezing onto his new friend's hand fondly as he glares at the other two men.

Liam sighs at the scene going on in front of him, he always seemed to be the one person who would have to be the mediator in every group he's in. "Come on, Zayn, let's go and find a nice hotel for us to stay at while we're here," he grips the other male's arm and starts to pull the other man out of the airport forcefully, knowing fully well that he could be making a huge mistake by leaving the younger boy's alone together.

"We're free now!" Niall let's out a little cheer and does a little dance do to his happiness at being able to spend as much time as he wants with his newest friend. "Let's go to the zoo first!" Niall chirps before dragging Louis out of the airport by the hand the other boy was still holding.

Soon enough the two men were in a taxi on their way to the Toronto Zoo. Niall was bouncing up in down in his seat at just how excited he was to see all of the animals that the zoo has, which if the brochure that the men were reading on the plane is correct there's was over 500,000 of them.

*************

"Where's Louis?" Harry's voice asks angrily from the other end of the phone, him and Marcel were on the whole other side of the world from their sweet little angel. The island that they had made Liam buy for them was a few miles by boat away from the city of Tokyo, Japan. The two brothers were getting everything settled on the warm island for when they would finally bring their baby to the small island.

Liam sighs on the other end of the phone as he watches the two boy's who were walking through the large zoo not too far in front of him. The perky blonde one had announced something about wanting to see the monkeys so now they're on their way to the monkey exhibit. "He's in my line of sight," Liam tells his friend, walking through the large crowd of people to keep up with the two males adventuring through the park.

"Where's the doctor at?" Harry asks, making sure that the plan that him and his brother told Liam was able to be set into motion as soon as possible. He didn't want that damn doctor getting in the way of Liam bringing their baby to them as soon as possible.

"I told him to go and get us a hotel room, while I followed Louis to the zoo," Liam tells the man on the other end of the line, searching his pocket for the syringe filled with a drug that will make the small male sleep long enough that he can transport him to the twins with no hassle.

Harry laughs at the other man's words on the other line. "He's so gullible," he says amused that, that's all it took for Liam to get his chance alone with Louis.

"Yeah he is," Liam says in agreement, an amused smile spread across his own face. "Look Harry, I'm gonna let you go. I'll call you back when we're on the plane," Liam doesn't wait for an answer from the other man as he hangs up his phone and shoves it into his pocket.

Liam knew that taking the other lad wasn't apart of the plan, but Liam couldn't help himself after watching the bubbly blonde flaunt around the zoo for an hour. He needed to have the blonde boy and he knew that the twins wouldn't care about it as long as they got their own boy.

With a large smile Liam makes his way into the deserted bathroom, the syringe gripped tightly in his left hand, ready to bring his plan into action.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where's Louis at?

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"No, I didn't hurt him, Marcel," Liam tells the youngest twin in annoyance as he stares at the sleeping figures of the two boys. "You and your brother have told me about a hundred times what you'd do to me if I did." As much as he loved the two curly haired men he grew up with he thought they were going a little overboard on how much they loved this boy, but since Liam knew the reason for why they were so adamant on having the small boy he wouldn't dare to say anything to either of the men about it.

"If I find even a scratch on him, I won't hesitate to kill you, Liam," this comment had come from the older twin who was most-likely listening to the two men's conversation and just had to add his own two sense.

Liam rubs at his temples as he feels a migraine coming on with having to deal with these two men. "I've got it, Harry. You've explained this to me about a hundred times, when you see him in six hours he won't have even a little scratch on his body," Liam tells his oldest friend annoyed of this conversation already.

"Good, call us when you get closer to Japan," Harry says as a good-bye, not giving Liam any time to respond as he hangs up on the other man right like that. Liam rolls his eyes before shutting off his phone and chucking it onto the table in front of him.

He turns to look at the two boys fast asleep on the king sized bed, they wouldn't wake up until long after they arrived in Japan. Liam stares at the blonde haired male with a fond smile on his face, he knew that the small male wasn't going to be too happy with being kidnapped, but Liam was going to do everything he could to make the boy happy to be with him. He would get the two of them a nice place just outside of Tokyo so that they weren't too far from the twins and Louis' private island. That way the Irish boy could visit his friend whenever he wanted and Liam could check up on the twins and make sure that they were treating Louis right.

Liam makes a note in the back of his head to call Zayn and apologize for leaving him alone in Canada. If the man ever forgave him he would be completely willing to fly him out to Japan and all three of them could start from the beginning and see how a relationship together would be. Sadly, Liam highly doubts the other man will be very willing to forgive him after he finds out that he was working with the twins this whole time. Liam would make sure that Zayn and his family were unharmed by the twins no matter what though. '

Liam sighs as he gets up from his seat to walk over towards the sleeping blonde, he smiles down at the boy as he takes a seat beside the boy on the soft bed. He smiles at the boy fondly, reaching over to brush his hand through the boy's soft hair. "I hope you forgive me for this," he whispers to the boy, leaning down and planting a soft kiss the boy's forehead.

********************

Louis wakes up to a large thumping in is head, the boy sits up in the extremely soft bed to take in his unfamiliar surroundings with a confused look on his face. The bed he was on was absolutely humongous, but only seemed to take up a quarter of the incredibly large bedroom. On a quick inspection Louis realizes that the room had to belong to someone that had an extreme amount of money, the crystal chandelier that hung above the bed was more than enough proof of that.

 

"Where the hell am I?" Louis asks as he pushes the luxurious blanket off himself so that he can inspect the room further. Louis notices a large glass door leading off to a balcony, noticing the scenery below he crinkles his eyebrows and pushes the doors open so that he can get a closer look at what's below.

The view from the balcony was absolutely gorgeous and if Louis actually knew where he was he might have enjoyed the view a little more. Two floors down Louis could see a beautiful beach with shining yellow sand and gorgeous ocean water. Louis now knows he's definitely not in Canada anymore, unless they got some new ocean that Louis wasn't aware of.

Louis still can't remember much about what happened before he woke up here, the last thing he remembers is laughing at the red-butt monkeys with the blonde lad he met on the plane, everything else was completely blank. Louis sighs and decides to explore the large house, maybe that would help him discover where exactly he was.

Louis walks down the spiral staircase, making sure that his bare feet don't make too much noise on the soft material of the stair, since he doesn't know exactly who brought him here and for what reason he doesn't want the residents of the house to know that he was awake quite yet.

When Louis gets to the bottom of the stairs he notices the sound of voices talking, he quickly tiptoes towards the noise, taking a cautious peak around the corner where he can hear the voices coming from. Louis' eyes widen when he sees two identical figures sitting at a marble table seeming to be in an intense conversation with each other. "How much longer do you think he'll sleep for?" Harry's voice asks his younger brother, looking impatient for the other boy to wake up already.

The youngest twin shrugs at his brother as he takes a sip of his drink. "Liam said that he wasn't sure how long the medicine would last," Marcel explains to his brother, he was anxious for the boy to wake up as well, but he was better at hiding than his brother was.

Louis doesn't bother listening to anymore of the male's conversation instead deciding to look for a way to escape. He smiles when he notices a large glass door that seems to lead to the outside. He quietly opens the door, not wanting the two men in the kitchen to notice that he was awake and trying to escape.

The first thing the boy notices when he steps out the door is the intense heat that surrounds him. The second thing that he notices is the large pool surrounding the porch, the crystal clear water makes the man rather queasy, but he knew that he needed to suck up his fear and try and escape from the two men inside the large white mansion that was behind the boy.

 

The male walks on extremely shaky legs down the small path that leads passed the pool, afraid that his clumsy butt would slip and fall into the deep water. He would most-likely end up drowning if that happened, since he never learned how to swim as a child due to his fear of the water.

Louis let's out a large sigh of relief when he makes it past the pool without any problems, sweat was already dripping down the man's back due to the intense heat that was coming from the sun beating down on him. He didn't have time to worry about the heat since he needed to find a way to escape the twin's grasp. Louis groans when he makes it passed the endless amounts of palm trees only to reveal a large beach and a seemingly endless ocean waters.

"What the hell am I going to do now?" He asks himself as he pads his way through the hot sand, not paying attention to the way it burns his bare skin as he makes his way to the shiny blue water, looking out at the sea trying to figure out what his next move was going to be. "I could walk down the beach and see if it leads anywhere?" He tells himself, trying to think of how he could find a way to escape the twins.

Louis doesn't get much time to ponder over ideas because he hears two very familiar voices calling his name not too far from where he was. "Louis! Where the hell are you?!" Harry's voice yells from somewhere in the forest of palm trees, making Louis' eyes widen as he searches frantically for a place to hide. When he finds none he decides to do absolutely the unthinkable, he decides to try and swim.

Running into the ocean water he tries to make his escape, not wanting the twins to get to him. He doesn't pay attention in his haste to escape the large wave that was making it's way towards him and all the boy can do is let out a large squeak as the water hits him and sweeps the boy into it's salty depths. Louis fumbles uselessly against the water as he tries to swim, but since he doesn't know how the effort is useless.

"Louis!" Harry shouts as he notices the male struggling in the water, not even thinking before he's making a dash towards the drowning boy, quickly pulling him out of the salty ocean water. Louis coughs as he's pulled from the watery depths, he pushes against the man's chest weakly not wanting the other male to carry him, but too weak to do anything about it. "Put me down!" Louis says as he weakly punches at the other male's chest with no luck.

"You're just going to try and run again so no," Harry tells me, looking down at the other boy with a sad smile on his face. He finishes walking through the ocean water and up the sand to where his brother was standing watching the other two men make their way towards him. Harry hands the small boy over to his brother, knowing that his younger brother was planning on scowling the younger male deeply.

Louis looks up at the younger twin with an annoyed look, hating that he was being passed around like he was some sort of doll. "I can walk you know!" He spits at the older male's hoping that they would put him down on his feet.

"You can walk once we know you won't run," Marcel tells him, starting to walk back towards the large mansion, his older brother following slowly behind the pair. "Why did you go into the ocean if you couldn't swim?" Marcel asks the younger boy calmly, even though on the inside all he wanted to do was take the smaller male over his knee and spank him until he realizes what could have possibly happened to him.

Louis doesn't respond to the man, knowing that anything that would come out of his mouth would most-likely be an insult and he didn't want to make the psychos any angrier than they already were. "Fine, don't answer me, you're spending the rest of the day in the bedroom where you can think about what could have happened to you if we weren't there," Marcel tells the boy, a small glare sent down towards the small boy in his arms.

"I'm not five," Louis says in annoyance, not in the mood for these men to be treating him like a child. Throwing him into a room for a day as if he were a grade schooler who was being grounded by their parents. "You can't ground me!"

Harry laughs from behind the other man, it was a deep and scary sound that left Louis shaking in the younger twins arms. "Oh, angel," Harry says his voice filled with amusement at the shorter male's words. "I guess you still haven't noticed the position you're in right now," Harry says as the three of them make it into the air conditioned house, Louis shivering at the cold air hitting his soaking wet body.

Marcel places the small boy on a chair in the kitchen as he goes to grab the boy a towel from the downstairs bathroom as the other brother takes a seat across from the boy. "I'm going to make this completely clear to you, Louis. You're ours now and there's no possible way of escaping us," Harry says, leaning across the table at the shivering boy to bring his point across. "We're on a private island four miles away from Tokyo, meaning the only thing surrounding us for four miles is blue ocean," Louis' eyes widen at this statement, knowing that he's gotten himself into some deep shit at this point with absolutely no way of escaping from these two psychopaths.

"That means there's no way for you to escape us," Marcel says from behind the boy, startling him into looking towards the other twin, a towel outstretched towards the small male.

Louis takes the item cautiously as he looks between the identical siblings, he didn't know what he was going to possibly do. He was stuck on a private island with two psychotic twins that could turn on him at any second. Yeah, Louis' life was going great at this point. The male curses himself for ever moving to Woodpine as he dries himself off with the fluffy towel he was given.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Niam and Larry.

**Chapter 12**

Niall wakes up with a large groan, the annoying sunlight peaking through the open windows making his newly forming migraine feel extremely horrifying. "Fuck," he curses as he sits up only to feel the full blow of his headache wash over him. He squints through the annoying sunlight to take in his current surroundings. He was in an unfamiliar bedroom that was small fairly small, especially for his rich ass, the room only held a small twin sized bed and a small television stand with a flat screen TV on top of it.

"Where the hell am I?" He asks himself as he looks around the small room in absolute confusion. "Did I get drunk or something?" Niall only shakes his head as he pushes his aching body out of the small bed to pad his way towards the door, the hardwood floor making his bare feet feel rather chilly as he makes his way towards the bedroom door, slowly creaking it open to  take a quick look around to maybe refresh his memory as to where he could possibly be.

"Oh, you're finally awake," a happy sounding voice says, making Niall jump at the unexpected noise. He quickly turns towards the voice to find an extremely handsome looking man who oddly enough resembled a newborn puppy, a shirtless puppy with amazing muscles and abs,, at that. Niall stops himself from drooling over the man's bare chest and stomach as he diverts his gaze towards the male's face rather than his amazing abs.

"Um, I guess," Niall says, padding the rest of the way out of the bedroom and into the small living room, instantly moving towards the couch in the middle of the room plopping down onto the surprisingly soft material as he let's out a large groan at how much effort that small walk caused him. "Man, I feel like I was run over by a bus," he says as he props his bare feet up onto the coffee table.

Liam furrows his eyebrows from behind the blonde boy not understanding why the other male wasn't completely freaking out because he just woke up in an unfamiliar place. "So, you're not going to freak out?" Liam asks the boy as he watches the younger male flip through the channels on the TV, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion when he notices they're all in Japanese.

"Why are there so many damn Asian channels on this TV?" Niall suddenly asks, completely ignoring the other man's question as he shuts the television off with a sound of annoyance as he checks the remote across the room.

"That's because you're in Japan right now," Liam decides to tell the boy, kind of hoping the boy freaks out because Liam was starting to get a little scared at how fine this boy was to waking up in a strange place with a half naked male running around. Did the boy wake up in strange places with strange people often?

"Japan?" Niall asks himself slightly confused as he furrows his eyebrows trying to figure out how drunk he must have gotten the night before to wake up on the other side of the world. "How high did I get last night?" He seems to ask himself, not being able to remember anything that happened before he woke up in this room.

"Um," Liam says hesitantly as he makes his way towards the couch to take a seat beside the small blonde boy. "You didn't get drunk or high, I kind of kidnapped you," the man nervously fiddles with his fingers as he explains this to the boy beside him.

Niall's face practically lights up at the words making Liam slightly confused about why that made the boy so happy when it should have done the absolute opposite. "Wow! I was kidnapped by a hot as fuck daddy character! I must have hit the jackpot on this one!" Niall claps his hands together in delight as he turns to give the shirtless man a large smile. "May I call you daddy?" He asks the man as he looks up at the man through his long eyelashes, putting his obvious flirt on.

Liam's eyes widen at the other boy's words, a large blush spreading across his cheeks as he feels his special buddy growing in size at the filthy name. "Um, that sounds, uh yeah," Liam manages to spit out as he flushes an even darker red.

"So, daddy it is then!" Niall says in excitement, leaning up to plant a sweet kiss to the other man's cheek. "Can I get some pain killers for this hellish headache?" Niall asks as he rubs a hand against his aching head.

"Of course," Liam says as he stands up and disappears into a nearby room, coming out with a bottle with some strange writing on it and a glass of water, bringing both items towards the boy as he takes a seat down beside him again.

Niall furrows his eyebrows at the bottle in the other male's hands trying to decipher what the hell it says. "It's just like tylenol," Liam reassures the younger male as he shakes two of the white pills out of the bottle before handing them and the water over to the other boy, watching as the other male takes the two pills and quickly drinking the water.

"That better?" Liam asks the other boy with a bright smile, watching as the blonde boy places the empty glass onto the coffee table and sends him a small nod the boy standing up again so that he can stretch his still achy limbs.

"So, why are we in Japan?" Niall asks, turning back to look at the other man, curiously. He doesn't mind that he was kidnapped just confused as to why he would take him to Japan of all places.

"Do you remember Louis?" Liam asks as he watches the boy closely as he furrows his eyebrows trying to figure out who the name belonged to and why it sounded so familiar, that's when it must have hit him because his eyes practically light up as he turns back to the other man with a bright smile spread across his face.

"Yes Louis!" He practically shouts in excitement, jumping up and down as he remembers the boy he met on the plane and how the two of them became practically best friends within seven hours. "Where is he?" The boy suddenly asks as he turns to give Liam a quizzical look, remembering that he was with the other male when the two of them were kidnapped.

Liam looks down at his feet nervously as he thinks about the blue eyed boy he had handed over to the twins, trying to decide on a nice lie because he wasn't going to make the pretty blonde boy worried by telling him the full truth about where Louis was. "He's with my best friends right now, they really like him," Liam tells the boy, not necessarily lying to him, just not telling him the full truth.

Niall shrugs at the man's answer it being enough of an answer for the younger man as Niall turns to the other man with a bright smile. "Let's go sightseeing!" He cheers happily, grabbing a hold of the taller man's hand to drag him towards the door, the other man had no idea why the boy was so happy about being kidnapped, but Liam wasn't going to argue as the blonde boy dragged him shirtless out of the apartment and onto the busy streets of Tokyo.

********

 

 

Louis stares at the locked bedroom door with a look of annoyance spread across his face. "Stupid damn curly haired assholes!" He shouts at the door, giving the expensive wood an annoyed kick as he gives up on getting out of the room.

 

 

He's been stuck in this damn room for hours now and he was just so done at this point. He was really contemplating jumping off the balcony and into the death trap of the pool. At least he wouldn't have to sit around twiddling with his thumbs for another three hours.

"Hey angel," a voice says cautiously from the other side of the door, making Louis glare at the barrier between him and the curly haired male that was trying to be nice to him after they locked him in a room for an hour. "Marcy left to grab some groceries in Tokyo, do you wanna come out for a while?" Harry asks from the doorway wanting to see his beautiful boy's face again.

"No!" Louis shouts at the door, throwing an obnoxious looking boot at the closed door for extra effect. "Go away!" He yells at the man stubbornly, even if he was mad about being stuck inside a room he'd rather be stuck in there than have to socialize with a psychopath.

"Come on, Angel," the man on the other side of the door whines, unlocking the door from the outside so that he can swing the wooden barrier between them open. The man let's out a small groan as another boot gets thrown towards the door, making Louis let out a small cheer as the ugly boot hit the man right in the middle of the forehead.

Harry gives the boot laying on the carpeted floor a small look before he looks back up at the boy who's laughing like a maniac on top of the king sized bed since he actually hit the man in the forehead. "Did you really just throw my boot at me?" The curly haired man asks in confusion as he stares at the boy still laughing on the bed.

Louis stops laughing a large smile still spread across his face as he sits up on the bed and turns to look at the man at the door. "For a matter of fact I did and on that subject those shoes are the absolute ugliest things I've seen in my nineteen years of life," Louis tells the man seriously looking at the ugly boots by the doorway in disgust.

A large pout spreads across Harry's face as he picks up his favorite pair of boots from off the floor, placing them safely back into the closet and away from the other male's abuse. "Leave my poor boots out of your tantrum," Harry tells the boy, turning to give him a small glare.

Louis sticks out his tongue childishly in response to the other man's statement. "It's not a tantrum," he tells the other man as he stands up from the bed and moves past the man and out of the bedroom door, not even turning around to acknowledge the other man any farther as he disappears down the many stairs.

"Do you want me to make you something to eat!" Harry calls to the boy from the top of the stairs as he quickly rushes to catch up to the smaller male who was disappearing into the kitchen of the large house, practically racing down the rest of the carpeted stairs.

Louis looks up from the fridge when the man enters the kitchen, but completely ignores him as he continues to search through the food in the fridge only to let out a large groan of annoyance and slams the door back closed turning to give the other man a glare of annoyance. "Why is it that everything in that fridge is green?" Louis asks the other man as he scrunches up his nose in disgust, the man absolutely despised vegetables and you wouldn't be seeing him eating anything green anytime soon.

"What's wrong with the color green?" Harry asks the other male in annoyance, not liking how the boy was insulting his favorite foods as he moves back towards the fridge to pull out a pack of fresh brussel sprouts he picked up from the city a few days ago when he went shopping for food. Needless to say he was never allowed to do the grocery shopping again since all he picked up was greens.

Louis stares at the man in disgust as he watches him place the bag of tiny green cabbages onto the counter beside the stove, as he crouches down to grab a pan from one of the bottom cupboards. "Well I guess I'll just go back to my room and starve," Louis says, already turning to leave the kitchen, not wanting to be in that room when the other man started to cook those nasty vegetables.

Louis just glares at the kitchen doorway before he heads back up the long staircase to the only place that he actually knows in the house besides the kitchen, deciding that a nap sounded like a wonderful idea until Marcel came back from the grocery store, hopefully with something actually edible. "Please God take me away from these psychotic idiots, please," Louis begs to the bedroom ceiling as he lays down on the overly comfortable bed, curling up into a ball before lowly drifting off into a deep sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

A high pitched scream pierces through the downstairs of the mansion, the loud noise echoing off the walls as the sound makes its journey up towards the top floor of the large house. Louis makes a beeline for the spiral staircase with a look of pure horror spread across his face as he climbs the carpeted stairs as fast as his short legs can take him.

"Come on, Angel!" Harry calls to the boy, a large pout spread across his face as he chases after the smaller boy with a bowl of freshly cooked brussel sprouts, just wanting the smaller male to try his perfect creation. "I just want you to try them!" He tells the small male as he starts to climb the stairs two at a time, using his long ass legs to his advantage as he starts to catch up with the fast boy.

"I wouldn't eat those things, even if they were the last food on the planet!" Louis calls back towards the other man as he rushes into the only room in the house he actually knows of besides the downstairs kitchen, rushing inside the large bedroom searching for a good hiding spot before his eyes lock on the walk-in closet, deciding to hide inside with the thousands of clothing items that hung inside.

"Come on!" Louis can hear Harry's voice say from the other side of the door as he disappears behind some of the flowery smelling clothes to hide from the larger male. "So, we're playing hide and seek now?" He can hear Harry ask with amusement clouding his voice and Louis could hear his footsteps coming closer and closer to the large double doors of the closet.

Louis steps farther back into his hiding spot in the hanging clothes, tripping over something in the dark room since he wasn't able to see the item that was under his bare feet. Louis crouches down so that he can get a look at the item he had tripped over, getting a look at a pair of ugly brown boots that resembled the ones he had found earlier that day. A thought comes to the boy's head as he stares down that the ugly boots and a smirk spreads across the boy's face as he picks up one of the ugly shoes, hiding it behind his back as he pads his way towards the double doors of the closet.

Harry was standing on the other side of the closet when the smaller boy opens the double doors. The man raises his eyebrows at the younger male as he holds one of the round green vegetables out towards the younger male, looking at the boy with an expectant look. Louis scrunches his nose up in disgust at the smell of the tiny cabbage, but goes along with the plan he made up in his head, leaning in to act like was going to take a bite of the gross smelling food item, but right before his lips touch the green vegetable Louis puts the rest of his plan into action.

Louis pulls out the item he was hiding behind his back and takes a chance by throwing at the curly haired male's head, grinning to himself when it manages to knock the man off guard just long enough for Louis to push past him and run out the bedroom door and back towards the first floor of the mansion. "That's no fair!" Harry shouts after the boy with a pout spread across his face, he rubs one of his extremely large hands against the bump that was starting to form on the top of his head as he makes a move to chase after the small violent boy yet again.

"Life's not fair, Curly!" Louis backfires at the taller man with a smirk of victory spread across his face, the smile falters when he hears the loud footsteps of the man not too far behind him and he makes an effort to speed up his steps, doing as much as he can so that he doesn't have to taste that horrible food that the curly haired male had made.

Louis rushes into the large kitchen in his effort to escape the oldest of the Styles twins only to run straight into the youngest of the brothers who was putting away the newly bought groceries in the kitchen when the younger male came barreling into the room as if the mansion was on fire. "What's all this racket about?" Marcel asks the boy as he catches him from falling onto his large bum, by wrapping his arms firmly around the boy's waist as he gives his older brother a raise of his eyebrows as he sees him come rushing into the room not too far behind the other boy.

"I just wanted him to try my sprouts," Harry tells his brother, as a large pout forms across his lips when he realizes that Marcel had to ruin all of his fun by coming home early and saving Louis from eating the brussel sprouts he's made specifically for the younger male.

Marcel rolls his eyes at his older brother as he moves passed Louis and towards his older brother, taking the bowl from out of the man's hands and throwing the whole thing into the nearby trash can. Harry's eyes widen as he stares at the trash can with a shocked look on his face. "What was that for?" He asks in disbelief as he stares at his poor brussel sprouts that we're never eaten.

"I'm sure that Louis does not want to eat your nasty food," Marcel tells his brother simply before turning to face the smaller boy once again taking note of the annoyed look spread across the small boy's face before he steps back towards the boy.

"And what the hell do you want?" Louis asks the man with a look of annoyance spread across his face, his arms crossed across his chest as he watched the younger twin moving closer towards him. Louis was still mad about being locked inside that room for hours and since it was Marcel's brilliant idea, Louis was going to place all of the blame onto the younger twin.

Marcel rolls his eyes at the sassy boy in front of him, as an idea forms into the curly haired man's head. He moves towards the kitchen island where he's placed the many bags of food he's picked up from the grocery store in Tokyo. He reaches into a certain bag before he pulls out a certain candy bar before turning back towards the smaller male.

"Here have a snickers, you're not you when you're hungry," Marcel tells the boy with an amused smile spread across his face as he hands the Japanese snickers bar out towards the younger boy.

Louis gives the candy bar in the man's head a small look before giving in and taking it from him. Instantly unwrapping the bar and taking a bite out of the chocolate candy before turning back towards the man with a look of annoyance. "I'm still mad at you," he tells the other man simply as he moves away from him to grab a large bag of cool ranch flavored Doritos, before turning his back on the other man as he makes his way out of the kitchen.

"Why does Louis seem to hate us, Marcy?" Harry asks his younger brother with a large pout spread across his face as he stares after the smaller boy's retreating figure.

"Just give him time, brother. Our little Angel is still adjusting," Marcel tries to reassure his brother as he moves to continue putting away the groceries, giving his older brother a small smile.

"I heard that!" Louis calls from the staircase and the two brothers peak out the kitchen door to see the smaller male turn to give them a small glare from his spot on the staircase. "I am not little!" He tells them with a look of annoyance spread across his face.

"Oh Angel, but you are," Harry says, a look of amusement spreads across his face due to just how cute the younger boy looked as he tried to deny his small size. Harry didn't think that he could be more in love with the smaller male in that moment.

Louis just let's out an annoyed sound before he makes the rest of his journey up the carpeted stairs until he makes it to the third floor bedroom. He slams the door closed behind him making sure to lock it from the inside so that the twins would get the picture that he was mad at him. The boy just sighs as he plops down onto the king sized bed before cracking open his pack of chips and relaxing back on the soft mattress.

Back down in the kitchen, Harry continues to pout at the fact that Louis was being so heartless towards him and his brother as he watches Marcel put away the groceries. "Come on and help me with these," Marcel tells his brother as he motions towards the bags on the island, making the older male groan but do as his brother said, helping put away the rest of the groceries.

*********

The twins let the younger male alone for a while so that he can simmer down enough so that he doesn't want to kill them. Not heading towards their bedroom until the sun starts to set in the sky, knowing fully well that the other boy hadn't bothered to shower himself yet.

The older twin goes to open the bedroom door he rolls his eyes fondly when he notices that the younger boy had locked the door. "Louis, can we come in?" Harry asks as he knocks on the door softly.

The twins can hear the other boy let out an annoyed little grumble from the other side of the door, the boy getting up from his comfy spot in the bed so that he can unlock the door for the two identical men. Louis opens the door for the twins, before moving back towards the bed to resume his lounging around.

"You should get a shower, Angel," Marcel tells the boy as he watches him go back to sprawl across the bed still in his jeans and a t-shirt that he had come in. "I'm sure you want to get out of those dirty clothes," the older male tells him, sending the boy a small smile.

"I would if I knew where the bathroom was," the smaller male tells the man in response since he had absolutely no idea where anything was in this gigantic mansion of a place.

Harry laughs at the boy's words, finding amusement in the fact that the younger boy hadn't even explored the room that he was locked in for three whole hours. "There's a bathroom right here, Angel," Harry tells the boy as he opens up the door to the large ensuite bathroom, watching in amusement as the boy's eyes widen at the news that the bathroom was right there all this time.

"Well then if you will excuse me, I'm going to go freshen up," the younger male tells the men in dismissal before he's quickly disappearing into the newly found bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

The two men still in the bedroom turn to each other with the exact same devious smile spread across their faces. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking brother?" Marcel asks his brother with a thoughtful look spread across his face.

"I think I am, little brother," Harry agrees with his younger brother as he stares back at the closed bathroom door. The exact same thought in both of the male's minds as they both race towards their walk-in closet to put their thoughts into motion.

Louis steps out of the shower a half an hour later, feeling a lot better since it's been days since his last shower. He smiles at his reflection in the bathroom's full length mirror as he leans under the sink to grab a fluffy towel to wrap around himself. "Damn it, I forgot to grab clothes," Louis tells himself in annoyance as he goes to crack the door open to look inside the bedroom.

The twins were lounging on the king sized bed in the large bedroom with smiles spread across their faces, making Louis sigh at having to ask something of the two men. "Can one of you get me some clothes?" He asks the men with a grudging look on his face, knowing he was most-likely going to regret this.

"Of course, Angel," the older twin tells the boy with a bright smile as he gets up from the bed to walk towards the walk-in closet, coming back a few seconds later with some clothes in his large hands. "Here you go," Harry tells the younger male with a too bright smile.

Louis looks down at the clothes that the other male handed to him in confusion as he lifts up the two items that were handed to him. In one hand the boy held a large white t-shirt that would most-likely swallow the boy's small body and in the other he held up a pair of black lace panties. "What the hell are these?" He asks the male with a look of disgust spread across his face.

"What haven't you seen panties before," Harry tells the boy with a newly formed smirk spread across his face as he watches the boy in front of him become angry at him and his brother's choice of clothing.

Louis throws the scandalous clothing onto the ground in anger as he glares up at the taller man in front of him. "Of course I know what goddamn panties are! Don't fucking think I'm going to wear them! I'm a fucking boy if you haven't noticed!" Louis pushes at the taller man's chest, letting his anger consume him as he goes to punch at the taller man's chest.

Harry only laughs as he grabs ahold of the smaller boy's wrist, stopping the boy's abuse against his chest as he holds the boy's wrists in one of his hands. "It's either the panties or nothing, Angel. Go ahead and choose," Harry smirks down at the boy, knowing fully well what the answer was going to be.

Louis glares up at the taller man before he pulls his wrists away from the man's hold so that he can slam the bathroom door in the man's face. He glares at the closed door in front of himself for a second before he looks down at the clothing he had discarded onto the ground. He let's out a small sigh of defeat before he reaches down to pick up the small material of the lace panties.

He slips the scandalous material up his legs until the lacey underwear covers his big bum. The boy moves towards the full length mirror, curious to how silly he must look in the girly material. Louis' eyes widen when he takes in how well his bum looks in the black material of the panties. "Man, these actually aren't that bad," he tells himself with a small smile, but quickly let's it fade not wanting the two men in the bedroom to know how much he likes them.

"I won't give them the satisfaction of knowing that they won," he tells himself as he goes to slip on the baggy t-shirt that he discarded on the bathroom floor. Smiling at his reflection one last time in the mirror before he puts on a fake look of annoyance so that he can keep up the act of not wanting to wear the fancy women's underwear before he's walking back into the bedroom, secretly excited to see the reactions that the twins would have to the look of his delicious bum in the pretty panties.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I added daddy kink to this story which shouldn't be a surprise to anyone that has read my other works but again I apologize since I doubt I put it in the tags.

**Chapter 14**

Louis wakes up the next morning to the intense feeling that always comes with a full bladder. He let's out a large groan as he goes to stretch out his sore limbs, but furrows his eyebrows when he's not able to move very far due to being constricted by something.

Opening his bright blue eyes he comes face to face with a head full of dark curls. Laying completely draped on top of him was none other than Harry Styles his large and muscular body making it hard for the smaller boy to breathe properly. Letting out another groan this time in annoyance the boy pushes at the larger lad'd chest trying to push him off of his body so that he can get up and relieve the intense feeling he was having in his bladder.

"Get off me you fat ass!" Louis shouts at the man laying on top of him increasing his effort to try and push the male off of his smaller body and onto the carpeted floor with absolutely no luck. The male was too heavy for Louis to push off of him, searching around the room for another way to get the male off of him his eyes lock on a figure identical to the one on top of him, he smiles to himself in victory at finding the younger sibling laying fast asleep to the right of Louis and his older brother.

Louis leans over towards the male as best he can with a heavy human on top of him, giving the other male's shoulder a small shake as an effort to wake him up. "Marcel!" Louis shouts by the younger sibling's ear, hoping that the male wasn't as heavy a sleeper as his older brother was.

"Hmm?" The man let's out the question as he rubs a hand over his tired green eyes before he's opening them up blearily to see who was waking him up this earlier. When his eyes lock on a pair of blue ones a smile spreads across his pink lips. "Good morning, Angel," he tells the boy brightly as he sits up on the bed, leaning over towards the nightstand to grab his glasses and slip them onto the bridge of his nose so that he can see clearly again.

Louis rolls his eyes at the older male as he watches him place the black rimmed glasses onto his face. "Could you get your brother off me maybe?" I ask him with a look of annoyance spread across my face.

That gets Marcel's attention and he turns to finally notice his older brother who was draped over top the smaller male's delicate body. "Oh yeah," Marcel says, instantly moving to lift his brother off the boy.

Once the weight is lifted from off his chest, Louis is rushing towards the ensuite bathroom, ready to relieve his bladder. Standing in front of the toilet the male finally remembers the skimpy underwear that the brothers had made him wear. He glares down at the black material hating how great it felt against his skin as he does his business.

When he's done he fixes himself so that his dick is safely snug inside the panties before moving towards the sink to wash his hands. "Hey Marcy!"   
The boy calls into the other room, knowing that the eager to please curly haired male would quickly come to his rescue.

"What is it you need, Angel?" Comes the voice not of the person he called for but Harry instead. The curly haired male stepping into the bathroom with a sinister smile spread across his face.

"Where are the clothes that I came in?" Louis asks the male, wanting to cover his pantie clad bottom half from the lustful eyes of the twins.

"I threw them in the ocean," Harry tells the boy with a shrug of his shoulders as if it was absolutely nothing that he disposed of the boy's clothes without his permission. "They didn't suite you, Angel," he tells the boy that same damn smile spreading across his face.

A look of anger spreads across the smaller male's face. "It's really not your choice as to what suits me or not," Louis tells the male in annoyance as he tries to push past him and out of the bathroom.

"Oh, but it is," Harry tells the boy as he continues to block the doorway of the bathroom. He sends the boy a sinister smile as he wraps his arms around the boy's waist to pull the smaller body towards his own. "You don't seem to get your position here do you?" Harry asks the boy with an eyebrow raised as his hands hover just above the waistband of the boy's panties.

When Louis just glares up at the male instead of replying to his question Harry decides to just explain to the boy what he was trying to say. "We kidnapped you, Louis. Meaning you're ours. Our little minx to do whatever we want with when we want. That means if we want you to wear panties you wear panties. You do whatever we tell you to, when we tell you to," Harry smirks down at the boy as he moves his hands that few inches farther down so that he can cup the boy's beautiful bubble butt that was covered by black lace. "Now for starters I would like a kiss good morning," Harry tells the boy with a raise of his eyebrows, waiting for the boy to follow his orders.

Louis grits his teeth in anger, hating the way that this man thought he could just run his life now. What psychopath thinks that way anyways? With the last bit of dignity that the boy held he leaned up on his tippy toes to plant a quick kiss on the man's soft lips, knowing that the man wouldn't let him go until he did. "Now, that wasn't so bad now was it, Angel?" Harry asks the boy with a raised eyebrow as he finally release the small boy and moves out of the doorway so that he can pass by him.

"Go fuck yourself," Louis throws the crude remark at the male as he moves towards the walk-in closet hellbent on finding a pair of pants to cover up his bottom half.

Marcel's whistle can be heard from inside the closet as he sticks his head out of the small space to raise his eyebrows at the boy. "Do I have to soap that pretty mouth of yours, Angel?" Marcel asks the boy sending the boy a small smirk before he moves back into the closet to finish getting dressed.

Louis let's out a groan of annoyance as he throws himself on the large bed in the middle of the room, wishing that he could just go back home, no not to that nasty old town of Woodpine but his hometown of Doncaster. He'd live in that same crowded house with his divorced mother and six siblings if he had to. Anything would be better than here with these two mentally insane siblings.

"Here, Angel," Marcel's voice snaps the boy out of his daydream about his family, making him turn to look at the younger twin. The male was holding out a pair of blue adidas short shorts to the boy, a smirk spread across the male's pink lips as he waits for the boy to take the item. "We're getting guests today so I suggest you put them on."

Louis glares at the taller male but takes the pair girly shorts from out of the male's hands, he would kill himself before letting anyone else see him in a pair of panties, even if that meant wearing a pair of short shorts he would deal with it.

The male pulls the shorts up his thick thighs until it was just covering his big bum. He has to hide his smile when he felt how comfy the pair of shorts were. He wouldn't give the men that satisfaction. He tucks the white shirt he was wearing into the shorts so that he looks mostly presentable for whatever type of company that two psychopaths could possibly keep.

 

"Who's coming over anyways?" Louis asks and as if on cue the doorbell rings making the twins smile at each other rather creepily and Louis' opinion.

"That must be them now," Harry says, turning to give the smaller boy a stern look. "Now you behave, I have to go get dressed, but you can go and greet our guests with Marcel," Harry tells him, giving me a look that clearly means that if he does something out of line that he would be punished for it, it makes Louis have to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the man.

Harry raises his eyebrow at the boy when he doesn't get a response from him. "When I speak to you I expect a response, do you understand me?" Harry snaps at the smaller boy, that same stern look spread across his face.

"Yes," Louis tells the male rather bored with all of this already. He just wanted to leave this island and never see these two insane men ever again.

"Yes who?" Harry asks a smirk spreading across his face, knowing that the other boy wasn't going to guess the right answer, but wanting to see him at least try.

"Sir?" Louis asks the man hesitantly, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion at the male's question.

"Nope," Harry says the smirk spreading across his face when the boy guesses wrong, loving this little game he's made with the boy.

Louis' eyes widen when he comes to a realization of what the man wants Louis to call him. "There's no fucking way I'm calling you daddy!" The boy shouts at the male, sending him a look of disgust at just the thought of saying something so degrading.

Marcel raises his eyebrows at the boy's choice of words. The younger twin didn't like cursing and he would kick the smaller boy's habit of doing it no matter the cost. "You're really testing our limits aren't you?" He asks the boy as he turns to look at his brother who was practically fuming at the smaller boy's outburst.

Marcel watches as his older brother crosses the room until he standing right in front of the smaller boy's body, sending a glare down at the shorter figure. "You're ours, Louis, that means that if I want you to call me daddy you will call me daddy. The next time that I hear you refuse one of my requests you will be punished," Harry stares into the blue eyes of the other boy, seeing the small look of fear that had passed over them before they went back to their normal fiery haze.

"Oh and," Marcel says, adding onto his brother's words smiling when Louis turns his attention away from his brother and onto him. "The next time I hear a swear word come from that pretty mouth of yours I will soap it," Marcel threatens the boy, as he gives him his own stern look.

Louis let's out a small sigh as he moves his gaze from the two men to his two bare feet instead. "Now come on, we've got guests to greet," Marcel tells the boy, making him look back up at the male, seeing the smile that was gracing the male's face.

Louis nods at the man nervously as he feels the male's gaze on him. "Use your words, Angel," the male tells him, waiting patiently for a response from the boy.

"Alright," Louis says quietly, hoping that the answer was good enough for the other man.

It seems to be since the male's smile only seems to brighten and he gives the boy a nod of approval. "Come on then," he tells the boy motioning for him to follow behind him as they make their way down the large staircase and to the first floor of the house.

Marcel leads the boy towards the front door, ready to answer the door for their guests that have been waiting far too long out in the warm heat of the tropical island. Opening the door Marcel reveals the two figures waiting patiently on the other side of the door. "Liam!" Marcel greets the male with a bright smile and Louis gasps when he sees the two figures on the other side of the door.

"Why don't you to come on in," Marcel tells their guests moving out of the way so that the two men can pass by him and into the house.

Niall's eyes seem to brighten when he sees Louis and he let's a cheerful smile spread across his face. "Louis!" He says cheerily, engulfing the other boy in a large hug before the other boy can even take in what was happening.

"Hello Niall," Louis greets the boy with a small smile when he realizes that Niall mustn't have had anything to do with his kidnapping which made him pull the bubbly boy closer towards him in the hug, knowing that he was currently the only person he could trust.

"Louis," Liam suddenly says, not knowing where to even begin to explain himself to the smaller boy that he had gotten close to way back in Woodpine.

Louis turns his glare on the brown eyed male. "I don't wanna hear anything you have to say," he tells male sassily as he pulls the blonde boy closer towards him as if to protect his friend from the rest of the world.

Niall's eyebrows furrow as he pulls himself away from the other boy. "Why are you mad at Liam?" He asks the boy in confusion.

Louis glares at Liam one more time before turning his gaze back onto Niall fondly. "Liam seems to have stabbed me in the back," he tells the boy with a small smile, wishing that he could swear at the other male but knowing that it would only result in punishment.

Niall turns to send his own glare at Liam. "Why would you do that, Li Li?!" Niall asks the male a look of anger spreading across his face.

"Well isn't this a lovely meeting," Harry's voice breaks up the tension that was coming from the crowd that was still standing at the front door. "Why don't we all come in and shut the door, you're letting all the hot air into the house."

A large smile spreads across the curly haired twins face as he moves towards his oldest of friends. "Nice seeing you again Liam, why don't you come relax in our living room and I'll make us all a cup of tea," Harry tells his guests with a bright smile spread across his face.

Everyone knows not to argue with the older twin, even Marcel follows his sibling into their spacious living room the obvious tension never leaving the air as everyone makes their way into the small space. Louis just knew that this little visit was going to be absolute hell for everyone involved, but nevertheless Louis had an idea and he was hoping that Niall would be smart enough to help him go through with it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis goes ahead with his plan.

**Chapter 15**

The atmosphere throughout the living room was so thick that you couldn't even begin to try and cut it with a knife. The eldest of the twins had followed through on his offer to make everyone a cup of tea. Bringing the tray with the warm drinks into the room as if he were a housewife trying to impress her husbands coworkers.

Nobody really knew what to say or do with the awkward situation presented before them so they all just kinda sat in silence as they took small sips from their tea. "So Liam, how's Tokyo been treating you?" Marcel asks, feeling rather uncomfortable with the awkward situation presented before him.

Liam smiles hesitantly, knowing what the younger twin was trying to do and being extremely grateful for it. "It's been great, everyone has been so nice about how bad my Japanese is," Liam tells the curly haired male letting out a small laugh to try and coax the mood into a happier one.

Louis sits on one of the two love seats in the living room with Niall draped across his lap the Irish boy was rather clingy Louis has noticed, but he really didn't mind if he was being completely honest. He really liked Niall and thought that him and the Irish lad would be wonderful friends for a very long time.

Louis was sipping slowly on the tea that Harry had given him, not wanting to get himself into any trouble before he was able to go through with his plan. "Hey daddy?" Louis suddenly speaks up breaking up whatever conversation that the other three were involved as he got the older twins attention, knowing that the little nickname would be enough to smooth talk the male.

"Yes, Angel?" Comes the response form the curly haired male, a smirk spread across his face at the nickname that the boy had called him, proud that he didn't have to tell his Angel about saying it again. Harry was hoping that the boy would actually start listening to him and his brother now and see that the two of them only wanted what was best for him and that was being theirs heart, body and soul.

"Can me and Niall go watch a movie up in our bedroom?" Louis asks the twin with his best puppy dog eyes he can manage.

Even a psychopath like Harry couldn't do anything against those gosh darn puppy dog eyes of Louis', letting out a small sigh he gives into his pretty little Angel. "Alright," he tells the boy hesitantly. He didn't fully trust that the boy was actually listening to him, it all seemed way too easy to the man.

Then three older male's watch with a dark look in their eyes as the two twinks skip out of the living room hand in hand. Harry and Marcel's eyes were on that absolutely fabulous ass as Liam stares longingly at his own boy's pretty little bottom loving the way his he skipped away with a happy smile on his face as he friend led him out of the heavy atmosphere of the living room.

"Do you really trust that, that's what they're going to do, brother?" Marcel asks his older brother after he's sure the two boys are out of earshot.

Harry sighs as he shakes his head, rubbing one of his large hands across his face due to just the thought that his little Angel could be planning something against them with that damn Irish twink of Liam's. "If he is I won't be able to hold off on making that delicious bum of his a bright shade of red this time," Harry tells his younger brother, knowing that his brother was most-likely thinking the same thing.

"I'm with you there, brother," Marcel says that stressed look spread across his face was practically identical to the one on his older brother's.

"Well, at least I know that my boy wouldn't try anything too stupid he loves being with me!" Liam gloats to the twins, a bright smile spread across his face at how lucky he was to have found the cute little Irish boy he's been able to call his own.

Harry grits his teeth as he balls his hands into fists trying to stop himself from go off on the smug man sitting across from him. A soft hand placed against his shoulder is enough to calm him down as he leans into the touch of his younger brother as he release all of the tension from his brother so that he can cool down. "Well, I guess we'll just have to see about that," Harry says as he sends Liam a sinister smile.

***********

"I thought we were going upstairs to watch a movie?" Niall asks in confusion as Louis pulls him not towards the stairs, but rather towards the front door of the house.

Louis rolls his eyes at the Irishman as he drags him with him out the front door of the house, shutting the door behind them as quietly as possible so as not alarm the men in the living room. "I'm getting out of here, Niall. Are you with me on this or not?" Louis asks the boy as he continues to drag him towards the beach with him.

Niall pulls away from the other boy's grip, giving him a look of confusion. "Why do you wanna leave, Lou?" He asks, trying to understand why his friend didn't want to stay here and live in this spectacular mansion with two extremely hot curly haired men, it sounded like a dream come true to the blonde haired boy.

"Because they kidnapped us, Niall!" Louis shouts at the boy in annoyance, not getting why the Irish boy wasn't as upset about this whole situation as he was.

Niall gives the other male a small frown as he thinks about that. "I don't know, Liam has been nothing but nice to me since I woke up in our apartment in Tokyo," Niall tells the other boy with a small shrug.

Louis groans in frustration as he grabs ahold of the blonde's hand again to continue dragging him towards the large beach of the island. "Well those two curly haired twins in there. They're freaking psychotic Niall!" Louis shouts at the boy as he continues to tug him before continuing on to explain his reasoning for knowing they are psychos.

"I'm a therapist Niall and they were my first ever and actually only case, but that's not the point. They had told me in one of our sessions that they were actually once diagnosed with huge mental disorders and before I could do anything to fix them they had up and fucking escaped the damn madhouse they were locked in. They're goddamn psychos and I can't take it here any long Niall! So, please, would you help me escape them?!" Louis was out of breath after his large rant to the blonde boy, the two of them had already made it to the beach and were standing in the hot sand as Louis gives the blonde an expectant look, hoping that his rant had been enough to get he male on board with his escape plan.

Niall was shocked by the words of the other male, he never told him any of this when they were talking about themselves way back on the airplane to Canada. The Irish boy would have done everything in his power if he would have known that information. Looking into the pleading blue eyes of his newest best friend he knew what he was going to do. "Let's ditch this place, Lou," he tells the boy with that wonderful smile of his as he grips the boy's hand and this time he drags the other boy towards something on the other side of the beach hidden by a grove of palm trees.

Walking around the palm trees Louis' eyes widen at the large boat that the boy is faced with. It was more of a yacht rather than a boat, Niall gives the boy a small reassuring smile when he sees the look on the boy's face. "Are you sure you know how to drive this thing, Niall?" Louis asks as the two of them climb onboard of the large ship, hands still entwined.

"Hell no!" The Irishman cheers with that always happy smile spread across his face. "But I'm willing to try for you, Lou," the sentiment was rather touching to the other boy as they both make their way towards the control room of the ship.

Niall looks at all the buttons and dials with a contemplating look on his face. "Hmm, which one do you think starts it?" He asks thoughtfully as he looks over all the gadgets.

Louis rolls his eyes from his spot beside the boy. "I'm thinking it's the big red button that says start," he tells the boy rather sarcastically as he points at that certain button.

"Ah," the Irishman says as he goes to press the said button, the engine to the ship automatically starting up as the other boy rolls his eyes fondly at the blonde boy. "You were right Lou, have any ideas how to get it to move?" He asks, hoping that Louis would know the answer to that question.

"Well, sweet little Niall," A sinister voice says from behind the pair startling the two of them as they turn to look at the newcomers with frightened wide eyes. "I think the answer to that question can come from Liam after you give me back my little Angel," The voice turns out to be Harry's and the man did not look happy at all, the anger showing in his voice as he takes large steps towards the pair to rip his bad little Angel out of the other boy's hands.

Before the man can pull him away, however, Niall stands in front of the boy standing his ground against the psychotic male. "You are not taking him you psychotic asshole!" The boy spits in the other man's face, he would stand up for his Louis until his dying breath if he had to.

A look of amusement spreads across Harry's face as he looks at the blonde boy trying to protect his Angel. "Move aside little mouse, before you make me do something that I'll regret," The man says the words with a menacing tone in his voice as he glares down at the much shorter male.

Liam takes a few cautious steps towards the scene, ready to rush to protect his little Irish snowflake if the need would arise, before he could even try however the brunette with the bright blue eyes and the fiery hot anger beats him to it.

"Don't you dare fucking touch him Harry or I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!" Louis pushes the Irish boy out from in front of him so that he can stare angrily up at the curly haired man.

"Oh, is that swearing I hear?" Harry asks as if the boy's foul mouthed threat wasn't completely clear to hear, smirking down at the boy with that menacing smirk of his that always sent chills down the boy's back.

"What did I tell you I'd do if I heard you swear again, Angel," the too calm voice comes from the younger twin and Louis turns to find the man at his right side, the same smirk as his brother spread across his pink lips.

"Fuck you!" Louis spits at the man as he stands his ground against the two psycho twins. He had plenty of fight in him and he wasn't planning on backing down anytime soon.

"Oh, you couldn't handle us, Angel," Harry jokes as the smirk spreads across his face. "Because I know for a fact you're still a virgin," the words come out of the man's mouth with a smirk spread across his face and Louis' mouth opens into a gasp at the words.

"How the fuck do you know?!" He asks the male with a renewed set of anger as he scrunches his little hands up into fists as he glares at the much taller man.

Harry smirks at the boy as he leans down so that he's eye level with him. "Oh, I thought you already realized this Louis. I know everything there is to know about you," the words come out in a rather menacing tone as the male sneakily wraps his arms around the boy's waist and pulls him up into his arms, the other boy instantly starting to break free from the man's much stronger hold.

"I know that you're father and mother split when you were only four years old and since then you were never enough in either of their eyes since they both remarried and had their own families. You tried to be the best in your father's eyes, jumping through every hoop you could to make it through high school way before any of the other kids. Even though you turned yourself into a child genius it still wasn't enough for either of your parents and that's the real reason you haven't had the guts to call either one of them since you moved to that horrible and depressing town of Woodpine," Louis became limp in the male's hold halfway through the accusation, silent tears streaming down his pretty face as the older twin continues to carry him across the beach. The younger brother following closely behind the pair as he watches sadly as his little Angel start to sob into his brothers chest as he totally gives up a struggle.

Marcel felt a small tug at his heart at seeing the boy down so much, but he knew that it was all apart of his older brother's plan in getting Louis to be the perfect little submissive Angel that they want him to be. Deep down Marcel knew that the way they were going about things was wrong, but he wouldn't ever dare to stand up to his brother so he stares behind the pair as they make their way back towards the mansion, hoping that Harry would go easy on the boy with his punishment after he broke him down so much mentally already.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes too far and Marcel tries to pick up the broken pieces and save Louis.

**Chapter 16**

The curly haired male tosses the smaller boy roughly onto the king sized bed as pulls at his long locks of hair to try and calm himself down a little bit. His angel had tried to leave them again and he couldn't just let that go unpunished.

_"Do it, Harry,"_ A voice whispers by the male's side and Harry knew that if he turned towards the voice he'd find his deceased brother standing there so instead he just grips his hair harder as he stares down at his bare feet.  _"You know he needs to be punished after trying to leave you again."_

The words break the man into action and he stops his pacing around the room to make his way over towards the boy who was sitting on the bed with his knees pulled up to his chest, small sobs still coming from the boy's lips.

"Harry don't!" Marcel speaks a few feet away from his brother, he knew that it wasn't going to be easy to talk his brother out of whatever he was planning since the visions of their dead older brother was most-likely whispering sinister things in his brother's ear. "You've punished him enough with what you said about his family!"

The boy's sobs slow down a little bit as he peaks up at the younger twin from between his knees, curious to know why the male was standing up for him against his older brother.

"No I haven't!" Comes the rushed voice of the older twin and Marcel knows he's not going to be able to do anything to get his brother to stop from punishing the poor boy who was still quietly sniffling on the bed in front of them. "I need to show him that he can't ever leave us!"

Harry's eyes were wide and looked rather crazed in the younger twin's opinion as the other male made his way towards the bed, ignoring the younger brother's pleads for him not to do anything else to the boy. "I've got to Marcy, I'm sorry," Harry tries to apologize to his brother as he goes to grip at his Angel's ankles to pull the boy onto his lap.

The boy struggles a bit knowing exactly what was to come and didn't want any part of it but he eventually gives up knowing that the only chance of getting out of this punishment was standing a few feet away from him and had already done everything he could to talk the older twin out of it.

Going limp the smaller male let's Harry pull him across the larger man's lap, silent tears still falling down his face at just the prospect of what was to come. A large sob breaks its way out of the boy's lips when he feels the large hands pulling the light blue short shorts down his thick thighs and legs to discard them on the other side of the bedroom. "I'll let you keep your panties on since this is your first punishment like this," Harry tells the boy as he stares down at the boy's beautiful panty clad bubble butt with a look of admiration.

"I wanna hear you count each spank and thank me after each one of them. If I neglect to hear you say even one I will start again. Is that clear?" Harry asks the boy wanting to hear an answer from the boy.

"Yes," a broken voice manages to get out from across the other man's lap, silent tears still falling down the boy's face.

"Yes who?" Harry asks the boy in a mocking tone, not even caring that he might be taking this punishment way too far with the boy who had already broken down mentally just a few minutes ago.

"Yes daddy," Louis cries out, the boy just wanted all of this to be over and he didn't just mean the punishment he meant his whole entire life. He's realized that he really had nothing to live for anymore. His parents didn't really ever love him no matter how hard he tried to be the best son he could be. All he really had anymore were these two psychotic twins who seemed to want to inflict pain on him in anyway they possibly could. The boy was just done with everything. He was just numb to whatever they wanted to do to him at this point.

"Good boy, Angel," Harry tells the boy giving his backside a small pat as Louis just continues to cry. "I'm going to give you ten since this is your first punishment, but I don't want to see you try and run away from us ever again," he tells the boy in an almost calming voice as he rubs one of his large hands over the boy's panty covered bum.

Louis flinches slightly when the first hit comes, loud sobs falling from the boy's lips at just how humiliating he thought that the situation was. "One, thank you, daddy," the boy says between his heartbroken sobs, just wanting it all to be over despite it only being the first slap.

"Good boy," Harry praises the boy again before he continues the punishment like that, Louis' sobs getting gradually louder as the punishment goes on.

The boy wasn't crying because it hurt, the male was completely numb to the pain that was being inflicted on him with every smack sent to his bum, no he was more crying because of just how humiliating the situation was to him. He just wanted to curl up into a ball and die at how much mental pain it was causing him.

"Seven, thank you, daddy," the boy cries out a large sob coming from the boy after the words, the male didn't know if he could really take much more.

Marcel watches from the sidelines with a sad look that towards the boy being punished by his older brother on the bed. He couldn't do anything to stop his brother knowing that it would only cause himself pain as well if he did. He would just have to do everything he could to try and piece the boy back together once his brother was done with his poor Angel's punishment.

Another two slaps go by with the boy that they were being inflicted upon continued to cry into the comforter on the bed. "Ten, thank you, daddy," the boy cries out the words into the bed, he felt slightly grateful that the punishment was finally over.

"There we go, Angel," Harry tells the boy with a smile spread across his face. "Why don't I go and get you some ointment for your bum?" He asks the boy almost sweetly as he goes to move the boy carefully off his lap.

Louis scurries to sit upright on his red bum as he watches the older twin walk off into the bathroom, deciding that now was the best time to make a quick run for it.

Forgetting that the other twin was in the room the boy rushes towards the large walk-in closet so that he can find a nice hiding spot in the middle of the thousands of clothes that hung inside the large room. Finding an almost comfy looking spot the boy takes a seat moving the clothes around himself so that he's completely hidden from sight. That's when he lets the rest of his sobs go, trying to let all of his frustrations towards his situation out as he cries into the soft clothes surrounding him.

Back in the bedroom Marcel finally decides to confront his brother who comes out of the bathroom with a bottle of medicine to rub onto Louis' sore bum. "You need to leave, brother," Marcel says to the older male as he gives the man a large glare.

Harry furrows his eyebrows in confusion at his younger brother, never having his brother tell him something like that unless it was to stop him from killing someone. "What are you talking about, Marcel?" Harry asks his brother with a look of annoyance spread across his face.

"You need to get out of here, Harry," Marcel repeats to his brother, knowing that the only way to get Louis back to his fighting self again was if his brother left for a while. "You've taken it way too far, Louis is in our closet crying his eyes out because of what you've done to him. I don't wanna see your face for a while big brother," Marcel stands his ground against his older twin even pushing slightly on the other man's chest.

"Fine," Harry spits out at his brother throwing the bottle of ointment at the other male's face. "I'll go sleep on the couch then," he says pushing past his younger brother dramatically.

Marcel watches in annoyance as his older brother pushes over the rather expensive vase by the door until it shatters into pieces onto the floor, making the younger male roll his eyes at his brother's immature actions as he watches the male disappear out of the room. "Always so immature," he tells himself shaking his head as he makes sure to lock the door from the inside so that his brother can't get back into the room for the rest of the night knowing that it would be better for everyone that way.

Marcel cautiously makes his way towards the closet and creaks the door open to look inside, instantly hearing the sobbing that was coming from inside. "Louis?" The man asks hesitantly as he makes his way into the large closet.

The younger twin doesn't get an answer from the boy so he decides to follow the sobs to find the boy hiding behind a pile of the man's button ups the boy crying into the soft material of the shirts had the man absolutely heartbroken.

"Can you come out for me?" Marcel asks as he pulls away the shirts so that he can see the boy behind them.

Louis looks up at the younger twin, his eyes completely red from all of the crying he's managed to do. "Did you come here to continue to degrade me?" The boy asks as he rubs the tears on his cheeks away with the pads of his hands.

"Of course not, Angel," Marcel tries to soothe the boy as he crouches down beside him on the floor. "I just thought you'd need a hug after what my brother did to you, I know that I would always want one when he used to do those things to me when we were kids," the man reassures the boy in a soothing tone, sending a small smile the boy's way.

The man's words get the younger boy's attention and he stares up at the other male with a curious look spread across his face. "He used to do that stuff to you?" Louis asks the man in confusion as he grips his knees closer to his body as if to try and curl himself into a ball.

"He still does, I've just gotten used to it by now," Marcel tells the boy with a sad smile sent the boy's way. "What do you say I run you a nice bubble bath and you can soak in there for as long as you may like?"

A small smile makes its way onto the smaller male's face, his tears finally drying up as he gives the male a nod. "That sounds great, thank you, Marcy," Louis tells the man, glad that he wasn't being rude to him right now.

"No need to thank me, Angel," Marcel tells the boy as he helps him onto his own two feet, smiling down at the boy kindly. "It's my pleasure to do anything in my power to make you feel better."

Louis stares at the younger twin with a thoughtful look on his face. He decided that maybe Marcel wasn't as bad as his brother as the other man leads him into the bathroom and tells him to sit on the toilet seat as he gets the bath started for him.

It made the boy think about why the male seemed to have such a large grip on his mental disorder compared to his older brother. "Marcy why do you seem almost sane to me?" Louis asks the male curiously as he fiddles with his hands as he sits on the cold toilet seat.

"I've been taking my pills again since I escaped the asylum, I needed to be able to feel like me again," Marcel explains to the boy sending him a small smile. "I wish I could get Harry to start taking his but he's rather stubborn." The man smiles at the bathtub sadly as he thinks about how he's tried to get his brother to take his meds but he's always refused telling him he didn't need them and that Edward wasn't just a vision.

Louis sighs as he stares down at his bare feet. "I don't think he'd be such a bad person if he actually started taking his medication, you seem to be doing really well to me," the boy admits to the man as he turns to look at the man being rewarded by the gorgeous smile that spreads across the man's face.

"I'm so glad that you think so, Angel," he tells the boy, happy that his little angel was proud of him for taking his medicine like he's suppose to.

"Okay, your bath is ready," Marcel says as he shuts off the water, turning to give the other male a large smile. "I'll leave you alone, I'll bring you some clothes to change into in a few minutes," he tells the boy already moving to leave the boy alone in the bathroom.

"Marcy!" The boy calls stopping the man and the boy turns around to look at the boy with a bright smile spread across his face.

"Yes, Angel?" The male asks the boy, happy that his boy wasn't actually fighting with him anymore.

"Thank you for everything," Louis tells the younger twin giving him a grateful smile. The boy was extremely glad that the male has been so nice to him after what his brother has done.

"You're welcome," Marcel tells the boy with one last smile before he leaves the bathroom, satisfied by the fact that he had gotten Louis to stop crying and the boy wasn't even fighting with him like he usually would have.

"I think I might actually be getting somewhere with him," the younger twin thinks to himself as he moves towards the closet to get Louis the clothes he promised him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

  _"Do it, Harry,"_ A sinister voice whispers in the curly haired male's ear tempting the man to go through with the actions he was contemplating in his mind.

The eldest twin was sobbing in the downstairs bathroom. It's been hours since Harry's been kicked out of the bedroom and ever since then the voices in his head have started getting much more sinister than they have been in a while.

 _"You know that they don't want you here anymore, they've confused in each other and pushed you away, Harry. There's nothing else for you to live for,"_ The voice of the man's deceased brother goes on to whisper in his ear in that same cruel tone.

The man holds the object that could end his life with only one large slash at a certain part of his wrist, contemplating if he were to make the last blow would the two people upstairs even care about what he had done.

 _"Do it, Harry!"_  The voice shouts inside the man's head pushing the male to finally take the last action and uses the razor in his hand to make to two large gashes on each of his wrists, feeling that familiar burning pain he always gets from an open wound caused by a razor.

The man made sure that the cuts were too deep to close on his own, blood already flowing down his wrists and onto the white tiled floor. _"I'll see you soon, little brother,"_ were the last things that the man heard before he was swept into unconsciousness.

*********

Louis woke up in the middle of the night cuddle up to the younger twin's side with his head buried in the man's warm chest. The reason for the boy's awakening was due to the insanely annoying feeling that comes with having a full bladder.

The boy pushes his way out of the king sized bed to make his way towards the bathroom to relieve his full bladder while the man in the other room stirs awake due to the warm body disappearing from beside him. "Louis?" The younger twin calls throughout the dark room waiting for a response from the younger male.

Louis appears at the entrance of the bathroom, calming the youngest male's nerves that the boy hadn't tried to run away while he was sleeping. "I was just going to the bathroom," Louis reassures the man as he walks back into the bedroom again. "I'm going to go grab a drink of water from the kitchen." Louis was feeling rather thirsty due to the humidity in the room so he knew that he wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep until he got something to drink first.

"Oh okay," Marcel tells the boy as he sits up on the bed, reaching over to the nightstand to grab his glasses. "Do you want me to come with you?" The male asks, knowing that the boy must have still been scared of his brother after how bad he had broken him earlier that same night.

Marcel's surprised when the boy in front of him shakes his head, giving him the opposite answer from what he was expecting. "No, I'll be alright, Marcy," he tells the man, giving him a reassuring smile to show him that he really meant it.

"Alright, call if you need me," Marcel tells the boy as he watches the boy's retreating figure disappear out of the bedroom. The boy was dressed in only a pair of dark blue lace panties and one of Marcel's large shirts that fell past the boy's panty covered bum.

Louis tiptoes his way silently down the staircase, not wanting to wake up the most-likely sleeping Harry downstairs. The tile at the bottom of the stairs was rather warm on the boy's small bare feet.

The boy takes a quick peak into that living room to check on the eldest twin only to find an empty living room instead. "He must have just went to the bathroom I guess," Louis tells himself as he shrugs off the eerie feeling he was starting to get as if something was wrong.

Slipping into slightly lit kitchen Louis gets himself a glass of water from the refrigerator's water filter, gulping down the room temperature water in no time at all. The boy then places his empty glass into the kitchen sink before he walks back out of the kitchen.

Something catches the boy's eye before he's able to slip back up the stairs though. The light from the downstairs bathroom was on casting a bright light throughout the downstairs hallway. That wasn't what caught his attention though, it was the trail of what seemed to be blood that the boy could see from inside the small bathroom that made the boy curiously make his way towards the open door.

Louis' eyes widen as he takes in the scene in the downstairs bathroom. There lays an unconscious Harry in the middle of the floor with blood pouring out of the man's wrists. Tears come to the boy's eyes at the sight before him. "Why would Harry do this?" He asks himself as he lets a few tears fall down his cheeks.

"Marcy!" Louis shouts up the stairs, knowing that he needed to get the other man if the eldest twin was going to have any chance at all. "Marcy! We need an ambulance!" The boy was practically hysterical as he tries to stop the man's bleeding with some toilet paper only for the blood to seep through the thin paper.

"Oh my god! Harry!" The younger twin shouts as his own tears start to flow down his face at the sight of his older brother on the floor with the smaller male helplessly trying to stop the bleeding in the man's wrists.

"Call for help!" Louis shouts at the man as he tries to think back to his years in college when he was taught the information of how to stop the bleeding of a wound.

"Apply pressure to the wound and elevate it to above the person's heart," the boy speaks to himself as he searches through the cabinets under the sink to grab a couple of towels with shaky hands, as he grabs the man's wrists allowing pressure to both of the wounds as he moves the man's arms so that they are slightly above the man's heart.

Louis knows that it was all he was able to do for the man until the paramedics got there. "Okay they're on their way," Marcel says as he comes to kneel beside the boy, he was trying to be calm for the other male not wanting to show him how totally hysterical he felt inside.

"Is there anything else you can do for him before they get here?" Marcel asks the boy hoping that with his college experience he's able to do more for his brother.

Louis thinks back to what he was taught in college, he was taught how to give stitches but he's never done it to an actual person before so he wasn't sure if he would even be able to do it correctly. It was a matter of life and death for the eldest twin however so he was going to at least try. "Do you have a needle and some thread?" Louis asks the other male as he recites back the words that his teacher had told him when you were to stitch a large wound as the other man disappears to get the materials the boy had asked for.

A few seconds later the younger twin is rushing back into the bathroom with the materials needed in hand. As Louis moves the towels from the man's wrists the blood starts pouring out of the man's wounds again, but Louis ignores it as he goes to stitch up the man's wounds.

He realizes how much he actually remembers from his education as he's able to stitch up the man's wrists enough so that the blood loss is at a minimum. The stitching was only temporary and would only last the male until the paramedics arrived to do a much better job then my crappy med school stitching.

Louis was covered in blood at that point but he didn't care he wasn't planning on leaving the other male even for a second. That's what puts Marcel into action to go grab the smaller male a pair of pants since he would rather not have the Japanese paramedics see his little Angel half naked.

Grabbing a pair of pants for himself he rushes back down to his angel and his brother only to see that the paramedics were already there.

"Anata wa sensei to issho ni kimasu ka?" One of the Japanese men asks Marcel when he gets back into the bathroom.

"Yes, I will be coming with sir, thank you," Marcel tells the man as he makes his way to Louis to hand him the shorts he's brought for him.

The boy slips them on over his panties as he watches the paramedics taking Harry's unconscious body to the boat that served as an ambulance.

"He's going to be alright," Marcel tells the boy as he stares off at his brother's body being carried away on the stretcher, trying to reassure himself more than the other boy really.

"But what if he isn't Marcy?!" Louis asks, tears coming to the boy's pretty blue eyes again. "It's all my fault that he did this!" The boy shouts at himself as he breaks down.

"No it's my fault," Marcel reassures the boy as he takes him into his arms so that he can cry into his chest. "I should have checked on him before we went to bed," Marcel reassures the boy, brushing through his soft hair with one of his large hands so that he can get the boy to stop crying.

"We're ready to leave sir," a voice breaks the pair out of their moment and the two turn to the Japanese men.

Marcel gives the man a small nod and thank you for letting them know as the two of them make their way to the medical boat to ride along with the eldest twin as they make their way to a hospital in Tokyo. "He'll be alright," Marcel says again trying to reassure himself more than Louis as the boat starts to quickly move away from their island home.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

It's been four whole entire hours since they had arrived at the hospital and so far no one was allowed in Harry's room. Louis was still in hysterics as he sat in one of the hard chairs in the emergency wards waiting room.

Marcel was sitting in the seat right beside the boy with a comforting hand rubbing soothing circles into the boy's thighs trying to reassure him that everything was going to be alright even though he wasn't sure if that was actually true with all of the blood he's seen his older brother lose.

"How is he?" A familiar voice startles the two men out of their own worried minds and the two turn towards the voice to find a worried looking Liam.

"There's no word yet," Marcel tells one of his oldest friend's knowing that Liam must have been feeling some of the same feelings that he was at the moment.

"How are you holding up?" A quiet voice asks from beside Louis and the feathery haired boy turns to see a concerned Niall sitting in the seat beside him.

Louis didn't even know how to find the words to tell Niall how he was feeling in that moment. He shouldn't be having these types of feelings for someone who broke him down so mentally just around twelve hours ago, but with the man's blood staining the man's younger brother's shirt and the picture of him surrounded in a puddle of blood both of his wrists slashed open just made the younger boy realize just how bad Harry's disorder was and as his therapist he failed in helping the man all because of his own fear of what he could do to him. "I can't watch him die, Niall," Louis finally manages to get out to the blonde boy, tears already falling down the boy's cheeks as he thinks about Harry dying when he could have done something more to keep him alive.

Niall gives his friend his best reassuring smile pulling the other boy onto his lap so that he can cradle the fragile boy's head into his chest so that he can pet his hands through the boy's soft hair as he cries into the material of his shirt.

"You called him?!" The voice of Marcel shouts in clear distress in the nearby hallway of the waiting room.

Liam had told the younger of the Styles brothers that he needed to tell him something, dragging him out of earshot of both their little angel's to tell the other man the news of how he had called the one person he thought would be able to do some good in this mess that the brothers seemed to have gotten into.

Liam knew that this would be the other man's reaction to calling him up, but he knew that it was for the better that he had done so. "Of course I did Marcel, he had to know about something like this," Liam answers the other man's distressed words not regretting his decision one bit.

"He's not coming here is he?" Marcel asks as he grips a fist full of his long curly hair as he thinks about how much he would rather not see him, not now or ever if he was being completely honest.

"Of course he is Marcel, Harry could be dying right now, did you expect him to just stay in America after I gave him that news?" Liam was rather annoyed with the man in front of him, he knew that Marcel and Harry had a huge grudge against him after Edward's passing, but he needed to know about something like this.

"Call him back up and tell him to stay in fucking America where he belongs," Marcel spits at the other male, absolutely hating the thought of him coming to Japan right now.

"I'm not doing that Marcel," Liam tells the other man with a sad smile spread across his face, knowing that him coming to Japan would be the best for everybody.

The other man's words anger Marcel and he sends a punch at the nearby wall to keep himself from punch the man in front of him. He wasn't ready at all to have a meeting with him. He still blames everything that has happened to him and his brother on him and will never forgive him for what he's out them through.

"I can't believe he's fucking coming here!" Marcel shouts as he lands another punch to the innocent hospital wall causing him to get strange looks from people passing in the hallway but he didn't care because he was coming here.

"He's your brother, Marcel," Liam sighs out as he reaches a cautious hand out to place it on the other male's shoulder. "He's your blood you need to at least give him a chance to make it up to you two. He feels really bad about what he's done, Could you please just give him a chance to fix things between the three of you?" Liam tries pleading with the other man, knowing that this reunion between brothers was going to be the best thing for them. He had complete faith that the three of them could overcome the things they've done each other wrong and come back together as a family.

"This is his last chance," Marcel finally says, forcing himself to calm down before he causes even more of s scene. "But if he fucks up this time I want nothing to do with him. He can go the fuck back to America and never see me and Harry ever again," the man was still angry about having to see the man that was his older brother. There was a big reason why him and Harry never dare to bring up the man's name.

"Um I'm sorry to interrupt," A timid voice breaks the two men away from their conversation and they both turn to smile reassuringly at a hesitant looking Niall.

"Yes, snowflake?" Liam asks his boy, a fond smile spreading across his face at how cute the boy looked when he was acting all shy.

"Harry's finally stable and allowed two visitors at a time," Niall explains to them twisting his hands together nervously because he knew that the two men were having a rather heated conversation and didn't want to upset either them any farther.

"Did Louis already head back?" Marcel asks the blonde boy when he doesn't see his Angel sitting in his seat in the waiting room anymore.

Niall gives the older male a nod in confirmation. "Yeah he said he needed to see Harry for himself and told me to tell you Two the news," Niall explains as he looks between the two older men.

Marcel surprises the two men by giving the shorter boy a thankful smile. "Thank you for that, little one," Marcel tells the boy before he turns back to Liam with an intense look spread across his face again.

"I'm going to check on Harry, but I'm not done with this conversation yet," Marcel says in dismissal to Liam before he's turning on his heel to make his way to his older brother's hospital room.

In said hospital room Louis was sitting in an uncomfortable plastic chair beside the older male's hospital bed. Tears started to fall down the boy's face as he sees the bandages on the Harry's wrists covering up the injuries that the man had inflicted upon himself. "I'm so sorry, Harry. I'm so sorry," Louis apologizes to the man as he grips ahold of one of the man's large hands in his two smaller ones. "I neglected my duty as a therapist to not get you the help you needed."

The hand that the boy was holding suddenly twitches making a small smile spread across the boy's face, knowing that the man must be finally waking up. "I will do much better this time," he whispers to the man as he brings the large hand up towards his mouth to give it a small kiss, knowing that he meant every word.

Louis eyes brighten when he sees the older man's eyes start to flutter slowly a clear sign that the drugs that the doctors have given him were finally wearing off and that he was starting to finally wake up.

When Harry manages to finally peel his eyes eyes he's met with a too bright light that was making the already formed headache the man had much worse. The man suddenly notices the warm grip being held upon his right hand. He looks down only to be met with the gorgeous sight of his Angel, who was looking up at him with relief spread across his face.

"Am I in heaven?" The man asks out loud, thinking that he must be to have his Angel looking up at him with tear tracks down his cheeks as if he had been crying for him.

Louis let's out a little laugh at the man's attempt at a joke, giving the man's hand a small squeeze. "I'm so glad your okay," he tells the man, relief spread across the boy's face at knowing that Harry was going to be alright.

A smile seems to make its way onto the older male's perfect pink lips. "I am too," he says to the boy, thinking that he must have died and gone to heaven because there's no possible way that his Angel was being this nice to him.

A small knock can be heard on the door to the man's room and a curly head identical to the one laying on the bed peaks into the room, a small smile spreading across Marcel face as he steps fully into the room. "Sorry to interrupt," he says, a smirk spreading across the man's face when he notices how much fondness was in his little Angel's eyes as he was staring up at his injured brother. Even if the boy was too stubborn to realize it yet the boy had already started falling for the male and his brother and Marcel couldn't be happier.

"No, you're fine, Marcy," Louis reassures the man as he pulls his hands away from Harry's placing them back into his lap, earning him a large pout from the man on the bed.

"Thank you, Angel," Marcel says, smiling down at his boy as he moves to stand beside the smaller boy right beside his brother's hospital bed.

"Hey Marcy!" Harry chirps to his brother a silly smile spread across the male's face, the man felt high on the fact that his Angel had actually worried about him attempting to take his own life.

"Well you look rather cheery for someone who just tried to kill themselves," Marcel tells his brother as a small joke, truly worried that he was going to lose his precious older brother.

"I'll give you two some time alone," Louis speaks up from beside the younger of the two brother's already standing up to leave the room.

"Wait!" Harry's voice says, a neediness could be heard in the man's voice as he looks up at the boy with pleading eyes. "You'll come back right?" He asks the boy with a hopeful look spread across his face.

A fond smile spreads across Louis' face as he gives the man a small nod. "Of course I will, I just want to get changed out of these bloody clothes," he promises the older man, giving him another small smile before he's leaving the two brothers alone together.

Marcel takes a seat in the plastic chair that his Angel was previously sitting in beside his brother's bed trying to prepare himself for the conversation he knew he had to have with his older brother. "I have something I need to tell you, brother," Marcel says reaching out to place his hand over one of his brother's identical ones.

"Yeah, Marcy, what is it?" Harry asks, crinkling his eyebrows together as he tries to figure out what could have possibly gotten his brother nervous to tell him something.

Marcel let's out a small sigh as he squeezes his older brothers hand to try and keep him calm for the news he's about to tell him. "Liam called Alex and told him the news of what happened," he tells the man, waiting for the large blow that he knew was about to come.

"Why the fuck would he do that?!" The man on the hospital bed asks, the heart monitor hooked up the man spiking up a bit as the male's heartbeat picks up at just the thought of his older brother that practically abandoned them. "He's not coming here is he?!"

Marcel doesn't respond to his brother's question but the look spread across his face gives the man the answer. "Sorry, brother," Marcel says giving his brother a sad look.

"Just make sure to keep him away from our angel. I don't want him putting his dirty hands on what's ours," Harry tells his younger brother, knowing that if their older brother took a liking to their little Angel he would stop at absolutely nothing to steal him away from them.

"You think I would let him lay even a finger on what's ours?" Marcel asks his bother perplexed that his brother would even think that.

Harry let's out a small chuckle, loving how well him and his brother got each other. "Man, I feel like shit," the man suddenly says, the pounding in his head becoming to much to ignore.

"You've lost a lot of blood. Did you expect to feel any better?" Marcel asks his brother with sarcasm laced in his voice, making the other man smile up at him tiredly as he leans his head back onto the bed.

"I'm going to take a nap, little brother," Harry announces to the other man in the room, already shutting his eyes to shield them from the too bright of lights that were in his hospital room.

"Sweet dreams, big brother," Marcel tells the male fondly, watching as his older brother drifts off into a peaceful sleep a satisfied smile spread across his face. He was so glad that his brother was alright and even though his worst favorite person on the planet was on his way there right now, he knew that no matter what happened with the older male's arrival. He knew all he really needed in life were his Angel and Harry.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Louis had managed to find a decent pair of sweats and a t-shirt with some sort of Japanese writing scrawled across it in the hospital's gift shop to change into so that he was out of the bloodstained clothes that he had worn to the city.

The boy felt much better now that he was in clean clothes and knew that Harry was going to be alright. With a smile on his face Louis skips down the hall of the Tokyo hospital with the thought of food on his mind.

Thinking about popping a candy bar out of one of the various vending machines inside the large hospital the boy doesn't seem to notice a tall male body coming his way until he's crashing into it and falling onto his bum on the hard hospital tile.

"Ow," the boy complains at the pain crossing through his rear end due to his fall.

The small male looks up from the ground to get a glimpse at what or more like, who he had run into. At first glance Louis could have sworn it was one of the twins, but on closer inspection he's able to notice that the man has a small scar spread across his right cheek that Louis knew that neither of the twins owned.

"Are you Edward?" Louis asks the man that was practically identical to the twins apart from the small scar and short hair.

"Um no?" The male hovering above the boy says in a confused tone of voice as he checks out the boy still sitting on the ground rather bluntly. "My name is Alex."

Louis stares up at the mysterious man with his eyebrows furrowed as he picks himself up off the floor of the hospital. "Alex?" He ponders to himself, never having heard the twins mutter the name "Alex" ever.

"Yes, my name is Alex, and since apparently you know my brothers could you kindly take me towards where Harry's room is?" The male who was apparently named Alex tells the boy in a not-so-nice tone.

"Maybe if I get a please I might think about it, Mr. Meanie Pants," Louis tells the man, placing his hands on his hips to show off ever lace of sass that he has in that little body of his.

"Fine, I'll just find it myself then," the man says, getting ready to push past the smaller boy, but Louis stops the male by stepping in front of him.

"You know you'd be very attractive if you just learned how to smile," Louis tells the male, crossing his arms across his chest in annoyance at how utterly emotionless this new brother seemed to be.

"Thanks for the advice, but I think I'll pass," Alex tells the boy rather rudely trying to pass by the boy again.

"Not so fast Mr. Anti-Smile," Louis tells the male gripping ahold of the man's extremely muscular arm. "I'll take you to Harry's room as soon as you give me an actual smile."

"Not gonna happen," the man says, pulling his arm away from Louis' hold to cross his arms across his chest.

"Oh, but I think it will Mr. Anti-Smile," Louis says, repeating that same nickname over again thinking that it really fit the male.

Louis watches as a small smile breaks its way onto Alex's face, it wasn't a very big one and only seemed to last for a few seconds, but Louis was very proud that he was able to achieve that. "Ha! I made you smile!" Louis says pointedly at the male in front of him.

This seems to cause the male to break out into an even bigger smile one where Louis was able to see the man's perfect white teeth.

"Holy shit! I haven't seen Alex smile since we were kids!" Louis is able to make out the astonished voice as Marcel's and he smiles to the youngest brother when he comes to stand beside me.

"Hello, little brother," Alex tells his younger brother as a small greeting as he gives him a small nod.

"I disowned you from being my brother a long time ago, Alex," Marcel tells the man in front of him, sending him a large glare, not forgiving him for what he had done to him and Harry.

"I am so sorry for everything I have done in the passed, Marcy. Can you please let me make everything right again?" Alex says, practically pleading with his younger sibling.

Marcel gives his older brother an unimpressed look before he turns his attention onto his little angel. "Harry was asking for you, Angel," he tells the boy sending him a fond smile.

"Okay, I'll go check up on him then," Louis tells the men keying into the fact that the conversation was about to take a very angry turn. Louis leaves the two brothers alone with one last look sent towards each of them.

"You better stay away from Louis," Is the first thing that comes out of Marcel's mouth after Louis' out of earshot. "He's ours, so don't even think about growing attached to him."

A smirk makes its way onto the older brother's face as Alex sends a sinister look to his youngest brother. "Oh, but I've already decide that I want him, little brother."

******

Back in the hospital room Louis was sitting cross legged in the white plastic chair beside Harry's hospital bed. "I missed you, Angel," Harry says, reaching out one of his large hands for one of Louis' smaller ones to take.

"It's been like a half hour, Harry," Louis says with a roll of his eyes, but takes ahold of the male's hand nonetheless.

"I missed you since the moment that you walked out the door," Harry tells the boy with a cheeky smile spread across his face.

"Thanks Romeo," Louis jokes to the man, a smile spreading across his face at how fond he was starting to become of Harry. He really did have a gorgeous personality and if it wouldn't be for his disorder Louis thinks he may have never done any of those bad things to him.

Louis let's out a small sigh when he realizes that it was the perfect time to talk to the man about taking his medicine again since the two of them alone. "Harry we need to talk about something?" He tells the man giving him a hesitant smile.

"What is it, angel?" Harry asks the boy, giving the hand he was holding a fond squeeze as he waits for the boy's response.

"I really wanna give you a chance Harry, but if you don't start taking your medication again then I don't think I can do that," Louis tells him sending him a sad smile, hoping that just maybe he would be able to get the male to go back on his medication.

The smile leaves Harry's face and he pulls his hand away from Louis'. "I don't think I can do that, Louis," Harry says, afraid to disappoint the other boy as he gives him a hesitant smile.

"Of course you can, Harry. It's the only way to prevent this from happening again," Louis tries to talk the man into it, knowing that it would be the best thing for the other male. "Please?" Louis adds on a cute little pout in hopes that it would get his point across better.

Harry let's out a little sigh knowing that he wasn't going to be able to tell the boy a straight up no after the look he was given. "I'll think about it," he tells the boy, truly meaning it.

That response was enough for Louis for now, knowing that it would take too much more to talk the male into taking his pills since he knows that he'll finally be given a chance if he does start to take them. "Okay, that's a good enough answer for now," Louis tells the male, a smile spread across his face when the male on the bed reaches back over for his hand. Loving the feeling of the large hand in his own.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

It's been a few days since Harry was taken to the hospital and he was finally being discharged at the end of the day. Alex and Marcel have been bickering ever since the eldest has arrived in Japan. Louis, sadly, was stuck in between the bickering.

The three of them have been sharing a hotel room with two Queen sized beds. Marcel refused to let Louis anywhere near Alex as if the oldest brother would do something to the boy in the middle of the night.

That's where the two brothers were now bickering with each other over the younger boy. "He's not yours, Marcel!" Alex growls at his younger brother trying to push his brother out of the way to get to the younger boy.

"Yes he is, Alex!" Marcel shoots back at his brother, pushing at his brother's chest to keep him away from the younger boy behind him.

Louis who was standing awkwardly behind the youngest brother clears his throat trying to get the brother's attention. "Yes, Angel?" Marcel asks, turning to look at the boy with a fond smile spread across his face.

"You know I am a human being. I can choose who I wanna be with on my own," Louis tries explaining to the rather boneheaded brother's who both turn their glares onto the poor boy.

"No you can't!" They both shout in unison before going back to bickering with each other again.

Louis just rolls his eyes as he pushes past the two brothers and to the bathroom, grabbing a set of clean clothes on his way. The boy shuts and locks the door when he's safely inside, needing a bit of peace from the two brother's bickering. "Thank God, Harry's getting discharged today. I don't think I could handle another day being stuck with them," he tells himself as he turns on the shower waiting for it to heat up enough to step inside.

Just as the boy is about to step inside the warm water a knock can be heard from the door. "Louis?" Marcel's voice asks hesitantly and Louis can't help but to roll his eyes.

"I'm getting a shower, Marcel. Go back to fighting with your brother," he tells the male, ignoring the man's reply as he steps into the warm water of the shower to forget about the last few stressful days he's had.

Sadly, Louis couldn't escape the brother's for forever and he was soon pulling on the clothes he had brought with him into the bathroom. It was a pair of white and black pair of adidas short shorts as well as one of Marcel's baggy grey t-shirts. Underneath he had on a pair of black lace panties that Marcel had picked out at the lingerie store.

"Are you done yet, Lou?" Alex says after there's a small tapping on the bathroom door. "We're ready to go check on Harry at the hospital," he tells the boy through the small barrier of the door, there was a hesitance in the male's voice, most-likely since he could tell that the other boy was mad at him and his younger brother.

"Yeah I'm done," Louis tells the male, unlocking the door so that he can swing it open, revealing an already dressed Alex on the other side.

The man gives the boy a look over, stopping not so stealthily on the boy's bare thighs. Louis was used to the looks he got from all of the brothers by now that it didn't even bother him anymore.

It did, however, seem to bother the younger brother as he comes up behind his brother and smacks him upside the head. "Don't stare at what's mine and Harry's," he growls at his brother, making Louis roll his eyes yet again.

"Again I didn't agree to being anyone's," Louis tells the brothers as he pushes past them to slip on his black converse.

"You didn't have to agree to anything, Angel," Marcel says, surprising the boy by wrapping his arms around his waist from behind. "Me and Harry take what we want," he whispers the last part into the boy's ear so that his older brother couldn't hear it.

Louis once again rolls his eyes as he shrugs out of the man's hold. "Yeah because that's really how you win someone's affections," Louis says to the male sarcastically, ignoring the two men as he moves towards the door of their hotel room, ready to go check on how Harry's doing today. He couldn't wait to finally be able to get back to the island and finally have some good old fashioned alone time.

The walk to the hospital was spent in an awkward silence, the two brothers knew that Louis was mad at them and didn't know what they could do to fix it.

They pass by a flower shop and Alex motions for Marcel to keep going while he disappears inside the shop. The younger brother doesn't even argue with his sibling knowing that he's the one who started this mess in the first place and he might as well let his brother try and cheer up his little Angel.

Alex catches up to the pair in a few minutes after her purchased a gorgeous bouquet of flowers that he just knew the pretty boy would absolutely love. "Here Lou," Alex says to get the boy's attention, Louis turns around to stare at Alex with those bright blue eyes of his.

Alex motions to the flower bouquet in his hands and the boy looks down at them in confusion. "They're for you," he tells him with a bright smile hoping that the small gesture would make the boy a little less mad at them.

To the man's utter surprise Louis' eyes practically light up as he scoops the bouquet out of the man's hands and smiles down at the pink flowers with a look of fondness spread across his face. "How did you know I liked cherry blossoms?" He asks the male, happy that at least someone knew what chivalry still was.

Alex just shrugs. "A lucky guess, I guess," he tells the boy, a large smile of his own spread across his face.

While Louis was distracted by fonding over his flowers Alex turns to his younger brother and sticks his tongue out at him. Marcel only glares back, hating how his worthless brother was actually getting somewhere in the romance section with Harry and his Angel.

The air between the three of them was much clearer after that. Louis had a much larger skip in his step and smile on his face and he takes sniffs at his wonderful smelling bouquet every once in a while.

"I hate you," Marcel whispers to his brother as we enter the hospital where Harry's been hospitalized for the past few days.

Alex only smirks at his brother's statement, loving how pissed off his was making the younger male. "Oh I know you do," he tells him, strutting past him and towards the boy who was walking in front of the two of them, with that same fond look on his face.

Marcel glares at the back of his brother's head not liking how close he was getting to his Angel but knowing that it was all his fault in the first place.

When they enter Harry's hospital room the man is already dressed and out of bed. "I'm ready to go home," is the first thing out of the man's mouth when Louis and his brothers walk through the door of the room.

"Yes, let's go home," Alex says, a bright smile spread across his face as he sends that winning smile towards both his brother's.

"Um no, you're not coming along," Marcel tells him with a not-so-happy look spread across his face.

"Don't be that way, Marcy," Alex tells his brother, shoving him teasingly with his elbow.

Marcel glares back at the male pushing him back more forcefully. "Don't call me  
Marcy!" He shouts at the man.

"I agree with Marcel, you should go back to America Alex," Harry says, crossing his still bandaged arms across his chest annoyed by the conversation going on before him.

Louis watches as the three brothers continue to bicker with each other with a look of annoyance spread across his face. "Shut up!" The boy shouts, getting the three men to quit fighting with each other and look at him.

Louis glares between the three of them, hating how they were brothers and yet they kept fighting. "You three need to get your shit together. Sure I have no idea what went on in your guys' past but who the fuck cares. Build a bridge and get over it. All three of you need to get over whatever difference you're placing between each other and come back together as a family," he shouts, pointing a finger between the three of them as he gives them each a large glare.

That seems to shut the three of them up and they all seem to turn and stare at the boy thinking over his words. "You want us to try and get along?" Harry asks his Angel in confusion.

"That's what I'm trying to say yes," he tells the male in annoyance, clutching onto his bouquet of flowers as he waits for the brother's answers.

Marcel let's out a small sigh as he turns to look at his Angel that he would do absolutely anything for even try and get along with his worthless older brother. "Alright, for you we'll try, Angel," he tells the boy for him and his brother's.

"Good," Louis says with a satisfied smirk spread across his face. "Now let's go home to the island so that I can have a break from you three," he tells them, turning on his heels and already exiting the hospital room.

"Who got him the flowers?" Harry asks once their item of interest was out of earshot from them.

The looks that his two brother's send him give him the answer that he was looking for. "Are we really going to go through with this?" Harry asks another question this time talking about the deal he agreed to with Louis.

"We really don't have any other choice," Alex tells his younger brother staring at the empty doorway that Louis had disappeared out of only a minute ago. "It's either this or have Louis mad at all of us."

"That wouldn't be anything abnormal," Harry says with an amused smirk spread across his face.

Marcel rolls his eyes at his brother, slapping him upside his head. "We're finally getting somewhere with him, let's not screw it up!" He shouts at his brother in annoyance.

Harry rolls his eyes. "Fine, let's all pretend we're one big, happy family then," he mutters in annoyance as he makes his move to catch up with the boy who had wandered off down the hallway of the hospital. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all make it back to the island.

**Chapter 21**

Louis was smiling as he skipped out of the doors of the hospital in front of the three brothers who were sulking behind him. The boy was super excited to finally be going back to the island where he would be able to have some very much needed alone time away from the brothers who always seemed to be bickering.

The boy let's out a tiny squeak when a set of arms wraps around his waist without warning, but once he sees that it was only Harry he relaxes and gives the most fragile of the brothers a bright smile. "Hi Angel," Harry says to the boy with a beautiful smiling spreading across his face.

"Hello, Haz," Louis says adding on the cute little nickname he made for the male, letting out a tiny giggle at the man's clinginess, loving every single moment of it.

"Are you ready to get back to the island?" Harry asks as he unwraps his arms from around his Angel's cute little waist in favor of taking one of his small hands into one of his larger ones.

Louis smiles brightly at the gesture from the man, gladly intertwining his finger in between the other male's. "Yeah," Louis answers the other male simply as they continue on their walk to the pier where their boat was safely docked.

"Would you like me to cook for you when we get back?" Harry asks the other boy with a hopeful little grin spreading across his face. He really just wanted to be able to feed Louis something that he would eat for once instead of running away and hiding in their bedroom from him.

"As long as it's not green," Louis agrees to the male, not having the heart to tell the man no when he had a look like that spread across his face.

Harry's smile of triumph was honestly the best thing Louis saw that day. He was glad that he was able to put a look like that onto the man's face just by agreeing to let him cook for him.

From behind the couple were two brothers with annoyed looks across their faces as they watch their very unstable brother getting all of Louis' attention for himself. "Why can't we get a smile like that?" Marcel asks his older brother with a frown spreading across his face as he watches Louis giggle at something that Harry whispered into his ear.

"I don't know, but I don't like it," Alex says in reply to his brother, crossing his arms across his chest as he glares daggers into the back of his younger brother's curly head.

"Me neither," Marcel agrees with his older brother on something for probably the first time in years as the two of them grumpily walk behind the lovey dovey pair walking in front of them.

  
*******

The four men had finally arrived back at the island and everything was just as tense as before they got onto the boat. Alex and Marcel seemed to be bonding a bit over how much they hated Harry getting all of Louis' attention for himself. The two of them were giggling and joking around on the deck of the boat while Marcel and Alex drove the ship and consoled in each other for how depressed they were over Harry and Louis' isolation from them.

When the boats officially docked onto their own small little pier on the island, Harry carries Louis off the boat and through the beach on top of his back, making the boy giggle the whole entire way. Marcel and Alex watch on in annoyance as the couple skips merrily off without them.

"You know I hate Harry right now," Alex says as the two of them make their way across the beach together and towards the mansion on the other side of the barrier of palm trees. "But I've gotta say he's got taste."

Marcel nods in agreement to his older brother statement. Harry did have good taste. He, himself was surprised when Harry had showed him this certain island that he planned on them buying. It was absolutely gorgeous and Marcel would have even been able to think something up with this much beauty.

Louis smiles fondly across the kitchen island as he watches Harry goof around as he started to get things ready to start cooking something for the boy. "What do you think of chicken tacos?" Harry asks as he turns around to look at the other boy with a hopeful look.

Louis smiles up at Harry, loving how happy the man was to cook for him. It was an absolute honor for Louis to have someone cook for him who wasn't his mother. It made Louis feel special in some sort of way. "Chicken tacos are fine," Louis tells the male, loving the smile he gets in return.

Harry spins back around to root in the refrigerator and pulls out the items he needs for the meal he was planning on making. "Wanna help with the chopping?" Harry asks the boy as he sets down the tomatoes and lettuce for the tacos onto the island, before he digs around again to grab out the pack of chicken from the back of fridge.

"Sure," Louis says, sending the male a smile as he watches Harry get out two cutting boards from one of the cupboards and grabs two Chef's knives from the knife block carefully setting them onto the island beside the ingredients for the meal.

Harry starts to chop up the chicken into small square chunks as he lets Louis have the duty of slicing up the tomatoes. Harry watches Louis with a keen eye as the boy slices through his tomato, worried that the boy would slice through his hand or something.

Louis just smiles at the other male when he notices him taking peaks over at him. "I know how to use a knife Harry, you can relax a bit," Louis tells the male, watching as a bit of tension instantly leaves Harry's body and he relaxes a bit as he finishes chunking up the chicken.

Louis soon finishes up with his own job and watches quietly as Harry starts to fry up the chicken in a pan with a bit of butter. The boy loved how happy the man looked when he was cooking, it made Louis think that if Harry were to choose a career path in life he would choose to be a cook of some kind because it seemed to make him happy.

Louis imagines Harry in one of those cheesy chef uniforms with the buttons in the front of the big top hat to match. The image makes him let out a small little giggle out loud, getting the man at the stoves attention.

"What are you laughing at over there?" Harry asks the other boy jokingly as he starts to rather skillfully start flipping the chicken around in the pan as if he was already a skilled chef.

"Oh nothing," Louis tells the man with a cheeky little smile, causing the man at the stove to roll his eyes at him.

Alex and Marcel sat in the living room together where they could sneak little peaks of the kitchen where the two male's were being all giggly and happy together. The two of them were still sulking about the fact that Harry was getting all of the attention and they weren't. They were making extra sure that Harry wasn't getting anything else from the boy without them, because that's where they were to draw the line.

"Harry," the two brothers heard Louis squeal as their brother threw a piece of cooked chicken at the boy as a small little joke.

They listen as they heard their brother letting out a laugh as he continues frying his chicken on the stove. "Sorry angel, but I just couldn't resist," he tells the boy and the two brothers can practically hear the smile in the male's voice.

"Why does he get all of the attention?" Alex sulks as he kicks one of the legs to the pretty black table in front of the couch in annoyance.

"Because we were assholes towards him the past few days," Marcel tells his brother as he lets out a sad sigh, remembering how much of a grudge Louis can pull most of the time.

"But I don't understand why Harry is getting all of the attention," he complains as he pouts to himself, wishing that it was him getting that attention from Louis and not his brother.

Marcel let's out a small sigh. "I don't know, but we just gotta wait it out, big brother," Marcel says as he stares off into the kitchen keeping a close eye on the two men inside there. He was going to keep watch on those two and decide what he was going to do to get his Angel's attention away from his brother and back onto him for a while.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has a plan to get louis' attention back.

**Chapter 22**

It's been a few hours since the brothers and Louis had arrived back to the island and Harry was still the center of Louis' undivided attention. After the couples little moment in the kitchen while Harry was cooking the boy something to eat, the two of them decided to watch a movie together. Harry made the two of them a giant bowl of popcorn and they made their way to the couch and opened up Netflix as they moved as close as they could to one another and picked out a movie to watch.

The other two identical brothers were sulking in the corner of the room as they watched the couple cuddle up together on the couch and turn on some Adam Sandler movie that was probably overly cheesy and had too much comedy in it for it's own good. The two of them watch as the boy on the couch let's out a set of giggles as something funny happens on the screen. That only makes the brothers even more jealous watching Louis having so much fun with their brother instead of them.

"We've gotta do something to get his attention back on us," Alex suddenly declares to the youngest of his siblings as he turns to look at the other male instead of at the sight in front of them that was just making him much more angry by the second.

"But what?" Marcel  asks the male with his eyebrows furrowed. He didn't think that anything could possibly get the boy's attention away from his brother when they seemed practically attached at the hip.

Alex gives the other male a small shrug as he thinks up ideas in his head. He thinks back to where they are and gets a wonderful idea set into his head. "I think I've got an idea," the male says to his younger sibling before he's rushing up the set of stairs to the beach house, descending to the second floor and finds his siblings and Louis' bedroom.

The man rushes into the males' closet and searches around for what he was looking for. The male let's out a sound of triumph wants he finds what he's looking for smiling at himself in the closet mirror as he changes into the pair of swim trunks that fit him perfectly. Seeing as his body was practically identical to the one who owns them. With his well-defined six pack from all of his hard training that he went through to be in the American army on full display since he didn't bother throwing on a shirt he makes his way back down the stairs and into the living room.

Marcel's eyes widen when he sees his older brother's form come into the living room. "Alex, I don't think that's such a good idea," Marcel goes on to say, trying to help his brother from embarrassing himself in front of the other boy, that's never seemed to work with Alex though, ever since they were kids the man was always so hard headed and that never seemed to change no matter how old he got.

"I've got this, little brother," Alex tells Marcel as a sort of promise as he pats his younger sibling on shoulder before he starts to make his way towards the pair sitting on the couch. Marcel face palms as he watches him go, really not wanting to watch the male embarrass himself.

Alex places his body in front of the flat screen television so that the pair's eyes had no choice but to look straight at him. "It's a wonderful day outside and I thought we could all go for a swim," The male concludes to his sibling and Louis as the pair look up at the man who was blocking their view of their television.

Louis stares up at the shirtless male with an open mouthed look. He didn't want to place his vision on the male's muscular chest or even worse his extremely sexy six pack, but he was a gay male so sue him if he decided to drool at the view that was willingly placed in front of him.  "Louis doesn't know how to swim so I think we'll stay inside for today," Harry says for the boy beside him, seeing as the boy didn't look like he was going to reply to the male anytime soon.

Louis snaps out of his gaze of the oldest sibling's muscular body to stare up into the male's bright green eyes that set him apart from his other brothers with the unique color they held. Louis stares between the two brothers thinking that he really wasn't opposed to learning how to swim if it meant he could stare at three fit men shirtless. "Well then it's a perfect time to teach him then," Alex declares with a charming smile spreading across his face.

Harry turns to look at the boy beside him giving him the option to answer this time. He was hoping that the boy would tell his brother no, but if it came down to it he would deal with whatever he decided in the end. "I'm not opposed to the good idea," Louis finally says as he focuses on giving the male an answer.

Alex gets the biggest smile on his face as he turns around to give the male standing on the other side of the living room a smug look. "I told you I know what I'm doing," he mouths to the man as and Marcel only gives him an open mouthed look, still perplexed as to how the male managed to succeed with his plan.

  
Marcel watches in amazement as Louis gets up from the couch and takes a hold of Harry's hand to drag the older male along with him as the two of them scurry past me and up the stairs. "How did you do that?" Marcel asks Alex as the other male comes to stand beside his brother with a smug sort of look on his face.

"No one says no to the abs," Alex tells him with a cheeky little wink, making the other male roll his eyes at him. There's another thing about Alex, he's always been kind of full of himself and just a bit arrogant about his good looks.

"Of course," Marcel says under his breath, totally awestruck by the fact that Louis fell for his older brother's charm and seduction so quickly. He shakes these thoughts from his head as he turns around and makes his way up the stairs towards the bedroom following the other pair up to get himself dressed as well.

Marcel is met with a surprising sight when he gets to the bedroom. Louis was running around the room with small squeals leaving the boy's lips as Harry chased him around with a skimpy bikini held in his hands. "Come on, Angel," Harry yells towards the boy trying to catch up to him. "If you want to go swimming this is what you've got to wear," he tells the boy with an aggravating sigh.

Marcel let's out a small laugh as he watches the scene unfold in front of him. When Louis notices the other brother in the room he let's out a sigh of relief as he races towards him with a small squeal of, "Marcy! Save me!" Marcel catches the boy into his arms, grateful that his attention was back on him for a little while even if it was just to save him from his older brother. He would take whatever he could get.

"Come on, Angel," Harry whines out with a small pout as he holds up the bikini to show the boy again. Marcel takes a look at the skimpy material himself with a small sigh. It was probably the one that was the most feminine that the brother's had picked out and showed way too much skin, especially for the boy's first time wearing a girl's swimsuit.

"Harry, why don't you go grab that black one that's much more modest for Louis' first time wearing a girl's bathing suit," Marcel tells his older brother with a little look that the other male knows is non-negotiable.

Harry let's out a small sigh as he let's a pout makes it's way across his face as he sulks his way back into the closet to grab the bathing suit that Marcel was talking about. He really just wanted to see his Angel in something that small for once. The boy hasn't let them see him naked yet which really offended the male if he did say so himself.

"Thank you, Marcy," Louis tells the other man as he leans up to give the man a kiss on the cheek as a thank you for saving him from his brother.

"You're welcome, Angel," He tells the boy sending him a small smile as he let's his arms fall away from the boy since the threat was taken care of and there was nothing for him to protect the boy from anymore.

"Are you coming with too?" The boy asks the youngest brother with a hopeful look in his eyes, he really wanted to spend the day on the beach with all three of the brother's, or maybe he just wanted to stare at all three of the brother's shirtless, but no one needed to know that, that was the case.

"Of course I am," Marcel says reassuring the boy with a small smile as Harry comes back out of the closet with the new bikini in his hands.

This bikini was all black with a top that wrapped around the neck in a "V" and had small slits on the sides that would show off the sides of the boy's chest. The bottoms were a little on the smaller side and would show off all of the boy's stomach, with tiny little slits in the sides that will show off a little bit of Louis' thighs.

 

Louis nods as the male holds up the bathing suit to him agreeing that this one would make him feel so much more comfortable wearing then the skimpy floral one that the male showed him previously. "This one is much better," he tells the man as he takes the items from the male.

Harry smiles at the boy grateful that he could get him to wear a bikini even if it wasn't the one that he really wanted to see him in. He watches as the boy takes the bathing suit and locks himself in the bathroom to change, letting out a small sigh. He just wished the boy would stop being so uncomfortable with changing in front of him, and of course his brother, so that he could just see the boy naked already.

"Come on, big brother," Marcel says, turning the male's attention onto him and away from the door that Louis had just walked into. He noticed that he was staring at it with a sense of annoyance in his gaze. "Let's get dressed as well."

A few minutes later and all three of the male's in the bedroom were dressed for a day at the beach. When Louis make his way out of the bathroom, the two other men couldn't believe their eyes. The bathing suit seemed to fit the boy perfectly and hugged his curves in the most perfect of ways. The brother's stare at the boy with hungry eyes as the boy stares at their own shirtless bodies with the same sort of look in his eyes. The boy licks his lips as he stares at the shirtless pair in front of him, even though the two younger brother's didn't have as well-defined abs as their older sibling or even nearly as much muscle as the man they still were to of the sexist men he has ever met.

  
"Let's head out," Louis finally says, breaking apart the staring session that they all seemed to be having and the two brother's nod as they all make their way back down to the first floor of the house.

Alex was waiting for the three of them at the bottom of the stairs and when he sees Louis his eyes widen comically. He wasn't expecting the boy to be wearing a bikini, but with how wonderful the bathing suit looked on the boy, he definitely wasn't going to argue. Even if his brother's forced him to wear it he really didn't care too much, because the sight was enough to absolutely die for. "You look amazing, Lou," Alex compliments the boy, making him blush a gorgeous scarlet color as he feels the oldest of the siblings eyes wandering his body.

  
"Thank you," he says with a small smile, hating how these three men seemed to have this huge affect on him. "Is everyone ready to head out?" He asks, actually a little bit excited to learn to swim and the boy just knew he was going have the best teachers.

  
*********

The first hour spent on the isolated island beach was spent with the three brother's trying to teach the boy how to swim. Louis was a really stubborn learner and even after countless tries of teaching him how to properly move his arms and legs in the water to swim he only managed to master a small doggy paddle. The brother's thought it was hilarious watching the boy struggle with trying to swim in the salty water of the ocean. It was near the end of the hour that the boy finally gave up standing up from the shallow part of the shore that they were teaching him and walking right back to the beach, throwing his body onto the sand in defeat.

"Do you want to ride on my back for and imagine that you're swimming?" Alex suggests to the boy, wanting to cheer him up about not succeeding on his first day of trying to swim.

Louis shakes his head as he shields his eyes from the sun as he looks up at the male above him. "Maybe later, for now I just want to lay here and enjoy the sun," he tells the male finding the rays from the sun relaxing as he lays on the warm sand.

  
"Alright," Alex says to the boy before he races back into the salty water to jump onto Harry's back, letting out a loud howl as he goes.

  
Louis laughs as he watches the three brother's wrestle each other in the water. He was glad that the three of them were acting like actual siblings for once. The boy let's out a small sigh remembering when he used to play with his younger siblings back home like that. Growing up with four little sisters was a handful, but he loved them more than anything in the world. Thinking about them made him miss home, as much as he loved being here with these gorgeous brother's he did miss home, just a little bit.

  
As Louis was stuck in his thoughts he didn't notice the small animal running from the depth of the trees or the dangerous predator that was chasing it until the animal was jumping onto the boys stomach in an attempt to get away from the danger that was coming towards it. Louis let's out a shout as he sees the giant cat that was staring at the small animal that was now cowering the boy's arms. Louis holds the small orange monkey close to his chest as he stares the predatory cat that he believes to be a leopard down.

The three brother's in the water quickly stop what they are doing to stare at the scene on the beach with wide eyes with fear inside of them. Their boy held a ball of orange fur in his arms as he stared down one of the largest predators on Earth. "What do we do?" Harry asks, fear clear in his voice as he stares at the scene with wide eyes.

"Don't worry leopards are extremely afraid of humans as long as Louis makes the cat feel threaten it should run off," Alex explains to his brothers, having dealt with many leopards and other large jungle cats when he was in Africa with the American army.

  
The three of them watch, holding their breath as Louis starts making hand motions towards the leopard and yelling at it. If it weren't for how risky the situation was they would have laughed at how the boy was practically giving the leopard a stern talking to.

  
"How dare you try and hurt this poor defenseless little monkey!" Louis shouts at the leopard as he moves one of his hands around in annoyance as he keeps the poor scared creature held against his chest with the other one. "What had he ever done to you?!" He asks the cat with a large glare.

  
The leopard just stares at the boy for a few seconds almost as if it was listening to what he was saying and Louis just let's out a loud noise towards the thing. "Now get out of here you nasty cat!" He shouts at the predator and almost as if the thing knew what he was saying or felt extremely threatened by the screaming human, he takes back off into the trees.

  
Louis let's out a small sigh seeing the creature retreating. He should have been scared of the leopard, but he was honestly more afraid of letting the tiny monkey get eaten then anything. Looking down at the little ball of fur in his arms his heart practically melts as the creature looks up into his face with those cute little eyes. "Hello cutie," he whispers to the small creature with a friendly smile.

 

The monkey gives him a curious look as he slowly raises from the boy's arms and before Louis can process what the monkey was doing a set of long arms was hugging his neck in a clear thank you for saving the creatures life. Louis let's out a small giggle and pets down the creatures furry back. "You're welcome, sweetheart," he tells the monkey with a bright smile.

  
Louis tries to place the creature back onto the ground for it to go back to it's family but the monkey didn't want to go, he held on fast to the human that had saved it. "You don't want to leave me?" The boy asks the monkey and the creature seems to hold on even tighter to the boy in answer to the question.

"Okay then," Louis says, finding the monkey's embrace to be rather calming as he pets down the creatures back.

  
It's not too long before the brother's are making their way back to shore to check up on Louis after the leopard situation. "Are you alright, Lou?" Alex asks the boy first, a worried look in his eyes as he takes in the boy in front of him and the monkey that was practically wrapped around his neck.

  
The monkey looks up at the three men that came towards them and seemed to look at them with an unsure look. When Harry moved a hand out to touch the other boy the monkey let out a small hiss, protecting the human that had saved him from the leopard. Louis let's out a laugh at the monkey trying to protect him from Harry. "It's alright, buddy. He's not going to hurt me," Louis reassures the creature as he gives it a fond scratch on the head.

  
"What is that thing?" Harry asks as he stares at the orange tinted creature in curiosity.

  
"It's a gibbon," Marcel says as he stares at the monkey. "They're small monkeys that are rather rare and usually spend most of their time up in trees. This one must have been scared down by that leopard," he explains to everyone, having studied a lot of these things back in high school. He was quite a nerd back in his teenage years.

"Can I keep him?" Louis asks the brothers with a hopeful look on his face. He didn't think he could force the monkey to let him go and couldn't bare to leave him when the creature would just look up at him with those sad eyes since all he wanted was someone to love him.

  
"I don't see a problem with it," Alex says with a small shrug turning to look at the other two brother's looking for their responses.

  
Harry looks at the boy seeing how happy the monkey seemed to make him, makes him let out a sigh. "Alright but two conditions: one, you are the one who takes full responsibility for it and does all the research to know how to properly care for the thing and two, we will renovate a room specifically for him so that the creature can sleep there and won't be wondering around are house and breaking any expensive items," Harry goes on to explain to the boy with a stern look.

  
Louis smiles in triumph at the news. "Hear that Oli?" The boy asks the gibbon in excitement. "You get to stay with me!" The creature let's out a small noise almost as if he was agreeing with the boy, looking up into the human's face.


	23. Chapter 23

****

**Chapter 23**

The night that Louis had rescued the little orange monkey that he had ended up naming Oli, was the same night that the boy agreed to sleep in the same bed as all three of the brothers. As soon as Louis was fast asleep however the boy's new buddy decided that he didn't like the brothers sleeping in the same bed as his new owner. Needless to say a few hours later all three of the men were sleeping down in the living room.

It was a big surprise in the morning when Louis woke up with an orange ball of fur on his head and none of the curly haired brothers in bed beside him. The boy crinkles his eyebrows together as he pushes Oli off of his face so that he can peak around the bedroom only to find that none of the brothers were present.

"Where did they go?" Louis asks in confusion, perplexed as to why the three men weren't in bed with him when he had agreed to all three of them sleeping in the same bed as him. They all seemed extremely excited about the whole thing so why weren't they there now?

"Come on, Oli," Louis says putting the little monkey onto his shoulders as he raises from out of the luxurious king sized bed.

The boy pads his way down the stairs, his toes sinking into the carpet of them as he makes his ascend down them. "Harry? Marcel? Alex?" Louis calls out as he makes his way to the bottom of the stairs looking for the three men.

"In here, angel," Harry's voice calls from the living room and Louis makes his way towards the voice.

Inside the living room the boy finds all three of the brothers all spread out around the room. Harry was sitting in one of the fluffy chairs beside the choice while Alex was laying still half asleep spread out across the couch, and Marcel seemed to be fast asleep on the floor.

Louis stares at the men with a perplexed look, realizing that they all must have slept down here in the living room last night. "Why did you guys sleep down here?" He asks the men in confusion as he makes his way towards the couch, being extra careful not to step on the still sleeping Marcel on his way.

"We slept down here because of that demon you have on your shoulder," Alex says, sitting up so that Louis can take a seat beside him on the fluffy couch.

Louis looks down at Oli in confusion. "What did Oli do to you?" He asks, not understanding what his sweet little monkey could have possibly done to the brothers to make them sleep downstairs last night.

"That little demon started attacking us as soon as you fell asleep," Harry says, giving the orange ball of fur on Louis' shoulder an evil glare.

Louis pulls the little monkey from off his shoulder so that he can look into the animals eyes with a stern look on his face. "Is that true Oli?" Louis asks the monkey sounding really disappointed in the animal.

The little monkey looks up at its master with a sad expression on his face as if he was sorry for what he had done the night before. Louis cracks seeing the look, he hugs the little animal to his chest and pets down it's little back. "You were just trying to protect me weren't you?" Louis asks the little animal with a fond smile sent towards the tiny animal.

Though while Louis wasn't looking the monkey turns it's head towards the two awake brothers and gives them a small smirk. It looked like the brothers had something a little harder to deal with then just trying to get Louis to like them more. Now they had to fight for his attention against a little demon monkey who would try and scratch their faces off whenever they got too close to its owner.

"We're heading into Tokyo today so that we can start construction on making one of the guest rooms into that demons sleeping quarters," Harry says with a look that shows that this was a non-negotiable topic.

"Alright," Louis says agreeing to that as he stands up from the couch, moving the little monkey back onto his shoulder before making his way into the kitchen to see if he could find something for the little animal to munch on until they got him some proper food.

When Louis' safely inside the kitchen Alex stands up from the couch and makes his way towards his sleeping brother on the floor and gives him a soft kick to the stomach. "Marcy, get up we're going into Tokyo today," Alex tells the man as he nudges him with his foot, trying to make the man wake up.

The male rolls onto his back and lets out a loud groan as he peaks his eyes open to look up at his brother. "Why do I feel like I was run over by a bus?" He asks the man as he lets out another groan before pushing himself off of the ground and onto his feet.

"Probably because you slept on the living room floor last night," Alex tells the man with a "duh" sort of tone in his voice as an amused look spreads across his face.

Marcel seems to remember where he was as he makes a sweep with his eyes around the room. "Oh yeah, now I remember," he says apparently finally remembering why he slept on the floor last night.

"We're heading into Tokyo today so that we can get some workers to start construction on one of the guest rooms for that little rat of Louis'," Alex explains to the man, an annoyed expression spreading across his face at just the thought of that evil little monkey.

"Oh that's great," Marcel says, standing up onto his feet and already making his way towards the stairs. "Better soon then later, lets go guys!" He calls to everyone as he makes his way up the stairs. Apparently sleeping on the floor was not on Marcel's to-do list for that night.

It was about twenty minutes later when all four of them were ready to leave the house. Louis had changed into a pair of jean short shorts and one of Harry's bright and flashy button-ups that he stole from the man's side of the closet.

While Harry was decked out in his normal attire of too skinny skinny jeans and a bright and colorful button up paired with a pair of his ugly brown boots, Marcel was wearing a random band t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans which were just a bit less tighter than Harry's and a pair of converse on his feet. Alex on the other hand had a pair of athletic shorts that fell down to the man's knees and a baggy white t-shirt with a pair of converse which were practically identical to the other brothers.

As the four of them were walking towards the door Harry noticed a little orange ball of hair on Louis' shoulder and turns to give the thing a deathly glare. "You are not bringing that thing along with us," Harry says to the boy.

"It's not good to leave monkeys alone for long periods of time," Louis says, giving Harry a small glare. "So unless you want to come to a destroyed house I think we better take Oli with us," he tells the man rather sassily as he puts his hands on his hips to finish off his look.

Harry lets out a small sigh and rolls his eyes. "Fine, take the damn devil monkey with you then," he says in annoyance as he stomps off and out of the house, throwing a tantrum like usual.

Louis has a fond smile spread across his face as he watches the man stomp off. He thought that Harry looked absolutely adorable when he acted like a toddler. "He's such a child sometimes," Marcel says in amusement from beside the boy as he watches his brother go.

"Yeah, he definitely is," Alex agrees with the brother as the three of them make their way out of the house and towards the pier where their luxury boat is parked.

  
******

When the four of them arrive in Tokyo they decide on what their plan was to get everything they needed done for the day. "Harry and I will go and get everything situated for the renovations while you two go and get whatever it is that monkey needs to survive," Marcel says, making a plan for everyone as they all start to descent down the stairs of the boat and onto the pier.

"Where are we meeting back up at?" Louis asks him as he repositions his tiny demon onto his shoulder.

"That large grocery store that's by that amazing Ramen place we went to while Harry was in the hospital," Marcel says as they step onto the pier where there were many busy Japanese workers piling fish onto giant wagons to roll into the nearby factory to be sorted and processed. "This time we'll be getting the groceries together."

Louis gives the man a thankful sort of look, never wanting to have to go through what he did that one day that Harry came home with nothing but green food. It was honestly one of the worst experiences that he went through in his life and honestly he was kidnapped by two crazy brothers. "That sounds like a good idea, see you guys in an hour or two," Louis tells the two brothers as he makes his way towards them to give them each a small kiss on the cheek and hug before they leave on their separate ways.

As the boy was separating from each of the brothers the devil monkey on his shoulder gave the men warning looks that definitely meant that if they tried anything else with the boy that it was scratch there face off. Louis makes his way back over to Alex who looked to be a little too happy about today's plans.

"So do you know if they even have any exotic pet stores around here?" Louis asks Alex honestly not really knowing much about Tokyo or even Japan for that matter considering that even though they live there they do live on an island.

Alex shrugs as the two of them walk through the deck of the pier to start their journey for the day. "I guess we'll just have to ask around," he tells the boy with a small smile.

"Do you speak Japanese?" Louis asks with a hopeful look, knowing for a fact that he couldn't speak any fluent Japanese. Marcel could the smarty pants that he is, but of course he wasn't with him today so that wasn't going to help them any.

Alex gives the boy a look that gives Louis all the answer he needs. "Not really," the man tells him with a sheepish smile spreading across his face.

"Well that's just amazing," Louis says sarcastically as the two of them walk into the buzzing city of Tokyo without being about to speak the native language whatsoever.

"Maybe we'll find someone who can speak English," Alex says to the boy, having an optimistic look to things.

The first ten people that they tried to talk to about where to find an exotic pet shop didn't seem to speak very good English and kind of shut them down. Eventually however they managed to find a younger couple who managed to speak their language fluently and were able to point them into the right direction to a pet store.

The exotic pet store was in a rather large building and had absolutely every animal you could think of. "Well this is different," Alex says as him and Louis make there way through the store.

"That's for sure," Louis tells the man as they walk around the store in search of the monkey food. When they pass by the giant monkey enclosure Oli lets out little squeaks as he looks towards the other monkeys that were inside as if he was speaking to them through the glass. Louis only smiles at seeing it.

They eventually found some monkey food. The bag had some Japanese writing on it so they couldn't really read what it says but the bag had a monkey picture on it so they assumed that it was monkey food based on that. With the large bag of food bought and ready to go the two of them leave the shop. Alex carries the heavy bag over his shoulder as the two of them make their way through the busy Tokyo streets and towards the grocery store where they had planned to meet up with the last two of the brothers.

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The rest of the day out in Tokyo for the three brothers and Louis ended up being an argument about the younger male getting a few packs of cigarettes to bring back to the island with. The boy has gone weeks without the cancer sticks and was honestly going to go crazy if he didn't get some soon he was going to go insane.

"They're not good for you, angel," Harry argues with the boy being the health junky that he is.

"But I don't care, Harry," Louis tells the man with a deadly look that totally says that you better let him get the cigarettes or he was going to throw his own tantrum for the rest of day.

"Well I do," Harry argues back, giving the boy his own daring look not backing down from the argument.

What the two don't notice while they're fighting is the oldest of the brothers grabbing a couple packs of the brand of cigarettes that the boy said he liked and paying for them himself. He was tired of watching the argument go on and if the boy he was fond of wanted something he was going to get it. "Here you go, babe," Alex says handing out the bag the cashier gave him towards the smaller boy.

When Louis sees the bag a bright smile spreads across his face and he sends a large smirk towards the man who was arguing with him. "Look who won now," he tells the man childishly as he sticks his tongue out at him. The small little monkey on the boy's shoulder mimics the action of his owner sticking its own little tongue out at the man.

Marcel rolls his eyes from the sideline where he had watched the whole thing unfold. He had gone off for a second to find someone who would be able to deliverer their groceries to the pier for them and when he came back his brother and Louis were arguing. It really wasn't anything unusual at this point with them but he did wish it wasn't so frequent.

"We should eat lunch with Niall and Liam before going home," Marcel offers trying to get everyone off the topic of Louis and his bad habit already.

"Yes!" Louis shouts in excitement not having seen either of his friends in a long while. It would be great to spend some time with someone else besides the brothers for a change.

"Let me call them up and see what they're doing today," Harry says, already pulling out his cell phone and dialing most-likely Liam's number.

"Liam's our best friend from forever ago, but who's Niall?" Alex asks not having been in the loop with the whole kidnapping ordeal that went down.

Marcel looks to Louis with a hesitant look before looking back at his older brother. "Well you see he's the boy that Liam kidnapped along with Louis," the man says, they haven't told the man about the whole kidnapping thing yet so they weren't entirely sure how that was going to turn out.

"Wait what?!" Alex says in surprise turning to look at Louis with wide eyes. "My brothers kidnapped you?" He asks, having just heard this information for the first time.

Louis shrugs at the question, honestly having gotten used to the brothers at this point that he actually kind of forgot he was kidnapped. "Yeah, but it's alright," he says nonchalantly, he wouldn't have been this cool about the whole thing a few weeks ago, but what can you say the brothers changed his outlook on things.

"But they kidnapped you?" Alex says, perplexed by how alright with this fact the boy was.

"They may have gone about it in the wrong way, but nothing shows how much you love someone then kidnapping them and placing them on an island so that they can never run from you," Louis says with a smirk spreading across his face as he stares up at the oldest brother.

Alex gives the boy a confused glance as he tries to process what he just said. "No that's not how that works," he goes on to explain to the boy that, that was definitely not something to do to show your affections for someone, but Harry interrupts him before he can go into a rant about what he would have done to show his affections towards the boy.

"They're going to meet us at the ramen place as soon as they're ready," Harry announces to everyone as he puts his phone back in his back pocket.

They make their way out of the grocery store and towards the ramen that was right beside it. The place had a nice and homey feel to it and the food always looked almost too good to eat. "This place looks promising," Harry says, having never eaten at this certain restaurant before now.

  
"Kon'nichiwa!" The bubbly women at the counter greets everyone with a bright smile on her face.

They all mimic the women's words in greeting as they take a seat at the counter together. The women goes on saying something in Japanese again and Marcel's the one to answer since he was the only one out of them all to speak fluent Japanese.

The women gives him a small nod and backs away from the counter for a little while. "I just told her that we're waiting for someone and that we'll order once they get here," Marcel explains to everyone seeing their confused looks at not being able to understand the language.

It's only a few minutes later before a very bubbly Niall comes skipping through the doors of the shop. "Niall!" Louis shouts getting up off the stool he was sitting on beside Harry and makes his way towards his friend.

"Louis!" Niall shouts at the other boy with just as much excitement and the two of them run into each other's arms like they were a long distance couple meeting for the first time. The monkey on Louis' shoulder lets out a small squeak at the sudden movement and holds on tight to its owners t-shirt so that he doesn't fall onto the ground.

"I missed you so much," Niall whispers into the boy's neck as they continue to hug each other and Louis can feel the boy's pout at having not seen him for around a week.

"Me too, Ni," Louis agrees with him as he pulls away from the hug to grab ahold of the other boy's hand and tug him back towards the stools, sitting the other boy on the one beside him.

"So who's this little guy?" Niall asks moving his hand up cautiously to give the little monkey on the boy's shoulder a scratch on the head. The monkey leans into the Irish lad's touch and lets out a content sigh, making Louis smile at the creature.

"Well those two are close," Alex notes as he watches the two boys who were giggling to each other as they both paid attention to that stupid devil monkey.

"That they are," Liam says taking a seat beside the brother and giving the man a bright smile. "It's nice to see you again, A," he tells the man with a bright smile spreading across his face.

"You too, Liam," Alex says, returning the man's smile. Liam was all of the brothers friends when they were little all five of them had grown up together so it wasn't that surprising that they were still close even if they haven't seen each other in a long time.

"Angel, pay attention to me," Harry whines at Louis as he nudges the boy beside him with his elbow, being the needy man he was, wanting Louis' attention back on him.

"What do you want, Harry?" Louis asks turning back towards the man and giving him a raise of one of his eyebrows.

"Do you wanna hear a joke?" Harry asks the boy, a cheeky little smile spreading across the man's face as he stares at the boy.

Louis lets out a small sigh as he stares at the man. "Do I have a choice?" He asks, knowing that it most-likely wasn't something up for negotiation. Harry was going to tell his stupid joke even if he didn't go along with it.

"How do you find Will Smith in the snow?" Harry asks the boy a bright and happy smile spread across his face at having the boy's attention back on him again.

"I don't know Harry how do you find Will Smith in the snow?" Louis asks with an unamused expression spread across his face.

"You look for the fresh prints," Harry says before giggling at his own cheesy joke like it was the funniest thing in the world.

Louis stares at the man unamused by his joke while Niall bursts out laughing like it was the funniest thing he's heard all day. "That's a good one, mate," the Irish lad tells Harry through his laughs.

Louis turns to give the boy a small glare. "Don't encourage him, Niall!" He tells the boy, knowing that if Harry knew someone thought his jokes were funny he'd tell about a hundred more and Louis so wasn't ready for that today.

"What?" Niall asks the boy in confusion. "That was funny though," he says not understanding the problem that the boy was having making Louis face palm.

The rest of lunch went by smoothly thankfully without Harry telling anymore of his corny jokes. Louis realized quickly that if he made sure to give the man a little attention every so often he was totally fine. The man was just too needy for his own good sometimes.

"I'll see you later Niall!" Louis says as they're all going their separate ways, the styles brothers and Louis to go back to the island and Niall and Liam back to their small Tokyo apartment.

"Yeah see ya, bud!" Niall calls back with a bright smile on his face as he waves goodbye to his friend.

"Let's head back to the pier now," Marcel tells the gang as the four of them make their way through the busy Tokyo streets.

  
******

Its the next day when Louis gets awoken by loud banging across the hall from him and the brother's bedroom. "What the hell is that?" The boy groans as he opens his eyes to stare blearily up at the ceiling above. Oli was curled up on the boy's chest slowly waking up himself.

"Lets go check it out Oli," Louis tells the little monkey as he places the small creature onto his shoulder as he makes his way out of the room.

In the room beside them there were several different Japanese workers loudly working on the construction of what Louis assumes is Oli's new home. Why they had to get a start on it so early was what Louis couldn't understand.

"Good morning Louis!" A bright and happy Harry greets the sleepy boy as he comes running up the stairs, apparently a much better morning person than he was.

"What's so good about it?" Louis asks in an annoyed way a small pout forming across his lips. He hated being woken up this early and especially in such an annoying way.

Harry lets out a small laugh at the boy's annoyance towards being woken up. "I was just coming up here to change into some clothes to go for my morning walk, would you like to come along with me?" Harry asks the boy sending him a smile.

"Why would I want to do that?" Louis asks, crossing his arms in annoyance at even the suggestion of something like that.

"Because I want to show you something," Harry tells him, motioning the boy to follow him to the closet. That's when Louis knows that going along with him wasn't an option he was going even if Harry had to carry him there.

Louis lets out a sigh as he follows the man into the closet grudgingly. He wishes he could just go back to bed already. "He's such a pain in my ass," Louis says under his breath in annoyance, kicking the door to the closet as he passes into its threshold.

"Here wear this," Harry shouts throwing to items of clothing towards the other boy not even paying attention to see if the boy caught the items as he started to search for his own clothes.

Louis stares down at the clothes in his hands to find a pair of black adidas short, shorts with pink stripes coming up both sides and a plain white t-shirt. The boy lets out a sigh as he makes his way towards the bathroom to change into both of the items.

"Are you ready, Lou?" Harry shouts through the bathroom door a few minutes later, fully clothed in his own clothes for their walk around the island.

"Yes," Louis says in annoyance as he opens the door to reveal a very peppy Harry in a pair of black shorts and a white t-shirt.

"Then let's go!" He says in excitement as he races out of the room with a bright smile on his face.

"Looks like we're gonna have a fun time Oli," Louis tells his monkey with sarcasm obvious in his voice as he follows the curly haired male down the stairs much slower than the other man was walking.

"Come on, angel!" Harry says excitedly from beside the front door and Louis only gives the man a small glare as he takes his time walking over towards the door, grabbing his open pack of cigarettes from the table as he walks by. He knew he was going to need them for this walk.

"I'm coming shut up," Louis tells the man in annoyance as he makes his way over to where the man was standing by the door.

Harry smiles that stupid bright smile of his and holds his hand out for Louis to take. The boy takes a second to stare at the hand before letting out a small sigh and taking it, entwining his fingers with the other man's. He needed the support to get around the giant pool out front considering how afraid of them he still was.

Around the back of the large house there was a sandy path that boy had never seen before and that's the one that the two of them take on whatever journey Harry had ahead of them. When the get to the path Louis opens up his box of cigarettes that he was still carrying in the hand that wasn't intertwined with the older man's, he pulls one of the fags out of the box with his teeth and pulls out his lighter to light the cigarette.

He tries to light it with only one hand, but that seemed just about impossible so he lets go of Harry's hand so that he can properly light his cigarette. With it lit he takes a large inhale of the glorious smoke, feeling much calmer now that the tobacco was in his system.

"You know I still don't like you smoking," Harry says with a small pout forming onto his face as he watches the boy take another puff from his cigarette.

"You know I still don't really care right?" Louis asks the man sassily, a smirk spreading across his face at having a comeback for the other man.

Harry only rolls his eyes as he takes the boy's hand back into his own and intertwines their fingers together. "Let's just continue our walk," he tells the boy and the two of them start walking again.

The walk actually wasn't as bad as Louis was making out to be. The island wildlife and plants was absolutely amazing to see and even though Harry was cracking his stupid little jokes along the way Louis could deal with that because of the beautiful sights around him.

It was when they got to just about the other side of the island when Harry seems to get a bright smile onto his face as he pulls the other male with him as he races over towards something. "Here it is!" Harry says happily as he weaves his way through the trees until they make it to a little orchard almost.

There were about a hundred different trees with many different types of tropical fruits growing on them. There were some like bananas, coconuts, oranges, and mangoes. Then there were some that Louis couldn't identify on his own. "This is pretty cool," Louis admits as the other man pulls him towards the trees. The man steps up onto his tiptoes to grab two rope bananas off one of the bunches on the tree, handing one towards the other male.

The two of them sit on the sandy ground under the shady fruit trees as they eat their bananas. Louis makes sure to share his with Oli who was making a happy sound at seeing the fruit in its owners hands. "Do you wanna know the real reason I brought you out here?" Harry asks the boy as he takes a bite from his banana before looking straight into the other boy's bright blue eyes.

Louis turns to look at the man in confusion not understanding what he was talking about. He thought that the other man was just being his needy self and thought he needed company on his walk. "Why?" Louis asks, wanting to know these hidden intentions that Harry had for bringing him out here.

"I wanted to get you all alone," Harry tells him with a small smirk spreading across his face and he holds eye contact with the other man as he takes another bite from his banana.

Louis raises his eyebrows at the man. "Oh yeah, and why is that?" He asks, sending him a small smirk of his own. The boy knew what the man was going on about, but thought he would play along about being naive for a little while longer.

"Oh, I think you know what I'm talking about," Harry says simply as he stealthily leans his head in towards the other male's.

"Maybe I do," Louis says with a smile, the other man's lips were only centimeters away from his own and he decides to be the one to close the gap and crashes his lips against the other male's.

The kiss turns from innocent to dirty in a matter of seconds and Louis takes the chance of pressing his tongue into the other male's mouth, slowly pressing it against the other man's.

Harry quickly takes over the kiss and breaks the kiss for a second so that he can push Louis onto his back, their bananas long forgotten. Harry leans down over the other boy and recaptures his lips into a much more forceful kiss than the last.

The man is rather aggressive as he nudges at Louis' mouth with his tongue wanting the boy to open up so that he can explore the depths of it. Louis allows the man inside and tries to fight back against the other man's tongue as they swirl their tongues together.

The two of them pull away from each other when Harry feels a pair of tiny teeth biting into the side of his neck, making him let out a small shout as he moves his hand up to hold the spot where he was bitten. "What the fuck, you little rat?!" Harry shouts at the monkey who was now sitting on Louis' lap with a smirk spread across its little face.

"Now Oli, that wasn't very nice," Louis says scowling the monkey as he pushes him off of his lap. The boy reaches up into the trees, standing onto his tiptoes to grab an orange out and hands it out to the monkey. "Here, why don't you eat this and then play in the trees for a little while?" Louis asks the monkey, hoping that the animal would listen to him.

Oli gives the orange a skeptical look before he takes it and scurries off into the trees, most-likely mad that the boy had told him to go away for a while. When the monkey is gone Louis turns back towards the other man. "Now where were we?" He asks the man with a raised eyebrow.

"You mean before your monkey gave me a hickey?" Harry asks with an amused smile spreading across his face, his hand was still held over the bite on his neck and Louis felt bad that his pet did that to the man.

"Would you like me to kiss it better?" Louis asks the man, he bats his eyelashes at the man in what he hopes is a seductive sort of way.

Harry smirks at the look the boy was giving him. "I think I'd rather you kiss somewhere else," he says to the other male, not so stealthily looking down towards the hard on that was clearly visible through his shorts.

Louis raises an eyebrow as he looks down at the man's rather large erection. "Oh and what will I get out of it?" He asks the man already moving to grip at the waistline of the man's shorts, slowly pulling them down far enough so that he can pull out the man's rather generous looking cock.

"I'll do the same for you in return," the man promises the boy as he watches Louis spit into his right hand before moving it up and down the length of his dick.

"Oh god, angel," Harry moans out when the boy leans down to kitten lick the head of the man's cock teasingly.

"Do you like that, daddy?" Louis asks the man as he looks up at him through his eyelashes as he licks down the bottom of the man's length before moving back towards his head.

The man wasn't expecting the dirty nickname from the boy, but he wasn't going to deny that it didn't make something nice stir in his stomach. "Fuck yes, baby," Harry moans out as he grips ahold of the back of Louis' hair, running his fingers through the soft strands as the boy continues to lick and tease at his cock. "Please stop teasing me, angel," the man practically begs the boy.

"Your wish is my command, daddy," Louis says with a small smirk up towards the other man before he envelopes the man's dick with the heat of his mouth.

It's been a while since Louis has given someone a blow job so it took him a little while before he was able to take much of Harry's length into his mouth. Plus the man was gigantic so that didn't really help much. The man didn't seem to mind that Louis could only take half of him into his mouth, he just let the boy go at his own paced. He was in heaven with just the male's mouth, it was the first blow job he's gotten since he was at the asylum and even then that was from Marcel.

Louis smiles around the man's length at seeing the blissed out expression the man held. The boy uses one of his hands to move up and down the half of Harry's length that he couldn't fit into his mouth while the other one moves down to fondle at the man's balls.

"Oh god, baby, I'm close," Harry warns Louis as he tugs at some of the strands of the boy's hair that he was holding and bucks up into the boy's mouth just a bit before he stops moving completely and his salty fluids get caught in the boy's mouth.

Louis swallows the man's sticky seed as he watches him come down from his high. "How was that?" He asks the man when he finally comes back to planet Earth and pulls his shorts back up.

"That was absolutely fantastic," Harry says with a giddy smile spread across his face. "Now it's your turn."


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a huge bombshell dropped in this chapter as well as the rest of the smut from Harry and Louis' sexy times which started last chapter.

**Chapter 25**

Marcel lets out a loud groan as he slowly wakes up, his body aching from the restless nights sleep that he had gotten from sleeping on the living room floor yet again for the second night in a row. The carpet in the living room may be made out of the fluffiest out of all the options they had in Tokyo, but it still wasn't nearly comfortable enough to sleep on straight for two nights in a row without causing your body to ache like it was run over by a truck.

It was safe to say that the man definitely couldn't wait for the Japanese construction workers to finish up their work on that room that they were building specifically for the devil monkey's room so that he can finally sleep on a comfortable bed again. He couldn't wait to be able to sleep on the king sized bed in their bedroom with his little angel cuddled close in his arms. The man gets a big smile at just the thought of that. 

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Alex jokes from his spot on the couch as he watches the youngest of his siblings wake up from his sleep.

Marcel only grunts at the man in response to his question, slowly rising from the hard floor to stretch out his achy limbs. "Where's Harry and Louis?" He asks the other man as he takes in the lack of his older sibling and Louis.

"They went out for a walk I guess," Alex says with a small shrug of his shoulders, not paying attention really when the two of them left since he was still half asleep himself. That was an hour or two ago however and they should have probably been back by now, but he honestly wasn't too worried about it. They must have just gotten distracted by something or another.

"Oh okay," Marcel says as he lets out a small yawn as he makes his way towards the couch to take a seat beside the other male. "So what's going on with you this morning?" He asks the man, trying to strike up a conversation since there was nothing else better to do until Harry came back with his Louis.

"Well there's something I've actually been wanting to talk to you about," Alex says awkwardly as he turns to look at his younger brother with a hesitant smile. "I never found a good time to say anything since Harry was always around."

"Yeah?" Marcel asks the man with a raised eyebrow, a confused look spreading across the man's face. He didn't understand what the man could possibly have to tell him that was that important that Harry couldn't hear about it.

"Well this is going to sound absolutely crazy, but I'm just going to just go ahead and say it anyways," The man mumbles sounding absolutely crazy with the way he was speaking to the other male. Marcel gives the man a small look trying to decipher the crazy look the man was sending him.

Alex seems to let out a large sigh before he goes on to tell the other male about this giant news he has. "Edward's still alive," the man rushes over the three words as he stares at his younger brother with wide eyes not sure on how he was going to react to the news. 

Marcel stares at the man as if he was completely crazy for a good minute. He honestly wasn't sure if he heard the man wrong or if his older brother was just going crazy. "Okay and so do you want me to add some glitter to that glue you're sniffing?" He asks the man, deciding to crack a joke to maybe lighten the mood of whatever mental illness his brother has come down with.

"Marcel!" Alex shouts in aggravation as he turns to stare at his younger brother on the other side of the couch. "I'm being absolutely serious, little brother," he says, a look of complete seriousness spreading across his face.

Marcel couldn't help but to notice just how serious his brother looked. The idea that their eldest brother the Edward Styles was still alive was literally the most idiotic thing he's ever heard. He remembered burying his brother's casket in the ground. So why was Alex here trying to tell him something totally different to that? "We buried him though?" Marcel thinks out loud as he stares up at Alex with a look of confusion.

Alex let's out a sigh as he looks at his younger brother with a sad smile spreading across his face. "I thought so too," Alex tells him as he seems to fiddle with his fingers, finding them much more interesting them his younger brother's face. "But around a year back I got this strange call when I was home from my base in Africa and it was him Marcel, imagine my shock at finding out that my supposedly dead older brother was calling me to tell me that he had faked his death and was currently living as caretaker of the Styles mansion," Alex explains the story to the other man, frustrated about it all and just happy to finally get it all out to the other man. He felt as if a weight was lifted at finally getting the secret off his chest already.

Marcel could see just how serious the man was and he knew that he truly believed that Edward was in fact alive and living back in England at their family home. "What about Gemma?" Marcel asks the other man, wondering about their older sister who he believed to be the one taking care of the mansion from the last time he knew of that was at least.

"Gemma seems to have decided that traveling the world is much more important then taking care of the family home," Alex tells the man with a hesitant smile. They really did have one heck of a family it seemed.

Marcel lets out a sigh as he moves his hand across his face. He stands up from the living room couch. "I need some coffee," he tells the other man as he makes his way towards the kitchen. He knew that he needed some sort of caffeine to finish the conversation that they were going down.

  
*******

"Oh god!" Louis shouts as he grips ahold of the man's curly hair as a moan is released from his lips at the pleasure being brought upon him by the other male. "Fuck, Daddy! You know how to use your tongue!" Louis groans out giving Harry's hair a small tug.

Harry pulls his head up from between the boy's thighs to give him a stern glare. "Don't swear, angel," he tells the boy scowling him.

Louis rolls his eyes at the man as he pushes him back towards where he needs him the most. "Yeah, yeah, whatever just keep going," he says, agreeing with the man so that his pleasure can continue.

Harry gives the boy a small smile as he moves his head back between the boy's legs, pushing the boy's knees towards his chest so that he can get better access to the boy's hole. Harry licks a wet strip of saliva along the boy's rim before teasing it with his teeth. "Harry!" Louis groans pulling on the man's hair trying to show him that he just wants him to get on with it already.

Harry rolls his eyes at the boy underneath him. "You're so needy, baby," he teases the boy with a small smirk, but does what the boy wants nonetheless.

Louis lets out a pleasurable moan as he feels the man's wet tongue inside his hole the teasing finally over with. Louis plays with the man's curly hair as Harry gives him the most amazing pleasure he's ever gotten.

After a while Harry decides to add a finger along with his very talented tongue making Louis let out a squeak of surprise before getting used to the feeling. Harry pulls his mouth away from the boy's thighs to look up into his angel's pretty face. "You look so pretty like this," Harry comments as he stares down at the boy below him as he continues to move his finger inside the boy, adding a second one when the boy seems stretched enough. "Face scrunched up with pleasure as you're squirming underneath me."

"Shut up," Louis moans out as he moves a hand out weakly to swat the man in the chest only causing the man above him to let out a small chuckle.

"It's true though, Angel," Harry says, leaning down so that he can suck a hickey onto the boy's exposed collarbone. "You're so incredibly beautiful," he tells him.

Louis jumps when Harry's fingers nudge against something inside him that he's only able to find a few times himself before. "Ah! There it is!" Harry says as if it was all a game, moving his head away from the boy's collarbone to inspect the love bite he's left there.

"You're so fucking cheesy," Louis moans out, reaching out to grip ahold of the back of the curly haired male's neck to pull him into a sloppy kiss.

Harry smiles into the boy's lips as he pulls back from the boy. "So what if I am?" Harry says, brushing his nose against the other boy's in a cute sort of way.

Louis lets out a small groan feeling like he was growing closer to his release. The muscles in his stomach tightening with the intense need to come. "Can I touch myself, daddy?" Louis asks the other man, looking up at him innocently through his eyelashes as he bites his bottom lip in what he hopes is a seductive way.

Harry lets out a groan at the boy's words, leaning down to suck another hickey into the boy's neck just below his jaw. "Since you asked so nicely, sure, Angel," Harry tells the boy with a smirk spreading across his face. He felt as if he was on cloud nine having so much power over the boy.

Louis smiles as he reaches between the two of them so that he can grip ahold of his cock to pump along with the other man's thrusts. It doesn't take too long before the boy is being pushed over the edge with the combination of the fingers brushing against his prostate and his own hand around his penis had him cumming in no time, sticky white liquid splattering onto Harry's chest and the other boy's chin.

"That was absolutely amazing," Louis sighs out as lays back on the warm sand as he slowly comes down from cloud nine.

"I'm glad you like it," Harry says with a smirk spread across his face, clearly proud of himself for giving the boy such an intense orgasm.

"I think it's time to head back now," Louis says as he sits up, pulling his shorts and panties back up his legs before standing up from the sandy orchard.

"We really should have brought something with us to bring some fruit back along with us," Harry notes as he to stand up from the sandy ground and brushes as much of the small particles from his clothes.

"Yeah we should have," Louis agrees as he looks through the trees in search of his monkey. "Oli! We're leaving now!" He calls out for the small creature and smiles when the orange monkey drops from one of the fruit trees with a banana in his hands.

Harry sighs at seeing the animal running towards the boy. "Why couldn't he have ran off?" He mumbles to himself in annoyance as he watches Louis place the small creature on top of his shoulder so that they can make their trip back to the house.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is literally just smut lol. There's a warning for incest in this chapter so if you're uncomfortable with that sort of thing then read with caution.

  **Chapter 26**

Louis and Harry made their way back to the house hand in hand after the sexy times they had shared back at the tropical orchard together. Harry had this huge, giddy smile on his face as the two of them made their way through the pretty palm tree walkway that leads the way to the back door of their beach house home. "Honey we're home!" Harry calls happily as he pulls the smaller male along with him into the house.

Alex and Marcel roll their eyes as they see their brother making his way into the room with Louis following behind him. "Welcome back, angel," Marcel says to Louis with a bright smile and the boy decides to let go of Harry's hand to greet the youngest sibling with a kiss to the lips.

Harry stares jealously at the way the boy moves to give not only Marcel, but Alex a small kiss as well. "I missed you guys," he tells the two of them with a sad sort of smile. Harry curses the damn monkey who had scurried off the boy's shoulder as soon as they got back home to go explore it's new bedroom. Harry decides that he should tell his brothers about him and Louis' time out to make them as jealous as he was now.

"So, Louis sucked me off while we were on our walk," Harry says nonchalantly, causing both of his brothers to choke on their own spit as they stare at the male with wide eyes. Not expecting him to say something like that out of the blue.

"What?" Alex asks perplexed by the way Harry said it so casually.

Louis couldn't help but to roll his eyes at the way Harry had to announce exactly what happened while they were out. He should have known the male was going to brag about it as soon as they got home. "Yup, and I also rimmed and fingered him," Harry tells them proudly, just bragging now.

Marcel gulps as he fixes his glasses on his face before turning to look at Louis. "Is that true?" He asks the smaller boy, looking rather flustered about just the idea of what the two of them had gotten up to while they were gone.

Louis allows a smirk to spread across his face when he sees the erections that were shown proudly through both of the men's sweat pants. "Do you guys got a little problem there?" Louis asks them with a raise of his eyebrows, looking up at them through his lashes with the best seductive face he could make.

"Oh fuck," Alex groans out at seeing the boy's face, way too turned on about just the thought of his younger brother and Louis in such compromising positions.

"Do you want me to suck your cock Alex?" Louis asks the male seductively as he looks up at the man batting his eyelashes at him.

"Fuck yes," Alex groans out in answer to the boy's question. He already knew that this boy was going to be the end of him and he truly didn't care.

"Don't swear, daddy," Louis scowls as kneels down on his knees to pull down the male's sweatpants.

"Daddy?" Alex asks curiously as the boy pulls his sweatpants down his hips until they fall at his knees.

"Don't you like it?" Louis asks the man looking up at him as he starts to pump the male's thick length. Alex wasn't as long as Harry, but what he lacked in length he made up for in girth.

Alex lets out a moan at the feeling of the boy's warm hand moving up and down the length of his cock. "Oh no, I like it. I definitely like it," Alex groans out, watching as the boy leans in to kitten lick the head of his penis, obviously teasing the man with the smirk that was spread across his face.

"Come on, babe," Alex begs to the boy with a groan. "Don't tease me."

Louis only smirks turning to see the other two of the brothers sitting not too far away, both of them were palming their own hard erections through their sweatpants as they stare at the scene unfolding before them with lust-filled eyes. That only boosts the boy's confidence as he leans back down to take the head of Alex's cock into his mouth, deciding that he was tired of teasing the male and wanted to get straight to it.

Louis teases his tongue over the man's slit before taking as much of the male into his mouth as he can before his gag reflex kicks in. He bobs his head up and down the man's length as he uses his hand to pump the few inches that the boy couldn't fit in his mouth.

"Goddamn it Lou, your mouth is like heaven," Alex groans out as he grips ahold of the boy's hair, giving it a few yanks as he bucks up into the boy's mouth, making Louis take a bit more of his length.

Louis gags a bit but doesn't complain, letting the male thrust up into his mouth as much as he pleases, loving the feeling of having the man's cock nudging into his throat. It doesn't take too long for the man's movement of his hips to get slower and Louis only gets a small warning of, "Shit, I'm coming, baby!" Before the man's sperm is released down his throat.

As Alex pulls his dick from the boy's mouth he gets a bit of cum on the side of the boy's mouth. Louis only smirks up at the man as he moves one of his fingers up to catch the sticky liquid that was lost there. He looks into the man's eyes as he sucks the white fluid from off his finger. "Fuck, you're going to kill me!" Alex groans out, his dick already hardening again from his high sex drive.

Louis only gives the male an innocent little smile as he pulls the man's pants back up past his hips, confining his cock back inside the material. Rising back onto his feet the boy turns to look at the two men who were sitting on the couch, watching the show unfold before them.

Harry beckons the boy over towards him with his pointer finger giving him the come here motion. Louis only smirks as he makes his way over towards the male. "Yeah?" Louis asks the man innocently as he stares up at him through his eyelashes.

Harry only smirks at the boy sending a small glance to his very disheveled brother beside him before turning back towards the boy, leaning closer to the male to whisper into his little ear. "I want you to ride Marcel's cock," Harry whispers into the boy's ear, finding the idea of Louis on top of his brother riding his dick to be extremely satisfying.

Louis gives the man a raised eyebrow. "Are okay with that?" The boy asks honestly surprised. He would have thought that Harry would have been selfish enough to have to be the first one to have his cock inside the boy's bum.

Harry only gives the boy a small smirk. "I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't, Angel," Harry reassures the boy as he gives him a little nudge towards his younger brother. "I've got something much better in store for myself," the man says afterwards a devilish smirk spreading across his face as he turns his gaze onto his older brother who was standing in the corner of the room, his dick already rock hard in his sweatpants again.

Louis doesn't understand what the man was trying to get at with his words so he kind of just brushes them off for the time being as he climbs up onto the youngest of the brothers lap, straddling the man. "Hi, Marcy," Louis says to the man innocently.

"Hello, Angel," the man says with a laugh, finding the boy absolutely adorable even at a time like this.

Louis smiles innocently up at the man before he decides to do something mischievous by grinding down on the man's hard cock with his bum. "Fuck," Marcel says, reaching out to grip ahold of the boy's hips in a death grip as he bucks up into the boy's bum.

Louis bats his eyes down at the man below him. "I'm gonna ride you, Daddy," the boy tells the man, moving off the man's lap so that he can start stripping himself of his clothes.

Marcel watches with wide eyes as Louis pulls his shirt up over his head to reveal his cute little tummy and chest. "Your turn, daddy," Louis tells the man waiting for him to pull his own shirt up over his head.

Marcel licks his lips before doing what the boy asked of him. Pulling his shirt up over his head before throwing it somewhere mindlessly honestly not caring where at this point. Louis stares at the man's muscular chest and arms hungrily. It wasn't the first time he's seen Marcel shirtless, but it was just a wonderful sight. All three of the brothers were rather fit. Marcel didn't have as much of a six pack as his other two siblings since he wasn't a big fan of exercise but he did still have a small one and while his other siblings had tattoos spread across their bodies at several different places Marcel's skin was blank. "You need a few tattoos, Marcy," Louis notes as he pulls his shorts down his legs to reveal the dark blue panties that he was wearing underneath.

"Maybe I'll get one with you one day," Marcel says, eyes widening as Louis slowly pushes the panties down his legs, staring into the man's eyes the whole time.

"Man, Lou," Marcel groans out reaching out for the boy. "You're going to be the death of us all."

Louis only smirks at that moving to climb back onto the male's lap completely naked now. He holds up three fingers to the other man's lips wanting the man to suck them for him. Marcel does so without having to be asked taking the digits into his mouth and sucking on them as he swirls his tongues around each finger, making sure to coat them with a good amount of spit. "Thank you, daddy," Louis says innocently as he removes the fingers from the man's mouth.

Pushing himself up onto his knees the boy moves his hand back to push a spit slick finger into his still loose hole from him and Harry's play only about a half hour before that.

As Louis and Marcel were too embedded in each other to care what the other two of the Styles siblings were doing, the two of them were up to some very dirty things. While Louis was occupied with his younger brother, Harry made stalked his way towards his older brother a smirk spread across his face.

"What do you got planned, little brother?" Alex asks the male curiously as he sees the man close the gap between them.

"Just shut up and kiss me," he tell the male, moving his head towards his to crash his lips onto the other man's. Alex groans against his younger brother's lips, returning the man's kiss with just as much vigor. He missed being able to do this with his siblings and was glad that Harry had forgiven him enough to let him back on it.

Harry buries his hands into the other male's short hair as he forces his tongue into his older brother's mouth, the man quickly fighting back against the wet appendage with his own tongue. The two of them only pull away when they run out of air. "Fuck, I missed this," Alex groans out, hating how he had abandoned his brothers the way he had all those years ago.

"There's one way that I can forgive you brother," Harry says to the male with a mischievous smile spreading across his face.

Alex has a bad feeling about what the male had in mind but he would do anything to make it up to his younger siblings in the end. "What is it?" Alex asks the man.

"All you've got to do, brother," Harry says sinisterly as he moves his lips towards the male's ear. "Is let me fuck you."

Alex lets out a groan at his brother's dirty words, cock throbbing inside of his pants at the thought of his brother having his way with him.

Back on the couch Louis was already up to his third finger smirking down at the man under him as he brushes his fingers against his prostate letting out a loud moan. "Fuck, daddy. I can't wait to bounce on your cock," Louis tells the man dirtily as he removes his fingers from his hole.

"We've got to get these sweatpants off first though," Louis says seductively as he moves off the man's lap again to pull his sweatpants down his legs, quickly doing the same with the man's boxers. Louis doesn't give the man any warning before he's taking the male's cock into his mouth, getting it nice and white with his spit. "Had to get you all wet before we start," Louis tells the male teasingly as he rubs his spit around the man's cock.

Louis loves the way Marcel seems so flustered, the man's hair was a mess, curls thrown every which way. His glasses were perched on the bridge of his nose and the man didn't seem to have enough care to fix them anytime soon. "Ready, daddy?" Louis asks the man as he climbs back onto his and moves to line the man's cock up to his hole.

Marcel only groans and grips ahold of the boy's hips in a death grip as Louis slowly starts to sink down onto his cock. The man lets out a loud hiss at being buried in the boy's wonderful heat. "Fuck, baby. You feel so good," Marcel moans out not being able to help himself as he bucks up into the boy a bit.

Louis bats his eyelashes at the man as he slowly sinks down onto his cock, which was just about an inch longer than Harry's and a little bit thinner then Alex's. "I love your cock, daddy," Louis says dirtily as he fully seats himself on the man's length, his bum flat with the man's muscular thighs. "It fills me up so well."

Louis doesn't take much time to let himself adjust to the length as he pushes himself back up before letting himself sink back down onto the male's cock, letting a moan leave his mouth as the man's length brushes against his prostate with every bounce.

Marcel lets out a moan when he notices the scene that was happening on the other side of the room. Harry had their older brother bent over the recliner and was thrusting into him forcefully, the chair was shaking tremendously with how much force the male was putting into his thrusts. The scene only manages to make Marcel more eager, giving him enough courage to take control of the boy on top of him. Louis lets out a small squeal as Marcel switches up their position. He pushes the boy onto the couch on his back, taking both of the boys wrists into one of his hands as he lines his cock back up with the boy's hole with the other.

Louis lets out a moan as the man starts thrusting into him with a new amount of eagerness that has the boy practically whining with every thrust. Marcel was practically pounding into the boy's prostate at that point. "Fuck, daddy," Louis lets out between groans. "Fuck me harder."

Marcel lets out a growl as he lets go of the boy's wrists only to grip ahold of the boy's hips, giving himself better leverage to pound into the boy under him. "Can I touch myself, daddy?!" Louis asks the man, his words a little slurred due to the man's powerful thrusts.

"Sure, baby," Marcel groans out as he continues up his thrusts, getting closer to his high, with every powerful thrust into the boy under him his glasses would fall up and down his nose, but he didn't seem to mind.

Louis reaches between their bodies to tug at his hard cock, loving the way that the male above him kept pounding into his prostate on every thrust. "Look at the recliner," Marcel suddenly whispers to the boy under him wanting to see his reaction to seeing the other two of his siblings going at it.

Louis crinkles his eyebrows together but moves his gaze to the spot that Marcel suggested only for his eyes to widen at the sight. "Fuck," the boy groans out as he releases his seed onto the other male's chest.

Marcel groans as Louis tightens around him due to his orgasm, thrusting into the boy as he comes down from his high. Marcel slowly pulls out of the boy before pumping his cock furiously, turning his gaze to stare at where his two brothers were. Watching Alex come undone from his younger brothers cock inside of him was enough for Marcel to finally reach his high. "Fuck," he moans out as he releases his seed all over the boy underneath him. Paining the boy in the white liquid.

Once the two of them come down from their highs they sit up onto the couch, Marcel pulling the boy onto his lap for some after-sex cuddles. Harry must have finally had his own orgasm because the two brothers who were previously entwined were now sitting on the floor with exhausted looks on their faces. "Does that sort of thing normally happen between you guys?" Louis suddenly asks Marcel curiously as he turns his gaze towards Harry and Alex.

Marcel lets out a sigh seeing Louis glance. "Yeah, it kind of does," he says hoping that it doesn't bother the boy that him and his brothers had a much darker relationship then the boy thought.

"Oh okay then," Louis says, not really seeming to mind it as he cuddles into Marcel's chest ready to just take a nap after the sex fest he's just had.

"I say we all take a shower," Alex suddenly says speaking up to everyone in the room, a bright smile spread across his face. Happy that he was welcomed back into the fold again with his brothers.

"I think that is a wonderful idea, brother," Harry says agreeing with the man's suggestion, wrapping an arm around the male's shoulders.

Louis furrows his eyebrows as he watches the brothers interact in a friendly way for the first time. Was that really what it took for them to get along again? Louis didn't really understand it but he wasn't going to complain he was just glad that the two men were finally getting along.

"I think a showers a wonderful idea," Louis says with a smile, agreeing with the two men. He really did like all three of the brothers and was so glad that Alex and Harry finally seemed to sort out what was wrong in their relationship. Even if that was screwing the brains out of the other.

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was based off the heat that I'm experiencing today and drama starts out!

**Chapter 27**

It's been a few days since the men had their first sexual encounter with Louis and the two eldest of the brothers had finally made up with each other. Since then the two males acted as if they had never been mad at one another in the first place, which was rather odd in Louis' opinion but he wasn't going to complain about it.

It was a rather hot day, one of those days that the air conditioner just doesn't seem to be able to keep up with the endless amount of heat. Louis was lounging around the house in just a pair of light pink panties, feeling as if his body was on fire with the heat. He was only of the only ones up so far, besides Harry who had left a while ago for his morning jog across the island. He asked Louis to go with him, but the boy declined. You wouldn't catch him dead out in that heat.

While the boy was watching an Adam Sandler movie that he had found on Netflix, the other two of the brothers decided to finally make their appearance. "Jesus, Lou. Are you trying to make us fuck you?" Alex asks as he takes in the boy's mostly naked body spread out on the couch.

"No," the boy whines, annoyed that the man would even think that at a time like this. "It's too hot!"

Marcel let's out a laugh at the boy's distress. "Why don't we go for a swim, it's the perfect way to stay cooled down in this head," the male suggests.

"But I still don't know how to swim," Louis points out in annoyance to the other men, hating how he never learned how to swim as a child.

"You can always ride on my back, " Alex says as he sends the boy a suggestive smile and raise of his eyebrows.

Louis only rolls his eyes at the man's obvious attempt at flirting with him. "We'll try and teach you in the giant pull out front instead this time," Marcel tells the boy with a smile. "It's only four feet deep so you'll be able to stand up in it and be above the water."

Louis thinks about the male's words for a second before nodding in agreement. "Alright, I guess I can try," he tells the man, knowing that it was definitely better than staying inside and sweating his bum off all day. "On one condition though," Louis suddenly says, making Marcel turn to raise eyebrow at the boy.

"What's your condition?" Alex asks, curious to know what type of condition the boy has for them.

"Well I have two actually," Louis says as he sends the two of them a small smile. "The first is that I get to pick out my own swimsuit this time," he says, sending the two brothers a small look that let's them know he wasn't wearing some skimpy piece of fabric this time.

"Okay, done," Marcel says, ready to hear the boy's second condition.

"The second condition is the Oli will be coming out as well and you guys are going to be nice to him," Louis tells the two of them sending them both a small glare.

Marcel lets out a sigh at the male's words. He was definitely willing to try to get along with Louis' monkey, but he knew that Harry wasn't going to be too fond about that decision. "Okay, I will try, Angel," Marcel promises the boy with a small smile.

Alex let's out a sigh when Marcel turns to look at him for an answer. He really did hate that monkey, but he knew that he had to try to be nice to the damn thing if he wanted Louis to continue seeing him as an equal to his brothers. "I'll try too," he tells the boy, even though he was a little unsure about the situation.

"Okay, then lets go get into our swimsuits," Louis tells the three of them cheerfully. Turning off the television with the remote before making his way up the stairs and towards the bedroom. The two brothers were following behind him closely.

Louis makes his way into the huge walk-in closet and towards the side of the closet that held all of his clothes. Searching through the large swimsuit variety that Marcel and Harry had gotten for him way before he was even brought to the island he tries to find one that would cover up the most skin. All of the items were two piece, the men apparently must have a kink for his stomach or something.

Louis finally finds one that has a bigger made bottom that would definitely cover both of his bum cheeks fully. It was a little more girly then he would have wished for, but it was better than the ones that didn't cover him completely. It was a dark blue color that was almost black with a floral pattern going up the sides of both the bottoms and the top. There was a criss cross on the top that went over the middle of the male's stomach. The material would only show a small portion of the skin on his tummy and Louis was grateful for that. He wasn't very happy with his body even if the three brothers seemed to think it was perfect.

 

Louis makes his way out of the closet and into the bathroom to change in private, even though the other two men have already seen him naked. He still liked his privacy when it came to this sort of stuff. Pulling off the pink panties he was wearing he pulls on the swimsuit he had picked out. It was much more comfortable then the last one he had worn. It was a much bigger material that fit much better around his bum and he was grateful for how well he was able to move in it.

"Lou! Are you ready?!" Harry's voice calls through the bathroom door, the man must have gotten back from his jog while he was busy changing.

"Yeah," Louis tells the male, moving towards the door to unlock and open the door, to reveal the curly haired male on the other side. Harry was shirtless, probably never having a shirt on in the first place with his jog. His body was glistening with the sweat from his run, he had a pair of swim trunks hung low on his hips and Louis couldn't help but to admire how amazing the male's body was.

"You like what you see?" Harry teases the boy with a raise of his eyebrows when he notices the boy staring at him.

"Hell yeah, daddy," Louis tells the male with a small wink, causing the man to let out a groan. Louis decides to be an even bigger tease as he moves past the man without another word, making his way across the hall to the bedroom where his pet monkey spends most of his time now that it's been finished. That's why he didn't seem to notice when the man started talking to the wall as if there was someone there as soon as Louis had walked away from him, arguing to someone who wasn't there.

  
The room was set up with gorgeous branches of trees splayed out and all sorts of ways for the monkey to swing from as he pleases. Louis had picked out a number of different toys for the monkey when they were in Tokyo the last time. They were a mixture of animal toys and baby toys. It was just whatever the monkey seemed to like when they were at the store. When the monkey sees it's owner at the doorway to his room he lets out a happy little squeals as he swings his way towards the male. "Hello, Oli," Louis greets the monkey with a bright smile, welcoming the small creature into his arms.

  
"You're not bringing the monkey with us, are you?" Harry asks with a groan when he sees the monkey in the boy's arms. He really did hate the damn thing and that evil voice in his head that has slowly made it's way back into his brain tries to tell him that he should just kill the thing if he hated it so much. "I can't do that," Harry whispers to the voice trying not to draw attention to himself.

  
Louis stares at the man with an odd look as he sees him whisper something to himself. The man has been acting weird since last night and Louis was a little worried about him. "Are you alright, Harry?" Louis asks, concerned about the man.

  
Harry shakes his head, almost as if he was trying to shake the voice out of it. "Yeah, fine," he says simply before moving to disappear down the stairs, not even waiting for Louis.

  
Louis watches as the man left a concerned look spread across his face. He didn't know what was going on with Harry, but he was really hoping it wasn't what he thinks it is. "What's wrong, Lou?" Alex suddenly says, knocking the boy out of his worried thoughts.

  
Louis let's out a sigh as he gives the man a shaky smile. "I'm just worried about Harry is all," he tells the man with a shake of his head. "Maybe I'm wrong," he says, hoping for his own sake that he was.

  
Alex smiles hesitantly, not really knowing what to do to set the boy's thoughts at ease since he wasn't entirely sure on the matter himself. "Let's not worry about that right now," Alex says instead, holding his hand out for the boy in front of him to take. "Let's just go have fun."

  
Louis allows a genuine smile to spread across his face. "Yeah, let's do it," he agrees with the male taking the man's hand into his own as he puts Oli onto one of his shoulders.

  
The two of them make their way down the stairs and to the front door of the beach house. The younger of the two siblings were already in the pull, having a water fight. Marcel was complaining to the older male about him getting water on his glasses. Harry only let's out a laugh as he splashes water at the man's face again. "Harry stop being mean to Marcy!" Louis shouts as he takes in the scene before him, scowling the older of the two men.

  
Harry stops what he's doing to stare up at the boy who was standing beside the pool with his older brother, a conflicted look spreading across his face as he turns to stare at the empty pool behind him. Quickly whispering to the empty water with an annoyed look. Louis turns to give Alex a look from beside him and all the man could do was nod, seeing exactly what Louis was seeing. "Why don't we get into the water?" Alex asks, hoping that they would be able to enjoy their day without having anything too disastrous happening.

Louis nods moving towards the stairs that lead down into the chlorinated water of the giant swimming pool. Stepping his foot into the cold water of the pool, Louis let's out a sigh at the feeling. The water felt amazing with the heat and humidity. Louis makes his way down the rest of the stairs stepping onto the bottom of the pool cautiously, a little nervous that he would slip and drown himself in the four foot deep water. Oli had a tight grip on his owners shoulder, staring down at the water with a cautious glance. "This water feels amazing!" Louis exclaims loving the way the cold water cooled down his sweaty body.

  
Alex smiles at the boy as he decides to abandon the stares to jump right in. "Cannonball!" The male shouts jumping in between his two younger brothers making water splash onto both of them. When the man comes up from below the water he has a satisfied smirk spread across his face as he stares at his brothers.

  
Louis rolls his eyes at the man as he walks his way to the edge of the pool, feeling safer with having a hold on the side. "Let me teach you how to swim, Lou!" Harry says excitedly and Louis let's out a sigh as he places Oli on the edge of the pool.

  
"Let's get this over with," Louis sighs out, not really ready for this whole swimming lesson to go down.

  
Twenty minutes later and Louis was actually swimming, not very good, but he was still swimming nonetheless. The boy felt much safer in the pool since he could just stand up if he didn't feel very comfortable with his swimming abilities so there was no way he could drown. "See it isn't that hard, now is it?" Marcel asks the male teasingly as he watches the male float on his back with his legs spread out in front of him.

  
The triplets were all wonderful swimmers and Louis was actually quite jealous about the men's swimming abilities. "This water feels great, I never want to get out," Louis says with a sigh as he kicks his feet, moving towards the edge of the pool.

  
Before he can get a grip on the edge he's being picked up and thrown over a shoulder causing him to let out a loud squeal. Noticing that the man who held him was Alex noticing the palm tree swim trunks that the man was wearing. "Put me down, Alex!" Louis shouts with a giggle, patting at the man's back.

"Oh, you want me to put you down?" Alex asks mischievously as he moves the boy so that he's holding him bridal style. He holds the boy high up over the water and pretends like he's about to drop him into the water. Louis freaks out as he reaches for the man's neck.

  
"No did I say put me down?" Louis asks as he lets out a nervous laugh. "I meant hold me."

  
Alex just smiles down at the boy. "Do you want to take me up on my offer of riding on my back yet?" He asks the boy, setting the boy back into the water on his own two feet.

  
Louis thinks about it for a second and decides that it would be kind of fun to be able to ride on the man's back. "Okay," Louis says, agreeing to the man's idea.

  
Alex helps Louis climb onto his back and get a good grip around his neck before he starts to swim through the pool. Louis let's out a giggle as the man races through the pool with him on his back. Alex was a fast swimmer and the extra weight on his back didn't seem to do anything to slow him down as he sped through the pool. "You're so fast!" Louis squeals, loving the butterflies that the ride was making flutter through his tummy.

  
Harry stares jealously as Louis giggled as his older brother gave him a ride around the pool on his back. "Why don't you do something about it, Harry?" the voice asks the man in a sinister way and Harry grits his teeth as he tries to push away the voice. "Come on, you know you want to," the voice urges him.

  
Harry couldn't fight it anymore, he had to do what the voice told him. Before anyone can realize what's going on Harry is on the other side of the pool pulling Louis off of the other male's back, setting the boy safely onto his feet in the pool before he sends a punch towards his older brother's face. "What the fuck, Harry?" Alex asks the man angrily as he help his nose where his brother punched him.

  
"You're a dick!" Harry growls at the man as he moves forward to punch the man again. This time Alex was ready for it and caught the man's fist mid-air.

  
"Harry!" Louis shouts at the man in a panic, not understand what got into the man so quickly. "What are you doing?" He asks the male, hoping to break him out of whatever trance was in.

  
It seems to help a bit considering that the man turned to stare at the boy instead of his older brother. The look of horror on the boy's face was enough to knock him out of the trance that the voice inside his head had put him into. "Louis," the man says, looking down at his hands disappointed in what he had just done.

Before Louis could say anything else to the man he was pulling himself out of the pull and taking off in a brisk run behind the house. "Harry!" Louis calls after the man but he was already gone. Louis let's out a sigh as he pushes himself up onto the edge of the pool to sit with his feet still in the water.

  
"He'll be alright," Marcel reassures the boy as he comes to take a seat next to the boy.

  
Louis shakes his head, he just felt like a failure. He was certain now that his suspicions were true. Harry was seeing Edward again. Everything he had tried to do to get him to take his medicine wasn't enough. The voice of his dead brother was still more important then him. Tears came to the boy's eyes as he thinks about that. "I failed him, not only as his therapist but as his boyfriend as well," he tells the man beside him, his voice cracking as he brushes away his fallen tears.

  
Marcel let's out a sigh as he reaches his arms out to bring the boy into his arms. "You didn't fail anyone, Angel," Marcel reassures the boy, brushing through the boy's wet hair trying to soothe him with the soft touch.

"But he didn't start taking his medicine again, Marcy!" Louis says to the man. "He wasn't taking it this whole time and now he's seeing Edward again! His dead brother is more important then me!" Louis shouts, feeling like shit as he voiced the thoughts to the other man.

  
"Shhh," Marcel says, trying to soothe the boy on his lap. "It's alright, baby."

  
With Louis crying into his chest Marcel sends his older brother a look and Alex only nods at it, knowing exactly what the other man was thinking. "I think it's time the four of us to take a trip," Alex says, letting a small smile come to his lips as he rubs the bruise that was starting to form on his nose.

  
Louis moves his head from Marcel's chest to look up at the man with a confused glance. "What do you mean by a trip?" Louis asks as he brushes the tears off of his face.

  
Alex only smiles at the boy, moving his gaze to look at his younger brother for an explanation. "A trip to the family manor to see someone that I thought to be dead, our brother, Edward Styles," Marcel explains to the boy with a serious expression on his face.

  
Louis only stares up at the two men with a skeptical expression. He wasn't sure as to what to believe anymore with the Styles siblings, but he did know one thing. If Edward was still alive that was going to be the thing that would get Harry to start taking his medicine again. "Okay, let's go on a trip," Louis says, letting out a small sigh, knowing that convincing Harry to leave here was going to take a lot of effort.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly just plane smut and I apologize for that.

**Chapter 28**

After Harry ran off into the wilderness of the island, Louis and the other two brothers had gone inside to pack for their upcoming trip as well as coming up with a plan as to how they were going to get Harry onto a plane to the Styles family manor without the man totally freaking out. They had to have a very full proof one to get them all the way from Japan to England. 

It's while the three of them were packing clothing and other necessities into their suitcases that the two brothers manage to come up with the best lie. "Gemma," the name was spoken by Alex, the man having a bright smile spread across his face seeming proud of himself for coming up with the idea.

Louis crinkles his face in confusion as he looks between the two men after hearing the unknown name from the man. "Who's Gemma?" Louis asks the two men with a raise of his eyebrows, never having heard any of the brothers talk about someone by that name before. They don't usually talk about very many people though anyways. 

"Our sister," Marcel says in answer to Louis' question, causing the boy to stare at him in shock. Marcel lets out a small sigh as he turns to look at Alex with a sad smile. "She hasn't talked to Harry and I since we were taken to the asylum," he says to his older brother. He knew that trying to take Harry into going to see Gemma might just go in a more chaotic direction then just telling him the truth.

Alex just shrugs at Marcel look, having a different outlook on how Harry will take their lie. "Those two were always so close when they were little, he'll agree to going if we tell him Gemma wants to see us," Alex says seeming very confident with his plan.

Louis stares between the two brothers as he packs his toothbrush and other necessities into his suitcase. He was curious to know how many more things that he doesn't know about the brothers family and lives. The boy was really hoping that this trip to their childhood home will help them open up to him more and that he'll learn all about their lives growing up.

"Alright, so it's settled we'll tell him we're going to see Gemma," Marcel says in finality him and his brother finally deciding on the plan as Louis was stuck in his own head thinking about the trip ahead.

"Is your sister going to be there though?" Louis asks the two men curiously, he was really hoping he would be able to meet the rest of the men's family. He really just wanted to be involved in their family life.

Alex let's out a loud laugh as he turns to stare at the boy. "Heaven's no, Lou!" He says it as if the question was completely barbaric and Louis only raises his eyebrows not understanding the man's reaction. "Gemma has been traveling the world for years now," the man explains as he sends the boy a small smile.

Louis only nods at the man in understanding still not really understanding why the man reacted that way before. "So, what's my part in this plan?" The boy asks the men as he turns to stare at the two practically identical men curiously.

Louis watches as an identical smirk spreads across both of the brothers' faces. "You've got the best role," Alex says as he wiggles his eyebrows at the boy, disappearing into the closet for a second before reappearing inside the room. The man holds out a small pink bag towards the smaller male with a suggestive smile.

Louis raises his eyebrows as he stares down at the bag getting a glimpse of the pink lace that was inside. "And what am I suppose to do with this?" Louis asks the male, not understanding what he was suppose to do with the obvious lingerie that was inside.

Alex rolls his eyes at the boy's confused look. "You are going to be the thing that distracts Harry on the plane," Alex explains pushing the bag closer to the boy.

Louis raises his eyebrows as he takes the bag from the man. "And I'm suppose to do that by seducing him?" Louis asks the man, finally starting to connect the dots as he puts the bag into his suitcase.

Alex nods at the boy with a small shrug. "It's the best plan to keep Harry's mind busy with something else besides questioning our lie," he says simply, a hesitant smile spreading across his lips.

"You're fine with it though, right, Angel?" Marcel asks the boy, a concerned look spreading across his own face. He didn't want to be pushing the boy into something he was uncomfortable with. He cared too much for him to do something like that.

Louis just lets out a small chuckle at the man's worried look. "Yeah, Marcy," He says with an amused smile spreading across his face. 

*******

It's not until later in the afternoon before Harry arrives back to the beach house. The man was still in just his swim trunks from earlier but he was completely dry after his day out in the sun.

"Hi Hazza," Louis greets the man when he walks in the door, standing up from his spot on the couch to give the man a kiss on the lips. "Are you feeling better now?"

Harry smiles down at the boy before him, glad that he had the boy in his life. "Yes I do. Thanks for asking, Angel," Harry leans doesn't to plant a sweet little kiss to the boy's nose, causing Louis to let out a small little giggle that has the man's heart glittering a bit.

"Oh! Harry you're back!" Alex shouts obnoxiously as he makes his way out of the kitchen to greet the man himself.

When Harry sees Alex a guilty sort of look spreads across his face. He really did regret what he had done to his brother earlier that day. "I'm sorry I punched you, Al," Harry says apologizing to the man.

Alex just shakes his head at the man with a bright smile. "It's fine, brother," he says reassuring the man.

Marcel makes his own appearance as he shows up beside the other male. "We need to talk brother," he tells the man getting straight down to business like usual.

Harry raises an eyebrow as he looks at his younger brother. "What about?" He asks the man, as he pulls Louis' body closer towards his chest to cuddle the boy against him.

"Gemma called while you were gone," Marcel says with a cautious look spread across his face, he wasn't sure how Harry was going to react. "She wanted to know if we could fly out and see her. I already got our private jet set up for a flight later this afternoon."

Harry's arms around Louis' waist tighten at this new information and he turns to stare at his younger brother with a deadly glare. "You did what?!" He asks the other man with a clenched jaw.

Louis lets out a sigh as he pushes his way out of the male's arms so that he can look up into the man's bright green eyes. The boy smiles up at the man cautiously as he reaches out to caress the man's face soothingly. "I think it would be nice to meet your sister, Harry," Louis tells the man with a small smile spreading across his face, hoping that his charm would be enough to calm the man down.

Harry seems to relax with the look in the boy's eyes, letting a smile form on his lips as he nods. "Alright, but only for you, Angel," he says, agreeing to the trip.

Louis smiles up at the man before he steps up on his tiptoes to give him a kiss as a thank you present. He was glad that he had this kind of effect on the man or the three of them would have had no hope in getting the man on a plane.

"Good!" Alex's voice cheers as the two of them part from each other's lips. "Because we've got to head out now so that we can get to the airport in time for our take off," he says urging everyone to hurry up so that they could leave.

"But I didn't pack yet," Harry says with his eyebrows furrowed together as he turns to stare at his older brother.

Alex sends the man a bright smile. "It's fine we've already done it for you," he tells the man.

It only takes the four of them about ten minutes to double check that they had everything they needed before heading out to the edge of the island where their boat was parked at their private dock. Oli had been left behind in his room that was made specially for him, Liam and Niall had already agreed to come and watch the house while the four of them were gone.

"I'm so excited that we're going on this trip," Louis says happily as he sits on top of Harry's lap, his head cuddled into the man's chest.

Harry smiles down at the boy fondly as he runs a hand through the boy's hair. "Me too, Angel," he tells the boy.

The other two brothers stare at the scene with jealous gazes even if it was all apart of their plan they hated how much attention Harry was getting from the younger male. It seemed as if Louis gave Harry the most attention out of the brothers and it did make Marcel and Alex very jealous. This time however was because the two of them had told the boy too. "Why do we have to go along with this plan again?" Alex asks his younger brother with an annoyed look sent towards the two men who were currently making out across the room.

Marcel let's out a small sigh as he captains their boat towards one of the many piers in Tokyo. "Don't worry once we get on the plane the two of them can take up the bedroom so that we don't have to watch this going on," Marcel tells his older brother with a small smile.

Alex gives the two men across the room a small look. "I kind of wanted to watch though," he says, thinking about the way that Louis had rode Marcel a few days before with such confidence. He really wanted to see that again, but from the dirty look Marcel sends his way he knew that, that wasn't going to happen.

"We need to talk about what's going to happen once we arrive in England, brother," Marcel tells the man with a stern look, making Alex let out a loud sigh.

"Okay, be a buzz kill then," Alex says to his brother with an annoyed look sent the male's way.

The brothers private jet was a rather large white vehicle with their last name written across the side in black cursive lettering. The inside was just as amazing as the outside was. The first room you walk into was a large sitting room with a ton of cozy chairs spread around with straps for lift off and drop off. They were made out of a much more comfortable looking fabric then that of the normal planes for people who were middle class to ride on, much like the plane that Louis had taken from his home in Doncaster to the town of Woodpine.

"There's a bedroom through this door here," Harry says excitedly as he drags the boy towards a door in the back of the plane.

"Wait!" Marcel calls to the men before Harry can drag the boy through the door. "Wait until after take off before heading in there," he tells the two of them, being the responsible male he is.

Harry rolls his eyes at his at his younger brother, but follows Louis as he drags him towards one of the seats. "How long is it going to take until the pilot takes off?" Harry asks his brother with an annoyed sigh as he's forced to buckle up by Louis.

Alex shrugs as he stares at his younger brother and Louis, his seat belt already buckled across his chest. "Who knows, however long the Japanese dude takes to figure out our plane, I guess," the man says it nonchalantly and all Harry can do is face palm.

"Please tell me you guys got an actual pilot to fly this plane," Louis practically begs of the two men on the other side of the plane. He really wasn't in the mood to crash from a million miles in the sky to a mountain or even worse into an ocean or river.

Marcel reaches a hand out to slap Alex upside the head as he turns to give Louis a reassuring smile. "Yes, the man I paid to fly us to England is a certified pilot who knows what he's doing," Marcel tells the boy, giving Alex another glare from his spot beside him.

Louis rolls his eyes watching the two brothers who have started bickering between the two of them. He turns to look at Harry with a bright smile when he sees that the man was staring back at him. "Hi, Harry," Louis says to the man, jokingly.

"Hello, Angel," Harry says back as he let's out a little chuckle.

The four men don't have to wait too much longer for the plane to lift off because as soon as Louis goes to lean across his seat to give Harry a kiss he's being knocked back into his seat as the plane starts to abruptly lift off. Louis' eyes widen as he grips the arm rests on the seat he was sitting at. He turns to stare across the room at Marcel with a look. "Are you sure this guy knows how to fly this thing?" He asks the man, a worried expression falling across his face. The boy was deathly afraid of flying after all.

Marcel just nods towards the male, not seeming effected by the sudden jolt at all. "He's just getting used to this kind of plane, he'll do fine after we're in the air," Marcel tells the boy reassuringly and just as the words are out they're lifting up into the air, much more smoothly this time and Louis let's out a small sigh in relief.

The boy takes a peak out the window that was beside him to watch as they lift up off the ground, the bustling streets of Tokyo below them. Louis thought the sight was amazing and yet terrifying at the same time as they descend farther into the air so that all you can make out below is little dots that resemble buildings and cars. "Okay, we're in the air now," Harry says as he unbuckles himself from his seat and stands up. "Let's go Louis!" He says excitedly reaching his hand out for the other boy to take.

Louis gives the man a small smile as he unbuckles himself from his seat. That's when he remembers the bag that was hidden inside of his suitcase, the one that holds the pink lacy material that Louis just knew wasn't going to hide anything. "Why don't you go inside and get comfortable, I have a present for you," Louis suddenly says as he stands up from the airplane seat on shaky legs.

Harry looks at the boy with a raise of his eyebrows. "A present now?" Harry asks the boy as he sends him a look as if he knew exactly what kind of present the boy was going to give him.

Louis only smiles innocently up at the man. "I'm not giving anything away, it's a surprise," he tells the man, giving him a small push towards the bedroom.

"Okay, okay," Harry says as he lets out a chuckle already moving towards the bedroom door only turning around to stare back at the boy once he got to the doorway.

Louis just smirks at the man and gives him a cheeky wink. Harry seems to blush as he turns around and makes his way into the bedroom. Louis can't help but to smile in victory at having such an effect on the other man. He couldn't wait to see what kind of effect the special something that Alex made him pack was going to have on the man.

Grabbing his suitcase from the cupboard above the seats in the main room, he quickly finds the small pink bag that he had hidden inside some of his clothes just incase Harry decided to have a peak inside his bag. The boy lets a smirk spread across his face as he grips the bag in one hand as he zips up his suitcase with the other. "Good luck, Lou!" Alex tells the boy as he sends him a cheeky wink.

Louis only rolls his eyes as he makes his way towards the bathroom which was a small door right beside the bedroom one in the back of the plane. "I'm sure I don't need no luck with whatever's inside this bag," he says simply as he makes his way into the bathroom and closes and locks the door.

With the door separating them Louis doesn't hear what the man says in reply instead he just flicks on the light and goes to pull out the lacy material inside the bag. Louis stares at the item in his hands with a wide eyed look. It was all one piece and almost looked to be a swimsuit if it wasn't for the material it was made out of or how are through it was, that is. The lace seemed to have a flowery pattern spread around it and there was a cute little ribbon that tied across the stomach.

 

  
Louis stares at the item for a few seconds before he works up enough courage to pull off his other clothes and throw it on. Letting out a sigh he sets the item onto the counter on the sink before stripping out of the comfy clothing he had changed into after Alex, Marcel and himself had gone back inside to come up with a plan and to pack.

Now being completely naked the boy picks up the lacy item on the counter with a small sigh. It turned out that putting it on ended up being more difficult then he was expecting. The boy eventually managed to get the thing up and over his bum and wiggles his arms into the designated holes with a lot of effort. "Harry better fucking like this or I'm going to punch him in the face," the boy groans out annoyingly as he looks at himself in the mirror, tying the ribbon around his stomach into a cute little bow before deciding that he was ready to show Harry.

When Louis walks out of the bathroom he hears a loud whistle and turns to look at the brother that it came from with a raise of his eyebrows. "What?" He asks the man with his hands on his hips.

"That really leaves nothing to the imagination," Marcel stutters out as he seems to look away from the boy and fidget around in his seat, suddenly uncomfortable.

Louis lets out a laugh at the man's reaction. "Well I guess that was the point wasn't it?" Louis asks the man with a laugh turning to Alex who was staring lustfully at the boy in the pink lacy material.

Alex suddenly looks away from the boy and turns back towards his younger brother with a begging look. "Are you sure we can't go in and watch?" He asks him with a pout spreading across his face, both of them obviously sexually frustrated after the sight before them.

"No Alex, but if you're good maybe I'll let you fuck me," Marcel whispers the words into his brother's ear so that Louis couldn't hear them.

Louis raises his eyebrows at seeing the two being secretive. "Okay then I'm going to go have sex with your brother," Louis says simply, not caring too much about what the two men were being secretive about when he had another one of his boyfriend's that he had to go and satisfy.

Louis thinks the two of them said something along the lines of "have fun" as he walks towards the doorway to the bedroom but he doesn't care enough to really pay much attention. Opening the door the boy slips inside, closing and locking it behind him.

Harry was spread out across the king sized bed in the middle of the room, completely naked. He had his hands resting behind his head and when the boy made his way into the room he stares up at the sight before him with wide eyes and an open mouth. "Holy shit!" He says out loud as he sits up in his spot on the bed.

Louis lets a small chuckle as he stares up at the man's reaction. His own cock was getting hard inside of the uncomfortable material as he stares up at the man's naked body. "Do you like it, daddy?" Louis asks the man with a cheeky smirk spread across his face.

"Hell yeah, baby," the man says, suddenly getting his confidence back as he motions for the boy to come towards him.

Louis makes his way across the room and towards the bed seductively, moving his hips side to side as he makes his way towards the man on the bed. "Damn, I can see your cute little nipples through the material," Harry groans out as the boy crawls his way up onto the bed, making his way up towards the man on all fours now.

Louis was so proud of the reaction that the stupid lacy lingerie gave the other male. He better be happy with it with how hard it was to get on. "I hate how we've got to take it off," Harry groans out in annoyance, reaching out to tug at the hem of the material which was right by his thigh.

"How about we take it off now?" Louis asks the man hopefully, really wanting to get it off as soon as possible considering how uncomfortable it was on him, especially his hardening penis.

"Isn't it comfy?" Harry asks the boy jokingly as he moves his hand a few inches to that it's palming at the boy's cock through the material.

"Shit," Louis swears out at the sudden feeling of the scratchy material moving across his cock. He grits his teeth out as he stares up at the man who was still palming him through the material. "If you take it off I'll suck your cock before I let you fuck me," Louis tells the man as he stares up at him through his eyelashes, trying to talk the man into getting rid of the nasty clothing on him.

Harry acts like he's thinking about the question for a second as he places a thoughtful look on his face as he lets out a small hum, palming the boy all the while doing so before he decides that he's teased the boy long enough. "Okay, sounds like a deal," he tells the boy finally letting his hand fall from the boy's crotch.

It takes a little while to get the thing off of the boy, but with Harry's help they managed to pull the thing down the boy's legs and throw it across the bedroom. As soon as it's off Louis lets out a sigh of relief, his poor cock could finally breathe freely now. "Okay, now it's your turn," Harry says, giving the boy a small wink as he motions towards his own hard length.

"Of course, daddy," Louis tells the seductively, crawling his way towards the man so that he can get to his length.

Grabbing a hold of it the boy decides to tease him since the man thought it was a good idea to do the same to him a few minutes before. Louis licks a teasing strip up the underside of the man's cock as he stares up at him through his lashes. He kitten licks the head right across the man's slit causing Harry to let out a loud moan and grip ahold of the boy's feathery hair, pushing his head closer to his cock. "Stop teasing me, baby," Harry whines desperately, a pout spreading across his face.

"It's only pay back, daddy," Louis tells the man as he sends another kitten lick to the man's slit.

"Fuck, Lou," Harry swears out bucking up his hips, his cock nudging at the other male's cheek.

Louis lets out a chuckle as he decides to give the man what he wants. Holding the man's cock still he wraps his lips around the head. Looking up at the man through his eyelashes he starts to bob his head up and down the man's cock.

Harry lets out a moan as his hold on the boy's hair tightens a bit as he bucks up into his mouth, knowing from the other day when the boy sucked off his brother that Louis could take it. Louis gags just a bit as the man's cock nudges at the back of his throat, but forces himself to relax as he takes all but the last inch of the man's length down his throat. "Shit, shit, shit!" Harry chants as he fucks into the boy's mouth, pulling out when he starts to feel that feeling in the pit of his stomach that tells the man that he's close to an orgasm.

Louis stares up at the man curiously when he pulls away. "I don't want to come yet," he explains to the boy simply and Louis nods in understanding.

"How do you want me, daddy?" Louis asks the man seductively, looking up at the man through his eyelashes.

"On your back, angel," Harry orders the boy, moving to the edge of the bed as the boy moves to do as the man said. Harry quickly finds his shorts on the carpeted floor of the bedroom, reaching inside one of the pockets he pulls out a bottle of lube that he had slipped in there before they left the house. He was kind of hoping he was going to get luck on this trip and wanted to be prepared just incase that were to happen.

With the bottle held in his hand he turns back around to face the boy behind him. Louis was lying on his back like Harry had asked of him with his legs spread wide so that the other man could get a perfect view of the male's boy bits. "You're so gorgeous, baby," Harry tells the boy as he moves to kneel between the boy's spread legs.

Louis raises his eyebrows as the man stares down at his body as if it were the prettiest thing he's ever seen. "Oh yeah?" Louis asks the man quizzically as he spreads his legs just a bit wider for the man.

"Yeah," Harry tells the boy in agreement as he leans his head down so that he's face to face with the boy's hole. He doesn't give the boy any more warning as he licks a strip across the boy's rim.

Louis lets out a moan as he grips ahold of the man's curls holding his head steady as the man pushes his tongue inside the boy. "Goddamn it, your tongue is always so good, daddy," Louis tells the man with a loud groan as Harry thrusts his tongue inside the boy's hole.

Harry only hums around the boy's hole, the vibrations causing a wonderful sort of sensation to cross through the male's body. Harry pulls away from the boy after a while and sits back so that he can uncap the lube that he still held firmly in his hand.

Louis watches curiously as the man squeezes some of the sticky liquid from the bottle onto a few of his fingers before moving one towards the boy's hole. "Are you going to finger me open for your cock, daddy?" Louis asks the man seductively as he bats his eyelashes as the man between his legs.

Harry lets out a laugh at Louis' attempt at dirty talk as he moves a finger to tease at the boy's rim. "Yeah, baby I'm going to finger you open," he says to the boy as he pushes his finger inside the boy.

Louis lets out a groan at the stretch, relaxing enough for the man to push the rest of his finger inside his tight heat. Harry crooks his finger a bit, searching out that spot inside the boy, sending a spark through the boy's body. "Does that feel good, Angel?" Harry asks the boy as he rubs up against that spot inside of him.

"Yeah," Louis moans out grinding down into the man's finger now.

Harry only smirks at the boy's reaction as he adds another finger scissoring them a bit to stretch the boy's hole enough for his cock. "God, please, just fuck me, Harry," Louis begs to the man, grinding desperately on the man's two fingers that were inside of him.

"Just one more finger, baby," Harry promises the boy as slips the said finger in beside his other two, pushing them up into the boy, brushing against his sweet spot teasingly before pulling them out altogether.

Louis lets out a whine at the empty feeling he gets from the lose of the man's fingers. "Are you gonna fuck me now, daddy?" Louis asks the man teasingly as he stares up at him through his eyelashes, his bottom lip held between his teeth.

"Definitely baby," Harry promises the boy as he reaches for the lube again. The man coats his cock with a generous amount of the sticky liquid before throwing the bottle off the bed and out of the way.

Harry pushes the boy's legs up by his knees until they're resting against the male's chest. The position gave Harry the best access to the boy's hole, making him tease the rim with the head of his cock. "Please, daddy," Louis begs the man, wanting the male's cock already.

"Okay, baby," Harry tells the boy with a small laugh, deciding that he teased the boy enough already. "I'll give you what you need." With those words said the man pushes inside the boy underneath him, the man bottoming out with one thrust.

"Shit!" Louis shouts at the sudden stretch, making Harry stare down at him with a disapproving look.

"Don't swear, baby," he tells the boy, stopping for a little while to let the boy adjust to his cock. While he waits he leans down to the boy's neck to suck a couple of love bites into the man's white skin there.

When Louis seems to relax around him, Harry decides that he's already to go. Pulling out of the boy he automatically slams back in, searching for the boy's prostate as he continues his thrusts. When Louis lets out a loud moan Harry knows that he's found a large smirk spreading across the man's face at his new discovery.

The man makes sure to focus his thrusts on that one spot inside the boy. He lets the boy's legs drop from his hands in favor of taking gripping a hold of the boy's hips firmly. Louis wraps his legs around the man's waist, pulling him closer towards him if that was even possible.

"You look so beautiful like this, Angel," Harry tells the boy below him, turning his head to stare down at the gorgeous boy below him. Louis had his eyes squeezed shut with pleasure, his face scrunched up in the most beautiful way.

When the man talks the boy peaks his eyes open to stare up at the man. "You don't look so bad yourself," Louis tells the man cheekily, causing him to thrust rather roughly into the boy's prostate, making Louis let out a loud moan of pleasure.

The boy moves his hand down between their two body's to grip a hold of his cock, but quickly has it slapped away by Harry. Louis pouts as he stares up at the man, not understanding why he wasn't allowed to touch himself. "Did you ask me if you could touch yourself?" Harry asks the boy with a raise of his eyebrows, thrusting into the boy a little bit harsher as punishment.

"No!" Louis shouts out as the man thrusts against his prostate.

"Why don't you ask daddy this time," Harry tells the boy as he slows down his thrusts a bit, feeling his high starting to come towards him.

Louis looks up at the man through his eyelashes again as he bites his bottom lip, giving the man an innocent look. "Can I please touch myself, daddy?" Louis asks the man, batting his long lashes at the man.

"Fuck," Harry groans out at seeing the look that the boy was sending from below him. "Yeah, go ahead and touch yourself, baby," he tells the boy.

Louis smiles as he reaches his hand back down to give his poor neglected cock the attention that it needed. Wrapping his hand around his length he starts to stroke it in time with the other male's thrusts, feeling his orgasm coming closer. "God, I'm gonna come, baby," Harry groans out, his thrusts slowing down father before he stops inside the boy completely.

Louis lets out a moan as the man presses right up against his prostate as he shoots his load inside the boy. The sensation from the man coming inside of him as well as his own hand that was moving along his length causes the boy to go through his own orgasm. "Harry!" Louis screams as his own high comes over him.

Harry lets out a groan as the boy's hole clenches down on his sensitive cock. After he comes down from his high Harry pulls his cock out of the boy beneath him. He moves the two of them, Louis going along pliantly since he still wasn't quite through his high yet, so that he was now lying on his back on the bed as the boy rested on his chest. "I love you, Angel," Harry says to the boy as he reaches a down to play with the boy's hair that was on his chest.

Louis hears the words clearly and a smile spreads across his face as he takes in what they mean, turning his head to stare up at the man behind him. "I love you too, Harry," Louis admits to the man as he looks into his bright green eyes.

A huge smile spreads across Harry's face as he leans down to plant a sweet kiss to the boy's lips. "Now, I vote that we take a nap," Louis tells the man jokingly as he lets out a small yawn. The boy was exhausted after the amount of exertion that he had put through his body a few minutes before that.

Harry lets out a laugh as he plants a kiss onto the boy's cute little nose before snuggling him back into his chest. "Whatever you want, Angel," Harry says, feeling as if he was the happiest man in the world as the boy starts to daze off against his chest.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They continue there journey to the Styles mansion and their meeting with Edward starts.

**Chapter 29**

It's not until morning when Louis wakes up. He's disoriented for a second when he feels three sets of arms around him rather than just one, meaning the other two siblings must have somehow gotten into the bedroom to crawl in bed with them.

Louis manages to push the arms away so that he can sit up straight and stretch out his aching limbs. A knock on the bedroom door is what wakes the other three men.

"We're about to arrive in England, sirs," a masculine Asian voice calls through the door, making Louis rush from the bed remembering that he was completely naked and the only form of clothing he had inside the room was his lingerie from last night.

Quickly sweeping his eyes around the room he lands on Marcel who was still wearing a shirt as well as a pair of sweatpants while Alex was only wearing a pair of boxers. "Marcy, give me your shirt and sweatpants," Louis demands of the man who seemed to be still asleep, he was rubbing at his eyes as he tried to process what was going on.

"What?" Marcel asks as he stares at the boy sleepily as he climbs from out of the bed.

"I'm naked," Louis tries to explain to the tired male. "Give me your shirt and sweatpants," he demands of the man again.

"Oh," Marcel suddenly says as he realizes exactly what Louis was talking about, seeing the man's naked body standing there.

Louis only rolls his eyes as the male strips from the shirt and pants to give to Louis. "We'll be out in a second!" Alex calls to the Japanese man on the other side of the door, seeing as no one else was planning on doing so.

"Alright take your time," the man tells them through the door and Louis quickly pulls the clothes on that Marcel hands over to him.

"Thank you, Marcy," Louis tells the man with a smile, leaning up to give him a kiss on the lips as a thank you for doing what he asked of him.

"We're going to have to change after we land anyways," Marcel tells the boy, reassuring him that it was nothing.

The four of them make their way out into the other room, Harry had thrown on a pair of pants thankfully. Louis takes a seat beside Marcel for their landing, the other man takes a hold of the boy's outstretch hand when Louis hold it out. Louis smiles gratefully at the man as he hold on tight to his hand, his nerves were all over the place with the thought of the unsteady landing that was about to happen. "It'll be alright, Angel," Marcel tells the boy reassuringly as he rubs soothing circles into the boy's hand.

That's when the plane starts to descend, causing Louis to squeeze a deadly grip into the other male's hand as he starts to panic. "We're gonna die, we're gonna die," he chants out as he starts to panic.

Marcel let's out a laugh as he reaches out to caress the boy's cheek. "It'll be alright, we're just landing, Angel," he reassures the boy as they continue there descent.

Louis doesn't loosen his grip on the man's hand until the plane is safely stopped onto the ground. "Thank god I packed my cigarettes in my bag," Louis mumbles to himself as he releases his hold on the other male's hand.

Marcel only shakes his head at the boy as he watches him unbuckle himself from his seat and races towards his suitcase on the other side of the plane. He was the first one in the bathroom to change. All three of the men roll their eyes as they watch the boy go, deciding that they would just change out in the middle of the airplane, it's not like they had any shame anyways.

Louis let's out a sigh once he's in the empty bathroom, quickly unzipping his suitcase and searching through his clothing to find the small box of cigarettes he had hidden inside there, another thing he was hiding from Harry who would have discarded them. Shoving one of the fags into his mouth the boy makes quick work of lighting it. Letting out a puff of smoke the boy places the cigarette between his teeth to hold it there as he decides on what he was going to wear.

Considering that he was back in his own country again the boy really wasn't comfortable enough to wear the feminine clothing that the brothers loved to see him. Instead he pulls out a pair of black skinny jeans and a band t-shirt that Alex had allowed him to buy when they were out shopping together. The man was probably a life saver to the boy when it came to that kind of stuff. He quickly gets dressed into the clothes that he picked out taking drags of his cigarette in between, wanting to finish it off quickly before he gets back out to the brothers. He knew they'd probably be able to smell it on him anyways, but whatever.

Once he's officially dressed into the clothes he picked out he fishes out the pair of converse he shoved inside the bag, pulling those onto his bare feet not bothering to put on any socks they were always too much of a bother to him. Taking one last drag from his cigarette he puts it out into the garbage can, much more relaxed now that he got some much needed nicotine into his system. "Okay, let's go meet this fourth sibling," Louis says to himself as he looks over his smooth face in the mirror. "He can't be any worse can he?" He asks himself thoughtfully as he gets enough courage to finally leave the bathroom.

As soon as he sees the boy Harry let's a pout spread across his face, disappointed that the boy wasn't wearing something girly like he usually would for them. "Why are you wearing that, Angel?" Harry practically whines out the question as he takes in the boy's outfit.

Louis raises his eyebrows as he takes in Harry's attire which was a blue button up with a Hawaiian sort of pattern spread across it, he was wearing way too tight black skinny jeans as well a pair of black converse on his feet. "Why are you wearing that ugly shirt?" Louis asks the man as a retort to his question.

 

Alex let's out a loud laugh as he takes in the conversation. "He's got a good point there brother," Alex says jokingly as he shoves the man's shoulder playfully.

Harry only rolls his eyes, offended that no one liked his shirt. "I got this in Japan, I thought it was cute," he says a pout spreading across his face.

"It's adorable," Marcel tells his big baby of a brother as he rolls his eyes. "Now let's get going," he tells everyone, motioning for everyone to grab their suitcases so that they can be getting on their way.

The plane was landed at the airport in London so they still had an almost four hour drive ahead of them before they get to the Styles manor in Holmes Chapel, Cheshire. Marcel had gotten them a car around for their arrival in London so that they didn't have to deal with finding a way to get one once they arrived. The car ended up being a very expensive looking black Range Rover. "We've got a four hour drive ahead of us," Marcel tells everyone as they make their way towards the vehicle.

"Oh, how wonderful," Louis says sarcastically as he shoves his suitcase in the back of the car. He just knew that he was going to have a wonderful time on the car ride to the Styles manor.

*********

"I want Louis to cuddle with me!" Harry shouts at the man sitting on the other side of the said boy, pulling a little too roughly on the boy's arm trying to pull him towards him.

"But I want him to cuddle with me!" Alex argues back at his brother yanking on the boy's other arm.

They were only two hours into their drive and the two brothers that had begged to sit in the back with the younger male as soon as they got in the car and couldn't agree on who would cuddle with the boy. The arguing had continued for a good two hours, they only seemed to stop bickering when they stopped to use the restroom or get something to it.

Marcel was starting get a headache from hearing his two siblings bicker and he was tired of it. The man suddenly pulls the car off the road and puts it in park before turning around to stare at his brothers in the backseat. "I'm tired of hearing your arguing!" He shouts at the two of them as he sends them both a glare.

Louis lets out a sigh of relief at someone finally doing something about the brothers who were fighting over him. "Louis come sit up here for the rest of the ride," Marcel says looking straight at the boy in question. Louis quickly rushes to comply as he squeezes up into the passenger seat, glad to be away from the bickering brothers in the back.

Harry and Alex become quiet after that, annoyed that they had gotten scowled by the youngest of their siblings. Both Louis and Marcel were extremely grateful for that wanting peace for a while. It was about a half an hour after that when the two men decide to start up their bickering again, this time about which American football team was their favorite. Why they even cared, Louis would never know. "Do you wanna listen to some music?" Marcel inquires to the boy with a hesitant smile.

"Uh, sure," Louis inquires deciding that listening to music would definitely be better than listening to the two men in the back bickering.

Marcel sends the boy a smile as he moves one of his hands from the steering wheel to press a button on the radio. Louis stares in confusion as he hears the noise that comes from the radio as the beginning to the song Fuck A (Silver Lining) by Panic! At The Disco plays through the speakers. "What are we listening to right now?" Louis asks the man in confusion as the song starts up, he would be lying if he said the man singing didn't have talent. He had an amazing voice.

Marcel takes his eyes of the road to look at the boy sitting in the passenger seat beside him, a shocked look spread across his face. "You've never heard Brendon Urie's amazing voice before?" He asks the boy, shocked.

Louis lets out a small chuckle as he shakes his head. "I don't think I have," he admits to the man.

"Marcel has had a crush on the man since middle school," Harry says, speaking up from the back of the car.

Marcel blushes a gorgeous shade of red as he gets all flustered. "N-no I haven't!" He shouts out in disagreement, stuttering a bit due to how flustered he was.

Louis thought the man's reaction as absolutely adorable. "Don't be ashamed of it, Marcy," Alex says, moving up between the seats to give the man a reassuring smile. "The man is honestly a God."

Louis only shakes his head not understanding who the boy's were talking about. "He has a good voice," Louis admits as the song Hey Look Ma, I Made It plays through the speakers.

"He has the voice of an angel," Alex says over exaggeratively as he starts to bob along to the song playing.

"Someone show me a picture of this man that is so amazing," Louis demands wanting to know what the big deal was about this guy.

"Okay," Alex says, pulling his phone from his pocket and starts typing furiously on it. Louis watches the man with a raised eyebrow as he turns the phone towards the boy a picture on the screen.

 

Louis' eyes widen as he takes in the gorgeous man on the screen. "Well shit, he is hot," the boy admits staring at the handsome man on the male's phone.

"Damn right he is," Alex says as he puts his phone back into his pocket. "And he just came out as pansexual recently so that was great."

Harry only shakes his head at his older brother's fangirling over Brendon Urie. "I can't believe you two are still so obsessed with him," Harry says with a small chuckle.

Louis smiles to himself, glad that he was getting some information about the brother's childhood, even if it wasn't really much at all. It felt good to know something however, since they always seemed to keep those things bottled up and to themselves.

"What are you smiling about over there?" Marcel suddenly asks the boy, turning is gaze from off of the road for a split second to send him a raised eyebrow look.

"Oh nothing," Louis says simply, the smile never leaving his face.

An unamused look spreads across Marcel face but he doesn't asking anymore questions just shakes his head before singing along to the song that was playing through the speakers.

******

The rest of the hour and a half car ride was spent with everyone being fairly civilized. The brothers joked around a bit but nothing got too out of hand now that Louis was sitting in the front and not in the back where the two eldest of the siblings can fight over him. It was when Marcel suddenly pulls off the main road and in front of a large metal gate that Louis perks up in his seat.

The gate was painted the color black and had the brothers last name engraved into it in the same cursive lettering that was on their private jet. As they pull up to the gate Marcel parks the car and Louis watches as he pulls out an old looking key from inside his pocket.

"We never change the lock," Alex goes on to explain to the boy as the three of them watch the youngest brother unlock the gate and move back to the car after he had opened them enough for us to pass through with the car.

As they drive through the gate and up the beautifully paved driveway Louis looks at the surroundings that they pass with wide eyes. The scenery was absolutely gorgeous, beautiful rose bushes of all colors and varieties spread on both sides of the driveway. As they drove closer Louis was able to see the large white building that was much too big to be considered a house, it was much bigger than the gorgeous beach house the that was built on their island back home.

Louis couldn't help but to ponder how someone could need a house that big when they only had a small family. The mansion itself was rather dull on the outside just a clean painted white color with a spiral stone staircase leading up to the front doors. The mansion in itself was three stories high and spread out about two football fields long.

"Wow," Louis says aloud in amazement at how big the mansion and land actually was. "Your family really is rich."

"Uh yeah," Marcel says awkwardly as he parks the car in front of the staircase leading up to the front doors of the house.

Louis only turns to give the man a raise of his eyebrow, not sure why he seemed to awkward about it. "What do your parents do for a living?" He asks the men, truly curious as to how the mens' family came into all this money.

"Did," Alex corrects the boy, knowing that his younger brother who was looking flustered in the driver's seat wouldn't be able to find the right answer to the boy's question. "And I don't think you're ready for the answer to that question just yet."

Louis furrows his eyebrows as he turns around to send the man a confused look. "What do you mean?" He asks, trying to understand what the man meant by that.

  
"You'll find out soon enough, Angel," Harry tells the boy simply, opening the door of the Range Rover to get out and make his way toward the stairs of his childhood home. Louis only crinkles his eyebrows together and tries to contemplate in his head all of the horrible things that the mens' parents could have possibly been into.

*******

Edward was a man who was rather satisfied with how his life turned out. It was a bit hard having to fake his death all those years ago, but it was for his brothers own good after all. They couldn't be apart of the horrible life their parents had raised them into, Edward refused to let that happen to them. Since he was the eldest out of his four siblings the man had inherited the family business.

The man lets out a sigh as he moves his cup that was filled with whiskey to his mouth and downs the rest of the alcoholic beverage. He was wearing a nice black Gucci suit that had stripes going down it. He wasn't wearing an undershirt so you could see all of his tattoos clearly, especially the cursive S that symbolized he was the leader of a rather terrifying organization. The man thinks about the business he had to take care of later that day, he would have to call up his men to make sure they were ready for that soon. It was just one of many of the issues he would have to be taking care of that week.

That's when the doorbell rings and Edward crinkles his eyebrows together in confusion at the sound. He wasn't suppose to have any company and everyone knew not to mess with the Edward Styles. Not even his men were allowed to step foot in his house, no one but his few servants were allowed inside. Those were even scared of him, but no wonder since he once killed an incompetent cook once right in front of them.

"Elliot! Someone's at the door!" The man calls to his head servant, cursing himself when he remembers he gave the red headed man as well as the rest of his servants the day. He remembers to remind himself that he shouldn't do that again.

He grumbles to himself as he raises up onto his two feet and makes his way towards the front door of the mansion. He hated having to do things for himself.

As the man pulls the door open his eyes widen due to the sight on the other side of the door. As he takes in his three brothers he can't help but to let out a gasp in surprise. He definitely wasn't expecting to see them at his front door. "They can't be here," the man thinks to himself, thinking about all of the ways this could go so wrong for his siblings.

"Hello, Edward," Alex greets his older brother with a grin spread across his face, finding it funny that they seemed to have caught the older male off guard.

Harry stood staring wide eyed and opened mouthed as he takes in the sight of his eldest brother. "Edward," he breathes out in surprise at seeing his eldest brother and role model who he believed to be dead.

Edward lets out a sigh, knowing that the conversation ahead of him definitely wasn't going to be a very pleasant one. "Why don't you come in and I'll explain everything," the man tells his siblings as he finally takes notice to the pretty boy that was standing in between the three of them.

The boy was breath-taking everything that the man had ever looked for in a companion. A pair of beautiful blue eyes that man could stare into all day long, a pair of very kissable lips, and an amazing body. As the boy follows his two brothers inside their childhood home he takes note to the amazing bum that the boy has.

The man stops the boy before he can trail after his brothers with a light hold around his wrist. The boy looks up at the man and Edward feels as if the boy was staring into his soul with his beautiful blue orbs staring up at him. "You are an absolutely breathing sight to see, sugar lips," Edward adds on the pet name, deciding that the name definitely fit the boy with those gorgeous kissable lips of his.

Louis rolls his eyes at the man before him as he pulls his wrist away from the man's grasp. "Are you really flirting with me right now?" Louis asks the man as he lets out a laugh at just the thought of that.

"And what if I am?" Edward asks the boy, testing him to see his reaction.

"I would tell you that I'm totally not interested," Louis tells the man simply, not giving the male anymore attention as he turns on his heels and follows the path that the brothers had left in.

Edward lets out a small whistle as he watches the boy go. "He's a feisty one," he says to himself, a smile spreading across his face. "I like it."


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is explained and the rest is pretty much just smut.

**Chapter 30**

Edward sat across from his three siblings and the beautiful boy that he believes he may already be in love with. The boy was sat on top of Harry's lap with his head resting on the man's shoulder, he kept sending the man across from them looks as if he was trying to make the man jealous that his brothers were allowed to have him but he wasn't.

Edward would be lying if he said he wasn't affected by the boy who he still didn't know's name. He had already fallen for those blue eyes and pink lips, nothing else mattered to the man. "So would anyone like any tea or coffee before I get started on my explanation?" Edward asks the four of them, breaking the awkward silence that had spread around them. "Perhaps maybe something a bit harder?"

"No," Marcel shoots his eldest brother down before his other siblings or Louis could even try to respond. "I want to know why you did something like this to us, Edward," he tells the man, a hurt look spreading across his face. Seeing the look Louis reaches a hand out to take one of the man's hands into his own giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Edward takes in his baby brother's face and a pang of guilt runs through him. He hated that what he had done hurt his brothers so much, but it was for their own good after all. This life wasn't good for anyone and he didn't want them to be apart of it if he could do something to stop it. Edward lets out a sigh getting ready to explain everything to his siblings. "I couldn't bring you guys into this life, Marcy," Edward says as he sends the man a sad smile. "So I did the only thing I knew would keep you guys away, I faked my death."

"But why?" Harry suddenly asks, and Louis moves his head from the man's shoulder as he turns to watch the male across from them's reaction to the question.

Edward squirms in his seat at the question not wanting to have to explain everything to his siblings, but he knew he had to. "When our parents died I inherited the family business. I didn't have a choice about if I wanted to be apart of it or not, I either took over as Don or me and everyone I loved would die, including you guys. I didn't tell any of you this back then because I knew you would have tried to do something reckless to try and get me out of it," Edward starts his explanation.

A realization goes through Louis' mind as the man across from them explains his reasoning for faking his death. Their parents were leaders of a mob and that's why they were so secretive about their childhood all of this time. "Oh," Louis says out loud as he comes to this realization in his head, his eyes widening as he stares at the man sitting in the chair across from him.

Edward raises his eyebrows at the pretty boy when he notices the shocked expression on his face. "What's wrong, sugar lips? Didn't my brothers tell you about our childhood?" He asks the boy, a menacing smirk spreading across his face.

Louis feels Harry's hold around his waist tighten due to the man's word and he glares at the man across from him. He didn't appreciate the pet name his brother gave to the boy. "No, they didn't," Louis says simply. "And I have a name for your information," the boy crosses his arms over his chest as best as he could with his position on Harry's lap and the man's arms around his waist.

Edward raises his eyebrows at the boy's sassiness, he really couldn't have been anymore turned on by the gorgeous boy across from him in that moment. "And what may that be, sugar lips?" The man asks the boy, excited to know the beauty's name finally.

Harry practically growls as his eldest brother calls his boy by that pet name again. He looked ready to murder the man, but Louis' presence in his lap and the boy's soothing rubs to his hand he was holding, stops him from going anywhere. "My name is Louis and I think you should use it," he tells the man as he sends him a glare, sticking up for himself.

Edward acts like he's contemplating the boy's words for a second before letting a smirk spread across his face. "Nah, I think sugar lips suits you much better," he tells the boy with a shrug, satisfied by the way the boy seems to get red in the face at his comment. He would have probably came over and slapped him if it wasn't for his younger sibling's death grip around his waist.

Alex rolls his eyes from his spot beside Marcel on the couch, he was tired of watching his older brother epically fail at trying to flirt with Louis and just wanted him to get on with what he was saying. "Can we get this story finished up or what?" He asks, wanting to hear the rest of his brother's explanation.

Edward lets out a small breath as he tries to remember where he was with his explanation before he got distracted by the gorgeous boy across from him. "So, after our parents were killed I knew I had to do something before our dad's men came to collect me to become their new Don, I didn't want that after all but it's what I was trained for my whole life. Anyways, instead of agreeing to my fate I had decided to run from it, that's why I had brought up the idea of us traveling the country," the man lets out a sigh after he explains all of this, pausing only for a second before he goes on to continue his story.

"It turned out that running from my problems did nothing at all to solve them. No matter where I went or how much I was able to cover up my tracks they were always able to find me somehow. It was when they finally started to threaten your lives that I knew I had to do something about it. I didn't want to be apart of the life our parents made for us, but I definitely didn't want you guys to be apart of it, so I did what I had to do so that you thought that I was dead. I did it all to protect you guys," a sad smile makes its way onto Edward's face as he meets all three of his brothers eyes, tears forming in his own he was getting emotional now that he told them his story.

At seeing the man in tears, Marcel starts to get emotional as well. "We wouldn't have cared, Ed," Marcel mumbles out as he wipes away one of his stray tears. "We loved you too much, we would have done anything for you."

Louis feels a bit uncomfortable with being apart of such an intimate sibling bonding moment but stays where he is since he really didn't have a choice with Harry's grip around him. "I know you would have and that's exactly the reason why I did it," Edward tells the male, brushing away one of his own tears.

"I would have followed you into the depths of hell if you asked," Harry admits to his eldest brother honestly, even now after all the man had done he still felt this undeniable respect for the man. He's always admired Edward, following his big brother around like a lost puppy when they were kids, doing everything he'd do.

"Can you guys ever forgive me for what I've done?" Edward suddenly asks them, trying to compose himself from all of the crying he was doing.

There's a few minutes of silence as the three brothers seemed to think over their responses to their older brother's question. To everyone's surprise Harry was the first to answer the man. "I'll always forgive you, Edward," he says to the man, and everyone turns to stare at the man in shock.

Everyone would have assumed that Harry would be the one that would take the longest to forgive the man for what he had done, seeing as how much he idolized the man. After the shock of Harry's words Marcel lets out his own sigh. "Seeing as you only did what you thought was right Ill forgive you, but you've got to earn my trust back brother," Marcel tells the man, his own tears having dried up a while ago.

Edward turns to stare at the last of his siblings with a questioning look. "I already forgave you long ago when you called and told me this same story about a year ago," Alex tells the man with a small shrug as if it wasn't a big deal.

With that confession Harry's head whips around to stare at Alex with a angry look spread across his face. "You knew Edward was alive this whole time and never said anything to me!" Harry practically growls out, this time he couldn't hold back his anger placing Louis carefully onto Marcel's lap before standing up to confront his older sibling. Louis tries to stop the man but he was too determined.

"I forgave you for leaving us alone to go on your little field trip to become an American after mom and dad died but I don't know if I can forgive you for lying to me about Edward being alive," Harry practically growls at the man as he grabs ahold of the collar of his shirt.

"Harry," Edward warns of his little brother, knowing that the man would listen to him before he would anyone else.

Harry stops what he's doing at hearing the warning from his eldest sibling, he gives the man who's shirt he was holding in a death grip one last glare before letting him go and moving back towards his seat on the couch. The man lets out a huff in aggravation at getting scolded by his older brother.

"It wasn't Alex's fault, Harry," Edward tells his sibling, knowing he had to tell him something if he didn't want the man to kill Alex by the end of the day. "I told him not to tell you or Marcel, I didn't want you guys trying to come to my rescue."

Before Harry can reply to the man's words a loud ringing can be heard from Edward's pants pocket. "Shit," the man curses out as he goes to dig the device from his pocket.

"Hello," Edward answers the phone, already knowing who was going to be on the other end of the line.

"Where the fuck are you Edward? You know we have business to take care of," the very annoyed voice of his head man, Jason, practically growls through the phone.

Edward rolls his eyes at the man on the other end of the line. "Have you forgotten who you're speaking to right now, Jason?" The man growls through the phone, tightening his grip on the device a bit at the way the man was talking to him.

Jason seems to have noticed the mistake he made in his words because he stutters a bit as he replies to the male on the other line. "I-I'm s-sorry, sir," he tells the man, praying that Edward will forgive him for his outburst.

"It's fine, Jason. Just don't do it again," Edward growls through the phone. "You know what happened to the last person who talked to me like that. I'll see you in half an hour," Edward doesn't wait for a response just ends the call and shoves his phone back into his pocket.

As the man raises up onto his feet he sends his brothers and Louis an apologetic look. "I've got some business to attend to, but you are welcome to stay as long as you like and help yourself to anything in the fridge," he tells them all simply before he leaves the room with a determined expression spread across his face.

When the man has finally left the room Louis turns to the remaining siblings and sends them a confused look. "What kind of business is he talking about?" He asks them all curiously as he cuddles into Marcel's chest.

"You really don't want to know that, baby," Alex tells the boy as he sends him a small smile.

Louis lets out a gasp when he realizes what the man was talking. Edward was going out to go and kill someone. "No, he can't be," Louis says in denial not wanting to believe it, couldn't believe it.

"That's kind of his job, Angel," Harry tells the boy, running his fingers through his hair to try and soothe him after the news he's just been given.

"But that's just wrong," he tells the men, knowing now that he definitely didn't want anything to do with the eldest sibling. He was a murderer and Louis didn't want anything to do with someone who kills people.

"Don't worry about that, Lou," Marcel tells the boy, sending him a reassuring smile. "All of the men that Edward kills are scumbags anyways."

Louis pulls his head away from the man's chest to stare up at him with a shocked expression. "And that makes it alright for him to kill them?" The boy couldn't believe what he was hearing right now.

Alex rolls his eyes from his spot beside them, Louis was definitely overreacting to the whole situation. "It doesn't make it right, but it's the way it has to be," he tries to explain to the boy without him blowing up again.

"Why does it have to be that way though?" Louis asks the man, throwing his hands up in aggravation. "From what I got out of the man's story was that he gave up, if he truly didn't want to be apart of this life he would have done something more to stop it," Louis tells the men, hating how they all seemed to forgive their eldest brother without even thinking about what was going on.

Marcel lets out a sigh, seeing Louis' point in the matter. "As much as I hate to admit it Louis does have a point about that," the man admits as he sends his older brother's a look. "If Edward truly wanted to be free of the mob we would have stuck by him and done anything to get him free from, even kill all of our parents men if that's what it took."

Harry lets out a sigh knowing what his brother was saying was true. "Yeah, you've got a point there, but he would have never allowed us to do that for him. The one thing that he's always done since we were kids is sacrifice his own happiness for ours," Harry says, fiddling with his hands in his lap as he remembers all of the times his older brother would take the blame for something he or one of his other brothers had done because he didn't want to see them be punished.

"I think it's time we finally did something to give back to him," Alex tells his brothers, knowing that it would be the right thing to do considering all of the things their brother gave up for them.

Louis gasps as he takes in what the men were trying to say. "You guys wouldn't be so stupid as to do something that reckless!" The boy tells the men, not wanting to believe what the men were planning.

"I guess we'll be staying here a little longer than planned," Alex tells Marcel with a small nudge of his elbow.

Marcel nods in agreement as he fixes his glasses onto the bridge of his nose. "Let's save our brother from the hell he's pushed himself into."

*********

After the siblings had come up with their plan to save their eldest brother from the mob life they had decided to show Louis around their childhood home. The place hasn't changed at all since the last time they were there. The bottom floor was made up of the living room, kitchen, dining room, and the gym, all of which were big enough for a king.

The upstairs was made up of all the bedrooms, each of the brothers took their time in showing the boy their own childhood bedrooms. Louis couldn't help but to smile noticing all of the men's personalities that came out in their rooms.

"I want to show you something," Harry suddenly tells the boy with an excited grin on his face as he grips ahold of the boy's hand to tug him into his childhood bedroom.

Louis lets out a small laugh at the man's excitement as he follows him into the room. The man tugs him towards the far side of the room and pulls back a set of floor length black curtains to reveal two double doors that lead to a balcony. Opening the doors Harry pulls the boy out onto the balcony, a smile spreading across his face as he takes in the familiar scenery that was below them.

Louis' eyes widen as he takes in the gorgeous view below him. The backyard of the mansion was filled by a gorgeous outstretched of blue water and a beautiful view of the nearby mountains. The water of the lake seemed too blue almost as if it was an artificial coloring rather than the lakes actual color. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Harry asks the boy when he sees his expression at seeing the view.

Louis only nods as he stares at the gorgeous view below him. "It's absolutely amazing," he tells him in amazement.

Harry smiles down at the boy as he wraps his arms around the boy's waist. "Our ancestors owned this land for centuries and even after all of these years the lake has stayed as gorgeous as the day they had found it. Of course since then my family has built a lot more on to it, but never once have we done anything to harm the gorgeous nature surrounding it," Harry gives the boy the long explanations with a smile on his face, proud of that part of his family tree. It was the one thing that he wasn't ashamed of telling anyone about his family.

Louis was so caught up in the view that he didn't notice right away when Harry starts to press soft kisses against his neck, not until the man starts sucking at one particular spot.

Louis lets out a gasp as his neck moves to the side instinctively as the man starts to suck a hickey into his neck. "Harry what are you doing?" The boy whines out, trying to push the man's head away from his neck.

Harry pulls away to inspect his work on the boy's neck before sending the boy in his arms a small smirk. "Well I thought we could show my childhood bed the fun that it's been missing," he tells me with a suggestive smile moving across his face.

Louis only rolls his eyes at the man's words. "You're going to be the death of me," he tells the man, but doesn't do anything to try to stop the man when he picks him up bridal style and carries him towards the bed in the middle of the room.

Harry throws the boy onto the bed gently before climbing on top of him. Louis smiles up at the man as he leans down to plant their lips together in a passionate kiss. It's only when the two of them break the kiss so that Harry can go back to work on sucking a few more hickeys into the boy's neck that Louis notices the poster that was staring back at him from across the room.

There on the wall staring back at him was a smiling Stevie Nicks, Louis starts to get uncomfortable as he stares at the poster. "Um Harry, could you maybe cover up that poster," Louis suddenly says, feeling uncomfortable with Stevie Nick's eyes watching them.

Harry pulls away from the boy to spin around and see what he was talking about. "What don't you like Stevie Nicks?" He asks the boy, looking kind of offended that Louis didn't seem to like his role model in life.

Louis shakes his head at seeing the man's look. "No, I like Stevie as much as the next guy, I just don't want her staring at us while we're doing something like this," he tells the man, giving the poster a small look.

"Oh," Harry says, suddenly understanding what the boy was talking about. "I'll go take her down," he says moving up off the boy to take his poster of his idol down from the wall.

"Thank you," Louis says with a small giggle when the man skips back across the room and practically jumps back up onto the bed to hover back up over the boy.

"You're welcome, angel," he tells the boy with a smile. "We couldn't have Stevie watching me do all these dirty things to you now could we?" He asks the boy with a smirk spreading across his face.

Louis only rolls his eyes as he moves his hands up under the man's shirt and places them over his warm stomach, right below the man's butterfly tattoo. "No, we couldn't have that," he tells the man playing along with the man as he sends him a look from under his eyelashes.

Before either of them could take things any farther the door to the bedroom flies open and Marcel and Alex come walking in. They both stop when they notice the two men on the bed. Marcel blushes madly while Alex allows a smirk to spread across his face. "It looks like we came just in time didn't we, Marcy?" Alex says teasing his flustered younger brother who was trying to act cool but was epically failing with the way he was fiddling with his glasses like a mad-man.

"Y-yeah," Marcel manages to stutter out as he sees the pair on the bed.

Harry lets a pout spread across his face as his brothers make their way closer to the bed, knowing that he had to share Louis this time. "You don't get him all to yourself this time, little brother," Alex teases the man as he climbs his way onto the bed beside the man.

Louis only rolls his eyes as he watches the brothers switch places so that it was Alex hovering above him instead of Harry. "Hello, baby," the man jokes to the boy, a smirk spreading across his face.

"Hello, Daddy," Louis says deciding to play along with the man's game, looking up at the man through his eyelashes biting seductively on his bottom lip.

"Fuck, you really know how to get us going," Alex groans out as he grinds his already hard erection into the boy's thigh to show him just how excited he already was.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Louis tells the man, playing all innocent as he lets out a little giggle that shows the man that he does in fact know exactly what he was talking about.

"Such a tease," Harry groans out, fondling his own erection through his skinny jeans as he watches Alex start to stripe the boy below him.

"Are you gonna fuck me, daddy?" Louis asks the man as he throws his shirt somewhere on the other side of the room and goes to unbutton the boy's skinny jeans. "Show your brother's how much better you can do it then they can," Louis continues with his dirty talk as the man pulls his skinny jeans down past his bum with a bit of difficulty, revealing the blue panties that he was wearing underneath.

Even after all this time of seeing the boy in panties and even bikinis it still got all of the brothers flustered when they saw the boy in pretty lace. "You're so perfect, baby," Alex says as he takes a moment to admire the boy's body below him.

Louis raises his eyebrow at the man teasingly. "Oh yeah?" He asks him jokingly as he stares up at him.

"Yeah, babe," he tells him with a smirk, seeing the boy's own hard erection through the blue lace was probably one of the most exotic things the man could think of.

Louis only smiles up at the man tugging on the hem of his shirt trying to key him into the fact that he wants him to take it off. Alex gets the message as he throws the cotton material up and over his head before tossing it across the room.

Louis suddenly gets a boost of confidence as he pushes himself up onto the bed so that he's kneeling in front of the man, turning his head to the side to find the youngest of the brothers. "Marcy I want you to get me ready while I suck Alex's cock," Louis tells the man bluntly, shaking his delicious looking lace covered bum in the man's direction.

"Shit," Marcel groans out as palms at his dick at the sight of the boy's bum. "Okay," the man agrees to the boy's words as he climbs up onto the bed and crawls behind the boy.

Louis only smirks up at the man in front of him as he feels the youngest of the brothers start to pull his panties down his legs. "Are you ready, daddy?" Louis asks Alex as he stares up at him with those gorgeous blue eyes.

"I'm always ready to have those lips around my cock, babe," Alex admits to the boy as he watches him unbutton his skinny jeans and slowly start to pull them down his legs, pulling his boxers down along with them. Louis smiles when the man's cock springs free, reaching out to take the hard length into his hands.

He gives the man's cock a few strokes before leaning down and without any warning takes Alex's whole cock down his throat. "Fuck, Lou," Alex groans out as he grips ahold of the boy's hair.

The boy moans around the man's cock when he feels a wet finger prodding at his hole and spreads his legs farther to give Marcel more access to his hole. Louis stares up at Alex with those bright blue eyes and he has to pull the boy off his cock or he was going to come and he didn't want to do that just yet. He was going to be inside Louis before that happened.

Louis was still stretched and slick from the sex that him and Harry had the previous night so it didn't take very long for Marcel to stretch him wide enough to take his brother's cock. When there's three of the man's fingers inside of him, Louis pulls the man away by his wrist. He turns around and sends the man a bright smile before leaning up to give him a peck to the lips. "Thank you, Marcy," he tells the man with a smile, Marcel blushes a bright red as he nods at the boy to flustered to speak.

Louis quickly turns his attention back to the other male in front of him. "Are you ready, daddy?" Louis asks the man with a raised eyebrow as he gives the man his best seductive face.

"Oh hell yeah," he tells the boy with a smirk spreading across his face.

Louis only returns the man's smirk as he moves his body so that he's squatting over the man's lap. "Gonna ride you," the boy tells the man as he grips ahold of his cock and positions it so that his hole is hovering right above it.

Alex holds the boy's hips steady as he watches him impale himself onto his cock. The man takes in a huge breath of air at the feeling of being buried inside of the boy's wonderful  and tight heat. "Fuck, Lou. You feel so good," Alex groans out.

Louis only gives the man a moan in response as he lifts himself back up to fall back down onto the man's cock, searching for his prostate as he does so. It takes him a few times to find it but once he does he lets out a loud whine and grips ahold of the sheets as he speeds up his movement as much as he could.

The boy slows down a bit when it becomes too much for his thighs, letting out a small whine at not being able to go as fast as he needed to. "Tired, baby?" Alex asks the boy with a small smirk spreading across his face.

Louis lets out another needy whine as he nods his head in response. "I can help with that," Alex tells the boy as he flips them around so that the boy is back under him, the boy's back flat against the bed.

Alex grips ahold of the boy's hips as he thrusts into the boy, doing all of the work for the boy now. Louis lets out a moan as the man thrusts up against his prostate, wrapping his legs around the man's waist so that he can take him deeper. "Can I touch myself, daddy?" Louis asks the man sending him a hopeful look.

"Fuck," Alex groans out at seeing the look on the boy's face. "Yes, babe. You don't have to ask me," he says, continuing up with his thrusts, they were getting shallower now as he got closer to his high.

Louis only moans as he reaches between their bodies to give his own erection the needed friction that it's been denied. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," Louis chants as his high comes over him, spraying his load onto both of their chests and tightening down on the other man's cock as his orgasm goes through him.

"Shit!" Alex shouts in an echo to Louis' curse words as he sprays his own load inside the boy below him. The man doesn't realize that he fell right on top of the boy until he heard the muffled whining underneath him.

"Oh sorry, Lou," the man apologizes as he picks himself off of the boy, pulling his now soft cock from out of the boy.

"My turn, my turn!" Harry chants as he pushes Alex out of the way as he crouches between Louis' legs, completely naked himself.

Louis raises his eyebrows at the man above him. "You want sloppy seconds now?" He asks the man with a smirk.

Harry rolls his eyes at the boy as he leans down to press a kiss to the boy's lips. "I'll always want sloppy seconds if they're with you," he tells the boy cornily.

"You're so cheesy," Louis tells the man as he shakes his head at him.

"Yup, but you love it," Harry says to the boy as he starts to push inside the boy underneath him.

Louis lets out a moan at being so sensitive after the first round but doesn't complain as Harry buries himself inside of him. "Maybe," Louis tells the man in answer to his last statement, as he starts up his pace inside of him.

Harry searches out the boy's prostate as he sucks a hickey into his chest. "Come here, Marcy," Louis says, motioning for the youngest brother to come towards him.

The man was sitting on the edge of the bed with his hand down his pants as he stared wide eyed at what Louis and his brother were doing on the bed. At hearing Louis call to him he quickly pulls his hand from his pants and scurries further up onto the bed until he's right beside the boy.

Louis lets out a laugh at the man's eagerness as he moves to pull the man's cock out of his pants. He stops what he's doing for a second when Harry finally found his prostate making his poor cock twitch back to life again. "I want you to fuck my throat," Louis tells Marcel as he gives the man's cock a few strokes.

Marcel takes in a loud breath at the boy's words. "Okay," he says, not having to be told twice as the boy pats his chest wanting the man to climb on top of him.

Louis gives the youngest out of the quadruplets a reassuring smile as he moves his cock towards the boy's lips. "Don't worry, Marcy," Louis says to reassure the man. "I can take it."

Marcel doesn't hesitate after that pushing his length past the boy's lips only stopping when he has all but the last inch buried down the boy's throat. "Damn, I love you so much, Louis," Marcel moans out at the feeling of the boy's throat convulsing around his cock.

Louis just looks up at the man with his watery eyes letting out a moan around the man's cock as Harry presses up against his prostate again. Marcel works up a nice rhythm with his thrusts into the boy's throat. Harry tries to match his brothers past but Marcel seemed erratic in his chase for his orgasm, making it practically impossible to do so. Marcel's the first person to come, sending his load down Louis' throat without any warning. Louis sputters a bit after the man pulls his cock from his mouth do to the man's unexpected orgasm but quickly composes himself, lifting a hand up to wipe the spit and cum that managed to escape his mouth away. "Thank you, Lou," Marcel says to the boy as he comes down from his orgasm, leaning down to plant a sweet kiss to the boy's forehead.

Louis only nods as he lets out another man as he feels Harry nudge against his prostate yet again. He felt too sensitive and Harry decided to make it worse by reaching up and tugging at his cock. "No," Louis whines out at the over sensitive feeling. "Too sensitive," he complains to the man.

"You will come again, Angel," Harry tells the boy threateningly as he leans down to lick at one of the boy's hard nipples, making him let out yet another moan.

Louis shakes his head as he feels his body trying to fight the high that it was coming towards. "Don't wanna," he whines out trying to push Harry's hand away, but he didn't have enough energy to do much more then give him a small shove.

Harry only smirks as he sucks a hickey right above the boy's left nipple, tugging faster on his cock. "No," Louis whines out as his body goes through its second orgasm of the night, spraying a few drops of semen into the man's hand.

"Fuck, Lou," Harry moans out at the feeling of the boy's body convulsing around him as the boy goes through his unwanted orgasm. "You're so gorgeous like this, so beautiful and wrecked," he tells the boy with a groan as he releases his own load inside the boy beside his brother's.

Louis only lets out a whine as he presses at Harry's chest wanting to man to get out of him. "Get out," Louis tells the man with a pout spreading across his face.

Harry stares down at the boy in confusion for a second before he realizes what the boy meant. "Oh," he tells the boy as he pulls out of the boy's hole, smirking when he notices the large amount of cum that was flooding out of the boy.

"You need a bath, baby," Alex says, seeing the mess spread across the boy's chest and what was now rubbing down his thighs.

Louis shakes his head as he rolls over on the bed to burry his face into one of the pillows. "Too tired," he groans out.

"No you don't," Harry tells the boy with a smile spreading across his face as he picks him up into his arms bridal style.

Louis lets out a whine at being picked up and carries somewhere. The boy pouts when he's placed onto a cold surface and notices that the three of them took him to a large bathroom. The bathtub itself was big enough to fit all four of them in it at once.

"I really don't want a bath," he tells the three men stubbornly as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"You don't have a choice in the matter, angel," Marcel tells the boy simply, poking him on the nose teasingly to try and cheer him up.

"But I'm tired," he whines out like a toddler kicking his feet back and forth in front of the sink which he sat atop of.

"You can sleep in the bath while we wash you, babe," Alex reassures the boy, planting a kiss onto the boy's pouty lips as the last of the brothers was getting the bath water ready for them.

"Okay," Louis finally agrees to the them, letting them help him into the pink colored bath water whining until they climbed in behind and in front of him.

He didn't really care who's chest he leaned back against or who's hands started moving through his hair. He was too tired to care about any of that. The boy lets out one last yawn before he allows the brothers to clean him however they liked as he drifts off into a deep slumber.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

It was the middle of the night when Harry wakes up cuddled with his brothers and Louis. He doesn't necessarily know what he's doing until he's out of the bed and walking towards the bedroom door.

"You know where to go, Harry," The dark voice in his head bellows to him, this man and time that voice didn't have a name or face it was just the demon inside his head.

Harry couldn't do anything to stop himself before he was in the bathroom at the end of the hall. He has tears streaming down his face as he grips ahold of the razor that he had found inside of one of the cupboards. "Come on, do it already," the voice in his head encourages him and all Harry can do is cry as he brings the razor across his wrist.

Suddenly the door to the bathroom is being pushed open and a sleepy Edward stands in the doorway, wearing nothing but a pair of pajama pants. The man's eyes widen when he takes in the scene before him. "Harry what are you doing?!" Edward asks his younger brother, a sense of panic running through him.

Tears fall down Harry's face as he shakes his head, finally getting enough of himself back to drop the razor back into the sink. He had three shallow but bleeding cuts across his left wrist. "I don't know, I just couldn't stop," he says, hiccuping with how bad he was sobbing.

Edward sends his brother a sad smile as he brings him into his arms so that he can cry into his naked chest. "It's going to be alright, Haz," he soothes the male, rubbing a hand through his brother's long head of curls.

The two of them stay like that for what feels like forever but in reality was only around five minutes. Edward waited for his brother's sobbing to diminish before he pulled the man away from his chest so that he could look into his eyes. "What's going on, Harry?" Edward asks the boy as he moves him over towards the closed toilet seat so that he could clean the man's cuts for him, just like he used to when they were kids.

"I haven't been taking my meds," Harry admits to the man, feeling ashamed of his words as he stares down at his hands which were folded in his lap.

Edward lets out a sigh as he holds his hand out for the man to hand him his still bleeding wrist. "This is going to hurt a bit, HarBear," he tells the man, using his old childhood nickname for his brother as he brings the alcohol soaked cotton swab onto the man's cuts.

Harry let out a small intake of air at the stinging the alcohol had on his fresh cuts, but doesn't complain. He watches as his brother cleans his cuts very careful before placing a large bandage over the cuts. "Thank you, Eddie," Harry tells his brother, his voice sounding like a kid again as he reaches his hands out for the other man to pick him up.

Edward smiles fondly at his brother. "Not quite yet, Haz," he tells the man, poking him on the nose slightly before turning back around to search inside the cupboard above the sink.

He pulls out a pill bottle and places it onto the counter before filling the plastic cup by the sink with water. Harry watches as the man hands him the cup of water and two of the little white pills inside of the bottle. "They're pretty old, but I think they'll still do the trick," Edward says as he motions for his brother to down the pills.

"You kept them all these years?" Harry asks his brother curiously as he throws the pills into his mouth, washing them down his throat with a sip of water.

Edward only smiles at him. "Of course I did, they were yours I couldn't get rid of any of your things," he tells the male before opening up the cupboard again to show Harry what was inside. "See I even kept all of your toothbrushes, just incase there was a day when you would come back home." Harry let out a small gasp as he took in the three toothbrushes inside the cupboard as nice as they were the day they all left them behind. He couldn't believe his brother kept that stuff around after all these years.

"I love you, Hazza," Edward tells the man, crouching down in front of the toilet so that he can meet his brother's eyes that match his own. He takes ahold of Harry's hands and squeezes them gently with his own. "You and Marcy and Alex, you'll always be the most important people in my life no matter what," he says sending the man a small smile.

Harry has tears in his eyes again, but this time they're happy ones. "I love you too, Eddie," he tells the man with a small smile.

Edward lets out a small chuckle as he leans up to plant a sweet kiss to his brother's forehead. "Can I sleep with you for the rest of the night?" Harry asks him, looking up at his eldest brother with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Edward only smiles at the man before nodding his head. "Of course you can, sweetheart. Just let me go to the bathroom first," he tells the boy.

Harry blushes when he finally realizes that Edward must have had to go to the bathroom this whole entire time but had held it so that he could help him first. Edward smiles at his brother when he notices the look of realization spread across his face. "I told you I'd do anything for you, baby," he tells his brother with a smile. "Why don't you go ahead across the hall and I'll be in, in a second."

"Okay," Harry tells his brother with a small nod as he stands up shakily onto his own two feet. He gives his brother one last hesitant smile before he makes his way across the hall to the man's bedroom.

As he sneaks his way inside his brother's room he gets flashbacks to all of the times he's done this exact thing while they were kids. He was always sneaking into his older brother Edward's room. Whenever he'd have a nightmare or when the voices would get to be too much for him, he would slip into Edward's bed because the man always knew what to do to cheer him up.

As he climbs into the familiar bed and cuddles into the covers he couldn't help but to smile at the familiar smell that belonged to Edward. When he feels the bed dip behind him he only smiles as his older brother wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him back into his chest. Harry always was the little spoon between the two of them. "I've missed you so much, Haz," Edward whispers into his brother's familiar strawberry smelling hair.

"Me too, Eddie," Harry tells the man as he leans his head back onto the male's shoulder, already starting to drift off back into a slumber, comfortable in his brother's arms.

********  
Louis wakes up the next morning completely naked with two pair of arms wrapped around him. The boy rubs at his eyes with a small groan as he blinks them open blearily to take a look around him, the events from the night before flowing back to him.

"Good morning, beautiful,"  Alex greets the boy, a too happy smile spread across his face for that early in the morning.

"'Morning," Louis tells the man simply, snuggling back into the man's chest not ready to get up just yet.

"Did you sleep well?" Alex asks the boy as he leans down to pepper small little kisses across the boy's naked shoulder.

"Yeah," Louis tells the man with a small yawn afterwards. That's when he finally realized that one of the brothers was missing, furrowing his eyebrows together the boy tries searching for the man only to come up empty.

"Where's Harry?" Louis asks the awake brother, a pout moving across his face at the man being missing. Especially after what they had done together the night before. He felt a bit bad that the man wasn't here when he wakes up.

"I don't know, babe," Alex says as he pushes few pieces of hair away from the boy's face. "I'm sure he probably just got up early for a jog or something," he tries to reassure the boy.

Louis nods, thinking that Alex was probably right. Harry was always so weird about his morning exercise. "I want breakfast," Louis tells Alex with a pout, his stomach letting out an audible grumble at being empty.

Alex lets out a small chuckle as he hears the sound leaning down to plant a kiss to the boy's forehead before releasing the boy from his arms. "I'll cook you something," Alex tells the boy, loving the smile that he gets for the words.

Louis manages to squeeze his way out of Marcel's arms and make his way out of the king sized bed that belonged to the still sleeping male, Harry's bed was too sticky after last night so they just moved across the hall. "Do you think we should wake him?" Louis asks the other brother as he takes a peak back at Marcel's sleeping form.

Alex just shakes his head at the boy. "No, I'd let him go. Marcel has always been grumpy if he doesn't get enough sleep," he tells the boy and Louis only nods in understanding as he rises from the bed.

That's when he remembers he was completely naked and lets out a whine. "Alex, I need clothes first," Louis tells the man with a pout spreading across his face.

Alex only smiles fondly at the boy as he makes his way across the room to Marcel's closet. The clothes were a few years old but would definitely be able to fit Louis. He pulls out one of Marcel's old band shirts and a pair of sweatpants and makes his way back towards the naked boy.

Louis was standing by the bed with his hands griping his crotch, which makes Alex roll his eyes. "It's nothing I haven't seen already, baby," he tells the boy jokingly, causing him to blush a scarlet color as he grabs the clothes from the man and quickly pulls the sweatpants up his legs to cover himself.

Once he has the black shirt with the words: I'm not okay written across it in red letters over his head he turns back to the other man. "Can you carry me?" He asks the man as he sends him the cutest pair of puppy dog eyes.

Alex smiles fondly at the boy. "Of course I can, baby," he tells him, picking the boy up to carry him as if he were a toddler and not a grown man.

Down in the kitchen the two men are met with the last two of the brothers, both of them were joking around as if they had never been separate in the first place. "What's going on here?" Alex asks the pair as he sets Louis into one of the chairs at the long kitchen island.

"Me and Edward were just making breakfast," Harry tells his brother with a giddy smile as he flips the pancake that was currently frying in the pan.

Louis raises an eyebrow as he looks between the two men finding them to be getting along unusually well this morning. "Did something happen last night that we should know about?" Louis asks the two men, sending an odd look between the two of them.

"We ran into each other in the bathroom last night and caught up," Edward tells the boy with a small shrug as he retrieves some things from the fridge.

Louis doesn't question anything else, just glad that he was going to get a free breakfast out of whatever insanity may have happened between the two men. It wouldn't have been the first time something odd happened between the men. Louis knew what the men got up to together when they didn't think he was watching.

Alex takes a seat beside the boy and gives him a small nudge with his elbow. "Don't you think Harry's being unusually happy for someone who hasn't been taking his meds?" Alex asks the boy beside him, stating pretty much the obvious.

Louis shrugs as he pays attention to the way that Harry lets out a loud laugh as Edward throws a bit of flour into his hair. "I guess so," he tells him, not seeming too bothered by it until he notices the bandage on the man's wrist.

"Harry, what did you do?" Louis suddenly asks hectically as he races over towards the man who was standing across the kitchen.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asks in confusion before the boy takes his left hand into his own and he realizes exactly what the boy was talking about. "Oh," he says, pulling his hand from the boy's, not wanting the boy to worry about him.

"Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did," Louis tells the man worriedly, tears coming to the boy's eyes at just the thought of Harry harming himself.

Harry smiles sadly down at the boy, leaning down to plant a kiss to the boy's lips as he wipes away his tears. "I'd be lying if I did," Harry tells the boy, he was ashamed of what he had done last night but he wasn't that person anymore. He didn't want to be that person anymore.

"Harry," Louis cries out to the man, reaching out to grip ahold of the man's t-shirt and moves to cry into it.

Harry gives Edward a motion to show the man that he should finish up with breakfast so that he can calm the boy down. Edward nods in understanding as he takes his brother's place by the stove.

Louis just holds on tighter when Harry lifts him up into his arms and moves him towards one of the stools at the bar. "Shh, Lou," Harry whispers soothing to the boy that was sat atop of his lap, crying into his chest. "If you calm down I'll explain it all to you, angel," the man promises the boy as he presses a kiss to the top of the boy's head, rubbing soothing circles up and down the boy's back.

Louis nods slightly as he tries to calm down his hysterical crying. He didn't even know exactly why it got to him so much, but he just got so emotional thinking about how Harry could do something like that to himself again. Once the boy's cries have finally diminished, Harry pulls the boy away from his chest so that he could see his gorgeous blue eyes. "There you are, angel," he jokes to the boy as he leans down to plant a loving kiss to the boy's lips.

Louis lets out a small giggle as he smiles sadly up at the man. "Why did you do it, Harry?" He asks the man, wanting to know the reasons behind what the man had done.

Harry lets out a sigh, sending the boy a sad smile. "I couldn't stop myself no matter how hard I tried, it was as if I wasn't in control of my own body," Harry tells the boy sadly.

Louis looks up at the man with sad eyes, hating that one of the men he loved so much had to go through something like that. "I took my meds for the first time last night since the hospital," Harry tells the boy, hoping that the boy would be proud of him for it.

Louis was in fact proud of the man for that and a huge smile spreads across his face. "I'm so proud of you, Harry," Louis tells the man and leans up to plant his lips against the other man's in a loving kiss, so happy that his boyfriend had finally knew that he had to take his pills for his own safety. After all the first step to healing and recovery was admitting that you had a problem.

Harry had a giddy smile on his face as he breaks away from the kiss. He was so glad that Louis was proud of him. All the man ever wanted to do in life was make Louis happy, he'd do anything to keep that gorgeous smile spread across the boy's face for his whole life.

"What did I miss?" A tired voice suddenly asks from the entrance to the kitchen and everyone turns to face the sound.

Louis lets out a small giggle at seeing Marcel's confused expression. "Harry started taking his medicine again, sleeping beauty," Alex announces to the late raiser.

Marcel flips his brother off for the nickname as he goes to take a seat on the stool beside the one that Harry and Louis were sat upon. "Good job, big bro," he says in congratulations to the good news, patting his older brother on the back.

"Now that everyone knows the good news why don't we all eat?" Edward suddenly speaks up dropping a plate pilled with mouth watering pancakes.

Louis' eyes widen at the gorgeous sight before him loving the amazing smell of the breakfast in front of him. "Chocolate chip pancakes are my favorite," Louis moans out, so ready to get the amazing tasting breakfast into his mouth as quickly as possible.

Edward chuckles at the boy's words placing a paper plate in front of him and his younger brother as he sends the boy a small smile. "I'm glad you approve, sugar lips," he tells the boy, sending him a flirtatious wink that only has the boy rolling his eyes in return.

"I still have a name," Louis tells the man in annoyance as he goes to pick at the fluffy pancake in front of him.

"And I still don't think it suits you, sugar lips," Edward tells the boy, even daring to reach out and poke the boy's cute little button nose.

The small touch causes the boy to let out a little growl not liking being touched without his permission. "You know you really piss me off," Louis tells the man in annoyance as he angrily eats another piece of his pancake.

Harry lets out a chuckle as he wraps his arms around the boy's waist, happy to watch the boy in his lap eat rather than eating himself. "Hey give Eddie a break, angel," Harry tells the boy, sending a few kisses to the side of the boy's neck.

Louis lets out a huff at the man's words. "I don't like him," he tells Harry stubbornly.

Harry shakes his head at the boy as he runs a hand through the boy's feathery hair. "And what are your reasonings?" He asks the boy, wanting to know exactly why the boy seemed to hate Edward so much.

Louis drops the piece of pancake he held in his hands as he thinks about all of the reasons he didn't like Edward. "He's arrogant, kills people and thinks it's fun to call me a degrading name like sugar lips," Louis spits out the words as if they were poison on his tongue.

"It's not suppose to be degrading, baby," Edward says to the boy as he takes a seat beside his youngest brother and sends the male a cheeky smile. "Your lips are like a dream and I just know they'd taste like candy," he says, flirting hard at the boy atop of Harry's lap.

Louis can't stop the blush that spreads itself across his cheeks at the man's compliment, but he doesn't give the man any of the satisfaction of knowing his words had affected him as he spits out another rude remark towards the man. "Well a murderer like you isn't going to get a taste of them," he spits the words at the man as he takes another bite of his pancakes thinking he had won the fight.

"Well you just contradicted yourself considering the same person who's lap you're siting on top of has killed many people as well," Edward tells the boy, a satisfied smile spreading across his face at finding the flaw in the boy's words.

Louis' eyes widen when he realizes that the man's words were true. Why was it any different for Harry and Marcel then it was for Edward because the two of them had also killed their fair share of people. Sure those people weren't missed by anyone, but from what the brothers were telling him neither were the ones that Edward killed.

The man seemed to have noticed that he had the boy stumped with his words, letting out a smile spread across his face in victory that he had won the argument.

Louis doesn't let the man have the satisfaction of seeing him disappointed about losing the argument. Instead he just goes back to picking at the pancake on the plate in front of him, throwing small pieces into his mouth every once in a while.

"You'll be in my arms as much as my brother's soon enough, sugar lips," Edward tells the boy as a promise, not letting the smile leave his face as he reaches out to place a pancake onto the plate in front of him. Finally ready to enjoy his own breakfast.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

It's been a few days since the four of them had started staying at the brother's childhood home. Nothing much had changed since then besides the obviouslyo new attitude that Harry had since being back on his pills. Since then the man's cuts had been healing super well, looking just like little cuts at this point.

Alex and Marcel were sitting inside the library huddled over a notebook as they whispered things to each other, coming up with their plan of setting Edward free from the mob life. Louis would see them like this most of the time and wouldn't really question it, just continue onto whatever he was planning on doing before he spotted the pair.

Edward on the other hand, he was completely determined on getting Louis to fall into his arms already. No matter the amounts of flirty comments or winks or smirks he tried, the boy didn't seem to be cracking. He didn't understand it since those things always had others falling onto their knees to please him. Why didn't they work on the one person that he truly wanted them to work on?

Edward expressed these thoughts to Harry who has been going along with him to take care of business. It took a lot of convincing on Harry's part to allow the man to bring him with but it was once again all apart of Marcel and Alex's plan.

"You've got to be more spontaneous with him, Ed," Harry tells the man as the two of them were making their way into the abandoned building that the Don's men had told him they were meeting that day.

Edward lets out a groan and rubs his hands across his face, not understanding what his brother was trying to tell him. "What do you mean by spontaneous?" He asks the man, totally frustrated over the whole Louis situation, he just wanted to be able to love him like his brothers did.

Harry lets out a chuckle at how worked up his brother was over the situation. He understood seeing as Louis makes him and even the rest of his brothers the same way, but it was funny seeing stone cold Edward getting all flustered over a guy. "You need to bring him flowers, send him cute little love notes and maybe even take him on a candle lit dinner, those sort of things are what gets his attention the most," Harry explains to the man, giving him a small pat on his shoulder as the two of them arrived inside the building, surrounded by all of Edward's men.

Edward shakes the Louis situation from his mind for the time being so that he can put his mob boss facade on. "Alright men," he calls to the  room full of tattooed men, a stone cold look on his face. "Who's ready to get this man what he deserves?" As soon as the words leave the man's mouth the men in front of him let out hoots and howls at the words. It made Edward sick how happy murder always made these men, but he couldn't let them know that's how he felt about it. He had to keep up his Don facade or they'd turn on him.

The man that they were after that day was a middle aged man named, Todd, he was in all one of the worse human beings to walk the planet. He was a drunk who would trade his only daughter for a bottle of whiskey. Edward had only let the man borrow money from him because he had begged pathetically on his knees, he knew that this was going to be the end product of that deal. He was actually hoping it would end this way considering that he wanted nothing more than to smash the man's brains in the first time he met with him.

"Bring him in men," Edward orders of his men deciding to take a seat in the wooden chair that sat across from an old beat up metal one. He leans back on the dirty item as he fixes his suit jacket so that it's covering up most of his naked chest.

  
The man decides to pull the box of cigarettes from his pocket and takes one in between his  teeth as he waits for his men to follow through with his orders. Taking a drag from his cigarette he turns around to give his little brother a bright smile. "Would you like to help me this time, little brother?" He asks the male with an eyebrow raised as he motions for the man to come stand beside him.

Harry was wearing a suit to match his brother's facade but his was a ton colored one with an odd diamond pattern spread across it, he was wearing a black button up underneath as well, not as comfortable to show off his chest as his older brother was. He also didn't think that the mob men would take him seriously if they saw the butterfly tattoo on his stomach.

 

"You know smokings not good for you brother," Harry tells the older male as he watches him take a drag from the cigarette in his hand.

Edward only rolls his eyes as he blows the smoke out of his mouth, not caring too much about his brother's comment. "Everyone dies little brother. At least I'm having fun while I'm still here," he tells the man.

Harry shakes his head a small smile making its way onto his lips. "That sounds like something Louis would say when I tell him to stop smoking," he tells his brother fondly, thinking about how feisty the boy would have gotten with him after he said something about his habit.

Edward smiles as well when the boy that he is lost for is mentioned. "He smokes too?" The man suddenly asks, a sense of fondness spreading through his chest as he gets a bit of heart eyes thinking about sharing a cigarette with the boy one day.

Before Harry could respond back to his brother the Don's men come marching back into the room and they both have to go back to looking hard and stone cold. Two of Edward's men drag a balding middle aged man with dirt clung clothes across the room to the chair that sat in front of their leader. The man's arms and legs were tied together and his mouth was sealed by a piece of duck tape so the man's squeals and protests were muffled by the material.

"Take the tape off of him," Edward orders of his men and one of them reaches out to rip the tape from the man's mouth. The man smiles sickeningly as the male lets out a pained scream.

"So Todd," Edward says menacingly to the man as he sits up straighter in his chair so that he can glare daggers at the man. "What every happened to my money?" He asks the man this with an eyebrow raised as he places his cigarette back between his teeth as he waits for the man's answer.

"I'm so sorry, sir!" The man says frantically looking up at him with a begging pair of eyes. "I was going to get it back to you, I promise!" He continues his begging and Edward has to stop himself from letting out a laugh.

"No you weren't," Edward says in reply to the man, not stopping himself as he lets out a laugh this time. He stands up from his chair to stalk his was towards the man. He throws his cigarette onto the ground and stomps on it before turning to stare daggers into the man in front of him. "You're a pathetic excuse for a human being as soon as you left here you spent that money on booze and didn't plan on paying me back," he tells the man with a roll of his eyes.

"No," the man tries to deny the man's words, but Edward doesn't want to hear any of the man's lies and quickly cuts him off with a raise of his hand. The middle aged man stares up at Edward with wide and pleading eyes, not wanting the man to end his worthless life.

"Hears what's going to happen, Todd," Edward tells the man, spitting the male's name as if it was poison on his tongue. "Me and my brother here are going to cut your tongue out and show it to you so that we don't have to hear your pitiful screams when we cut you open little by little and watch you slowly bleed out onto this dirty concrete floor," Edward tells the man with a menacing smirk, finding it hilarious when the man starts to freak out and thrash around in his bonds.

"No, please! Don't!" The man tries to beg for his life and Edward only rolls his eyes at the pathetic human being in front of him. "What about my daughter?" He asks the man on front of him with wide eyes.

"If you truly cared about your daughter you wouldn't have borrowed money from me in the first place," Edward tells the man, calling bullshit on the man's words as he motions for his men to hold the man down. "Harry bring me my knife," Edward says, turning to look at his long haired brother who was standing behind him.

Harry only nods as he pulls the item from out of his pocket. It was a rather large knife that you would use to cut up meat or other items in the kitchen, but today Edward was planning on using it for something a little bit more menacing. Harry hands his older brother the item and waits for his next order. "I want you to hold his filthy tongue out so that I can cut it," Edward tells his brother motioning for his men to hold the pathetic man's head down.

Harry only nods as he helps his brothers men hold the male's tongue out of his mouth and Edward smirks down at the man in front of him sinisterly as he taps the edge of the blade onto the man's tongue in a teasing sort of gesture. "You're going to be so much better to play with once you can't talk," he tells the man with a smirk before slicing through the delicate flesh of the man's tongue, cutting it right out of the man's mouth.

Todd lets out a useless scream at the pain of having his tongue cut off, choking on his own blood in an attempt to speak again. Edward looks down at the disgusting appendage in his hands and throws it onto the ground in disgust before turning back to look at the man again. "Now that that's done, I think I'll allow my brother to the honors of making the first cut into your pathetic body," he spits the words down at the man before actually spitting on him, smiling in satisfaction before turning to look at his brother beside him.

He hands his brother the bloody knife before motioning for the man to go ahead and make his first cut. "I'm leaving you to do the honors of choosing where to cut him open first, little brother," Edward tells him, stepping back to give his brother room to choose his picking.

Harry lets out a cruel laugh as he thinks about all of the ways that him and his brother could torture the man in front of him. It's been so long since Harry has had the honors of killing someone and he was utterly thrilled with the idea of getting back into the game.

"Where should I slice you?" Harry asks the pathetic man before him, knowing fully well that the man couldn't reply to his words. "Should we start here?" Harry asks moving the knife right below the man's throat, near the sensitive skin of his collar bone.

The man shakes his head pathetically as he tries to spit out words that were never going to come. "No?" Harry teases the man with a small laugh. "Then how about here?" He asks the man as he trails the knife down the man's chest cutting through the man's shirt so that his bare chest and stomach was showing, he doesn't stop until he's just above the man's belly button.

The man shakes his head again as Harry rests the tip of the knife into the man's delicate flesh. "Oh?" He asks the man with a raise of his eyebrows before moving the knife even farther down the man's body until he was right above something a lot more delicate. "Then I guess this is where I'll start," he tells the man, not even waiting for a reaction as he stabs the knife through the man's pants and straight into the male's most prized possession.

Harry lets out a laugh at the man's pathetic attempt of a scream at the pain of having the knife slice through the delicate flesh of his penis. "That must have hurt," he teases the man below him as he pulls the knife from the flesh.

"Who wants to go next?" Harry suddenly asks as he holds out the knife to the men that were surrounding him. The men let out cheers and hopeful grins making Harry shake his head at how excited these men were to kill. "I'm sorry but this one is me and my brothers, but better luck next time," he teases the men as he hands the knife back to his brother.

Edward shakes his head at his brother's words as he takes the knife from his hands. "I love the way you think brother. It's been too long since we've been able to do this together after all," he tells the man with a smirk as he moves to slice through the delicate skin of the pathetic man's cheeks, carving a smile into the man's face deciding that he was tired of watching the man's face fill with pain. "Now you've got no other choice but to be happy with what we're doing to you," the man teases his victim with a sickening smirk before moving the knife back to his brother to make his own cut into their victims body.

It went on like that for hours the two men going back and forth with making slices into the man's body until there was no available space to cut anymore, the man had passed out ages ago but the didn't stop the two of them from continuing.

"I think that's enough brother, all there is left to do is let him bleed out now," Edward tells the man as he pockets the bloody knife he was holding. The two of them had blood soaked into their suits, Edward's wasn't as noticeable considering his was black, but Harry's on the other hand was super noticeable. "Lets get out of here," Harry tells his brother and the two of them don't say another word to the mob men as they make their way out of the abandoned building and towards their expensive car.

Harry pulls his bloody hair up into a bun with the hair tie that he had wrapped around his wrist, turning to give his brother a bright smile. "That was pretty awesome, man," he tells his brother as the man starts up the car with his blood caked hands.

"Yeah it was great," Edward agrees with his brother letting out a small laugh as he comes down from his adrenaline rush. "Now I've just got to figure out what I'm going to do to win Louis' affections," he tells his brother as he lets out a sigh thinking over his plans for how he was going to do just that.

"I think you need to go home and shower first before you plan to do anything with Louis," Harry jokes to his brother as the two of them pull out of the parking lot of the abandoned building and onto the road back to their house.

Edward only rolls his eyes at his brother's words. "Of course, Harry. The boy already thinks I'm the worst person on this planet. Showing up covered in blood to invite him to a candlelit dinner definitely wouldn't get me the response I would be hoping for," Edward tells his brother as he lets out a small laugh.

Harry lets out a laugh in response to his brother's words. "He would probably punch you in the face, to be honest," Harry tells the man as he thinks about that scenario to things. Louis is a feisty little thing after all.

"I think I've got everything planned, but I've got only four hours to go home shower and head into town to get everything I need before hand," Edward tells his brother as he pulls into the long driveway that leads to the mansion. "I'm gonna need your help in convincing him to go along with everything though," he tells his younger brother sending him a hopeful look.

Harry lets out a small laugh at his brother's expression as he parks the car out in front of the house. "Of course I'll help you, Eddie," he promises the man.

*******

 

Louis was utterly and extremely bored out of his mind. Marcel and Alex were in the library being all secretive again while Harry had went off with Edward on whatever business he goes to settle every day. That meant that Louis had to find something to occupy his time with being alone.

The boy had searched through the house about twenty times to find any source of a television in it to only come up empty every time. What in the world did Edward do to occupy his time without a TV?

Louis lets out a sigh as he pulls the empty box of cigarettes from out of his suitcase, having smoked the last one the day before after having nothing else better to do. "Goddamn it," he mutters to himself as he crumbles up the empty box into his hands, throwing it away in the garbage can in Harry's childhood bedroom's bathroom.

Louis decides that while the four siblings were too busy doing their own things that he would explore the rooms on the third floor that he hasn't been to yet. The top floor only had one bedroom at of the ten rooms in the house, all of the other rooms consisted of family rooms and things like that. Of course none of them held a tv, believe him he checked.

He didn't pay as much attention to every room as he should have before and stops dead when he sees the large music note on the door across the hall from the library. Curious the boy moves to push the door open. Walking inside the room the surroundings were definitely not what the boy was expecting at all. There were instruments of all kinds spread around the room, a large stage set up on the far wall with a microphone stand and amp.

A smile makes his way onto Louis' face when he sees the piano in the corner of the room. Taking small steps towards the item he's taken back to all of the times he was alone with the piano at his school way back in Doncaster. He loved music when he was in high school but his father had always told him that, that wasn't a good thing to pursue for his future since it wasn't a practical career in life. Since he always followed what his father wanted for him he never truly went for his dreams.

Smiling to himself the boy takes a seat at the red wooden piano, opening it up so that he can test out the keys, finding that the quality of sound was so much better than the one that he would use back at his high school. The boy hums a bit to himself before he starts to play one of the few songs he knows how to play on the piano.

 

(^^^^Audio for this here scene.)

"If I don't say this now I will surely break, as I'm leaving the one I want to take. Forgive the urgency, but hurry up and wait, my heart has started to separate," Louis starts to sing the first verse to the song with complete confidence in himself Look After You by his favorite band of all time The Fray. It was always his go to song when he was back in school so why wouldn't he go ahead and sing that now. It would silly not to really.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, be my baby," He sings the chorus of the song, feeling as if his voice was a little rusty with all of the years work of practice he was missing out on all this time. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, be my baby and I'll look after you."

"It's always have and never hold, you've begun to feel like home,  yeah, what's mine is yours to leave or take, what's mine is yours to make your own," Louis smiles to himself as he slowly gets lost in the song as he sings out the second verse. The man doesn't even notice when the door opens neither does he notice the four men that stand by the entrance and watch the boy get completely invested in the music as he continues to sing along to the song.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, be my baby. Oh, oh, oh, oh, be my baby, I'll look after you....And I'll look after you." After singing the chorus for a second time with such passion he goes into the third verse deciding to change the female pronouns into male ones.

"If ever there was a doubt my love he leans into me, this most assuredly counts, he says most assuredly."

Louis goes back into the chorus again, more confident in his talent as he belts out the lyrics to one of his favorite songs. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, be my baby, I'll look after you, after you. Oh, oh, oh, oh, be my baby, oh, oh."

"It's always have and never hold, you've begun to feel like home, yeah. What's mine is yours to leave or take, what's mine is yours to make your own," Louis sings the last verse of the song flawlessly before looking up and towards the door as he slowly starts into the chorus for the last time. His eyes widen when he sees that he has an audience stumbling a bit over his words, but doesn't allow that in stopping him from finishing the song.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, be my baby. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, be my baby. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, be my baby. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, be my baby. Oh, oh," Louis smiles to himself as he finishes off the song taking his fingers off the piano keys as his words come to an end.

Louis couldn't stop the sense of pride that fled through him when he receives four rounds of applause and cheers from the men by the doorway. "That was absolutely angelic, angel," Harry tells the boy, sending him a bright smile.

"If I knew you could sing like that I would be having you sing me to sleep every night," Marcel jokes as he sends Louis his own smile.

Alex seems lost for words as he stares at the boy with a perplexed look. "I don't know what to say that was amazing," he finally says, making Louis blush at the compliment.

The only sibling yet to speak was Edward and Louis turns to stare at the eldest sibling with a raised eyebrow waiting to hear his own reaction to the boy's singing. "That was beautiful, sugar lips," he tells the boy as he sends him that damn smirk of his. "I actually have something I want to sing to you as well, but I'll need Alex and Harry's help."

The two men in question raise their eyebrows as they turn to stare at their older brother not being informed about this said idea until now. Edward rolls his eyes at the men's looks. "Come on, it'll be just like when we were kids," he teases them, hoping that they would agree to his idea. It was one of three parts to his plan to woo Louis over by the end of the night.

"Anything for you, brother," Harry agrees to the idea. He already promised him that he would do anything to help him with winning over Louis in the end.

Alex lets out a small sigh but agrees to help the man as well with a small nod of his head. "Great!" Edward tells them with a bright smile spreading across his face. "Marcy take Louis somewhere for a while so that I can teach Harry and Alex the song," Edward orders of his youngest sibling, not giving neither him or Louis a choice in the matter.

Marcel rolls his eyes as he makes his way across the room to take Louis' hand into his own and goes to pull him out of the room so that his brother's can practice whatever song it was that his was planning on singing to Louis.

"Why aren't you going to be playing with them, Marcy?" Louis asks the man curiously as he's pulled across the hall and into the library.

Marcel sends the boy a small smile as the two of them move across the room and take a seat on the comfy sofa that was placed in the corner of the large library, it was meant for a cozy spot to sit and read a book but for now it was going to be used for the two of them's cuddling session. "I've never been very musically talented," Marcel explains to the boy as he lets out a small laugh, pulling the boy closer into his side as the two of them snuggle together in the small space.

Louis pouts as he looks up into Marcel's pretty green eyes. "I'm sure that's not true," the boy says to the man, not wanting to believe that Marcel didn't have any musical talent because everyone must have at least a bit of that somewhere.

"Don't worry about me, Angel," Marcel tells the boy letting out a small chuckle at how worried the boy looked at Marcel doubting himself. "I'm fine with not being included in it, it just means I get more alone time with you," he teases the boy as he pokes him on the nose cutely, causing the boy to let out a cute set of giggles.

"I guess that's alright then," Louis tells the man with a small smile as he leans up to press his lips against the other man's in a sweet little kiss.

Back in the music room Edward was barking out orders to his two brother's as they practiced the 5 Seconds Of Summer song that he had picked out to play to Louis. "But why this song?" Harry asks his brother in confusion as he looks at the music sheet in front of him, not quite understanding it.

"Because I like it, brother," Edward tells the other male as an answer to the question and Harry only rolls his eyes at the vague answer he got.

"So how much time do you expect us to practice before we'll perform it to Louis?" Alex asks the man as he sets up his old drums set onto the stage that they were getting ready to practice on. It's been a while since he played but he thinks he can do it.

Edward just shrugs at his brother's question as he sets up his microphone stand and starts messing with the amp to try and help Harry with his electric guitar. "I guess we'll just practice until we sound good."

It turns out it took them four hours to get the song down four hours of them screaming at each other and taking five minute water breaks until they finally, finally brought the song together as one. "I've got a few things to do before we play this to Louis," Edward tells his brother's as they finish up their last practice run through of the song.

The other two brothers don't get a chance to ask what the man had to do before he's leaving the music room and running away on a mission. "Okay then," Harry says as he watches his brother go before turning back to look at his brother at the drums. "Do you think it would be cheesy if I dressed as Michael and you dressed as Ashton for this performance?" He asks his brother with a cheeky smile spreading across his face.

Alex lets out a chuckle at his brother's suggestion. "Probably but I'll do it if you'll do it," he tells the man as he stands up from his drum seat, thinking that his brother's idea would be fun to go along with. It would be even better seeing Edward's reaction to them doing it.

"Let's do it, brother," Harry tells the other male in encouragement as the two of them make their way out of the music room and a floor to help each other with their celebrity look alike outfits.

It's a half an hour later when Edward finally has his plans put into place and a bouquet of freshly cut roses at the ready hidden in the music room. He had gotten his servants started on the special dinner by the lake that he had planned if Louis says yes to his proposal after he woo's him with the song. He was wearing a beautiful blue suit that he was saving for a special occasion, the color reminding him of Louis' eyes and had sparkles on the jacket and bottom of the pants that would shine prettily in the light.

As Harry and Alex arrive back in the room Edward's eyebrows shoot up to his forehead as he takes in their outfits. "Did you two really do what I think you did?" He asks them in disbelief as he looks them up and down.

 

The two of them spin around simultaneously as they show the man their outfits. "You may calls us the new Michael Clifford and Ashton Irwin," Harry announces as he gives his brother a cheeky smirk.

Edward just rolls his eyes as his brother's. "I don't care what you're wearing as long as you don't mess up the song," he tells them as he fiddled with his suit jacket a bit nervous about the upcoming performance.   
Even though he may not act like it Edward's was completely infatuated with the boy with bright blue eyes and perfect lips. He needed this plan to work out of he might just die.

Alex notices his brother's nervousness and pats him on the shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry, brother," he goes on to reassure the man. "Louis won't be able to resist any of us after our performance."

Edward lets out a small laugh as he gives the male a thankful smile. "I hope you're right, Alex," he tells his brother.

Suddenly there's a knock at the door and all three of their heads turn towards the noise, knowing that it was time for the big moment. "Come in!" Edward calls to the two people on the other side of the door as him and the other two brothers get ready for their big performance.

Louis walks into the room with Marcel following closely behind him. "Please take a seat both of you," Edward tells the two of them through the microphone as he motions towards the couch that was placed in front of the stage.

Louis and Marcel take a seat on the couch and stare curiously up at the stage waiting for the men to start their performance. "So, Louis," Edward says through the microphone as he turns his gaze onto the boy. "I know you don't like me, but I was hoping that maybe this performance and a few other things would get you to at least give me a bit of a chance to worm my way into your heart," he tells the boy, sending him a hopeful little smile before turning to look at his brother's to get ready to start playing. "Anyways this is Valentine by 5 Seconds Of Summer!" The man shouts not giving the boy time to answer his words as his brothers start up the beat to the song they've been practicing.

"Did he just say he was going to sing a song by 5 Seconds Of Summer?" Louis asks mostly to himself as the man on stage starts up the song.

"I love the light in your eyes and the dark in your heart, you love our permanent chase and the bite of our bark, we know we're classic together like Egyptian gold, we love us," Edward sings the words through the microphone, looking straight into Louis' eyes, the boy raises his eyebrows at the words, but couldn't help but to admire how amazing the man's voice was.

  
"It don't matter, be combative or be sweet cherry pie, it don't matter just as long as I get all you tonight," Harry sings along with his brother for this line and Edward sends Louis a small wink before all three of the brothers sing along to the chorus of the song.

"I can take you out, oh-oh, we can kill some time, stay home, throw balloons, teddy bears and the chocolate eclairs away. Got nothing but love for you, fall more in love every day, Valentine, valentine," The three of them sing along to the chorus and watch as a small smile makes its way onto Louis' face as the boy takes in the cute lyrics to the chorus. The song was sort of cute after all.

"So deep your DNA's being messed with my touch, can't beat us. So real, fueling the fire until we combust, can't touch us," Harry sings these lines as he sends the boy on a couch a cheeky wink, making Louis turn a scarlet red at the man's charm.

"It don't matter be combative or be sweet cherry pie, it don't matter just as long as I get all you tonight," Edward points to Louis as he sings the you this time causing the boy to blush a darker shade of red at how cheesy the man was being.

"I can take you out, oh-oh, we can kill some time, stay home, throw balloons, teddy bears and the chocolate eclairs away. Got nothing but love for you, fall more in love every day, valentine, valentine," The three men sing along to the chorus again together.

"Full plate, don't wait, have your cake and eat it too. Full plate, don't wait, have your cake and eat it," Edward sings the next part of the song by himself before his brothers join back in to sing the chorus with him one last time.

"I can take you out, oh-oh, we can kill some time, stay home, throw balloons, teddy bears and the chocolate eclairs away. Got nothing but love for you, fall more in love every day, valentine, valentine, valentine, valentine," After the three of them finish up the song together Edward dashingly makes his way off the stage and towards the couch where Louis was sitting at, only after he retrieves the bouquet of roses.

"So, Louis would you please give me the pleasure of taking you on a date, my lovely valentine?" Edward asks the boy cheekily as he holds out the bouquet of red roses towards the boy.

Louis blushes cutely as he stares at the flowers fondly before staring up into the man before him's eyes. "But it's the middle of July?" Louis inquires of the man as he lets out a small laugh.

Edward only shakes his head at the boy, a fond smile spreading across his face. "That was the whole point of that song, sugar lips," the man tells the boy with a small laugh. "Valentine's day should be celebrated all year round with the ones that you love, meaning that you should always be showing them just how much you love them and if you would give me the honor of giving me a chance to your heart I will promise to show you that love every day," Edward explains to the boy, hoping that it was all enough for Louis not to shoot him down, he was trying to hard after all.

Louis finally reaches out to take the bouquet from the man's hands, causing a hopeful smile to spread across Edward's face. "Is that a yes?" He asks the boy hopefully as he sends him a smile.

Louis lets a smile make it's way onto his own face as he leans down to smell the fragrance coming off of the flowers in his hands before turning to look up into Edward's gorgeous eyes. "Yeah, that's a yes," he tells the man with a small nod. "I'll allow you to take me on a date, but you better impress me," Louis tells the man and Edward lets out a loud cheer at the words not being able to contain his excitement.

"Alright, then lets go," Edward tells the boy in excitement, holding his hand out for the boy to take.

"Wait now?" Louis asks him in confusion, as he stares up at the man with wide eyes.

"Yes," Edward tells the boy giving him a reassuring smile, hoping that the boy would just trust him and take his hand.

"Alright," Louis tells the man as he lets out a small sigh. He hands Marcel the bouquet of flowers before taking the eldest brother's hand into his own, trusting the man enough to allow him to lead him out of the room and towards whatever date it was he had planned for him.


	33. Chapter 33

  
**Chapter 33**

Edward leads the boy towards the back entrance to the house, his hand entwined in the boy's smaller one. As the man pulls Louis through the doorway the boy's eyes widen at the gorgeous scene before him.

It was nighttime outside meaning that the men's large backyard was engulfed in darkness but instead of it being completely dark there were white fairy lights hung up in path of trees that lead in a straight line towards the deck of the lake.

"Wow, this is so pretty," Louis says in awe as he stares at the trees as they pass by them on their way to the pier of the lake.

"I'm so glad that you like it," Edward tells the boy with a small smile, squeezing the boy's hand slightly as he leads the boy down the path. "I had my servants working on it all day," he tells the boy as he lets out a nervous laugh. The two of them arrive at the edge of the pier that was connected to the grassy area of the backyard.

The servants had taken a huge amount of effort on just the pier making it the prettiest thing in the backyard. The same fairy lights that were hung up in the trees were strung around the wood pillars of the pier. Red and white roses were hung in between each light hundreds of the perfectly blossomed flowers spread across the wood. The lights gave off the perfect amount of light for the two of them to make their way towards the middle of the pier.

There was a table set up in the very middle of the wooden structure a beautiful white lace table cloth placed upon it. There was a vase full of the beautiful roses that were surrounding them as well as one large candle placed in the center of the table, giving off just enough light so that the two of them will be able to see the plates in front of them.

"I hope you plan on paying your workers extra for this," Louis teases Edward, admiring how much thought the man must have put into this date.

"I take it that means you like it," Edward says to the boy knowingly as he leads him to one of the two chairs at the table motioning for the boy to sit in it.

Louis sits down with a smile spreading across his face. "I definitely like it," he admits to the other man, a small blush spreading across his face as the man pushes in his chair for him before making his way across the table to his own table.

"I'm so glad," Edward tells the boy, so happy that his planning had worked out the way he was hoping for. "I put a lot of thought into all of it."

Louis smiles at the man from across the table, amazed that someone like Edward who seemed to be the most arrogant and egotistical man he's ever met, would do something this amazing just to show him how much he admires him. "I'm honestly flattered that you went to all of this trouble," Louis tells the man in all honesty, deciding to flirt with the man a little bit by looking up at him from behind his eyelashes giving him an innocent look.

Before Edward can reply to the boy's flirting they're interrupted by a red headed male that was dressed in a very clean looking suit. "Sorry for interrupting, but the kitchen has finished up with your meal, sir. Would you like me to bring it out here for you?" The man asks his master timidly being extra sure not to try and make eye contact with the dominant male on the other side of the table from Louis.

Edward only smiles at his servant's gaze that was pointed towards the man's freshly polished shoes. He found it amusing how scared all of his servants were of him. "Yes, please, Elliot," Edward tells the male politely, sending the man a smile that he doesn't see. "Bring along one of those bottles of wine we have saved for a special occasion as well as two glasses," he requests of his servant simply.

"Of course," the servant stutters out the words nervously looking slightly up from the floor to stare at the man before moving his gaze back towards his shoes. "I'll be right out with that, sir," the man says, quickly scurrying off to do what was asked of him.

Louis watches as the man scurries off as if he was scared for his life, the boy furrows his eyebrows at the sight. "What was that about?" Louis asks the man across from him curiously, wanting to know why the man's servant seemed to be so afraid of him.

Edward lets out a small chuckle as he shakes his head at the boy across from him. "That's a long story, sugar lips," Edward tells the boy simply sending the boy a reassuring smile. "It's nothing for you to worry about."

Louis gives the male a raise of his eyebrows but doesn't say anything else to question the man's words, deciding to just let it go. It's only a few minutes later when the red headed servant has arrived back at their table on the pier, another female servant, a rather pudgy older women dressed in a maids uniform followed behind the servant. The women looked around the pier with a nervous look as she sets down the two plates she was holding in front of each male rather quickly as if they would have bitten her hands off if she hadn't.

"Here's your wine, sir," Elliot announces to his boss as he places the already opened bottle in front of the man, as well as setting the very expensive wine glasses in front of each of the men.

"Thank you Elliot," Edward tells the servant with a bright smile, showing the man his teeth. "You and the rest of the servants are dismissed for the rest of the night, go home and spend it with your family," the man announces to the male, turning his gaze towards the female beside him shortly before turning towards the beautiful boy sitting in front of him.

Edward pays no attention to his servants as they scurry off towards the direction of the mansion, too focused on the way the gorgeous boy in front of him took in the plate of food in front of him. "Is this chicken Alfredo?" Louis asks the man across from him with a raised eyebrow as he picks up his fork to swirl a few of the noodles covered in white sauce around the metal utensil.

"Do you have a problem with that, sugar lips?" Edward asks suddenly worried that the meal he had asked to be prepared was not up to Louis' liking. "I can get one of my servants to make us something different before they leave," he goes on to tell the boy only for Louis to laugh.

Edward stares at the boy curiously with an eyebrow raised. "What's so funny?" Edward asks the boy, finding the small boy's adorable giggling amazingly cute.

Louis shakes his head as he takes a bite of the food on his fork. "I just didn't think that a big mob boss would be sitting around eating Alfredo," Louis tells the man simply, shrugging his shoulders a bit enjoying how good the meal before him seemed to be prepared.

"What do you think I should be eating then?" Edward suddenly asks the boy curiously, finding the turn of conversation amusing for some reason.

Louis shrugs again, sitting down his fork to stare at the man across from him. "I don't know, maybe your victim's flesh?" The boy suddenly asks casually.

Edward lets out a chuckle at that. "I'm a mob boss, sugar lips," he tells the boy amusedly, finding the other male's words to be rather funny. "That doesn't make me a cannibal."

Louis only shrugs again as he picks his fork back up to stab back at his food. "Whatever you say, Eddie."

Edward rolls his eyes at the boy as he pours the both of them a glass of wine and pushed one of the glasses towards the other boy. Louis stares at the red liquid with a raise of his eyebrows. "This isn't blood now is it?" He asks the man across from him, only half joking as he stares at the clear glass of liquid.

Edward lets out another chuckle as he shakes his head at the boy's joke. "No it's only the finest of red wine that my family's liquor cabinet has to offer," he tells the boy with a small smile as he moves the glass to his own lips and takes a sip of the alcohol.

Louis decides to try the liquor himself as he sets down his fork again to take the wine glass into one of his hands. He moves the glass towards his nose to give the item a small sniff before deciding that it smelt like wine before bringing the glass towards his lips. "Oh that's not too bad," Louis says in amazement as he sets the glass back on the table, licking the grape flavor from off of his lips.

"I told you," Edward tells the boy with a smug smirk spreading across his face, taking another sip from his glass of wine as he smiles across the table at the boy across from him.

Louis only rolls his eyes at the other male's expression as he goes back to eating his food. "So, do you want to play twenty-one questions?" Louis asks the man, hoping to strike up a conversation so that their dinner wasn't filled with unwanted silence.

Edward raises an eyebrow at the boy's question but a fond smile makes its way across his lips. "Okay, sugar lips, why not?" He asks the boy the rhetorical question as he leans back in his chair.

"I guess I'll start then," Louis suddenly says as he looks up from his plate to look into the other man's eyes. "What's your favorite animal?"

Edward looks at the boy across from him curiously as he sets down his glass back onto the table. "I don't really like animals," he says honestly as he swirls his glass around nervously.

"Oh," Louis says in answer to the man's words, not really knowing what else to say to that. After all the boy was a huge animal person after all. 

Edward stares at the table cloth awkwardly for a small second before a smirk makes its way onto his lips as he comes up with his own question in his head. "Have you had sex with my brothers yet?" He suddenly asks the boy across from, loving the way the boy squirms at the question.

Louis looks down at his hands nervously at hearing the question. "Yes," Louis tells the man honestly, deciding to take a large sip from his glass of wine as encouragement to continue on with their game.

"How many times and with who?" Edward asks the boy a follow up question as he raises his eyebrows at the boy curiously.

Louis allows a smile to form across his lips as he shakes his head at the man in front of him. "It's my turn to ask a question not yours," he tells the man proudly as he stares him down from across the table. "How many men have you killed?" Louis asks his own question with a raised eyebrow wondering if the man could even answer his question.

Edward lets out a loud sigh at the question, shrugging his shoulders. "Too many to count. I think I killed about ten just this week," he admits to the boy in front of him without a care in the world.

Louis gulps as he picks up his glass of wine and lets the rest of the liquid slide down his throat, needing more encouragement to continue the game. Edward waits for the boy to set the glass down before he gives him a cheeky smile. "So what about my question then?" He asks the boy as he refills his wine glass.

Louis rolls his eyes at the man's question as he tries to think back to find the answer to that question. "Around five I think and all three of them," Louis admits to the man without too much care, the alcohol slowly starting to seep into his body. "Who's your favorite brother?" Louis decides to ask the man across from him, letting out a small little giggle at the way his body was already starting to get dizzy with the alcohol. He was always a lightweight when it came to drinking.

Edward lets out a chuckle at seeing how drunk the boy in front of him already seemed to be. "I don't really have a favorite brother all of my siblings have their own unique qualities that I like and dislike about them," Edward says in answer to the boy's question.

Louis lets out another giggle as he pats the table in front of him. "You're no fun, Eddie!" He tells the male as he lets a pout spread across his lips, the boy goes to lift the glass back up to his lips and Edward watches in amusement as the boy downs his second glass in a matter of seconds.

"How did you and my brothers meet?" Edward suddenly asks, really wanting to know the answer to this question.

"Oh, this one is actually a really funny story," Louis tells the man as he lets out another giggle as he goes into his drunken story of how him and the brothers met. "See I was their therapist at the asylum they were held in. They apparently liked me for some weird reason and eventually they broke out and kidnapped me! Isn't that hilarious?!" Louis lets out a loud set of adorable giggles, holding onto his tummy as he laughs at his own words.

Edward only raises his eyebrows at the boy's words. "My brother's kidnapped you?" He suddenly asks the boy wanting to make sure his story was true even though the boy was dead drunk at that point.

"Yeah!" Louis shouts at the man as he slaps his hand on the table a few times as he lets out a few more laughs.

"Alright then," Edward says finding the boy's drunkenness to be absolutely adorable. "So Louis I have something serious to ask you," Edward suddenly says, getting completely serious in that second.

"Oh yeah?" Louis suddenly asks the man in front of him, his eyes growing wide at the man's words.

"Yeah," Edward says to the male in agreement as he leans across the table to grip ahold of the boy's hand. "The moment I laid eyes on you only a few days before I knew I had already fallen for you and it has been absolutely horrible living through the last few days when you wouldn't give me a chance no matter how I tried," Edward goes onto explain to the boy as he squeezes his hand that was in his grip.

Louis only blinks up at the man as he takes in his words, a giddy smile spreading across his face as he finds them absolutely amazing in his drunken state. "Since you've finally given me a chance I didn't want to waste anytime on anything especially after seeing how attached to my brothers and vise versa," he suddenly says and Louis watches with wide eyes as the man suddenly raises from his seat and moves towards his side of the table.

"What are you doing, Edward?" Louis asks the male curiously a bit more sober now as he watches the male drop to one knee and pull something out of his pocket.

"Louis William Tomlinson would you give me and my idiot brothers the honor of marrying you?" He suddenly asks the boy as he flips open the little black box to reveal the gorgeous and expensive looking ring inside.

Louis stares at the man in shock for a little while, his mouth agape as he looks down at the man. He blames his next words on the alcohol still buzzing through his system. "Of course I'll marry you, curly, nerdy boy and Aly," He says letting a small hiccup leave his lips as he holds out his left hand for the other male to slip the rig onto his finger.

Edward lets out a small chuckle as he slips the ring onto the boy's finger, deciding that it was probably time to get the boy to bed now. "I think it's time to take you to bed," he tells the boy as he rises back onto his feet.

"Only if you're going to be there as well, fiancé," Louis tells the man jokingly as he lets out another giggle.

Edward rolls his eyes at the drunk boy in front of him. "Of course I'll be there silly," he tells the boy, making a move to lift the drunken male into his arms to carry him back into the house.  As carries the boy into the house and upstairs to his own bedroom he was still perplexed by the fact that he managed to get his ring onto the boy's finger.

Edward strips Louis out of his jeans before placing him into bed, slipping out of his suit as fast as he can before climbing into bed beside the boy who was already drifting off to sleep. "Goodnight, Lou," Edward tells the boy with a fond smile, kissing the boy's forehead as he snuggles his small body into his chest.

"'Night," Louis says simply as he slowly drifts off into unconsciousness.

********

"Louis!" The loud shout manages to rouse the two sleeping people on the elder of the men's bed.

Louis lets out a groan as he wakes up already starting to feel the large pounding going on in his head. "Fuck off," the boy groans out to whatever person was disrupting his sleep in such an awful way.

It was Harry of course who had been the one to burst into his older brother's room to awaken the boy. It was just about noon and he wanted to spend time with his angel already. A pout forms across the curly haired male's face as he stares at the boy heartbroken. "But I want to love you, angel," the male whines out, moving towards the bed to climb up and try and wiggle the boy from his brother's arms.

"Harry stop being a child!" Edward scolds his younger brother as he pulls Louis tighter against his chest. He knew the boy must have been feeling pretty bad this morning after how drunk he had gotten last night.

"Would you guys just shut up!" Louis hisses out at the two men as he puts his hands over his ears, trying to stop the pounding in his head.

Harry finally notices the boy's behavior and a frown sets onto his lips. "Did you get him drunk last night, Eddie?" Harry asks his brother as he takes in Louis actions.

Edward lets out a sigh as he lets Louis squirm out of his hold. "I need a goddamn cigarette," the boy grumbles to himself and Edward grabs his own pack from his nightstand to hand them to the boy.

"Go easy on them though, sugar lips," Edward warns the boy as he hands him the pack. "I'm sure they're much stronger then you're normal kind."

Louis only sends the male a glare as he steals the box of cigarettes. "I'm sure I can handle them," he mutters the man as he makes his way into the male's bathroom that was connected to his bedroom.

"How could you get him drunk on your first date?" Harry asks his older brother as he sends him a glare. "You know you're on thin ice with him already," he mutters the man in annoyance.

Edward only raises his eyebrows at his brother's words. "I honestly don't think that's the case anymore," he tells his brother simply, remembering the ring he managed to put on the boy's finger the following night.

That's when the last two of the siblings come tumbling through the bedroom door wondering what all of the arguing was about. "What are you guys screaming about?" Alex asks the brothers as he leans against the door frame.

"Edward had gotten Louis drunk last night," Harry announces to the other siblings with an annoyed expression spread across his face.

Marcel turns to look at his older brother with a "really?" sort of look. "You do realize you're still in the stage of trying to woo him right?" Marcel asks the man with a raised eyebrow.

"I really don't think that's going to be a problem anymore," Edward tells the men with a shrug of his shoulders.

Alex and Marcel raise their eyebrows as they stare at the man on the other side of the room. "What do you mean by that?" Alex asks the man, not understanding what his brother was going on about.

"Louis, would you come out here, please?" Edward calls to the boy in the bathroom.

Louis lets out a few curse words before opening the door. He leans against the door frame with his cigarette in his left hand, turning a glare onto the male who called him out there. "What do you want?" He asks the male with an annoyed look.

The three other men's gazes moved towards the boy's hand that was holding the cigarette. "Louis what's the on your finger?" Harry suddenly asks as he takes notice to the familiar ring placed on the boy's finger.

Louis turns his gaze towards what the man was talking about only to stare at it in confusion. "How did that get there?" He asks more himself then anyone else as he stares at the pretty gold band that was made up of the finest white diamonds.

"Edward, what did you do?" Marcel asks his older brother defensively as he crosses his arms across his chest as he stares at the man in disappointment.

"I just thought that I should just go for it, brothers. It's not like he didn't agree to it, he thought it was an amazing idea," Edward explains to his brother's with a shrug of his shoulders, as if it was absolutely nothing.

"Because he was drunk!" Alex shouts at the man in annoyance, not understanding how his older brother thought that what he had done was alright.

Louis shrugs his shoulders as he takes another drag from his cigarette not caring too much about the ring on his finger. It was going to happen sooner or later anyways so why should he make it out to be a big deal? "I'm fine with it," Louis says with a shrug of his shoulders, letting the smoke out of his lungs as he stares across the room at the four men.

"See!" Edward tells his brothers pointedly due to Louis' words. "He doesn't have a problem with it."

Harry lets out an aggravated groan. "That doesn't make it any better!" Harry tells his brother in annoyance. "We all should have been there when it happened and it shouldn't have been some drunk confession, it should be something that Louis remembers for the rest of his life!" Harry tells his brother in aggravation, knowing that his angel deserved so much better.

Louis stares at Harry as he makes his speech, a smile making his way onto his face at the man's words. "Here," he says to the man holding out the ring towards him. "Why don't you guys take this back and decide how you're going to ask me together next time?" Louis asks the men with a raise of his eyebrows, wanting the arguing to stop so that he could go back to sleep for the rest of the day to ward off his horrible hang over.

"That sounds like a good plan," Marcel agrees with the boy as he watches Harry take the ring from the boy's hands.

"Okay," Louis says with a clap of his hands as he puts out his cigarette in a nearby ashtray that was sitting atop of one of Edward's dressers. "Now that, that's settled I am going back to bed!" The boy tells everyone in excitement as he makes his way towards the bed without another word.

Harry smiles giddily as he follows the boy towards the bed and crawls in beside him, deciding that if he couldn't spend time with Louis any other way that taking a nap with him would be just as good. Louis doesn't even argue as the man pulls his body against his chest, knowing that the man was just going to ignore him anyways.

 


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

It's been a few days since Edward had tried to woo I've Louis on the dinner date by the lake and since then the boy has been acting rather nice towards him. Instead of pushing him away and calling him names the boy has actually been letting the man joke with him and even cuddle with him when he's in a really good mood.

Edward watches fondly as the boy sits atop Harry's lap, the two of them were eating a bowl of ice cream on the couch in the main living room and the older of the two men was feeding the other. Every time that Harry missed the boy's mouth Louis would let out cute little giggles that made Edward's heart swell at just the beautiful sound.

"Hey, Louis?" Edward suddenly calls towards the boy as he leans against the doorway to the living room.

"Yeah, Eddie?" Louis asks the man in answer to his question his blue eyes getting wide as he stares at the male curiously.

Edward smiles at the adorable boy before asking the boy what he was working up enough courage to ask all day. "Would you like to go out on another date with me tonight?" Edward asks the boy hopefully, really afraid that the boy would tell him no.

Louis smiles brightly at the man's suggestion. "Of course I will!" The boy tells the male reassuringly, before turning to stare at the man who's lap he was perched in. "Why didn't you and your brothers take me on this many dates when you first tried getting me to like you?" He asks the man jokingly as he gives the man's arm a small shrug.

Harry lets out a small laugh at the boy's words. "Because kidnapping you showed all the affection that it needed," he says in reply to the boy's question, leaning down to press a small kiss for the boy's cute little nose.

Louis lets out another small giggle before pushing his way out of Harry's lap. "So, where are you taking me?" The boy asks the man across the room as he skips his way towards him.

Edward smiles at the boy's happy movements as leans down to take the boy's small hand into his own. "Would a date to the movies be up to your taste?" Edward asks the boy hopefully as he gives his hand a small squeeze.

"That actually sounds perfect," Louis tells the man letting out yet another little giggle as the man starts to pull him towards the front door.

Back in the living room Harry pouts at having the boy taken away from him deciding that he didn't want his ice cream anymore as he raises from the couch to take the bowl back into the kitchen.

Edward leads the boy down the stone staircase of the mansion and towards the expensive Range Rover that was already pulled up front and waiting for them.

Edward is the perfect gentlemen as he leads the boy towards the passenger side of the car and opens the door for him, helping Louis inside and even buckling his seatbelt for him. The boy lets out a laugh at the action finding it oddly endearing. "I don't want you getting hurt or anything," Edward tells the boy cheekily as he sends the boy a small smile before shutting the boy's door and making his way towards the other side of the vehicle.

The ride into town was a rather soothing one. Edward had played some music for the two of them. The new 5 Seconds Of Summer album Youngblood was playing through the speakers during the drive. Louis found it rather hilarious that the big bad mob boss' favorite band just happened to be 5 Seconds Of Summer. It was cute watching the man belt out the lyrics to all of the songs playing through the speakers without missing a single word.

By the time they arrive to the movie theater Louis' face hurt from laughing at the man so much. He was undeniably fonding way too hard over the man and wasn't even sorry about it.

Edward parks the car in a available parking spot in front of the movie theater and then turns to give the boy beside him a small smile. "Stay right there and I'll come and open your door," Edward demands of the boy as he unbuckles his seatbelt and makes his way towards the other side of the car.

He helps Louis out of the car and then intertwines one of his hands with the smaller boy's. They walk into the movie theater hand in hand, huge smiles spread across their faces. "So what type of movie would you like to see?" Edward asks the boy as they stop in front of the movies playing that night. "Scary movie? Maybe a cartoon? A romantic comedy?"

Louis looks at the suggestions and turns to give Edward a determined look. "Lets go with the scary movie because I'm a rebel," he tells the male seriously causing the man to let out a loud laugh at how much the boy looked like a kitten as he said it.

"Sure you are, sugar lips," Edward tells the boy as he stops his laughter, poking the boy on his cute little nose.

Louis pouts at the man but doesn't say anything in response to the teasing. "Okay, a scary movie it is then," Edward agrees to the boy's suggestion as the two of them get their tickets to their movie of choice as well as snacks.

During the movie Louis tried to keep up his tough guy act through the movie but every time something scary happened in the movie he would jump and hold on tighter to Edward's hand that was holding his smaller one throughout the whole movie. "You're definitely a rebel, sugar lips," Edward teases the boy as the credits to the movie roll onto the screen before them.

"Shut up," Louis mutters to the man as a blush spreads across his cheeks due to his actions during the movie. "It was scarier then I was expecting," he says trying to give a good excuse for his actions.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, sugar lips," Edward tells the boy with a fond smile making his way onto his lips as he leads the boy out of the movie theater.

"Would you like to go for a stroll in the park?" Edward asks the boy when the both of them are inside of the expensive Range Rover. "I don't want to go home quite yet."

Louis smiles at the man's suggestion, finding the idea of a walk through the park to be super romantic. "That sounds amazing actually," the boy tells the man as the both of them buckle their seat belts. Edward drives the five minutes across town to the park.

The neighborhood park was a small little thing with cute little flowers planted along its paths that were lit by tall light poles. Louis smiles when the other male takes ahold of his hand and leads him onto one of the paths. "This place is super cute this late at night," Louis tells the man, giving his hand a small squeeze as they walk down the path.

"It is, isn't it?" Edward agrees with the boy, a bright smile spread across his own face. Edward moves his unattended hand down to his jeans pocket, which surprising the man was actually wearing normal clothes that night for their date, it would have been a little weird for him to go see a movie in a suit, the man pulls out his pack of cigarettes and motions them towards the boy beside him.

"Want one? We can both get away with not having to hear Harry's constant complaining about how we're going to die," Edward says the words as he lets out a little laugh at the memory of how Harry had taken Edward's last pack and burnt it. It wasn't like Edward didn't have a giant box of back ups hidden in his closet.

"Sure," Louis says taking the cigarette already held out towards him, he lifts the item to his lips and waits for the other man to light it for him before taking a drag from the fag. It's been days since Louis was allowed a cigarette the last one being the day of his hangover when Edward gave him his pack.

Edward lights up his own cigarette before shoving the box back into his pocket. "The stars and the moon look gorgeous tonight," Edward notes as he stares up at the night sky, breathing the smoke from his lips.

"They do," Louis agrees as the two of them stop at a park bench and take a seat upon it.

"Do you know where all the constellations are?" Edward asks the boy thoughtfully as he stares up at the sky.

Louis shakes his head as he watches the man stare up at the stars with such a happy look spread across his face. It was an amazing sight seeing Edward so fascinated with something so little as the night sky. The boy's breath hitches when the man turns to face him, that dazzling smile of his spread across his face. That's when he realizes he never answered the man's question. "Oh, no, I don't," Louis says in answer to the man's question, a blush forming across his cheeks at being caught staring at the man, but tries to cover it up by taking another drag of his cigarette.

Edward lets out a laugh at how the boy was trying to act cool after being caught staring at him, but doesn't say another word about it. "Why don't I show you them then?" Edward asks the boy instead, moving closer to the boy's body.

Louis cuddles closer into the man's chest as the man points out all of the different sets of constellations out there in the night sky. Louis smiles as the man shows him each of them with such fondness in his eyes as if it was one of the things he was most proud of knowing. "You're gorgeous," Louis suddenly says, too focused on the man's face then the stars in the sky.

Edward suddenly turns to stare at the boy in confusion. "What?" He asks the boy as he lets a small laugh leave his lips.

Louis realizes what he had said and lets a scarlet blush spread across his cheeks. He didn't mean to say the words out loud, but it turns out he couldn't stop himself. Instead of teasing the boy about his confession Edward only stares down into the boy's gorgeous blue eyes. He has learned to love those fascinating blues over the past week of knowing the boy and always seemed to get lost in them like he had now.

As the two of them stare into each other's eyes they start to slowly lean closer towards each other and soon enough their lips collide together in a sweet and delicate kiss. Louis smiles against the man's soft lips as he moves his hands up into the male's hair, threading his fingers through the short curls.

Edward pulls back before the kiss can go any farther, smiling down at the boy with happiness shining in his green eyes. "That was amazing," he tells the boy.

"Yeah, it was," Louis agrees as he leans back up to give the man another small peck on the lips.

Edward lets out a happy sound as he presses his lips back against the boy's lips again, before pulling away from them for the last time. "I think it's time for us to head home," Edward tells the boy as he sends the boy a suggestive wink.

********

On the ride back home, Edward kept one hand firmly on the steering wheel while the other held a tight grip on the boy's thigh. He kept inching his way further and further up. Just as he was about to touch Louis' slowly hardening erection they were pulling into the long driveway of the Styles mansion and the man is pulling away his hand completely.

All the two of them wanted to do was sneak their way upstairs to the man's room, but of course they're both ambushed by the overly clingy middle sibling as soon as they walk through the door. "You're finally home, angel!" Harry chirps as he practically throws himself at the boy.

Louis' eyes widen at the man's clingy actions and turns to look at Edward for help. "Alright, Harry, time for you to go to bed," Edward tells his younger brother as he pulls him away from Louis.

Harry pouts as he stares at his older brother with a sad puppy dog look. "But why?" He whines out as he crosses his arms over his chest like a child and throwing a tantrum.

A tired looking Marcel shows up in the doorway that leads into the living room, taking in the scene before him. He instantly understands the message that his older brother was sending and quickly grabs ahold of Harry's arm firmly. "I think we should leave these two alone, Harry," Marcel tells his older brother already starting to tug the male towards the stairs.

Harry opens his mouth to argue with his brother when Marcel goes to whisper something into the male's ear. "I'll let you do whatever you want with me," he tells the man and that's all it took for Harry to follow the make up the stairs like a lost puppy dog.

Edward lets out a sigh of relief as he watches his siblings disappear up the stairs. "Now I think it's our turn," he tells the boy with a suggestive smirk and Louis lets out a small laugh as he follows the man up the stairs.

The two of them wait until they're safely inside of the man's room with the door locked before they crash their lips back against each other's. They don't even waste any time in turning the kiss hot and heated this time as the two of them push their tongues into each other's mouths, already making their way towards the bed in the middle of the room.

Edward falls back onto his bed with Louis tumbling on top of him and the two of them let out small laughs as they pull away from their kiss to stare into each other's eyes. "Clothes off," Edward suddenly demands as he stares up at the boy with a stern look.

Louis raises his eyebrows at the words and gives the man a small look. "A little demanding now are we?" He asks the man teasingly, but starts to do as he says by pulling his shirt up and over his head.

"And if I am?" Edward asks the boy with his own eyebrow raised, pushing the boy to argue with him.

"Don't worry, I like it, daddy," Louis reassures the man with a cheeky wink as he unbuttons and pulls his sweatpants down his legs revealing the blue lace panties hidden underneath.

Edward lets out an audible groan as he takes in the boy's panty clad bottom. "Fuck," the man curses as he stares at the boy with lust in his eyes.

"Your turn now, daddy," Louis tells the man pointedly as he takes a seat cross legged on the man's bed, waiting for the other male to strip out of his own clothes.

Edward lets out a small laugh as he throws his own t-shirt over his head, revealing the man's tattooed chest and stomach to the boy in front of him. Louis drank in the sight of the man's perfectly muscular chest and abs as the male unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the tight material down his legs, revealing the plain white boxers he wore underneath.

"Like what you see?" Edward asks the boy with a raise of his eyebrows, teasing the boy a bit.

"Oh hell yeah, daddy," Louis tells the man cheekily as he sends the man a small wink.

Edward shakes his head a bit at the boy's words, but doesn't scowl the boy for the swearing. Instead he leans down to plant his lips back onto the other boy's, instantly pressing his tongue into the other male's mouth.

Louis lets out a moan as he buries his hands into the other man's hair, pulling his mouth closer to his. The two of them only pull away when they need to catch their breath, Edward trails kisses from the boy's lips towards his neck sucking a hickey into the spot right above the boy's collarbone. "Shit," Louis curses as he pulls the man's head away from his neck.

"Why don't we get a look at what's under these?" Louis suddenly asks the male as he tugs at the waistband of the man's boxers.

Edward only nods as the boy slowly pulls his boxers down his thighs and off his legs, the man's monster of an erection bouncing free. Louis lets out a whistle as he takes in the fact that Edward was in fact the brother with the biggest and thickest erection. "That's rather impressive," Louis admits to the man as he reaches a hand out to stroke the man's large penis.

"I'm glad you like it, sugar lips," Edward tells the boy, letting out a small moan as the boy surprises him by kitten licking the head of his penis. "Shit, Lou!" The man shouts as he reaches out to grip ahold of the boy's hair.

Louis only smirks as he takes the man's head into his mouth, instantly bobbing his head up and down trying his absolute best to get as much of the man into his mouth as he can, using his hand to pump the rest of the man's girth. "God, you're really good at this," Edward praises the boy as he bucks up into the boy's mouth just a bit, Louis takes the next few inches of the man's penis easily as he moves his tongue out to lick at the man's head.

"Alright," Edward suddenly says, tugging on Louis' hair as signal for the boy to pull away from his erection. Louis pulls back from the man's cock, a smirk forming across his lips at having affected the male so much.

"Your turn," Edward tells the boy as pushes the boy so that his back is flat against the bed, smiling down at the boy as he moves his hands down to tug at the waistband of the boy's panties.

Louis moves his legs enough so that the male can tug his panties down his legs, blushing slightly at being completely bare to the other male for the very first time. "You're gorgeous," Edward reassures the boy as he leans down to plant a small kiss to the inner part of the boy's left thigh. Edward trails kisses down towards the boy's most sensitive spot, teasing his teeth against the rim of the boy's hole before slowly licking inside of the tight passage.

Louis lets out a moan as he reaches out to grip ahold of the man's curls as he licks inside of his body. "Shit, daddy," Louis groans out and the man smirks against the boy's hole before pulling his head away completely.

Before the boy could protest Edward thrusts one of his large fingers inside of the boy his spit slicking the way enough for the digit to move easily. Louis lets out a groan when the man doesn't wait for the boy to adjust before shoving his middle finger in beside his pointer, scissoring them inside the boy to stretch him enough for his monster of a cock.

When the man is up to four fingers he moves up searching for that certain spot inside of the boy. He knows he's found it when the boy lets out an audible moan and only presses harder against the bud. "Fuck, Eddie," Louis groans out as the man continues to thrusts his fingers in, aiming for that certain spot each time. "Just fuck me already," the boy practically demands of the man as he moves to tug at the man's hand that was inside him.

Edward rolls his eyes at the boy's eagerness, but quickly moves to do as the boy asked of him, lining his massive erection against the boy's hole. "You're so needy, sugar lips," the man notes as he slowly starts to sink into the boy's tight heat.

"Shit," Louis curses as the man's penis went places inside of him that not even his brother's were able to get to.

Louis buries his short nails into the man's back as the man slowly starts to bottom out inside of him, the stretch was a bit too much for the boy and he was thankful that the man stops to allow him to adjust to his man's length. "Damn, you're so big," Louis tells the male as he lets out a breath as the pain slowly starts to turn into pleasure.

"Thanks, sugar lips," Edward tells the boy as he lets out a small laugh, leaning up onto his elbows as he waits for the boy to give him the go ahead.

After a few more minutes Louis finally gives the man a small nod as a signal that he can finally start moving. The man starts up a slow rhythm at first before he slowly starts to give into his urges as he starts pounding into the boy.

Louis lets out a moan and scratches down the man's back, Edward kept aiming for his prostate with every thrust and his own erection would rub against the man's stomach with every thrust. "God!" Louis shouts as he wraps his legs around the man's waist, allowing the man to push inside farther. He was in absolute bliss as the man above him leans down to suck some more hickeys into the side of his neck, not once slowing his movements.

Edward let out a groan as he grows closer to his high, that familiar feeling starting in the pit of his stomach. The man reaches between their bodies to tug at the boy's hard erection, wanting Louis to come before him. "Shit, shit, shit," Louis chants as his high slowly overtakes him, his body instantly clenching down onto the man's monster of an erection as he releases his load onto the both of their chests.

"Fuck, you're amazing," Edward groans out as he releases his own load inside of the boy.

"Yeah, I am," Louis tells the man simply as he pushes at the male's chest, signaling for him to pull out of his sensitive body.

Edward does as the boy wants and quickly wraps his arms around the boy's waist from behind, instantly spooning him. "Goodnight, sugar lips," Edward tells the boy, pressing a sweet kiss to the boy's forehead as he snuggles the boy closer towards him.

"Night, Eddie," Louis says as he lets out a small yawn, exhausted after the exertion that the man had put his body through a few minutes before. The boy snuggles back into the man's chest as he drifts off into a deep slumber.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

It's a few days after Louis and Edward's date and everything has been mostly calm with everyone around the Styles mansion. Marcel and Alex have finally gotten their full plan together with the help of Harry's spying in on Edward's mob and how they work. They just needed to get all of the weapons and ammo around for what they had planned for the next few days.

While the two men made their way down to the basement of the mansion where their parents had kept a huge vault full of every illegal weapon imaginable, Harry makes his way towards his older brother's room. Edward has been hogging Louis all to himself lately and Harry didn't like it. With his brother's getting everything ready for the plan he had a good excuse to take Louis out on a date himself.

"Louis!" Harry shouts into the bedroom as he bursts through his older brother's door.

Louis and Edward were cuddling on the older male's bed, a movie was playing on the flat screen television on the other side of the bedroom. "What do you need, little brother?" Edward asks his sibling in annoyance as he cuddles Louis closer towards his chest.

"I want to take Louis into town on a date," Harry announces to his older sibling proudly as he sends the boy in question a bright smile.

"No," Edward says simply as he moves his attention back towards the television.

Louis rolls his eyes at the older brother's words and pushes his way out of the man's arms. "Let me get dressed and then you can take me on a date," he tells Harry as he crawls out of the older brother's bed, sending the man still there a small glare at being selfish.

Harry only gives his brother a small smirk before he follows the smaller boy out of the male's bedroom. Louis makes his way into Marcel's room so that he can steal some more of the man's old clothes since they seem to fit him the best. He slips into a pair of black skinny jeans that he rolls up a bit at the ankles so that they don't get caught on his shoes and a pretty floral button up that was made out of a silky material. He also slips his small feet into a pair of red vans that were a size too big for him.

 

"You look wonderful," Harry compliments the boy after he sees him fully dressed in his younger siblings clothing.

Louis holds up a finger as a signal for Harry to wait a second before he pulls out a pair of sunglasses from the deep depths of Marcel's closet and places them onto his face. Harry only lets out a small laugh as he watches the boy do this. "Now I'm ready to go," Louis tells the other man as he makes his way out of Marcel's room and down the hall, the other man following closely behind him.

Harry quickly catches up with the other boy and wraps his arm around Louis' shoulder, pulling the male closer towards his body as the two of them make their way down the stairs and out the front door of the mansion. There was a white and shiny Range Rover waiting out front for the two of them already.

"So where are you taking me?" Louis asks the man as he gets into the driver's seat beside him.

Harry turns and sends the boy a small smirk. "That's a surprise," he tells him as he wiggles his eyebrows at him jokingly.

Louis lets out a small laugh and shakes his head as Harry starts up the vehicle. The man was wearing a plain white v-neck t-shirt as well as a pair of super tight skinny jeans. The man's hair was pulled back into a bun, a light blue bandana was wrapped around his head to help in keeping his unruly locks out of his face.

"Have I ever told you I love your hair?" Louis suddenly says without thinking about what he was saying.

Harry raises his eyebrows at the boy's words, letting out a small laugh as he turns to look at the boy. "No, you haven't actually," he tells the boy, a bright smile spread across his face.

Louis loved the happiness spread across the male's face as he takes his eyes off the road for a second to look at him. "Well I really do," he tells him with a bright smile.

"I was actually thinking of getting a bit of a trim," Harry says to the boy, shrugging his shoulders a bit.

"No, you're definitely not doing that," Louis tells the man as he crosses his arms across his chest. Making the decision up for the man beside him.

Harry turns to look at the boy beside him with an amused expression before placing his gaze back onto the road. "So, it's up to you now?" He asks the boy jokingly as he continues to drive towards town.

"Yup," Louis says with a smirk of his own spreading across his face. "And I say that you have to keep it the way it is."

Harry only shakes his head at the sassy boy beside him, but he already knows he's going to keep his hair just the way it is because of how much Louis like it. After all he would do just about anything for the boy in the end.

After that conversation between the two of them Harry turns on the radio and they end up listening to some boyband that the man has just discovered and was obsessing over for the remainder of the car ride.

Louis stares at the building in front of them in confusion. They were parked in front of a bakery. Was this where the man was taking him on their date?

"This is the bakery that I used to work at when I was a teenager," Harry goes on to explain to the boy beside him with a small smile as he goes to turn off the car.

"Did you really have to work since your parents were apart of the mob? Didn't you get anything you wanted anyways?" Louis asks the man curiously as he gets out of the car.

Harry follows the boy out and quickly intertwines the both of their hands together before they make their way towards the bakery. "I didn't like asking my parents for money since I knew where it came from. I knew that when I got a job and earned my own money it got there because of hard work and not because someone was killed," he explains to the boy as they make their way into the bakery.

"Oh my gosh!" An old women gushes when she notices Harry walking in the door to the bakery. "I haven't seen you in ages, Harry!" The women makes her way towards the male and engulfs him in a hug.

Harry quickly hugs the women back giving her a few affectionate pats on the back with the hand that wasn't holding Louis'. "Yeah it's been a while, Mary," the lad tells the old women, the smile never seeming to leave his face even when the women pulls away from the hug.

That's when the lady takes notices of the boy beside him and the two of their entwined hands. The old women raises her eyebrows at Harry before giving Louis a welcoming smile. "Don't tell me this is your boyfriend," the women gushes to the male, wanting all the juicy details from the boy.

"Oh, you know it," Harry tells her wiggling his eyebrows, making the old women let out a loud laugh.

"Why don't you two come in and pick anything you want to eat, it's on me," the old women tells the two of them inviting them the rest of the way into the store.

Harry shakes his head at the women's words. "I can't let you do that, you know money isn't a problem for me," he tells the women as he's already pulling out his wallet.

The old women rolls her eyes at the boy. "You and your brother's always willing to throw your money around no matter what. Let this old women do something nice for you for once," she tells the male, motioning for him to put his wallet away.

Louis shoves his elbow into the man's side. "Come on, Harry. She doesn't want your money," he tells the man, seeing that the women wasn't going to budge with her decision.

"Fine," Harry says as he lets out a sigh, shoving his wallet back into his back pocket before he sends the women across the counter a bright smile. "Only this once though," he tells her.

The women just smiles at the male, glad that she got what she wanted. "Then what will it be?" She asks the man with a raise of her eyebrows.

"How about two of those giant cookies that always seem to taste amazing?" Harry asks the lady with a smile spreading across his face.

"Of course," the lady tells him as she goes to grab two of the chocolate chip cookies for each of the lads. Wrapping them both in a few paper towels before handing them over to the men.

"Thank you so much, Mary," Harry thanks the women with a bright smile spreading across his face.

The women shakes her head as a smile spreads across her own. "Just come back again soon," she tells him with a smile as the two of them leave the small bakery.

"There's a cute little coffee shop down the street from here," Harry tells the boy as the two of them exit the bakery. "Would you like to stop there and get some tea while we eat are cookies?" He suddenly asks the boy with a hopeful smile spreading across his face.

Louis returns the man's smile as he nods quickly. "That sounds like a wonderful idea," he tells the man, giving his hand a small squeeze and the two of them make their way towards the coffee shop.

As the two of them step into the coffee shop a bell signals there arrival, all the heads turn towards the door on instinct at the noise. Harry leads the boy towards a table near the back of the coffee shop so that they were mostly secluded. That's when Louis was able to notice a familiar face across the coffee shop. "Zayn!" Louis shouts out a seeing the familiar man here of all places.

At hearing his name being called the man looks up from his phone towards the noise. His eyes widen when he sees who it was calling him. The man quickly scrambles to his feet, probably in an attempt to run from the man sitting beside him but Louis decides to call to the male again. "Zayn, please don't go!" He calls to the man again in a begging voice.

For some reason the begging works and the man turns back around to face the boy on the other side of the room. He lets out a small sigh as he makes his way towards the two men, taking a seat across from the cuddling couple. "What are you doing here?" He asks the two of them with a raise of his eyebrows.

Harry raises his own eyebrows at the man's tone of voice. "This is my hometown thank you very much, why are you here?" The man asks the male as he gives him a small glare, rubbing circles into Louis' hand that he still held in his own.

"I was on my way back to Bradford to see my family," he explains to the two of them with a shrug of his shoulders. "It's not like you care since you're going to kill me anyways."

Harry's eyebrows raise higher at the male's words. "And why would I do that?" He asks the man curiously, unwrapping his cookie before taking a bite out of the warm item as he stares down the man sitting across the table from him.

"Because of the way I helped Louis run from you," he tells the man pointedly as if it was absolutely obvious, which it would have been if Harry was still the man he was all those months ago.

Harry just shrugs his shoulders at the man's words. "Not that big of a deal. I've got the boy now and he doesn't plan on running anytime soon, do you?" Harry turns his attention back towards the boy beside him who was nibbling on his own chocolate chip cookie.

"Nope," he tells the man simply not at all interested in the two men's conversation.

Zayn furrows his eyebrows as he takes in the boy beside the male. "What did they do to you Louis?" The man suddenly asks in confusion at seeing the boy completely fine with being beside the man who kidnapped him.

Louis turns his gaze towards the man across from him with a raise of his own eyebrows. "They didn't do anything to me. If anything I did something to them. There was more to them then being two insane brothers. Actually it turns out there's four of them," Louis explains to the male as he takes another bite of his cookie.

Zayn watches the boy with a confused look. "Four of them?" He asks in confusion not totally understanding the man.

"Yeah it turns out my older brother Edward wasn't dead after all, huge shock to the whole family really," Harry goes on to help in explaining to the confused lad across from them. "And my other older brother, Alex, had gone off to become an American after our parents died, no one really knows why, but now we're all back together."

"Okay then," Zayn says, not knowing what else to say in response to those words.

"Have you talked to Liam since the incident?" Louis suddenly asks the man, knowing that the two of them had grown pretty close before the man had kidnapped me for the twins along with Niall all those months ago.

At the mention of the man's name Zayn looks down towards the table and shakes his head. "No, I figured that he wouldn't want to talk to me after he abandoned me like that," he suddenly says with a sad smile.

Louis smiles at the man reassuringly. "I doubt that's true. I'm sure that Liam would love to talk to you. You should really give him a call," he tells the man.

Zayn only shrugs. "I don't even know what I would say to him if I would," he admits to the male.

"Just tell him that you aren't mad at him and would really just want to figure out how to make things right," Louis encourages the man, as he sends him another small smile.

That's when a waitress finally breaks up there conversation. "What can I get for you guys?" The girl with a little too much make up on and a fake smile asks them as she holds out her notepad out.

"Just two teas, please," Harry tells the women dismissively, not even looking up towards the girl.

The snobby girl rolls her eyes at the man as she scribbles the words down before walking off. "Well she was lovely," Louis tells the two of them as he lets out a small laugh and the two men follow quickly after.

The three of them talked for about an hour in the small coffee shop. Louis was just catching up with an old friend and by the end of their meeting Zayn could tell that Harry had changed a great deal since he had seen him last. It may not have been the most normal setup in the world but with how much the boy has changed the man and most likely his brothers as well, then who was he to judge them.

"Call Liam," Louis tells the man as him and Harry were getting ready to head back to the Styles mansion.

Zayn lets out a small laugh. "I'll try to find the nerve to," Zayn tells the boy, knowing that if he didn't give him an answer that sounded at least alright he wouldn't leave him alone about it.

"Good," Louis tells the man, a smile spreading across his face as Harry leads him out of the coffee shop.

"Do you think he's going to call him?" Harry asks the boy as they walk back towards the bakery where the car was parked.

Louis shrugs his shoulders at the man. "I honestly don't know, but I know that if he does Niall wouldn't have any problems adding another male into his development."

Harry lets out a laugh at the boy's words as the two of them get into the car and buckle up. "I think you're probably right on that one," Harry tells the boy in agreement as he starts up the vehicle.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

It was only a day after Marcel and Alex got everything around for their upcoming plan that they actually told their eldest brother about what they were planning. The man was definitely not happy with it at first but eventually agrees to it, knowing that his brother's weren't going to give up until he was free in the end. The only catch to him agreeing to it was that Marcel stayed behind and kept Louis distracted.

Not only did the man not want his baby brother to be put into the path of danger, but Marcel wasn't like the rest of them. He was much softer and not as strong as the rest of the brothers. Yeah, he helped Harry kill all those people years ago when he thought Edward was dead, but he still felt guilt after doing so. That's why Edward knew it was best for him to be Louis' distraction while they were gone.

The same day Louis brought up a topic that made it absolutely perfect to complete their plan and keep the boy blissfully distracted. "I want to go see my family before we go back to Japan," Louis had spoken the words out loud as the five of them were eating dinner together at the dining room table.

"Is that really a good idea, Lou?" Harry questions the boy, knowing how the boy's father treated him and didn't want his angel to have to deal with any of that ever again.

Louis only moves the food around his plate before turning to look at the man. "I really want to at least let my mum and little siblings know that I'm doing alright," he tells them as he sends them all a small smile.

"How about I take you to see them tomorrow?" Marcel asks the boy after sharing a look with his brother's knowing that this was the chance to get the boy distracted while the rest of his siblings go about their plan.

Louis turns to smile at the man, grateful that he was so willing to help him. "Thank you, Marcy," he tells the man, happy to be seeing his family soon.

"We'd come with too, but Edward's get a big meeting that he needs us to come with to," Harry tells the boy as he takes a bite of the food on his plate, a sad smile spreading across his face at having to miss the chance at meeting Louis' family.

"That's alright," Louis tells the man, sending him a reassuring smile. He knew it was probably best that only one of them was going to take him to see his family because it would have been pretty hard to explain to his mum and her new husband, Dan.

The man didn't like the boy enough, part of the reason why he had moved away all those months ago. He didn't want to try to give the man another reason of hating him. He wasn't going to tell the rest of the brothers this however since he knew that they may not take him if they found out this information.

"We'll just have to arrange another day when we can all meet them together. Maybe surprise them with our engagement," Edward's the one who says this, sending the boy a dazzling smile from across the table.

"Yeah, that would be great," Louis lies to the man, covering up his uncomfortableness as he takes a small bite from the food that was still left on his plate. He was already planning to do everything in his power for his family to not find out about how many brothers he was dating. Having four boyfriends really wasn't something that he wanted his family to know about.

*******

The morning of the big day Louis wakes up to an empty bed. He searches around the room in confusion at not having any of the siblings sleeping beside him. He remembers clearly that he had fallen asleep in between all four of their bodies, but for some reason none of them were inside the room when he woke up. "Hello?" Louis calls throughout the room as he slips out from under the covers and out of the bed.

Marcel peaks his head inside of the bedroom and sends the boy a bright smile. "Good morning, angel," the man greets as he makes his way into the room.

"Where did everyone go?" Louis asks the man with a confused look as he rubs the sleep from his eyes.

"They had to go get ready for Edward's meeting," Marcel tells the boy with a small smile.

That's when the boy noticed that the other male was fully dressed. The male was wearing a pair of plain black skinny jeans and a light purple button up a pair of Harry's famous Chelsea boots on his feet. "You didn't have to dress up to meet my family," Louis tells the man in amusement as he looks over the male's outfit.

"I did though," Marcel tells the boy in disagreement as he gives the sleepy boy one of his dazzling smiles. "I really want them to like me."

Louis thought that it was extremely cute that Marcel was trying so hard to please his family. Sadly the boy already knew that no matter what he did that his family was still going to be rather judgmental about him dating another male. They always were when he brought home a new boyfriend when he was younger. His mother wouldn't outright say anything about it but he could always see it in her eyes that she was disappointed that she would be getting any grandchildren from him.

"When are we leaving?" Louis asks the man, changing the subject as he moves towards Harry's closet to find something for him to wear.

"As soon as you're ready," Marcel tells the boy as he moves to take a seat onto his older sibling's bed, waiting patiently for the boy to get dressed before they're ready to leave.

"Okay, I'm ready," Louis announces as he comes out of the closet fully dressed in a pair of blue skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt.

*******

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Alex asks his older brother as the three siblings get to the abandoned building where Edward had called an emergency meeting of his mob. 

Edward nods his head at his younger sibling as he lets out a deep sigh. "I'm as ready as I'm ever going to be," he tells them reaching behind him towards the youngest sibling sitting in the backseat of the Range Rover, the male instantly hands the man the machine gun that he had chosen from the weapons room earlier that morning. 

"So, what exactly is the plan again?" Harry asks his other siblings as he grips a hold of his own gun, nervous about their plan failing and something going horribly wrong for the three of them. 

Alex rolls his eyes at the younger male, having explained the plan about a hundred times to him during the car ride to the abandoned building. "Edward is going to go inside and make up some story about someone who owes them money and we're going to go around and sneak in the back entrance. With the element of surprise we should be able to take most of the men out with no problems," Alex goes on to explain to the other male as he turns to give the older of his siblings a small smile. 

They were all super nervous about the outcome of their plan was going to be, but they already agreed to it and there was no backing down now. "Alright, let's get this show on the road," Edward tells his siblings, already making his move to exit the vehicle his machine gun held tightly in his hands. 

The other two siblings quickly follow the man's suit, instantly making their move towards the back of the building. The two of them pause when they get to the back door, ready to wait for the signal that they had come up with for them to initiate the plan. "We're going to get out of this alive, little brother," Alex promises his younger sibling who looked about ready to puke sue to his nervousness of how the plan was going to turn out. 

Harry nods his head at the man, trying his best to shake off the feeling of unease inside of him. He sends his older brother a small smile as a sense of determination starts to run through him. "Yeah, we will," the man says in agreement to the man, trying to be as optimistic as he can in their situation. As long as you had a good attitude about something and optimism that you'll be able to accomplish it, it will almost always turn out the way you want, at least that's what he remembered his grandma telling him when he was a little kid. "We are apart of the Styles family after all, we can do anything."

*******

It took Marcel and Louis around a two hour drive before they managed to make it into Louis' hometown of Doncaster. As they pull up to the two story town house that the boy grew up in Louis starts to grow a bit nervous. He hasn't seen his family in months and hasn't even thought to send them a call or text since then which made him seem like a horrible brother and son, but he was pretty preoccupied during that time so it really wasn't his fault. 

"Hey, what are you worrying about over there?" Marcel asks the boy as he puts the car into park, moving a hand out ad placing it onto the boy's thigh as a reassuring gesture. 

Louis let's out a small sigh at the male's question, placing his hand on top of Marcel's glad that the man was trying to calm him even though he didn't have to. "What if they don't want to see me?" Louis asks the male as he stares up at the house in front of them with a sad look. 

Marcel gives the boy's thigh a reassuring squeeze as he sends him a small smile. "They're your family and no matter how much family may hate each other whenever you're apart for so long it's a relief to see them again," the man explains to the boy, trying to push his thoughts in a more optimistic direction. 

Louis sends the man a sad smile as he pulls his hand back away from the other male's. "I really hope you're right," he tells the male, letting out a loud sigh as he pushes his way out of the car. 

Marcel quickly meets the boy outside of the vehicle taking his hand into his own as they make their way up the small set of stairs to the porch of the two story house. "I guess it's now or never," Louis tells the other male as he moves his hand up to knock at the front door. 

The two men stand there for a few seconds before they hear footsteps making their way towards the door. The door is soon opened to reveal a teenager looking to be a few years younger then Louis. "Louis?!" The girl asks in surprise as she takes in her brother's form on the other side of the door. 

"Hi, Lottie," Louis says greeting the eldest of his younger siblings, sending the girl a small smile. 

"What are you doing here?" Lottie asks her brother, a small smile making it's way onto her face. 

"I came to visit everyone. Where's mum?" The boy suddenly asks the girl, trying to peak behind her to spot out some of his other family members. 

At the mention of their mother the girl's face seems to fall. "About that Louis-" The girl goes on to explain before she's interrupted by four youngest of their siblings barreling down the stairs. 

"Louis' home!" Daisy and Phoebe cheer in unison, each of the ten year old girls were carrying their younger year old siblings, Doris and Ernest. 

A big smile makes it's way onto the male's face as the two girls place their younger siblings who've just recently started to walk onto their own two feet and rush to engulf their older brother in a big hug. Louis let's out a small laugh as he hugs the girls back. "I missed you guys too," the male jokes when they finally pulled away from him. 

"Who's he Louis?" Daisy suddenly asks, taking notice to the man standing behind their brother, looking rather awkward as he was watched the sibling interaction going on in front of him. 

Louis let's a smile make it's way onto his face as he pulls Marcel into the house beside him by their entwined hands. "This is my boyfriend Marcel," Louis announces to his siblings proudly and the older male sends the girls and Ernest one of his charming smiles. 

"It's very nice to meet you," Marcel tells them as he sends them all his charming smile. 

The girls seem in awe at the man's charming looks and smile. "So, where's mum?" Louis asks them all again, hoping for an answer this time. 

Lottie sends her older brother a sad smile as she stares a look with her siblings. "Why don't we all go sit down in the living room and I'll explain everything," Lottie tells her brother motioning to the doorway closest to them. 

Louis only nods as he follows his siblings into the living room. The four girls and Ernest all squish together onto the sofa in the one corner of the room while Louis and Marcel sit in the love seat across from them. "So, where is she?" Louis goes on to ask his younger sibling hoping for an actual answer this time. 

Lottie let's out a loud sigh as she sends her older brother a sad look. "Louis a few months after you were gone, mum she was diagnosed with cancer," Lottie tells the male on the other side of the room. 

Tears come to Louis' eyes at the realization of his sister's words. "She's not gone is she?" he asks his sibling hopefully, he needed to know that the last time he talked to his mother all those months ago was the last time he'll ever speak to her. 

Lottie shakes her at the boy, which makes him feel a bit better knowing that his mother wasn't gone yet. "No, but she's in really bad shape, Lou," the girl goes on to tell him, tears making their way into her own eyes. 

"Can I see her?" Louis asks the girl, knowing that he had to see his mother so that he could at least tell her how much he loves her, even though he hasn't been there for her in this horrible time. He felt like a horrible son for not knowing what was going on with his own mother since he moved out of the house. 

"She's at the hospital, but I'm sure she'd loved to see you," Lottie explains to the boy, wiping the tears from her face. 

"Is that where Dan and Fizzy are?" Louis asks his sister curiously at the absence of one of his sisters and his step dad. 

Lottie shakes her head at the boy, sending him a sad smile. "No, Fizzy is at a friend's but Dan he hasn't been the same since mum was diagnosed, lately he's been taking all of his issues out with alcohol and I've been stuck taking care of the girls and Ernie," the girl explains to her brother. 

"What a dick," Marcel suddenly says from beside Louis and the boy sends him a small smile. 

"That's too much for you, Lots," Louis tells his sister, she was only sixteen after all, there's no reason she should have this much responsibility at this young of an age. "What about school?" he suddenly asks her, knowing that she still had two years left of it. 

"I've been doing online schooling so that I can take care of Doris and Ernie," she explains to him with a small shrug. It was as if the teenager didn't even mind having to change her whole life for something like this. 

"Do you need any money to pay the bills?" Louis suddenly asks her, knowing that with their mum in the hospital and Dan out wasting all of his paycheck on booze that his family must need help with money. 

Lottie sends her brother a sad smile. "You know we don't want to take your money, Lou," she tells the male as she shakes her head at him. 

"Not his money," Marcel goes on to tell the girls as she sends them his charming smile again. "My family has a large amount wealth and I would be more than willing to help out in anyway that I can," he tells them already pulling out his wallet to write his family a check. 

Lottie's eyes widen as she watches the man scribble down number onto the check, turning to give her older brother a perplexed look. "Where did you find this guy?" She suddenly asks her brother. 

Louis let's out a loud laugh at the girl's words. "You really don't want to know that," he tells her as he shakes his head at her. 

**********

When Edward walks into the abandoned building he's met with the normal hoops and hollers from his gang of men. This time however he knew that he'd be hearing them for the last time and that eased his nerves a bit. "So men I've gathered you all here today because we have a very big mission ahead of us. There's a very powerful man who owes us a big sum of money and today we are going to get that money back," Edward tells the men his lie that he has been going over in his head all day leading up until this very moment as he steps into the room, his tattooed chest on full show to the men in the room. 

"Who is this man?" One of his men asks him curiously as the other men stare at their leader with curiosity in their eyes. 

"The mayor," the man announces to them as he sends them all a serious look. 

As the men let out gasps of shock and confusion they don't notice the back door opening or the men that make their way through it. The first few shots ring out before anyone notices the men who've walked into the room. By then they've managed to have taken down around half of the men. "What the fuck Edward?" One of his men shout as he hides behind a barrel on the far side of the room, pulling out his hand gun from his pants pocket, but before he could fire Edward himself is shooting the man in the forehead. 

"I'm tired of this life," he spits at the dead man as he aims his gun towards the other men in the room. 

He notices that Harry was tussling with one of the men, his gun must have been knocked out of his hands in the fight as it was thrown on the other side of the room. He watches as the man punches his younger brother in the face and knows that the male was going to most-definitely have a black and blue eye by this time tomorrow. "Fuck," the man groans out and Edward watches in amusement as Harry moves his knee back just enough so that he can ram the guy above him in the crouch. The man lets out a loud yowl as he falls off the other male and Harry takes that as his chance to stab the man in the side of the neck. 

Edward smiles at his younger brother's good work as he takes notice to a man with his gun pointed at Alex. The man quickly shoots his own gun at the man, but isn't quick enough as Alex let's out a moan of pain and falls to the ground a hand on his shoulder. "Shit!" Edward shouts as he watches his brother fall. 

"Harry go check on Alex I got the rest of these mother fuckers!" He calls to his brother from across the room already turning his attention on the men that were trying to escape the abandoned winery. He makes quick work into disposing of them with only a few sets of shots all of them falling to the ground almost instantly. 

With the last of the men down for the count the man rushes over towards his younger brother to check on him. "Are you alright, Al?" The man rushes to ask the younger male, a worried look spreading across his face as he crouches down beside his brother's side. 

Alex let's out a groan as he turns to look up at the man from his spot lying on the dirty floor of the abandoned winery, the smell of old alcohol spread around them with the left over barrels of wine that they had managed to shoot holes into, having the red liquid spill all over the building. "Did you really just ask me if I was fucking alright after getting shot?" Alex asks his older brother, wincing in pain as he holds his shoulder. 

Edward rolls his eyes at the male's words, glad that the man was feeling good enough to give him attitude. "Well it's nice to see you're not dying," he tells the male as he shakes his head. 

"Apparently whoever was shooting at him didn't know how to aim because they only got his shoulder," Harry explains to the other male as he rips off a piece of his shirt so that he can make a tourniquet to help in stopping the bleeding until they get back to the house. "You better hope that Louis' at home or you'll be having to deal with our messy way of stitching you up," he tells the male as he ties the fabric tight around the man's shoulder, the male letting out a pained cry at the pain that rushes through his shoulder. 

"Our boy is even better than I thought he was," Edward says as the picture of Louis in a cute little nurses outfit taking care of all their injuries. 

Harry rolls his eyes at his brother's look as he helps Alex onto his feet to help the male out to their Range Rover. "It's not what you're thinking, Ed. Louis was our therapist at the asylum," Harry tells the male as they make their way out to the car. 

Edward just rolls his eyes at his brother's words as he let's out a small sigh. "Why can't you just let me dream, brother?" He  tells the man as he pulls out the keys from his pocket to unlock the car as they make their way towards the vehicle, the sun slowly going down in the background.

******

It was around lunchtime when Louis and Marcel pull into the parking lot of the hospital. The younger of the two was already a mess as he kept going over the sight of what his sick mother could look like over and over in his head. "Hey, stop thinking about it so much," Marcel tells the boy as he parks the car into one of the spaces. "I know for a fact that your mother is going to be nothing but happy to see you," he promises the boy as the two of them make their way out of the vehicle. 

Louis let's out a sigh as Marcel takes his hand into his own and gives it a reassuring squeeze. "Alright, let's do this," he tells the man, a bit of confidence bursting through him as they make their way into the lobby. 

Louis was debating on turning back when he asks the secretary at the counter for the room that his mother is in. He didn't know if he was going to be able to keep his cool when he sees his mother in a hospital bed attached to all sorts of machines. "She's in room 45 in the ICU," the lady at the desk tells the boy, giving him a sad smile as she gives him the news. 

Louis lets out a sharp breath as he takes in the women's news. Lottie had said that their mother was in bad condition, but he was kind of hoping that she was exaggerating a bit on that. "Let's go, Lou," Marcel encourages the boy as he tugs on his hand to try and get him to follow him towards the elevator. 

Louis let's out another breath of air when they're inside of the elevator and Marcel has pressed on the designated floor. He was trying his hardest not to break down, he just couldn't believe what he was going through at the moment. The boy is broken out of his thoughts as the elevator comes to a stop, the male's heart beating a mile a minute as Marcel leads him out of the elevator and into the hallway bustling with nurses. 

A very bubbly blonde nurse practically pounces on the two of them as soon as they make it out of the elevator and it causes Louis to become even more nervous then he already was. "Is there anything that I can help you guys with?" She asks in a peppy voice as she sends them a two bright smile. 

"Yes we're here to see Johannah Deakin," Marcel tells the women, swooping in to save Louis from having to speak to the over the top women. 

"Oh!" The women says in recognition a sad smile making it's way onto her face. "I'm her nurse for today, why don't I show you to her room?" She asks the two of them already turning on her heels to make her way down the hallway. Marcel tugs Louis down the hallway with him, seeing the scared look spread across the boy's face as they grow closer and closer to his mother's hospital room. 

Louis' heart practically races out of his chest when the nurse stops at one of the doors the number 45 on the open door. The nurse knocks on the door as she stands in the doorway. "Johannah, someone's here to see you," the women calls into the room in a hushed tone of voice before turning back to look at the two men behind her. "What's your relationship with her again?" The women goes to ask remembering protocol on patients like this again. 

"I'm her son," Louis tells the women as he sends her a small smile. 

"Oh okay, then I'll leave you alone with her," she tells the male, giving him a small pat on the shoulder as she passes him on the way out of the room. 

Louis gets up enough courage to step into the well lit hospital room. The sight that the male is met with on the hospital bed is one that brings tears to the boy's eyes. His mother was always a strong women when he was growing up, she had to have been with birthing seven children, but now the sight in front of him showed just how fragile she was at this point in her life. 

"Louis?" The women croaks out when she sees her son, a smile making it's way onto her face as she holds a hand out to motion for her son to come closer towards the bed. 

"Mummy," Louis cries out as he makes his way towards the hospital bed and engulfs his mother into a hug, letting all of the pent up tears out as he nuzzles his head into his mother's chest. 

The women only runs her hands through her sons hair, being careful of the IV's that were pumping fluids into her veins. "It's alright, BooBear," she reassures the boy as she uses all of her strength to lean down and plant a kiss onto Louis' forehead. 

"I'm so sorry, mum," Louis tells the women as he pulls away from their hug to stare into the bright blue eyes that he inherited from the women, hating how he wasn't here for her in such a bad time. 

"No, don't do that," Johannah tells the boy as she grips a hold of the boy's hand, giving it a small squeeze. "You had your own life going on, baby. Don't ever blame yourself for what's going on with me," she tells the boy sending him a sad smile. 

That's when the women takes notice to the male standing awkwardly by the doorway, a smile making it's way onto her lips as she takes notice to the man. "And who is this?" She asks him, raising an eyebrow at her son as she looks between the two of them. 

Louis let's out a small laugh as he motions for the man to come stand beside him. "Mum, this is my boyfriend, Marcel," he tells his mother in introduction as Marcel gives the women a small smile. 

Johannah sends the man a bright smile. "It's very nice to meet you Marcel. Please take good care of my Louis will you?" She asks the man as she moves a hand out to grip a hold of the other male's. 

"Of course," Marcel tells the women as he gives her hand a reassuring squeeze. 

The women gives the male one last smile before turning back towards her son with a sad look. "I'm so sorry for never giving you enough support as I should have," she tells Louis and all the boy does is shake his head at her, not wanting to hear it. 

"No, don't apologize, mum," Louis tells the women, bringing her fragile hand up to plant a kiss on the opposite side from her palm. "You tried your best," he says, knowing that she had in her own way. She had six other siblings to worry about as well it wasn't her fault that she messed up a bit. 

The women sends her son a half smile as she pats his hand. "Can you please do something for me though, Louis?" She asks of her son as she grips a hold of his hand tightly, a serious expressing making it's way onto his face. 

"Of course, anything mum," Louis agrees with the women as he waits patiently for his mother to tell him what she wants him to do. 

"Make sure the girls and Ernest are well taken care of, that's all I ask," she tells the boy and a small smile makes it's way onto the boy's face. 

"I've already got that taken care of, mum," he promises the women as he leans down to plant a small kiss on her cheek, squeezing her hand gently as he turns to give Marcel a smile. The man had a large part giving my family what it needed during this hard time and he couldn't be more proud of the man beside him.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

For some unknown reason Louis and Marcel managed to make it back to the Styles mansion before the other three brothers have gotten back from their important meeting. Louis and Marcel had spent the good part of an hour with the younger of the two's mother talking about what has been happening in the boy's life since he moved away from home. The boy had even told his mother that he was dating four men and even explained how he managed to meet both Harry and Marcel, but left out all of the crazy details that would send his already sick mother into a heart attack.

Johannah was rather okay with the fact that her son was dating three men, even though she knew that a few months ago before the cancer started getting to her and her life wasn't on the line she would have been very judgmental about the situation. At this point in her life all the women wanted for her son was for him to be happy and she could tell that the boy genuinely was.

"Do you think I'll be able to see my mum again before we go back to Japan?" Louis asks the other male as the two of them sat atop of the living room sofa. The younger of the two had his head in the other's lap and stared up at the man with a set of sad blue eyes.

Marcel sends a bright reassuring smile down at the boy as he threads his fingers through the boy's feathery hair. "Of course you will, Angel," he tells the boy the promise that he knows he most-likely won't be able to keep.

Johannah was in really bad shape and could take a turn for the worst at any moment in time, but Marcel knew he couldn't tell the boy something like that. He had to tell the boy what he needed to hear in the moment and hope and pray that he's able to uphold that promise in the future.

There's a long pause of silence before either of them say anything, both of them just enjoying each others company as they cuddle up on the soft sofa. "Thank you, Marcy," Louis suddenly says to the man as he stares up into the other male's mossy green eyes.  
Marcel furrows his eyebrows as he stares down into the boy's pretty blue eyes. "What for?" He asks the boy not totally understanding what he was even thanking him for.

Louis shakes his head at Marcel's confusion as he sends the man a smile. "For taking me to see my family and doing everything to make me feel better when finding out about my mum and especially for the way that you gave Lottie that check to help them out with the bills," Louis names off all of the things that he has to thank the man for reaching his hand out to search out the male's hand to plant a kiss to the back of his palm.

Marcel smiles down at the boy giving his hand a small squeeze. "In that case you're welcome, Angel," Marcel tells him, leaning down to plant his kiss against the other male's lips before pulling back to stare into the boy's gorgeous oceanic blue eyes. "I'd do absolutely anything for you," the man admits as he strokes the side of Louis' face with the pad of his thumb.

Before Louis can lean back up to plant his lips onto the other male's again a loud racket can be heard from the front door and the boy is quickly rushing onto his bare feet to inspect the noise. Making his way to the doorway of the living room, Marcel follows closely on his heels.

There by the front door were the three older siblings and the boy nearly has a heart attack when he sees the shape that Alex is in. "What the fuck happened?!" The boy asks them all hysterically as he rushes towards the injured man, helping Harry in bringing the male into the living room and sitting him down on the couch.

"We went through with the plan today while you and Marcel were in Doncaster," Edward goes on to explain to the boy as he stands by the doorway of the living room, leaning against the frame as he watches the smaller boy worrying over his younger sibling. "We managed to defeat all of my men, but Alex was shot during the mess of it all," the man finshes his explaining and watches as the male turns his tear filled blue eyes onto him.

"And why in the hell haven't you taken him to the hospital?" Louis asks the man angrily, turning all of his anger and frustration from learning about his mother being close to her death bed and now finding one of his boyfriends has gotten shot. Today really wasn't the best day that the boy has ever had, but it could have been a lot worse.

"And what would we have told them?" Edward asks the boy as he slowly stalks his way towards the boy who was knelt by the couch, not liking the tone that the younger male was giving him. "That I was apart of a mob and getting myself out and that my poor younger brother got shot during the battle? How do you think they would react to hearing that, sugar lips?" The man asks the boy, by the time he was finished with his words he's knelt down in front of the boy and staring him down with a challenging look on his face.

"Enough, Edward!" Marcel shouts at his eldest brother as he pushes the male a few inches away from the boy, knowing that having a challenging Edward in his face was the last thing the boy needed after the day that he's had. Edward slowly does as he's told, standing up onto his own two feet and moves away from the boy, but that doesn't stop him from sending the boy a small glare at having to back down from the argument.

Harry doesn't seem to question the scene that happens between the three men too worried about Alex to question why Marcel was being so aggressive with Edward when the male normally wouldn't dare to do such a thing. He makes sure to remember to ask about that later on once they've got Alex sorted out, but for now his older sibling was the top priority. "Louis, you stitched me up when I had tried to kill myself way back in Japan, right?" The male goes to ask the boy, giving the boy a hopeful look.

Louis let's out a sigh at the man's words knowing exactly where this was going. "Yes, but that was only temporary," Louis goes on to tell the man, not knowing if he could actually stitch up the man with how bad his nerves are going haywire after the day that he's had.

"Well you're all we've got, Angel," Harry tells the boy, motioning towards the man on the couch who was slowly losing consciousness due to all of the blood loss.

Louis gives the man a sad look, knowing that he had no other choice but to help the man. Letting out a loud sigh he turns to give Harry a determined look. "I'll need a needle, thread and a pair of scissors as well as a bottle of the strongest alcohol you have," Louis announces to the men around the room as he moves to inspect Alex's wound.

"I'm on it, Dr. Tomlinson," Harry tells the boy, giving him a cheeky salute before he's disappering out of the living room to retrieve the items that the boy had asked for.

"Are you going to clean out the wound with the alcohol?" Marcel asks the boy curiously as he takes a seat beside the boy on the living room floor.

Louis shakes his head as he turns to give the male a shaky smile. "No, the alcohol is for myself not Alex," he tells the male simply, not wanting to explain anymore to the man when he had more important things to think over inside of his head. Like how he was planning on stitching up his boyfriend even though he had never had any on the job training in stitching up wounds.

"Here you go, Angel," Harry announces as he comes back into the living room with the items that the boy had asked for, Louis places the bottle of Jack Daniel's onto the stand beside the sofa as he focus on putting the thread through the needle with shaky hands.

The boy let's out another breath of air as he moves to stand above Alex's body to get a better position at his injured shoulder. "Here goes nothing," Louis tells everyone as he starts the first stitch, trying his absolute best to stitch up the man with the little training that he has in that field.

It takes the boy a good twenty minutes before he's finished stitching up the older male. He had done a rather sloppy job, but he managed to make the stitches tight enough so that no blood was able to seep from the man's wound which is the only thing that really mattered. "Good job, Angel," Harry praises the boy, planting a kiss onto his head as he takes the boy into his arms.

Louis reaches around the man to grab the bottle of alcohol that he had placed onto the wooden stand beside the couch, opening it up and taking a giant swig of the stuff straight from the bottle. "What happened today?" Hary asks the boy as moves the two of them towards the loveseat where he places the boy onto his lap.

Louis takes another sip from the bottle before he places the cap back onto it and discarding it beside the loveseat they were seated on, he let's out a small sigh before realizing that he needed to answer the man's question. "I found out that my mother has cancer and isn't going to live too much longer," he tells the man, with the words finally leaving his mouth a tear slides down the side of his face.

"Oh no," Harry says after hearing the words, reaching a hand out to wipe at the boy's tears before pulling him towards his chest for comfort.

Edward's eyes widen when he hears the words, realizing how much of a dick he must of been to try and work the boy up after he found out about his mother being severly ill. "Shit," he mutters to himself, mad at himself for being such a shitty boyfriend.

*********

Louis had refused to leave the Alex's side until the man woke up, even after the other three brother's had gotten up to make their way to bed. The boy had insisted to them that having some time alone would do him a ton of good and the three men slowly left him alone rather reluctantly as they made their way up the stairs to bed. When the boy was alone he thought about all of the events that had happened earlier that day and about his mother who was laying in a hospital bed already on her last days of life and he wasn't there for her all of this time while she was going through all of that pain. All he could pray for is that his mother will be strong enough to hold on for just a little while longer so that he could see her one last time before leaving for Japan. 

The boy sat on the loveseat across from the unconscious man on the couch. He had fond a notebook and pen in one of the drawers in the kitchen and was forming his thoughts into words. It was what he used to do throughout high school and college whenever things became a bit too much. He formed his words into a song already thinking up a melody inside of his head as a tear falls down his cheek. The boy quickly wipes the stray tear from his face as he writes down another line onto the paper.

A loud groan pulls the boy away from his thoughts and Louis looks up to see that Alex was finally starting to wake up. The man seemed rather disoriented as he starts to thrash around a bit as he comes into consciousness. The first thing that the man notices is the severe pain in his shoulder and the pounding that was going on inside of his head. Rubbing at his eyes to clear his vision the man tries to sit up on the couch only to let out a groan of pain as he falls right back down onto his back, jostling the wound on his shoulder.

"Don't move!" Louis shouts at the man worriedly. The boy sets down the notebook and pen before he's making his way towards the man, helping the male move a bit so that he's in a more comfortable spot on the couch. "If you move too much you'll rip your stitches," Louis explains to the man as he takes a seat on the living room floor beside the couch, placing his head into the other male's lap. He wanted to be close to the man, but wanted the male to be careful of his shoulder so that was what was going to have to work.

Alex smiles down at the boy using his uninjured arm to pet through the boy's feathery hair. "Thank you for the stitches, baby," the man tells him and Louis only hums in response to the man's words, peering up to look at the man through his tired blue eyes. He may have been tired, but he didn't want to sleep because he knew that the only thing that would follow would be nightmares.

"Do you want some pain medicine or I can get Edward or Harry down to help carry you up to your bedroom so that you're more comfortable," Louis offers to the man. He was planning on doing everything in his power to be sure that the man was at his most comfortable as he was healing.

Alex smiles down at the boy, extremely grateful that he had him in his life. "Those all sound pretty good actually," the man tells Louis as he sends the boy a small smirk. "Only if you agree to sleep with me though," Alex adds on as an after thought, even if the man was in pain he could still act like his charming self.

Louis rolls his eyes at the man's words, but a fond smile spreads across his face anyways. "You're lucky you're injured," he tells the man as he pushes his way onto his own two feet.

Alex smiles up at the boy as the small being leans down to plant a sweet kiss against his lips, the man quickly kisses the boy back, but to Alex's dismay Louis pulls back. He sends the man a small smirk, his own way of teasing the man. "I'll be right back and when you're safely in your bed you can have all the cuddles and kisses you want," he promises the man.

Alex raises his eyebrows at the boy's words. "What if I want more than kisses?" He asks the boy, hoping that he would get the answer that he was hoping for.

Louis shakes his head at the man's words, he should have known they would have been coming. He was talking to Alex after all. "Nothing like that until you're feeling better," Louis tells the male sternly and the man pouts up at him, only causing the boy to roll his eyes.

It took both Harry and Edward to get Alex safely up the stairs and into his bedroom. They tried to wake up Marcel to help as well, but the man was a super heavy sleeper and was nearly impossible to wake up once he's out. "Come to bed," Alex says to Louis after the two brothers had placed him gently onto the bed making sure that the man was comfortable with a nice amount of pillows behind his head.

"I'm going to get you some medicine first, you goof," Louis tells the man with a small smile, not paying attention to the man's words that were most-likely just begging for him to just skip the medicine and get into bed with him.

Looking through the medicine cabinet in the hallway bathroom Louis reads off all the labels on the prescription medications. Finding one that has the name Tramadol the boy grabs two of the white pills from there and the glass that's always kept by the sink, filling it up with some cold water from the tap. Louis knew from his studies that the medication would do just the thing to get rid of the pain for the other male. With two of the pills there wasn't a doubt in the boy's mind that the male would be sleeping like a baby in about an hour. Smiling to himself the male made his way back into Alex's bedroom.

"So are you going to come to bed now?" Alex asks as he sees the boy come into the room, that same signature smirk of his spread across his face.

Louis rolls his eyes at the man as he makes his way towards the side of the bed that the man was laying at so that he can help him with swallowing the pills. It's only when the other male is fully medicated does Louis climb into bed beside the male. He's extra careful as he snuggles up against the man's right side, the opposite from the one that was injured, laying his head onto the man's warm chest. The two of them just lie there beside each other for a while before the both of them drift off to sleep. Louis had forgotten about his mum's condition for a bit as he falls asleep cuddled up to the other man.

*********

It's around a week after Louis went to visit his family and since Alex had gotten shot. Harry had a rather gruesome looking black eye for a few days, but that had healed up rather quickly. Alex on the other hand wasn't getting too much better. Louis has told the man that he's on bed rest for the next couple of weeks before he's allowed to do anything on his own. The boy would do absolutely everything for him and even though the man thought of himself as rather independent he was loving all of the attention that the boy was giving him.

His brothers on the other hand, weren't as happy about the attention that the boy was showing to him. Whenever they would complain about not getting enough attention Louis would just give them a glare and tell them to stop being selfish. Alex would only smirk at his brother's in satisfaction when this happened, it felt even better that he was pissing off his other siblings with Louis' attention being mostly on him lately.

Louis hums to himself as he swishes the bubbles around in the bath tub making sure that the temperature wasn't too hot or too cold for the other male. He was giving the other male a bath for the first time since his injury and wanted the water to feel absolutely perfect to the other man.

"I'm only getting in the tub if you get in it with me," Alex suddenly tells the boy stubbornly as he watches the boy from where he sat on top of the closed toilet seat.

Louis rolls his eyes at the stubborn man's words, but let's out a sigh anyways. "Alright," he tells the man in agreement, deciding that the man was slowly getting better and deserved a little bit of a break for once.

Alex smiles at himself in triumph as the boy helps him with removing his boxers, which just so happened to be the only piece of clothing the man wore lately. Shirts would rub against the man's stitches and Louis kept repeating that he needed to be extra careful to not rip any of them open. The man had tried to go to the bathroom on his own only a few days after he had gotten shot and ripped a few of the stitches right out, Louis had freaked out and gave the man a very through speech on how he had to be more careful and let him help him next time he needed to use the bathroom.

Louis raises an eyebrow when Alex's erection breaks free from the confines of his boxers, the man was already semi-hard and his dick quickly stands up against the man's toned stomach showing itself off proudly to Louis. "Well I see someone's getting a little carried away already," Louis jokes to the male as he discards the man's boxers into the laundry basket in the corner of the bathroom.

Alex smirks at the boy's words as he grips a hold of the hand that's offered to him and Louis helps him into the lavender smelling bath water. "I can't help it. Just thinking about you in the bathtub with me all naked and sexy has got me all worked up," Alex admits to the boy with a simple shrug of his shoulders.

Louis only lets out a small chuckle at the man's words. The boy would be lying if he said that seeing the other male naked didn't affect the boy in the same way, but he would never admit something like that out loud to any of the brothers. "Are you coming in or what?" Alex suddenly asks the boy as he raises his eyebrows up at the boy suggestively.

Louis rolls his eyes at the man as he slowly pulls the shirt he was wearing over his head, tossing the item in the direction of the laundry basket. Alex watches wide eyed as Louis slowly pulls the Adidas short shorts that he was wearing down his legs, kicking them off when they reach his feet. The whole entire time Louis' eyes don't leave the other man's and Alex couldn't have been anymore turned on then in that current moment.

Louis stood there in only a pair of red lace panties as he sends the man a cheeky wink, causing the man in the bathtub to blush a nice scarlet red. "Stop teasing, baby," Alex whines as his eyes never leave the boy's body.

Louis let's out a small chuckle as he decides to stop teasing the man, pulling his panties down his legs in one swift motion he kicks the material towards the laundry basket. He makes his way towards the bathtub and steps inside, facing towards the other male as he slowly lowers himself into the bath water.

"You're so gorgeous," the man admires the boy as the small being sits atop of the man's lap, wrapping his arms around the man's neck being extra careful of the male's injured shoulder.

Louis only rolls his eyes, having heard the same line over and over again from all of the brother's. "If you say so," he tells the man, not believing the man's words no matter how many times he may hear them.

"But you are," Alex insists the boy, leaning his head down to kiss up the side of the boy's neck making his way towards the boy's ear, whispering into the appendage. "And I'm going to show you just how gorgeous I think you are."

The words send tingles of pleasure through the boy's body and he can't hold the small moan he releases. Alex only smirks at the response he receives from the smaller boy, extremely proud that he has that type of affect on the other male. "Shit," Louis swears out as the man starts to suck a hickey into the spot right above his collarbone, sending shocks of pleasure all the way to the male's rock hard erection.

The other male sucks a few more love bites into the boy's neck before Louis' pulling the man's face away from his neck so that he can press their lips together in a soft kiss. Alex quickly turns the kiss from soft and tender to hot and rough in a matter of seconds as he nips at the boy's bottom lip and forces his tongue into his mouth. Causing Louis to let out a small giggle at how aggressive the man was being even though he was injured. Louis pulls away from the kiss when he's dizzy from the lack of oxygen.

Louis leans up onto his knees as he stares up into the other man's bright green eyes with a determined look on his face. "If we're going to do this, you've got to let me do all the work," Louis tells the man as he hovers himself over the man's hard erection.

"Shit," Alex groans out at just the thought of the boy bouncing on his cock, refusing to let him do anything to help in pleasuring the both of them. Just the thought had the man feeling a deep pleasure deep in his stomach.

Louis takes the man's reaction as a yes, moving his hand behind himself to guide the man's erection towards his hole. "Wait," Alex says stopping the boy and Louis stares up at the man with a raised eyebrow not understanding why he was stopping him. "You haven't prepared yourself," the man points out, letting out a small moan when Louis squeezes his erection that he was holding in one of his small hands.

Louis only let's out a small laugh.  "I'll be fine," the boy tells the man simply as he goes back to guiding the man's erection towards his hole. Just because he was spending most of his time and attention Alex didn't mean that the other brothers didn't steal him away when the other man was sleeping and practically beg him for sexual attention. His body was still loose from when Harry had stolen him away in the middle of the night for a midnight shag.

Alex doesn't have a chance to question the boy any farther as he's being engulfed in the sweet warmth that is Louis' body. The man let's out a moan as he reaches out to hold the boy's hips in his big hands, allowing the boy to take control as he starts to slowly bounce up and down on his cock. Louis let's out a moan as he aims for his prostate with every downwards motion. "Man, you feel so good, Lou," Alex moans out as he tightens his hold on the boy's hips, trying his best not to buck up into the boy, knowing that he would get scowled if he did.

"Yeah, you too," Louis moans out as he moves his head up to plant their lips back together in a passionate kiss as the boy continues to bounce on the man's penis, the boy manages to nudge at his prostate easily and let's out a loud moan into the other man's mouth.

"Fuck," Alex groans out, pulling away from the kiss. He was already feeling that tightness in his stomach that means he's close to his release. It's been a week since he's had an orgasm and with how much him and his brothers go at it when Louis not around and with Louis when he's around, it's been a bit rough not being able to get off this week. That's why the man wasn't able to last as long as he usually does.

Sensing that the other man was growing closer to his release Louis reaches between their bodies to tug at his own erection as he continues to bounce on the man's cock. "I fucking love you," Alex moans out as the grip on the boy's hips tightens to a bruising pace and the boy can feel the man's warm semen painting his insides. With a few more tugs the boy is going through his own orgasm, shooting his own seed onto his own chest.

"I love you too," Louis tells the other man as he slowly comes down from his high, moving enough so that the man's flaccid dick can fall from his hole, sensitive after his orgasm.

"So, I guess we need to run ourselves another bath," Alex says, letting out a small chuckle as he takes in the cloudy water around the bathtub.

Louis nods, letting out his own small laugh as he takes in the sight. "Yeah, I guess we do," he tells the male, leaning up to plant a small kiss to the man's lips before he's moving to let the now dirty water out of the bath tub.

A knock on the bathroom door startles the two of them and they turn towards the noise only to hear Harry's voice speaking through the door. "Don't think I couldn't hear what you two were doing in there," the man calls through the door, the childish whine was heard clearly even from the other side of the door.

Louis rolls his eyes at the other man, sharing a small smile with Alex before he answers the other male. "Stop being jealous, Harry," Louis scowls the other male even through the bathroom door. "You'll get your turn eventually," he promises the man as he quickly places the plug back into the drain of the tub before turning the water back on, cutting off any response that the other man had planned for him. This time the only thing that happened was the two of them getting clean.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ONLY TO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT APART FROM THE EPILOGUE!!!

**Chapter 38**

It's a few days after the incident in the bathtub where Louis finally allowed Alex to be intimate with him after the older lad had his injury. Louis has slowly been allowing Alex to do things on his own now and has been spending more time with the other brothers and leaving the man by himself more now. Even though he still spent about half of his days with the still injured male, he spent the others with the other three siblings.

The opening to Alex's bullet wound has almost healed completely at this point, Louis had removed the man's stitches the day before since the hole in the man's skin has healed to a small shallow one. He wrapped the man's wound with a nice amount of gauze and had talked one of the other siblings into going out and buying the man a sling from a drug store so that  he could properly splint the man's shoulder.

There was no doubt that the bullet had struck one of the bones in the man's shoulder considering that it was nearly impossible for it to have not to. Louis knew that an injury of the bone would need to be properly supported for it to heal back together properly. Even though Louis wasn't a doctor, doctor he still had training of that sort and was classified to do thing like that in emergency situations as a therapist.

The boy was currently curled up beside the injured male, the two of them were watching a romantic comedy on Netflix as they lay together on the older man's bed. Louis was curled up against the other male's uninjured side and had his head resting on the man's chest. It's when the movie playing across the screen just starts getting to the funny part that their movie time is being interrupted. The door to the bedroom swings open and the other three brothers make their way into the bedroom and stand by the door.

"May we help you three?" Louis asks the three men as he pulls his gaze away from the television to give the men by the door a look with his eyebrows raised in question.

All three of the men were dressed in their casual lounging around the house attire. Edward was shirtless and in a pair of sweatpants, leaning his bare back against the door frame as the younger to siblings stood just inside of the room. It wasn't an odd sight to see Edward in normal, casual clothes now that they have taken down the mob. The man didn't have any reason to look powerful anymore so there was really the need for the Gucci suits.

Marcel's the one out of the three men who speaks up on behalf of him and his other siblings. "We were wondering if we could steal Alex away for a while?" the man asks of the boy with a small smile making it's way onto his face as he motions towards the man that the boy was cuddled up next to on the bed.

Louis lets out a small chuckle at the question being directed straight at him instead of towards the man that it involved. "I think that's totally up to Alex," he says to the man as he sits up on the bed to send the man in question a bright smile as the male follows his lead in sitting up straight.

Alex returns the smile as he leans down to plant a sweet kiss to the boy's lips. "I shouldn't be too long," Alex promises the boy as he slowly makes his way out of the bed, paying extra careful attention to his injured shoulder as he does so. Louis quickly rushes around the bed to help the other male onto his own two feet to be sure that the man doesn't injure himself.

"You know I can get up by myself," the man jokes towards the boy as Louis allows the man to walk towards his other siblings on his own.

"I know you can, but I'm still afraid that you're going to injure yourself," Louis admits to the other man as he turns his gaze on the other three men by the door. "Be extra careful with him," the boy orders the three brothers sternly, hating having to allow the man to walk freely around the house with his siblings, but he couldn't keep him hidden inside the bedroom for forever after all.

"We promise not to tire him out too much," Harry promises Louis with a smirk spreading across his face, he sends the other lad a cheeky wink and Louis only rolls his eyes at the meaning behind the man's words. It wouldn't be the first time he's known about the brothers being much more closer than normal siblings.

Edward rolls his eyes at his younger brother's words and turns to give Louis a reassuring smile. "He's kidding, sugar lips," he goes on to the boy gripping the back of his younger brother's neck and pushing him out of the bedroom, him quickly following behind the male.

Marcel smile at the boy and makes his way towards where the other lad was standing, leaning down to plant a kiss onto the boy's lips. "We shouldn't be too long, there's just some things that we need to talk about together," Marcel explains to the boy when they pull away from the kiss.

  
Louis raises his eyebrows at the man's words, but doesn't question him any farther. "Take your time, I'm going to go spend some time in the music room," Louis tells the man, leaning up to plant another quick kiss to the man's lips.

"Let's go you two!" Edward's voice calls from outside of the bedroom, urging the other two men to hurry up.

Marcel rolls his eyes at his older brother as he gives Louis one last smile before making his way out of the bedroom, Alex slowly following sending Louis a kiss before he disappears down the hallway after his siblings. Louis smiles fondly at how sweet the four brothers were before he makes his own way out of the bedroom, walking in the opposite direction from where the other four men had disappeared in.

Louis has been wanting to get back into the music room for a while now, but was too caught up with Alex and his shoulder lately that he hasn't gotten a chance. The boy smiles to himself as he makes his descent to the third floor of the house, making his way down the hallway until he stumbles upon the familiar music note on the outside of the wooden door leading into the music room.

Louis opens the door to reveal the room inside all of the instruments scattered around the room made the boy feel like he was at home. He instantly makes his way towards the piano taking a seat onto the cool wooden bench as he brings his hands down onto the keys, playing a tune that has been buzzing around his head for a while now. Ever since he had wrote that song for his mother he's been wanting to put it to music, but hasn't gotten to it. Smiling sadly to himself the boy starts to sing along to the tune he was playing deciding that it needed a bit of work, but he was hoping that he would be able to preform the song for his mother before he leaves for Japan, he prays that he gets the chance to do that.

***********

On the bottom floor in the main living room was where the four brothers went to have their talk. With Alex sitting in the comfortable arm chair while Harry and Marcel sat on the couch and Edward scrawled himself across the love seat. "So, does everyone know what we're here for?" Harry suddenly asks, casting his gaze across the room to look at each of his brothers with a pointed look.

"Actually I don't," Alex points out to his brother, considering that he was kind of just dragged down there with out really any explanation besides that him and his brothers needed to talk about something important.

Edward lets out a sigh from his spot on the love seat, moving so that he's sitting up straight instead of being spread across the length of the furniture. "We're here because Harry wants us all to have a say in how we're going to pop the question to Louis," Edward says, wanting to get straight to the point as he rolls his eyes acting as if he was above the whole situation.

"So, what you're saying is we're here to figure out how we're going to fix your mistake," Alex says to his older brother as he sends the man a small glare as he leans back in his chair, being careful of his injured shoulder as he does so.

Marcel rolls his eyes as he watches his older brother's bicker, they were here for something important and all they were doing was arguing on who's fault it was that they were sitting here at the moment in the first place. "Well at least I was the one who stepped up and did something or else you three idiots would have waited until we're thirty to make the move," Edward bickers back in defense of his actions that happened weeks prior to where they were now.

"Yeah, but you went about it in the wrong way!" Alex tells his older sibling in annoyance, sometimes he swears Edward thinks with his dick instead of his brain.

Marcel let's out a sigh, having had enough of the two male's bickering already. "Please quit it you two!" He shouts at the two of them, sending them each a large glare. "Who cares what led us to this situation the fact is that we're here and need to discuss how we're going to pop the question in a way that Louis will remember for the rest of his life," Marcel tells all three of his brothers, spreading his gaze across the room to meet each one of their gaze.

"I vote for singing him a song!" Harry says, putting in his own input right away as a bright smile spreads across his face.

"But Marcel isn't going to want to be included in that so we can't do it," Alex speaks up, motioning towards the male that he was talking about.

Marcel nods agreeing that he most-likely wouldn't want to be involved in the performance of a song he never did think he was a good enough singer or instrumentalist to play along with his brothers. "Your voice is as good as ours, Marcy," Edward suddenly says as he speaks up on Harry's idea for the first time himself. "If you would just believe that yourself than you wouldn't be so scared of the idea of singing in front of Louis," he says, sending his youngest brother a bright smile trying to reassure him that he could do it.

Marcel smiles gratefully at the way his brother was trying to urge him into the idea of singing a song with them. "I'll think about it," Marcel suddenly tells them, not totally turning the idea down, which has Harry letting out a cheer in happiness as they move on to other ideas that they have.

"I think we should make him a home cooked meal," Alex puts in his own input. "We're always having servants make things for dinner and taking him out to fancy restaurants, but I feel like the one thing that would really stick in Louis' mind is if we made him a meal ourselves," the man explains where his thoughts were coming from with the idea as he smiles at his brothers, proud of the idea that he had suggested.

"I think it's a good idea," Edward says with a small shrug of his shoulders. "We could even decorate the dining room together and plan it out perfectly, instead of letting the maids do it for us like we normally would," he tells them, smiling as he starts to really imagine them going through with this plan.

"We should make him a cake too, you know how much Louis loves sweets," Marcel adds in his own input as well, all of them now agreeing on the homemade dinner idea.

Harry smiles and moves his hand out to take his younger brother's into his own, giving a fond squeeze, loving the other man's idea. "I'll make it since I'm the one here who has the baking talent after all, I'll even put a cheesy proposal line on it," he says, glad that everything seemed to be falling right into place for them with their ideas.

Edward smiles as he looks towards all of his brothers. "I think we've managed to come to an agreement on something for once," he tells his brother's as he lets out a small chuckle, glad that everything had came together the way it did, even after all of the bickering him and Alex had at the beginning.

"Yeah, I think we have," Alex says in agreement to his brother's words, sending the man a bright smile.

All the four of them needed to do was plan everything out and go into town to get everything they needed for their big surprise, all the while they needed to find a way to keep Louis preoccupied while they got everything ready for their big night. "Who's going to keep Louis distracted while the rest of us get everything ready?" Edward suddenly asks as he looks between his three brother's.

"I'm the only one who really knows how to cook so I think that counts me out," Harry tells his brothers as he casts his gaze around his other brothers.

"I'm injured and won't be able to do much besides keep him upstairs and with how much ruckus we're bound to create that wouldn't keep him distracted for too long," Alex points out as well, turning to the two other men who were left without any excuses.

Edward let's out a sigh as he turns to look at Marcel who was staring up at him with a raised eyebrow and the man puts his hands up in surrender. "Okay, I'll do it," he tells his siblings, deciding that it was only fair that he distract the boy considering that he had totally messed up with trying to propose to the boy the first time.

"Alright then it seems like everything is settled," Marcel says as a bright smile spreads across his face, giving his brothers a satisfied look as Edward rolls his eyes at the man's triumph over not having to be the one to distract Louis. It would have been the second time he's done it that month and it still kind of makes the male feel bad thinking back to how he wasn't very truthful to Louis back then when he took him to see his family in Doncaster.

All four of the men rise up from their sitting positions to get started on their plans. As his brothers make their way into the kitchen to plan out the perfect proposal dinner, Edward makes his way towards the stairs, thinking up a quick plan in his own head on how he was going to get Louis out of the house without the man becoming suspicious of him and his brother's plans for later that night. As Edward descents the second set of stairs to the top floor of the mansion he takes notice to the piano playing down the hall and the soft voice that belongs to Louis singing along to the beat.

"-What do you do when a chapter ends? Do you close the book and never read it again? Where do you go when your story's done? You could be who you were or who you'll become," Edward hears the boy sing as he makes his way into the music room, quietly since he didn't want to startle the singing lad inside of the room.

The man is stunned when he notices the tears that were streaming down the boy's face as he continues to move his fingers across the keys of the piano singing along to the words without making a move to brush the tears away. The boy looked gorgeous in the moment totally lost in the music and Edward loved seeing him that way. Not crying of course, no he would do anything to make it so that the boy wouldn't cry ever again, but the way the boy was crying now was in a cool, emotional type of way and that was honestly the most amazing thing he's ever seen.

"Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh oh, if it all goes wrong, darling just hold on," Louis suddenly brings the song to an end and Edward is broken out of his trance as the boy removes his fingers from the keys to wipe the stray tears from his cheeks.

Edward clears his throat so that the boy knows he's there, startling the poor lad half to death as he spins around to look at the man behind him. "Edward," the boy says as he let's out a sigh in relief at just seeing one of the brothers, his heart rate slowly going back to normal.

"Hi, sugar lips," the man says to the boy, sending him a cheeky wink as he takes a seat beside the boy on the piano bench. "You looked like you were really into that song you were singing," the man notes to the boy as he sends him that smirk that he's so fond of.

Louis nods his head as he gets a far off look in his eyes at being reminded of the song, he shakes it off by sending the other lad a sad smile before turning his gaze back towards the piano. "It's a song I've been working on for a while now," Louis admits to the man, not turning his gaze away from the piano keys not sure if he would be able to deal with the man's green eyes being placed on him and judging him for the song he had written for his mother's situation. "It's for my mum."

With those words a look of understanding crosses over Edward's face and he reaches his hand out to place it on the bottom of the other lad's chin, puling his head up so that he look into the boy's bright blue eyes. "That is really sweet of you," Edward tells the boy, sending him a caring smile.

Louis returns the smile, glad that Edward wasn't going to judge him for writing a song about his mother. "Thank you, Eddie," Louis tells the man as he let's out a small giggle, trying to lighten up the mood a bit.

"You're very welcome, sugar lips," the man tells the boy, the man's signature smirk was back again as he puts on his best flirty attitude that seems to follow him around like a shadow. "What do you say we go out for some ice cream or something to celebrate you finishing up your song?" He asks the boy, deciding that, that was the best excuse to get the boy out of the house that he could think of at the moment.

Louis smiles and nods at the man in front of him, pulling is head away from the man's hand as he responds to the man's question. "That actually sounds like a lovely idea," the boy tells him, happy to get his mind off of his mother for a little while.

"Alright, then let's go!" Edward cheers to the other boy as he grabs a hold of the smaller lad's hand into his much larger one and starts to tug the boy out of the music room. Louis only laughs at the other male's enthusiasm as the two of them make their way down the two flights of stairs and to the front door.

*******

Louis and Edward have been in town for a few hours now. Edward kept pulling the boy into different shops to try and keep him distracted until his brother's called him and gave him the okay to bring the boy back. The three other men were messaging him almost every five seconds and telling him about how the setting up was going.

The man's cell phone beeps again when him and Louis are in a pet shop, thankfully the other lad was too occupied with petting one of the puppies to care who was texting him. Pulling his phone out the man goes to read the message that was sent to him by his youngest sibling: I think I want to do the song...

Edward's eyebrows rise as he reads the message, not expecting that at all. The man decides to send his brother a message back: Are you sure?

The reply is almost instant as the other lad quickly replies to his question. Edward takes a quick peak towards Louis to make sure he's still distracted before going on to read his younger brother's message: Yes and I have the perfect song for it too.

Before Edward is able to text the other male back, a bubbly Louis is bouncing over towards him. "Can I get a puppy, please?" The boy asks the man with a hopeful look spread across his face as his gaze moves back towards the cage where the English Bulldog puppies were whining at the boy wanting him to come back and play with them.

Edward raises his eyebrows at the boy, an amused smile spreading across his face at the boy's pleading look. "Don't you have a monkey back in Japan?" Edward asks the boy, remembering his younger siblings complaining about how they called the creature the devil monkey. Edward still thinks that his siblings were exaggerating about the monkey, but he guesses he'll find out when they all head to Japan in a few days after everything is set later tonight.

Louis pouts as he stares up at the man. He knows that he has a monkey and that should be all the pets he needs, but the boy was selfish and he wanted as many pets as he can have. "Yeah, but I'm sure Oli wouldn't mind having a brother," he tells the man, trying to talk him into buying him a bulldog.

Edward let's an amused smile spread across his face as he crosses his arms and stares down at the boy with a doubtful look. "You think that the devil monkey is going to be okay with sharing your affections with another animal?" Edward asks the pointedly and the boy let's out a small sigh the pout not leaving his face.

"You're probably right, but I still want a puppy," he tells the man stubbornly, acting like a little kid who wasn't able to get any candy at the grocery store. That's when a thought makes it's way into Louis' head and he decides that he knows just how he was going to get one of those puppies home with him.

Louis flutters his eyelashes up at the man in front of him seductively and Edward let's his eyebrow raise slowly keying in to what the boy was trying to do, but it's not like Edward was going to be arguing about it. The boy leans up to whisper in the man's ear and the man already knew where the boy's words were going to be headed. "I'll suck your cock in the bathroom if you let me get one of the puppies," Louis tells the man, pulling back with a satisfied smirk spread across his face, already knowing that he was going to get his way from the look on Edward's face.

"Why don't you lead the way then, sugar lips," the man tells the boy with a cheeky wink and Louis happily pulls the other male towards the bathroom in the back of the pet store.

Thankfully none of the pet store questioned why the two men were going into the bathroom together as Louis pushes the other man inside of the room and quickly locks the door behind them once they're both inside of the small bathroom.

Louis presses the other male up against the bathroom door as he instantly drops onto his knees to unbutton the man's skinny jeans that he had changed into before the two of them had left the house. As the boy reaches inside the man's black briefs to pull the man's cock free, he looks up at the other man through his long eyelashes, holding his bottom lip between his teeth.

Edward let's out a groan instantly growing hard due to the boy's grip and that gorgeous seductive look that he was sending him. Louis takes the chance to swipe his tongue across the tip of the man's penis, just to tease the man. The boy get's the answer that he was hoping for when the other male grips his hands into his hair. "Do you wanna fuck my mouth, daddy?" Louis asks the man above him with a innocent look as he kitten licks the man's head again.

"Fuck," Edward groans out at the boy's words, his grip tightening a bit on the other male's hair as he quickly nods his head. "That would be amazing, sugar lips," he tells the boy and all Louis does is smirk at the man before opening his mouth wide open in offering to the other man.

Edward doesn't question the boy any farther as he pushes his cock into the other lad's mouth, being a little too gentle as he pushes his way down towards the boy's throat. Louis only rolls his eyes as he pushes the man's dick farther down his throat, being sure to breathe through his nose and the other man gets the picture and pulls out only to press himself right back into the boy's throat. Louis only stares up at the man as he takes everything that the man gives him, he has gotten very used to deep throating since the first time that he had taken Alex a few months ago. He had four men to please now after all and he had to find ways of pleasing them that didn't require himself getting too wrecked after all.

"Fuck, you're so good at this," Edward groans out as he starts to grow closer to his high and Louis only hums around the man's cock in response to the man's words, causing the male to let out a moan due to the pleasure that the vibrations send to his cock. It only takes a few more thrusts before the man is slowing to a dead stop inside the boy's throat, not giving the boy the option but to swallow the man's come.

Edward quickly pulls himself out of Louis' mouth and tucks himself back into his briefs before quickly buttoning up his pants. That's when a knock can be heard at the bathroom door and the two men turn to stare at each other with wide eyes. Louis quickly checks himself in the bathroom mirror making extra sure that he didn't look like he had just given the other man head, even though he had.

When the two men make their way out of the bathroom they don't meet the gaze of the old man who had been waiting outside patiently, they were much too embarrassed for that. Once they're safely away from the bathroom and old man they let out loud laughs at what they had just done. "I can't believe we just did that," Louis tells the other man, his voice was hoarse due to the adventures that they had gotten up to in the bathroom.

Edward laughs as he shakes his head. "Me either," he tells the boy, leading him back towards the front of the pet shop, leading the boy towards the bulldog cage. "I think you've earned yourself that puppy," he tells the boy and Louis let's out a small cheer as he makes he quickly picks out which puppy that he wanted.

"I'm going to name him Axel," Louis tells the other man as he holds up his new puppy to show the other male proudly, the puppy quickly licks at his new owner's face and Louis lets out a small giggle as he holds the dog to his chest.

 

"Hi, Axel," Edward says to the pudgy dog in the other boy's arms and the dog let's out a small bark in response to the man's words causing the man to let out a small chuckle. The boy did pick out a good dog after all. The man gives the dog a few scratches behind the ears before as the other male talks to the animal in a baby voice.

As the two of them pick out a collar and a bowl for their new dog friend, Edward gets another text from his siblings saying that they were officially ready for him to bring Louis back to the house for the huge surprise they have planned. Of course Edward was going to have to sneak the boy past the kitchen and to one of the bedrooms with some sort of an excuse as to where he was going so that him and his brother's could get practice the song that they had planned to start out their evening. Edward knew that it wasn't going to be too hard with the boy's new pet keeping him preoccupied for a good while.

After the two of them paid the cashier for the puppy and his items the lady at the counter gives them both a bright smile. "Enjoy your new puppy," she tells the two of them with a bright smile on her face and the two of them only nod as they make their way out of the store.

Louis holds his new puppy in his arms as he sways him back and forth like a baby, completely infatuated by his new pet. Edward thought that it was absolutely adorable, but he knew that his other siblings definitely weren't going to approve of him buying the lad a puppy on their day out, but it's not like he had a choice in saying no to the boy. Louis was rather persuasive when it came to getting things that he wanted. "Let's get you and Axel home," Edward tells the lad as he leads him back towards where they had parked the car before walking the streets and checking out all of the shops.

********

Back at the house the three other men had finally finished dinner. Harry had made an amazing pasta to go with his balsamic marinated chicken as well as roasted asparagus for on the side, even though he was most-likely going to be the only one eating the green vegetables. It was Harry though and there would have been no dinner without him adding in his own choice of healthy food. The man had baked a perfect red velvet cake with cream cheese frosting. He had taken some of his skills that he learned at the bakery to write some pretty cursive words onto the top of the cake. Will you marry us? Was written there in pink colored writing, the man had even managed to draw a well looking heart just below the words.

"Edward says him and Louis are on their way back!" Marcel announces as he makes his way back into the kitchen. The man had gone off to get everything ready in the music room for the four of them to preform the song that the other male had picked for the occasion. The other two siblings had taken a listen to the same song and had agreed that it was absolutely perfect for the other boy.

  
"It's happening everyone! Keep calm!" Alex tells his brothers from his spot at the dining room table. The man wasn't too much help with the preparations for the dinner, but he was able to help his siblings in deciding how to decorate the dining room. There were bundles of fresh flowers of all species and colors spread around the room. They had found their parents old stash of expensive candles and had spread them all throughout the dining room. They were planning on turning off all of the lights after they played the boy their song and having a cute candlelit diner with the male, before they popped out the inevitable question at the end of their meal.

"I can't wait!" Harry tells his siblings, a bright and enthusiastic smile across the male's face. "After tonight Louis will be ours for forever!" The man really couldn't believe that him and his brother's were lucky enough to have Louis be theirs unconditionally, especially after what him and Marcel had done to the boy all those months ago.

That's when the door to the house flies open and the two men rush to turn off the lights in the dining room and quickly leave the room alone, shutting the door tightly on the way out. They didn't want the other lad to see their work just yet, they needed to sing him the song first after all. The three brother's meet the other two men in the living room and they were oddly surprised by what they had brought back with them.

"Did you really buy him a puppy?" Marcel asks his eldest brother as he sends the older male a small glare, before moving his attention onto Louis who had the biggest smile on his face as he held out his new pet for the other three brothers to see.

"His name is Axel," the boy announces to the brothers proudly, moving the bulldog so that he's snuggled up to his chest again.

"He's cute," Harry tells the boy as he sends him a bright smile, reaching his hand out to pet behind the dog's ears and when he doesn't get a growl or a bite from the dog but instead a fond lick as the dog pushes into the touch, he thinks that this pet was definitely much better than the one waiting for Louis back in Japan.

Alex nods in agreement to his brother's words and leans his hands out to do the same as his older brother by scratching behind the puppy's ears. That's where the dog seemed to like to be petted the most. "Much better than that devil monkey," Alex notes, smiling as the chubby dog licks at his fingers in thanks for the scratches he has given him.

Louis glares up at Alex for saying those mean things about his pet monkey back home, but quickly drops the matter as he stares down at the dog in his arms with fondness in his eyes. "I'm going to take Axel upstairs to get him settled in," the boy tells the other men, taking the bag from Edward that held all of the items that they had bought for the puppy when they were at the pet store.

"Okay," Marcel's the one who answers, sending the boy a bright smile, glad that they wouldn't even have to make an excuse to get the boy distracted while they practiced the song that Marcel had chosen for them to sing to Louis to start out their evening. "We're just going to go upstairs to the library and finish the talk we were having earlier," he lies to the boy, knowing that he did need to give the boy a little lie so that the four brothers could get onto the third floor without the younger lad getting suspicious.

"Alright, have fun!" Louis chirps to the men and before any of them could say anything else the boy sprints his way up the staircase with his new pet cradled in his arms.

After the boy is out of sight and earshot all of the brothers turn to stare at Edward with raised eyebrows. "A dog, really?" Harry asks his brother, not understanding how he can take the boy out for ice cream and come back with a new pet.

Edward just shrugs at his brothers. "You guys kept telling me that you weren't ready and I was running out of shops to keep the boy distracted. We just happened to stumble into a pet shop and when Louis decided that he wanted one of the puppies he was very persuasive in getting his way," the man tells the other three men as he sends them a large smirk that shows them exactly what those words mean.

Harry pouts at the words while Alex gives his older brother a high five at his achievement. Marcel, on the other hand, only rolls his eyes at how the older male could give into Louis so easily, even though he knew that it would have been the same if he was in that position himself. "We've got to get started on the song if we want everything to be perfect for Louis," he tells the other men as he sends them all small looks.

Edward only rolls his eyes back at his youngest brother. "Okay, mum," he tells the male jokingly as he sends him a small smile. "Let's go get this over with."

*********

It takes the brothers an hour before they are able to perfect the song together. "See, you sound just as good us the rest of us, Marcy," Edward points out to his younger brother as all four of them sit on the edge of the stage in the music room, their legs dangling down the sides. Harry's old beaten up acoustic guitar sat on his lap, the man was playing the cute little tune that goes along with the sweet romantic song that they were going to sing to the other boy.

Marcel blushes due to his older brother's compliment. He had agreed to sing along with his brother's not because he believed his voice was good, he still thinks he's a bad singer. No, he did it because Louis had shown faith him way back when the rest of his siblings played him Valentine By 5 Seconds Of Summer. "Thank you, Eddie," Marcel tells his eldest brother, thanking him for the compliment, even though he didn't believe it.

"Who wants to go get Louis?" Alex inquires to his siblings with a raised eyebrow, sending them all a small glance to try and figure out which one wanted to do the honors.

"I'll do it!" Harry volunteers as he quickly removes his guitar from around himself and places it onto the stage as he jumps down from the short stage. The man doesn't let his other siblings argue as he quickly rushes out of the music room door and down towards the second floor. a

The man can easily find the boy from the loud giggling that was coming from the man's older brother's bedroom. Harry makes his way towards the noise and stands in the doorway with a fond smile spreading across his face. Louis sat on the carpeted floor of the bedroom, the boy held a small dog toy in one of his hands as he moved it around so that his new pet could chase after it. The boy left out little laughs when the dog would miss the toy and stumble and fall over his clumsy, chubby legs. Harry found the sight to be absolutely adorable.

Harry clears his throat to get the boy on the floors attention. Axel turns to bark at the man when he notices him in the doorway, the dog quickly starts wagging his stubby tail as he makes his way towards the man. Harry smiles down at the puppy, crouching down so that he can give the bulldog a few small scratches behind his ears in greeting. "Hey," Louis says when he takes notices to the man, sending him a bright smile.

"Hi, Angel," Harry tells the boy, moving towards him so that he can give the boy a sweet kiss to his lips, Louis smiles when the man pulls away from the kiss, looking up into the man's gorgeous green eyes. "Me and my brother's have something to show you," the man suddenly says as he sends the boy a charming smile.

Louis raises his eyebrows at the man's words. "What is it?" Louis asks him curiously, wanting to know what the men could possibly want to show him.

Harry smiles down at the boy as he pokes his nose just so that he can hear the cute little laugh that the boy let's out at the action. "That is a surprise," he tells the boy already rising back up to his normal height and holding a hand out in offering to help the smaller male onto his own two feet.

Louis smiles before taking the man's hand, rising onto his own two feet with the help of Harry. Harry quickly leads the other male out of the bedroom and towards the stairs, Axel quickly follows the two men as they start to ascend the staircase, the dog gets tired halfway up and let's out a whine that causes Louis to pick up the poor animal as him and Harry continue up the rest of the staircase. When they're on the top floor Louis knew exactly which room that the man was taking him.

"You guys are going to sing me another song aren't you?" Louis asks the man and the look that crosses Harry's face at the words shows Louis that his assumption is correct.

Louis allows the man to pull him into the music room, a bright smile spreading across his face when he notices Marcel sitting on top of the stage beside his older brothers. "Are you really going to sing too, Marcy?" Louis asks the man hopefully as he goes to take a seat on the couch in the middle of the music room, placing Axel on top of his lap.

Marcel nods at the boy's question before he stutters out an answer. "Y-yes, I am," the male tells the boy, blushing a bright pink from his embarrassment at stuttering again.

Edward smiles at his younger and pats him on the back as Harry makes his way back onto the stage. "Marcel's actually the one who suggested that we sing you this certain song today," Edward admits for his shy younger brother, sending Louis a bright smile.

Louis sends Marcel a reassuring smile as Harry sits down on the other sit of the youngest sibling, bringing his guitar back onto his lap. The man sends Louis a small smile before he positions his fingers onto the strings of his guitar slowly starting to play a sweet little tune. "This is Angel's Song by SayWeCanFly," Harry announces before Edward starts off singing along to the tune.

"When I woke up and smiled today, I couldn't help but sing your name 'cause it's the first thing that came to my mind," Edward sings the intro to the song, sending Louis a bright smile so that the boy knows that the words are for him.

"And before I go to sleep I pray I will always remain the same and you'll always be mine," This next line was sang by Alex who sends Louis a cheeky wink after singing the words, making the boy's cheeks to turn red.

"In curing you I found the truth, 'cause you're the only person that understands how I survive," Harry sings the next line of the song and the male sends the boy a sad smile due to how ironic the words were for him.

"And we walk the world in our bare feet, but we don't mind 'cause that's what we're about, you know how to live free," Edward sings the next line, sending Louis' cute little bare feet a small glance, loving how perfect the lyrics were for him.

"But I cannot except, but to give you my best," all four of the brothers sing along together before they go straight into the chorus of the sweet song. "Angel, oh angel, you have my heart, I'll catch you when you fall down, when you fall apart. Angel, oh angel, you have my soul 'cause heaven knows when five halves make a whole," Louis lets out a laugh at the obvious lyric change that the three men made to the song, but couldn't stop the blush that was spread across his cheeks.

"And I honestly never thought that I would find someone who felt the same that love is more than lust," Marcel sings this verse by himself, a blush making it's way onto the man's cheeks as he sings the words without his brother's, but his voice sounded just as flawless as the other three brothers'.

"And I'm thankful that you realize that we will live until we die and everything between is up to us," Harry sings this line as he sends the boy another sweet smile.

"And with everything I do with you, know we've got a point to prove to show the world that love is made for five," Edward sings changing up the last lyric and holding up all of the fingers on one of his hands to prove his point, causing Louis to let out a loud laugh at the man's silliness.

"You've got the biggest heart, you've got the brightest eyes, you know what it means to drop your pride," Alex sings the next line as he sends the boy a charming smile and Louis' cheeks only grow a darker shade of red due to the sweet words of the song.

"I swear I was made for you," All four of the siblings sing together getting ready to go back into the chorus again. "But I cannot except anything but to give you my best," They sing together in complete sync before they go into the chorus. "Angel, oh angel, you have my heart, I'll catch you when you fall down, when you fall apart. Angel, oh angel, you have my soul 'cause heaven knows when five halves make a whole, when five halves make a whole," They finish the chorus and Harry slowly ends the tune that he was playing with his guitar and Louis was pretty speechless, not knowing what to say about the cute little song that the men played for him.

"So, what do you think?" Edward asks as the four brothers stare at the boy wanting to see his reaction to the song.

With the man's words Louis quickly snaps himself out of his daze to send the other male a bright smile. "It was amazing, thank you guys so much," he tells the four of them grateful that he had men like them in his life.

"That's not all," Marcel suddenly says causing Louis to turn to the man in confusion.

"What else is there?" Louis asks the man curiously and the four brothers only smile at the boy as they all stand up from the stage.

"Come on and we'll show you," Alex is the one who answers the boy as him and his brothers exit the room with the smaller lad following them down the stairs.

Louis doesn't know what to think as they descend the staircase and make their way towards the dining room. He wasn't sure what the three men could possibly have up their sleeves. Though he's quickly shocked as the door that was previously shut to the dining room is thrown open and Louis is able to take in the gorgeous romantic dinner that the brother's had made for him. "This is beautiful," Louis tells the men as he makes his way into the dining room, setting Axel back down on the floor since he had carried the bulldog downstairs with them.

The four brother's stare at Louis with big smiles, happy that the boy seemed to like the surprise. "We did it all ourselves too," Harry tells the boy proudly, hoping that the boy would be proud of them for doing such a thing with out servants.

"What's the special occasion?" Louis asks the three men, trying to figure out the meaning behind all of these things. It wasn't his birthday, or Christmas, or even Valentine's Day so why were they being all romantic all of a sudden.

The four brothers seem to exchange a look with each other before they all let out a small sigh as they agree to just get it done and over with. That's when all four of them get down on one knee, Alex with a bit of difficulty, but the male still manages to do so without injuring himself any farther. "Louis William Tomlinson," Edward starts out from his spot in the middle of his brother's as he pulls out the small black box from his front pants pocket. "Would you do me and my brothers the honor of marrying us?" The man asks the boy as he flips open the box to reveal the bright and shiny engagement ring that used to be their mother's and her mother's before that.

Tears come to Louis' eyes at how romantic and beautiful the men had made their engagement day to be and Louis couldn't be anymore happier. The boy quickly nods his head when he realizes that he didn't answer the four men yet. "Yes, yes, of course!" Louis tells the four men as he quickly rushes towards them all to give them a giant hug.

The four brother's let out cute little cheers at the boy's answer and take turns in planting quick little kiss all across the boy's face as Edward slips the engagement ring onto Louis' left ring finger. "He said yes!" Harry cheers as he hugs his younger brother.

Marcel let's out a laugh as he hugs his older brother back. "I know," he tells the male, super happy himself that Louis had said yes to their proposal.

"Now that, that's over," Alex says, getting the attention of everyone in the room sending them all a bright smile. "I suggest that we eat." With those words said Louis' stomach starts to growl and the four men laugh as a blush spreads across the boy's face.

"I think we need to get some food into our little fiance's belly," Edward jokes to his brother and Louis only let's out a nervous laugh as he makes his way towards the dining room table, excited to see what type of food that the men had made for him.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT BEFORE THE EPILOGUE! I HOPE EVERYONE IS READY FOR THIS STORY TO END!

**Chapter 39**

It was three days after the brothers proposed to Louis that they planned their flight back to Japan for the five of them to start their life together on their own personal island. Edward was a bit nervous as the five of them got onto the private jet with Louis' new pet held tightly in the boy's arms. He was leaving his hometown without planning to return for an extended amount of time and that scared him a bit. He knew that he was going to the place that he belonged most, however. He could feel it in his heart that he belonged with his brothers and the gorgeous boy that currently had his family's engagement ring placed on his finger.

"Are you ready to get back to Japan?" Marcel asks Louis as he gives the boy a small nudge of his elbow. They were getting ready for take off inside of the airplane and getting strapped in securely for the rusty lift off that was bound to happen in the next few minutes. On one side of Louis was the youngest out of the four siblings and on the other side the boy had strapped Axel into the seat since he was afraid that the puppy would get hurt during take off if he didn't. The siblings found the boy's care for the puppy endearing, but yet annoying at the same time. Since the boy would pay more attention to his new pet then the siblings lately.

"Yeah, I am," Louis tells the male beside him cheerfully as he thinks back to all of the things and people waiting for him back in Japan. "I can't wait to see Niall and Oli again too," he tells the man, knowing that his monkey has been well taken care of by his best friend while him and the brothers were away for so long.

Before the other male can reply to the boy's words the airplane starts to shake, signalling that the plane was getting ready to take off. Louis reaches out to grab a tight hold on Marcel's hand, nervous about the lift off, but not nearly as scared as he was when they had left Japan. Marcel gives the boy's hand a reassuring squeeze as the pilot slowly lifts the plane off the ground. Much smoother then the Japanese man had done before. It's only when they are safely up in the sky and headed in the direction of the continent of Asia does Louis release the man's hand as well as the safety belt that felt like it was restricting the boy's breathing.

Just then the cell phone in the male beside him's pocket starts ringing with one of those extremely annoying default ringtones and Marcel pulls out the device and gives Louis a small smile. "It's Liam," he tells the boy before he answers the call and places the phone up to his ear.

"Hello, dear old friend," Marcel says through the phone sarcastically as he let's out a small chuckle in amusement of himself, Louis only rolls his eyes from beside the male and unbuckles his puppy so that he can carry the chubby animal with him to a seat on the other side of the airplane beside the eldest two of the Styles siblings.

"He's a bit too much sometimes isn't he?" Alex jokes as he looks towards his younger sibling who was talking too cheerfully to their childhood friend on the phone.

Louis just shakes his head as he watches Marcel talk on the phone completely oblivious of the rest of his surroundings and how Harry leaves the seat beside him to follow Louis to the other side of the plane where his siblings were sitting. "Why is he so happy to speak on the phone?" Edward asks no one in particular as he lets out a small yawn staring across the plane at their youngest sibling.

Louis just shrugs as they watch the male finish up his call with the man on the other end of the phone and then look around to see that everyone had moved away from him. Marcel furrows his eyebrows as he shoves his phone back into his pants pocket and turns to give his siblings and Louis a confused look. "Why did you all move over there?" He asks them confused and a little hurt.

"You were too engulfed in your phone conversation to notice that we moved," Harry points out to his brother finding the situation amusing.

Louis only rolls his eyes at Harry's childishness as he gives Marcel a bright smile and changes the subject. "What did Liam want?" He asks the man, actually curious as to what the man could be calling them for.

"He wanted to know when we would be landing in Japan so that him and Niall could have lunch with us before we headed back to the island," Marcel announces to everyone cheerfully.

Louis smiles excited to see his best friend again when they land in Japan. He was already planning on giving the Irish lad a huge hug and to tell him all of the amazing things that happened to him on his trip to England and to of course show him the gorgeous ring on his finger that bound him to the Styles siblings. He could just hear Niall's squeal already as he took in the gorgeous diamond ring on his friend's finger.

*****

The airplane trip back to Japan was a long one, it felt even longer then the previous when since Louis didn't have too much to preoccupy himself with this time. There was a large flat screen on the one wall of the plane and they played a few movies, but the boy quickly grew bored with that as well. That's around the time when he had dozed off into a deep slumber and only awoke when one of the siblings decided to shake him away. "Come on, Lou," the voice that Louis knew belonged to Harry encouraged the boy and Louis lets out a small groan as he slowly peels open his eyes.

"What's going on?" Louis asks the man as he lets out a long yawn and turns to take in everyone surrounding him in the plane. The boy could tell that they were still high up in the air from the buzzing that the aircraft was making, so why had the man managed to awaken him.

"We're making a small stop in India to refuel and get something to eat before finish the rest of our trip to Japan," Edward explains to the boy as Louis watches the man buckle up his safety belt again getting ready for their landing. 

"I'm really going to get to see an Indian city?!" Louis asks the men in excitement, finding the idea of seeing even just a small part of a country that he's never seen before super exciting.

Marcel lets out a chuckle as he sees the boy's excitement. "Yes, you are, but before that would you please buckle up?" Marcel asks the boy wanting the male to get secured in his seat so that he doesn't get hurt when the pilot makes his landing.

"Oh yeah," Louis says, already moving to secure the belt around his and his puppy. The dog was still fast asleep even after Harry's shaking of the boy who's lap he was laying on. The dog must be able to sleep through anything.

The four brothers found the boy's excitement over seeing a new place absolutely fascinating. It wasn't that big of a deal for the other brothers since they've seen many parts of the world with their parents when they were kids since they would always be going to exotic places on business. "If you wanna see the world so badly we can always travel to all of the places you want to see for our honeymoon," Edward tells the boy, finding the idea of him, the younger boy and his other siblings alone traveling the world together to be a gorgeous idea.

"Really?!" Louis asks the man with a hopeful look spreading across his face. The boy has always wanted to see the world and what it has to offer, but he always knew that with how poor his family was and the average salary that he would have gotten with his job as a therapist that he would probably never get a chance to even leave the country. Now here he was with four extremely rich brothers who were offering for him to see whatever parts of the world that he liked as they lived on an island on the outskirts of Japan.

Alex lets out a small laugh from the spot where he was strapped into the seat beside him. "Of course, Lou," he tells the boy fondly. "We'd honestly take you anywhere your little heart desires."

Louis was the happiest person in the world as they make their descent towards the Indian city of Mumbai. The boy barely even got scared at their landing with how excited he was to explore the city. The brothers thought it was absolutely adorable and were just as excited to get out of the airplane, not because they wanted to see the city. No they've been to Mumbai on countless other occasions, they were just excited to stretch their legs again and get something to eat.

"Can I take Axel with?" Louis asks the brothers when the airplane was landed safely on the ground, not sure if he should wake the sleeping puppy or not.

"He can come along, but be sure to bring his leash along and I'd carry him through the streets. There's a large amount of stray dogs around the city and I wouldn't want him getting hurt," Edward explains to the boy as he unbuckles his safety belt ready to head out into the bustling city of Mumbai.

Louis nods at the other male's words as he unbuckles his own safety belt so that he can rise up out of his seat with the heavy dog in his arms, making his way towards his suitcase where he had the puppy's leash stuffed inside the bag. Grabbing the item in one of his fist he follows the brothers out of the plane and into the humid Indian weather. "Is it always this hot here?" Louis asks the other men curiously as they make their descent down the ramp of the airplane.

"Yeah, pretty much," Harry tells the other boy as he sends him a cheeky smirk before wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders, bringing his body closer to his own as he leads the boy towards the busy streets of the largest Indian city.

The streets were full of around a million people that all seemed as if they were all too focused on their own issues to pay much attention to the tourists walking through their city. The city streets were covered in litter like any other overpopulated city in the world and Edward was correct Louis was able to point out around ten mean-looking stray dogs roaming the streets and the boy always made sure to keep clear of their direction not sure if the animals would be feral enough to attack him or not. The brothers seemed to know where they were going as they lead the other boy through the streets.

Louis just made sure to stay pressed tightly against Harry's side as they finally seemed to make it to their destination, which was a small cozy looking restaurant. As they make their way into the small building Louis is quickly able to identify the smell of spicy food and rice. The place had a nice and relaxing air about it which was much better than the overpowering city outside. As the five of them take a seat at one of the tables in the restaurant as a very friendly looking woman came to take our order.

Marcel orders for all of us in Hindi, giving the brightly dressed women with that charming smile of his. The women gives the male a short reply and a small bow before disappearing to the back of the restaurant. "So, why don't you tell me more about this friend of yours back in Japan," Edward offers to Louis to start up a conversation.

Louis places his puppy onto his lap and the animal quickly starts to doze back off into sleep. "Well, he's Irish," Louis tells the man with a small shrug, honestly not really sure how else to describe Niall. To be completely honest he didn't really know a whole lot about what Niall was interested in beside his love life and hot guys. He made a quick note to ask the male what he was into when they got back to Japan.

Edward lets out a small chuckle at the boy's response to his question. "Well isn't that wonderful," he teases the boy, causing a bright blush to spread across his face at the lack of knowledge of the boy that he claimed was his best friend.

"So, how are you liking Mumbai so far?" Alex asks the boy to quickly change the subject seeing how uncomfortable Louis seemed with the other topic. Louis goes on to tell the men how he was intimidated by the large city, but would definitely like to come back to India to visit a less populated city. The boy was extremely interested in seeing the large jungles that held all of the exotic plants and animals the boy has never seen before. The siblings promised to take the by to one of the safest parks on their honeymoon so that the boy can see the beauty of the Indian jungles.

The food was so much different from what Louis was used to, but he actually enjoyed the spice of it. The male wasn't that big of a fan of spicy foods, but the flavors seemed to overpower the heat. After they are finished eating their meal the siblings pay for our food and we head back towards the plane. Louis makes sure to stay sandwiched in between to of the brothers as they walk through the busy streets. When they finally make it back to the plane the boy is relived he was never one for busy cities. Mumbai was even more crowded then Tokyo was and Louis honestly didn't think that, that was possible.

"We still have about seven more hours to go," Marcel says as everyone gets settled back into the plane and into their seats after they tell the pilot that they're ready to be on their way again.

Louis grimaces at how long they still had on the flying vehicle, wishing that Japan wasn't so far away. "Yay!" Louis tells the man sarcastically as he pulls the safety belt across his body getting ready for lift off yet again.

Edward let's out a small chuckle at the boy as he shakes his head. "It won't be that bad, I'm sure you'll just sleep for most of that time anyways," he tells the boy as the airplane starts to rev up and they slowly start to take off into the sky yet again.

*********

Edward turned out to be correct in his assumption that Louis was going to sleep for most of the flight back to Tokyo. The boy had picked out a comedy with Adam Sandler in, of course, but fell asleep halfway into the movie. He slept with his head on Edward's shoulder for a little while before Harry carefully carried the boy into the bedroom portion of their private jet. The man made sure that the boy's puppy was placed onto the bed beside him so that the creature could cuddle up to his human as the other boy slept.

As they continued their flight over China and towards Japan Harry, Marcel and Alex caught Edward up on everything that has happened before they reunited with him. Some of it the man already knew about but others shocked him a bit. It wasn't too long before the other four men were drifting off asleep as well.

It was about a half an hour before the plane was to land in Japan when the lad in the bedroom starts to awaken from his slumber. He rises up on the bed and looks around confused for a second. That's when he feels a tongue licking against the side of his face and let's out a small laugh as he gives his pet a fond scratch behind the ears. "Hello, Axel," he says to the puppy as he sends him a bright smile. 

 Louis is able to identify from another small glance around the room that he's in the bedroom of the airplane. Moving off the bed with his pet in his arms the boy makes his way back into the normal part of the plane. The sight he finds on the other side has the boy smiling fondly. All four of the brothers were fast asleep. Harry slept with his head resting on Marcel's shoulder as the younger male had his head touching his older brothers. 

The other two brothers were on the other side of the plane. Edward sat a few seats away from Alex with his head thrown back and his mouth open wide as he let out unattractive snores. Alex on the other hand leaned his uninjured shoulder, lying off on and half off the airplane seat. The position did not look comfortable to Louis but the other male seemed to be fine with it since he was sleeping soundly. 

Louis wasn't sure if he should wake the brothers so he just takes a seat in between Alex and Edward and steals Marcel's phone from where it had fallen onto the airplane floor on his way there. The boy loads up Liam's cell phone number so that he can text his best friend through the other males phone. He sends a quick text to the number telling Liam to give Niall his phone so that he can message the other lad. He gets a response rather quickly with Niall asking what Louis wanted from him. 

Louis quickly writes out a response to the other male's question. Thinking about telling his best friend about the ring on his finger: Hey mate ! I have somethin to tell u when I see u !!!! 

Niall messages his best friend back almost instantly after reading the response: You're not pregnant are you?

Louis rolls his eyes at the other male's smart ass remark and he only shakes his head as he texts the male back: Just shut up Niall . I'll explain when I c u .

Niall doesn't reply back to him and Louis was kind of grateful for that since he had time to get over being mad at the male for the comment he had to make. It's about fifteen minutes later when the brothers slowly start waking up. Louis had decided to watch some cute animal videos on YouTube to pass the time without anything else to occupy his attention. Edward is the first one to stir do to the meowing that was coming from the cell phone in Louis' hands. 

"What are you watching?" The grumpy man asks as he wipes the sleep from his eyes as he starts to wake up. 

"Cat videos," Louis says simply to the other male not looking away from the phone in his hands too entranced in his video. That seemed to conclude their conversation since Edward rises up from his seat muttering something about talking to the pilot before walking towards the control room of the airplane. 

The rest of the brothers wake up like that and eventually Marcel takes his phone back, wanting the boy's attention back on him and his brothers instead of the device. The boy pouts as he hands it over, hoping that would work on the male, but sadly it didn't. 

"How much longer until we land in Japan?" Louis asks Edward when he walks back into the room after talking to the pilot. 

"About fifteen minutes so I suggest we get buckled and ready for the landing," Edward announces to everyone and they all do as the man suggests as they get into their seats and strap their safety belts around them. 

At just about fifteen minutes on the dot the plane starts to shake as the pilot takes them back down to Earth. Louis holds the brother's hand that was sitting beside him which was Alex's and kept a close eye on his sleeping puppy as they made their way safely onto the ground. The five of them couldn't wait to get off the plane after landing, even with their pit stop in India they were still exhausted after their long flight. "I can't wait to get home," Louis announces as he stands up to stretch out his aching muscles, thinking about the comfy bed that awaits him back on the island. 

Harry smiles at the boy's words as he wraps an arm around his shoulders. "Did you just call the island home?" He asks the boy, a bit startled by the way the boy said it without any second thoughts. 

Louis only shrugs at the other male's confusion. "Yeah, I guess I did," he says, not seeming affected by it at all as he scoops his bulldog into his arms as the five of them make their way off their private jet. 

As they walk through the streets of Tokyo Louis talks Edward into giving him a cigarette and the boy stands between both him and Alex as he smokes it, knowing that if he didn't use them for protection Harry or Marcel would swipe the item from him. Of course the lad still had to listen to Harry complaining about how unhealthy it was the whole way to the ramen place that they were meeting Niall and Liam at. 

As the five of them and Louis' dog, which was thankfully allowed inside the restaurant they're surprised by the third person that was sitting beside the other two male's that they were meeting. "Zayn?" Louis asks in shock as he stares at the other male. 

Zayn sends Louis a small smile and nod when he sees him. "Hi, mate," he greets the other lad as the boy as well as the four brothers make their way into the restaurant and take a seat with the other three men. 

Louis quickly takes a seat beside his best friend after giving him a big hug. "What's this big news that you wanted to tell me?" Niall asks Louis with a raise of his eyebrows wanting the boy to tell him all about it. 

Louis let's out a small laugh at the male's eagerness and is surprised when his monkey jumps over onto his shoulder. He hadn't even noticed that Oli had been with the other lad until then. "Tell me about what happened with Zayn first," Louis suggests the other boy as he reaches up to pet the monkey on his shoulder. Oli stares at the dog in his lap with an evil glare, but other than that was too phased by the new arrival. 

Niall let's out a sigh as he goes over the story of how Zayn had come into him and Liam's life again. "He called Liam up again trying to figure out what happened between the two of them and I guess Liam had invited him out here to see us. We kind of all hit it off from the start and sure you've got four men, but I'm at happy with my two," Niall explains as he sends both the men he was talking about bright smiles. Zayn and Liam smile back even though they were in deep conversation with the other men. 

Niall turns his attention back to Louis after his speech, giving him an unimpressed look. "Now what's your big news?" He practically threatens the words out of the other male. 

Louis doesn't say anything as he lifts up his hand to show Niall the sparkly ring on his finger. Niall let's out a loud gasp as he hold the boy's hand in his own to admire the gorgeous jewelry on his finger. "They asked you to marry them?" Niall practically shouts in happiness as he gets excited for his best friend. 

Louis lets out a laugh as he nods, letting the other male pull him into the big hug that he already knew was coming. "I know I'm happy too," he tells the other male as they pull away, getting the big news out of the way. 

"So," Niall suddenly says to Louis as he gives him a small nudge with his elbow. "Am I going to be your maid of honor?" He asks the male with a raise of his eyebrows.

Louis raises his eyebrows back. "Don't you mean best feminine man?" Louis asks the man instead sending him a small smirk. 

Niall only rolls his eyes as he let's out a small laugh. "You're going to be wearing a dress so what's the difference?" Niall asks as he smirks at the male beside him sending him a smirk. 

Louis only kicks the male from under the table and Niall just continues laughing. Even though Niall could be a handle sometimes, he was so glad that he was back in Japan. He couldn't wait to get back onto the island that he has recently been thinking of as his home. The boy knew that in his heart wherever the four brothers were that would be his home, but for now their home was the island and he couldn't wait to get back there.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Louis and the four brothers sat and talked to the other three men long after they had all finished their ramen. It was only when the owners of the restaurant started to get a little annoyed with them for staying too long did the eight of them decide to call it a day. It was about five in the afternoon in Japan and the five men were still trying to adjust to losing a day from their flight to Japan.

"See you soon, Lou!" Niall chirps to his best friend as he gives the other lad a huge hug before he leaves to go back to the island.

"Yeah, see you soon, mate," Louis tells the other lad as he sends him his cheerful smile before stepping away from the boy and towards the awaiting four siblings that were standing at the edge of the dock beside their boat.

Oli jumps over onto the other male's shoulder and makes happy noises at the lad before he moves back to his owner, making Niall smile at the monkey. "Don't worry, I'll miss you too Oli," Niall promises the little creature as he pats him on the head for one last time before Louis starts walking away. His puppy was walking on his own for once, his leash secured onto the chubby dog's harness as the animal rather grudgingly follows his owner wherever he goes.

The five men climb aboard the boat and Louis takes a seat in between Edward and Harry. Louis waves to Niall as they retreat away from the shore, smiling at his best friend until the male is completely out of eyesight. Louis snuggles into Edward's chest as they make their way towards the island. Marcel was driving the ship with Alex sitting beside him having a nice chat with his youngest sibling. Oli keeps giving the newest man a glare as he sits atop of Louis' shoulder but he doesn't growl at him or anything since Louis is right there to see him. Edward could already see why his siblings called him the devil monkey.

When they finally land on the island Louis couldn't be happier to be home. "We're home!" The boy cheers in absolute excitement as he practically races across the sand of the beach, excited to be back to the gorgeous tropical wonderland that should have felt like a prison with the horrible way he was brought there, but it just wasn't.

The other four men couldn't be happier with the other boy's excitement over being back on the island. They were so glad that he found the place calming enough to be called home. The boy skips his way across the beach and into the path within the forest of palm trees that hides the gorgeous house on the other side.

"This place is absolutely gorgeous," Edward comments to his brothers as he takes in the gorgeous scenery as well as the gorgeous boy that was super excited to be back on the island.

"We chose good, didn't we?" Harry asks the male with a raise of his eyebrow as he nudges his eldest sibling with his elbow.

Edward rolls his eyes, but couldn't disagree with the man. Him and Marcel had definitely done a good job in choosing the perfect island for them to all live happily ever after on. "It's absolutely breathtaking, little brother," Edward tells the other male with a bright smile as they follow Louis through the trees and the man is completely lost for words when he sees the beach house that was hidden behind the jungle of palm trees.

Louis bounces along the large pool outside the front of the house, not afraid of the water anymore since the other men taught him how to swim all those weeks ago before they left for England. "This must be a lot to keep up with," Edward notes as they make their way past the pool and into the house.

Harry just shrugs as they walk into the house. "We have people that come in and take care of it every now and again," he tells his brother simply as they make their way into the beach house.

Louis was standing inside the hallway when the rest of the men walked inside. He wore a bright and mischievous smile on his face as he stared at the other men. "Why don't you guys take Edward for a quick tour of the house before meeting me in the bedroom for a surprise?" Louis asks the men with a suggestive raise of his eyebrows. He was feeling exceptionally bold today and being back in Japan made him more comfortable with wearing things that he wouldn't normally wear back in his own country.

The siblings definitely don't argue with the boy as they lead the oldest sibling through the house already starting to show him where everything is. Louis let's a smile make it's way onto his face as he ascends the stairs. He makes sure to drop Oli off in his bedroom, his new bulldog puppy was too occupied with the comfy carpet that he realized was on the living room floor so that meant that him and the brothers could have some definite alone time.

As Louis makes his way into the familiar bedroom he moves straight towards the closet ready to search for something that would make the four brothers excited and ready for what the boy had planned that night. He was going to have all four of them together for the first time and he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to handle it, but he sure knew that even if he couldn't he would still do whatever the men asked of him.

Walking into the closet the boy makes his way towards the very back where all of the dirtier selections of Louis' wardrobe were placed. Everything was selected by the other brothers so it wasn't like Louis was going to put something on that they wouldn't like. The boy decides on a pretty black lace panties and bra set that had cute red roses sewn into them. Slipping out of the ugly sweats and baggy t-shirt that he was wearing and boring white silk panties he was currently wearing he puts out the set of lingerie. The boy decides to go all out since Edward hasn't seen him in anything girly yet besides his panties that he just couldn't give up wearing even though he was uncomfortable with being out in the open with everything else.

The boy picks out a cute white short skirt that rests right below his belly button and stops right below his big bum. He slips into a pair of black thigh highs and smiles at himself in the mirror as he takes in his work. He knew that the other men would be lost for words when they saw him, which was how they always were whenever Louis wore something especially for them. The boy was more excited to see what Edward had to say though since he was really just trying to impress him most of all.

Deciding to spread out on the bed and wait for the other men, Louis lounges on the king sized bed. The boy notes in his head that the bed was probably a bit to small for all five of them and remembers to tell the brothers that they need to get a California king so that they can all sleep together perfectly. It doesn't take too long for the four brothers to waltz into the bedroom since they were all excited for the upcoming events that they all knew was coming once they crossed through the threshold.

As the three men open the door and get a good look at what Louis was wearing for them their eyes fill with lust and their erection automatically start to harden. It takes them a moment before one of them is able to speak. "Fuck, Angel," Harry groans out as he palms at his hardening erection. "You never fail to amazed me with how well you look in female's clothing."

Louis only bats his eyelashes at the man mischievously before he turns to see the other brothers reactions. Edward clears his throat before he shakes off his shocked expression to send the boy a bright smile. "I was not expecting that, but I'm definitely not disappoint," Edward tells the boy as he takes in the boy's body with hungry eyes.

"You're gorgeous as always, Angel," Marcel comments already moving to sit on the edge of the bed, allowing his brothers to take up a spot closer to the boy.

"Absolutely breathtaking," Alex says, agreeing to his brother's statement, taking a seat beside the younger male on the edge of the bed, knowing that his other two siblings wouldn't have enough self control to wait like him and Marcel do.

Louis blushes at the other men's words, loving how sweet they always were to him. The boy quickly shakes off the blush though and allows a smirk to spread across his face. "What are you guys waiting for?" Louis asks them with his confidence back in full swing. "Why don't you show me how much you like it?"

"You don't have to ask me twice," Harry says with that cheeky smirk of his as he crawls up onto the bed and hovers above the boy there.

Louis shakes his head with a fond smile spreading across his face. Harry really had no control when it came to things like this and the boy found it entirely endearing even if he probably shouldn't. "What do you plan on doing to me, daddy?" Louis asks the man with a raise of his eyebrows, looking up at the man through his long eyelashes.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know," Harry teases the boy as he leans down to plant his lips onto the other lads in a heated kiss. Louis instantly starts kissing the other male back, reaching up to run his hands through the lad's long hair as he shoves his tongue against the other man's. Louis lets out a moan into the male's mouth when he feels a pair of lips nibbling and sucking at his neck. From the other man's signature cologne he could tell that the sibling that was sucking hickeys into his neck was none other then Edward.

Alex and Marcel watch their two brothers interact with Louis as the two of them palm their erections through the fabric of their sweatpants. The two of them share a small look before they are leaning into each other and making out as if they were teenagers again.

When Harry and Louis finally pull away from each others lips they're both breathless and panting hard. Louis notices the two brothers making out at the edge of the bed and doesn't question it as Harry moves down to suck at his throat with his brother. "As much as we love this outfit, I think we rather like what's under it much better," Edward tells the boy cheekily already moving to tug at the waistline of the boy's skirt, moving it down the boy's legs and throwing it towards the other side of the room.

All four of the brothers let out a moan at seeing the pretty lace panties that matched the super small bra that he was wearing. Harry makes quick work of discarding that as well, pulling it up and over the boy's head and chucking it in the same direction that his brother threw the skirt. As soon as the material is gone Harry takes the chance in latching on to one of the boy's nipples and sucks at it as if he were a baby trying to coax milk from it. Louis let's out a moan at the feeling of pleasure mixed with pain as he reaches out to tug at Harry's curls.

While Harry was busy with the boy's nipples he didn't even notice that the eldest out of the siblings had removed his panties and had made himself a spot in between the boy's thighs. Louis let's out a surprised squeak when he feels the man licking at his most delicate of regions. Opening up his eyes from where he had closed them a while back just to take in the pleasure that was being brought to him, he goes to push at Harry's head to get him to pull away from his nipple, which was red and swollen from the male's abuse towards it.

Harry pulls away from the boy and moves to the side so that he can watch what his brother was doing from between the boy's legs. He watches as a look of pleasure crosses over the boy's face when his brother must have hit that spot inside of him. "Does Edward's tongue feel good inside of you?" Harry asks the boy as he reaches his hand ' to push the hair out of the boy's face.

All Louis could do was nod in answer to the man's question and he goes to close his eyes again so that he can get lost in the pleasure, but Harry stops him from doing so. "Keep those eyes open, Angel," Harry tells the boy giving one of his chubby thighs a warning slap before turning to look at his brothers who were still making out on the other end of the bed. Harry raises his eyebrows as he notices that Marcel was sitting on the older male's lap and he was grinding down on his brother as the two of them shoved their tongues down each others throats.

Harry was a bit surprised by the two men's actions, but was happy that the two of them could go back to the way they were in the old days. Harry turns away from the two men to focus his attention back onto Louis and Edward. Edward was already up to three fingers inside of Louis and Harry had to quickly ponder how long he was staring at his brothers making out. Edward seemed dead set on brushing at the boy's prostate every time he thrusts his fingers inside of the boy. Harry smirks as he watches the way Louis was struggling not to cum from the man's fingers as he scrunched up his face in the cutest of ways.

Harry leans down to tweak at one of the boy's nipples and Louis lets out a loud moan as the added stimulation startles him into an orgasm. As the boy goes through his high, Harry wears himself a satisfied smirk across his face. Edward only shakes his head as he moves to give his brother a disapproving look. "Did you really have to, little brother?" Edward asks him with a shake of his head, knowing that poor Louis was going to be so over stimulated by the time all four of them were done with him that the poor lad might sleep for the next week.

Harry only rolls his eyes at his older brothers disappointed look. "Don't worry I know he can handle it," he promises the other male as he turns to give the still dazed boy a bright smile. The boy seemed to be back with them again as he blinks away the fog that his orgasm had brought over him. "Can't you, Angel?" Harry asks the boy, knowing very well that he wasn't going to get a response from the lad.

Louis only blinks up at the man in confusion, not having heard the full conversation to even know what the man was asking of him. Edward just shakes his head at Harry as he gives Louis his own reassuring smile. "Which one of us would you like first?" The man asks the boy with a raise of his eyebrows in question.

Louis takes in the man's words slowly since he was still slightly foggy from his orgasm. The boy just shrugs honestly not caring which one of them has the first go at him. He's had sex with all four of them quite a few times and he was going to have them all tonight no matter what so it didn't really matter who went first.

With the nonchalant response Harry turns to give his older brother a mischievous smirk. "I'd really like to see him take two of us at once," Harry suggests to Edward, turning to give Louis that evil grin that was spread across his face.

Louis' eyes widen a bit, not sure if he was ready for something like that yet, but he wasn't going to argue with them. He knew that once they got something in their heads there wasn't anything that Louis could do to talk them out of it. The boy watches as Edward nods in agreement to his younger brothers idea. "That's actually a great idea, Harry," Edward tells the male, giving the other man a pat on the back at coming up with such a good plan.

"Marcel! Alex!" Edward yells at the other two of his identical siblings, quickly scaring them away from each other's lips as the turn to look at the man startled.

Louis only rolls his eyes at the brothers that were scared away from their previous lip lock. "You two are going to take Louis together and then me and Harry will do the same after you two stretch him out enough for our cocks," Edward explains to his brothers and both of them turn to give the man a raised eyebrow look.

"Are you saying that our cocks aren't as big as yours?" Alex asks the man in offense as he folds his arms over his chest in annoyance at his brother's words.

Louis rolls his eyes as he watches the men start to argue over their penis sizes and decides to sit up on the bed so that he can enjoy the drama that was going on.

"It's already a proven fact that me and Harry have the biggest cocks out of the four of us," Edward tells his younger sibling as he lets out a sigh of annoyance.

"It's not our fault that we were born with slightly smaller dicks then yours," Alex tells the man with a pout and Louis rolls his eyes watching the men argue.

"If someone doesn't start fucking me I'm going to go and do it myself in one of the guest bedrooms," Louis threatens the arguing men as he gives them all a large glare.

That shuts them all up real fast and both Alex and Marcel are quick to move up farther onto the bed while Harry and Edward climb off all together to go and sit on the couch on the other side of the room to watch the scene on the bed from a distance. At first the two brothers tried to figure out the best way to do what they wanted to but couldn't figure out the good position for it. Edward decides to help his siblings as he speaks up from his spot on the couch beside his brother. "Alex have Louis sit on your lap and lean back onto your chest while Marcel enters him from the front," Edward practically orders his younger siblings as he leans back on the couch and watches as the men do as he said.

Alex leans back on the bed after he's discarded his sweatpants onto the bedroom floor and Louis gets the picture to take a seat on the man's lap. "Lube?" Louis asks the male for with a raised eyebrow.

Marcel makes a humming noise as he reaches over to the nightstand and pulls out the item in question handing it out to Louis. Louis takes the item into his hand and pours a generous amount onto his hands, reaching behind him he searches for the other males penis. Making extra sure to coat the man's cock extra well the boy is satisfied with his work as he hands the bottle back to Marcel. "Are you going to ride me now?" Alex asks Louis with a cheeky wink, knowing very well that Louis was in one of his moods where he wanted to be in control.

"I'm going to ride you while your brother gets his cock ready to join in on the fun," Louis tells the male as he already starts to lower himself onto the other man's cock, holding his penis in place so that he can slip it into himself without too much effort.

Louis lets out a moan at the familiar feeling of having a cock stretching him out and almost instantly starts bouncing up and down on the man's penis. "Fuck, I love your cock, daddy," Louis tells Alex seductively as he leans back into the man's chest as he looks Marcel in the eyes as the other brother was lubing up his cock.

Louis looks up at the man from under his eyelashes and feels a sense of satisfaction when the man lets out a loud groan. "Are you ready to fuck me beside your brother, daddy?" Louis asks Marcel, pulling his bottom lip in between his teeth, knowing how that look always managed to get the other male all worked up.

Marcel only moans in answer to the boy's question as he moves so that he is right in front of Louis. "Lean back onto Alex more, Lou," Marcel orders Louis, pushing down gently on the boy's chest so that he's practically lying on the other male's chest.

With the new space available Marcel makes himself a spot in between the boy's spread legs and turns to look up at the boy with a pair of worried eyes. "Are you sure you're okay with this, Angel?" The man asks the boy, so that he's completely sure that he's not doing anything that was going to make him uncomfortable.

Louis rolls his eyes but smiles fondly down at the sweet and thoughtful male. "Yeah, Marcy," Louis tells the man with a reassuring smile. "I'm totally okay with this, now come on and fuck me," he orders the man and Marcel wasn't going to argue with that response.

The man is extra careful as he pushes himself inside of the boy beside his older brother. He didn't want to harm the boy in anyway and at the new stretch Louis lets out a pained whined. He was never stretched that far in his life and it was rather uncomfortable to the lad. "Does it hurt?" Marcel asks the boy worriedly as he stares up at him with sad eyes.

Louis only nods as he tries to adjust to the stretch inside of himself. "Do you want us to pull out?" Alex asks the boy as he rubs soothing circles up and down the boy's back.

Louis shakes his head again. "No, just give me a couple minutes to adjust," he tells the brothers as he takes in a deep breathe.

They sit there for what seems like an hour but must have only been about five minutes as Louis slowly adjusts to the stretch. The two men only start to move when they get the confirmation from Louis. "You can move now," he tells them with a small smile, the pain having faded to just about nothing.

The two brothers slowly make up a rhythm together, as one pulls out the other pushes in and on every push in one of the men we're pressing against the boy's sweet spot. "Fuck!" Louis groans out in pleasure as he fists the bedsheets below him in two hands. "Why haven't we done this before now?" He asks no one in particular as he succumbs to the pleasure being brought to him.

"I'm glad you like it," Edward says from the other side of the room, the man was slowly fondling his hard erection never taking his eyes off the scene on the bed. Harry was doing the same beside his brother.

Louis doesn't even turn to look at the man too caught up in the pleasure coming from the other two siblings. "Alex why do you feel so good beside me?" Marcel asks his older brother as he lets out a loud groan as he brushes against his brothers erection, sending pleasurable sparks through his own penis.

It doesn't take too long before one of them is coming. It was Alex who lets loose first, stopping dead inside of the other boy as he empties his load inside of the boy. "Fuck," Alex swears out as he pulls his flaccid dick from the boy's gapping hole.

Louis only lets out a small whine before Marcel's pulling him away from his brother so that he can pound away freely into him in search of his own orgasm. Louis only moans out as Marcel takes full control over his body and starts up a punishing rhythm inside of him. He was practically punching the boy's prostate on every thrust and the man's stomach kept rubbing against the boy's hard erection, causing the boy to get closer and closer to his own orgasm with every thrust. Louis is the one who comes first, getting his own release all over the both of their chests. As the boy shoots his load he squeezes around Marcel's penis, causing the man to go through his own orgasm, shooting his load inside the boy beside his older brother's.

"Fuck that was hot," Harry groans out as he squeezes at his rock hard erection, lust filled eyes still stuck on the scene in front of him.

Edward lets out a groan of agreement as he stands up from his spot on the couch, pushing his sweatpants down his own legs as he makes his way towards the bed. He was definitely tired of waiting at this point. Harry follows his older brothers lead in standing up and stepping out of his own pants before making his way towards the bed. Marcel and Alex were exhausted after their orgasms but moved off the bed so that they could make room for their other siblings nonetheless.

Louis was still foggy from his second orgasm of the night that he didn't pay too much attention when Harry picked him up and set him onto his lap, helping the boy onto his erection. Louis lets out a tired moan as the man pushes inside but doesn't move to push away or farther onto the man. He only leans his head back onto the man's shoulder too tired to do too much during this round but wasn't going to stop the men.

"Come on, Lou," Edward tells the boy as he slaps the boy's cheek softly, waking the boy as he starts to doze off. "You have to stay awake for just a little while longer, baby," Edward promises the boy and Louis only whines as he starts up at the man through blurry eyes.

The other two brothers' cum  was all the lube that the two men needed. Edward was able push in beside his other sibling without much resistance at all and Louis doesn't even feel a thing since he was still buzzing from his orgasm and slowly drifting off into subspace as the two men start to thrust inside of him.

Louis goes to close his eyes again but Edward makes sure to tap his cheek again to make him reopen them. "Stay with us, sweetheart," he orders the boy as he leans down to plant his lips against the other boy's as he pushes into the boy beside his brother.

"Don't wanna," Louis whines out as he moves his face away from the man's lips to shove his face into Harry's neck.

Harry lets out a sigh as he removes the boy's head from his neck. "Edward's right, Angel," Harry tells the boy as he wraps his arms around the boy's waist to help with keeping up with his brothers rhythm inside of the boy.

"Don't worry, baby," Edward tells the boy as he presses a loving kiss to the boy's nose as he thrusts inside the boy again. "We're not gonna last long."

The man was right with his words because it only took a few more minutes for the both of them to release inside of the boy. Apparently waiting for so long caused the men to get a little to impatient with wanting their release. As the two men release their loads inside of the boy's wrecked hole, they cause the boy to go through yet another orgasm.

The boy goes still underneath the two of them and both men quickly turn to see that the boy had stopped breathing. "Shit!" Edward says in a panic as he moves his hands out to slap at Louis' cheeks. "Come on, baby," he tells the boy leaning down to plant sweet kisses all over the boy's face.

"Breathe," Harry orders the boy with a worried voice and Louis slowly remembers that he needs air to live as he opens his mouth to let some much needed oxygen inside. "There you go baby," Edward tells the boy as he sends him a bright smile.

Louis smiles up at the man giddily, but was having too much fun in the world that he was knocked into. "Can you come back to us, Angel?" Harry asks the boy with a pleading voice and Louis only shakes his head being the stubborn boy that he is.

"Pretty please?" Edward asks, trying to help his brother out a bit.

Louis lets out a whine not wanting to come back from the happy land he was pushed into but knows that he needed to listen to the other man. With a few more kisses and encouragement Louis' eyes become clear again and he looks up at the two men with a tired look. "Can we go to bed now?" He asks the two men with a hopeful look only for them to both let out a loud laugh.

"Of course we can, baby," Edward tells the boy, already moving so that the three of them were snuggled up together on the bed. The other two siblings were snuggling close together on the couch on the other side of the room and Louis remembers what he wanted to talk to the siblings about earlier. "We need a bigger bed," Louis notes to the other men and they both let out hums in agreement.

"We'll pick one out together tomorrow," Edward promises the boy and Louis only nods as he lets out a loud yawn, moving his head further into the man's chest as Harry snuggles up farther into his back.

The boy quickly starts to drift off, already knowing that the rest of his life with the siblings was going to be the best he could possibly hope for.


	41. Epilogue

Epilogue

Louis looks over his body in the full length mirror nervously as he let's out the breath that he's been holding in for a while now. The boy looked absolutely gorgeous since not a penny was spared with the expenses to the biggest day of Louis and the brothers' lives. The boy was nervous like many others were on this special day, because after all it was this that would change his life for forever. 

"You're going to be fine, Lou," Niall tells his best friend as he rubs soothing circles across the skin of the boy's bare back. 

The two of them were on the bottom floor of the beach house in a guest bedroom that was safely locked and guarded by a very stern Niall. The male was in charge of most of the wedding planning and was going to make extra sure that everything was going to turn out perfectly. He made it seem as if Louis' wedding was more important then his own, which Louis was still waiting for the lad's own men to ask him to marry him so that he can return the favor in helping with his best friend's wedding. 

Louis only shrugs at the man as he stares at himself in the mirror, he looked amazing in his wedding dress and the ladies in the bridal shop over in Tokyo did amazing with making it look perfect on the boy like Niall had asked of them, but he was still nervous that he was going to make a full out of himself in front of the brothers on such a special day. "What if I trip and fall walking down the aisle?" He asks the man worriedly, imagining the worst to happen. 

"Then you'll have something to look back at and laugh when you think of today," Niall tells the boy simply as he turns the boy's body so that he can look into his best friend's blue eyes. "Plus it's only going to be you and your four grooms, me, Liam, and Zayn out there. So there's no one to make fun of you." 

A smile makes its way onto Louis' face as he takes in Niall's words. Realizing that he was getting nervous over something that was a little silly to be nervous about. Even if he were to fall face first into the sand of the beach as he walked down the pretty flowery aisle, the brothers weren't going to think any different of him. They were all like soulmates and already knew how extremely clumsy the boy was so there was honestly nothing for him to be worried about. 

That's when a knock on the door snaps Louis out of his thoughts and the boy smiles when he hears the voice of one of the men he was going to be marrying soon enough. "I want to see my bride!" Harry whines through the door and Louis can practically see the man's pout and couldn't help but to smile at the adorable male. 

"No!" Niall shouts to the man as he storms his way towards the door with an angry look spread across his face. "How many times do I have to tell you frog-looking siblings that you're not seeing the bride until he walks down the aisle! It's bad luck and I ain't having anything go wrong on this day!" Niall snaps at the male on the other side of the door and Louis can't help but to laugh at his friend who has definitely been getting some of the boy's own sass rubbed off on him. 

A loud huff can be heard from the other side of the door before Harry stomps off, making as much noise as possible as he throws his tantrum as he walks away from the guest bedroom. Louis shakes his head at the immature man that he was about to marry. "I hope you're ready to deal with that for the rest of your life," Niall tells the boy as he rolls his eyes at the immature curly haired brat's actions.

Louis only smiles at the words as he thinks about his four men. "I think I'm as ready as I'll ever be," he tells Niall as he sends the lad a bright smile. It wasn't like he would be able to get away from them even if he wasn't. They'd hunt him down to the center of the Earth if they have to and they had the money for it to. It's not like Louis was even thinking about leaving them at this point though. He was so infatuated with the siblings that he would do anything for them and if anyone saw them today they wouldn't believe that it had all began with a mental asylum and a kidnapping with a ton of stuff after and in the middle.

*******

It's another twenty minutes of the two friends talking about what they believe Louis' life is going to be like after he's officially tied to the quadruplets for the rest of his life before anyone interrupts them again. 

"At least you can't get pregnant," Niall jokes to the male as he nudges the boy with his elbow jokingly. 

Louis lets out a groan at the words as he shakes his heads. "No, I can't, but Harry's already been talking about adoption and I'm honestly not ready for any little fuckers running around the island just yet," Louis tells his best friend. Just the thought of kids stressed the boy out and he was honestly hoping that the triplets would wait just a while longer before deciding to further their family. 

Niall lets out a loud laugh at the boy's words, but before he can reply to the male's words another knock can be heard from the guest bedroom door. This time instead of one of the sibling's Liam's voice comes through the barrier between them. "It's time, Ni," Liam says to the boy and a huge smile spreads across the lads face. 

"It's time! It's time!" Niall cheers and he raises up from the spot where him and Louis were sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling the other lad along with him. 

Louis laughs at how excited Niall was when it wasn't even his wedding day. "Calm down, Niall," Louis tells the male as he shakes his head at his best friend. "You don't want to ruin my dress." 

"You're right," Niall says as he quickly composes himself enough so that he can thread his arm through Louis' and the two of them follow Liam out of the beach house and down the path that leads to the beach.

As they go on their journey Niall hums the tune of hear comes the bride and Louis has to hold back his smile at his best friend's cheesiness. As they make their way to the ends of the trees Liam goes ahead of them to take his place on the man made alter. He had gotten his license to legally marry the five of them and was super excited to be able to be such a huge part of the ceremony. 

"Now it's our turn," Niall tells the boy beside him with a wink. 

Louis' grateful that Niall allows him to take another couple of calming breaths before he's pulling the lad towards the opening in the trees and towards the open beach. As Louis steps out into the open he takes in the four men that were standing in front of Liam by the alter. They each wore the same classic black and white that had taken a lot of persuading for them all to agree on, but with Niall threatening to cut off their nuts and feed them to Oli if they didn't agree to all of his terms they decided that it was better to go along with whatever the Irish lad wanted. 

All four men wore identical smiles across their faces as they took in the gorgeous boy walking towards them. They hadn't been able to see the boy's dress before the ceremony, Niall claiming that it would ruin the whole entire thing if they got even a peak at the special outfit. The boy's dress was unique in itself. It was a pale white like most wedding dresses but this one had pretty blue roses sewn into the flowy skirt of it. There was a small tail that followed the boy wherever he went and was rather annoying, but Niall assured him that the annoyance was worth it. 

Their was a flower crown threaded into the boy's feathery locks of hair that matched the roses on his dress. The brothers were breathless with how gorgeous their bride was for them. Even though they hated Niall for keeping him from Louis for so long they couldn't disagree that the man had done a good job with all of the wedding planning and especially with picking out Louis' gorgeous dress, 

Louis' eyes were stuck on the four men at the alter as he makes his way down the aisle. He had a huge smile spread across his face. This was the moment in any person's life that was suppose to be the greatest in the world and in that moment as he met the gazes of all four of his soon to be husbands, he knew exactly what those people were feeling now in this moment. He couldn't be any happier in that moment as he got lost in the four pairs of green eyes of the men that he was in love with. 

As Niall leads the boy to his future husbands he has a bright smile spread across his face. When they make it to just inches to the men the boy turns to give his best friend a kiss on the cheek. "Go and get 'em, Lou," He whispers into the other male's ear before moving to take his seat next to Zayn on the only other seat out of the two that were set up on the beach. 

Louis takes one last deep breath before he turns to face the four men that he was marrying, the four of them had already turned so that they were facing the beautiful boy in front of them. Liam clears his throat to get everyone's attention, holding his bible that he must have gotten just for the sake of making himself look the part of marrying them. 

"Dearly beloved we gather here today to witness the rather strange marriage of these five human beings, I'm going to skip right over most of the nonsense and just go straight to the wedding vows," Liam announces to everyone as he sets the bible onto his makeshift podium and motions for the four brothers to start them off. 

Marcel steps up to the plate first, sending Louis a gorgeous smile as he takes the boy's hands into his own ready to recite the words that he's been practicing for days in advance to this moment. "Louis, we met in the weirdest of places and had fallen in love in the weirdest of ways, but I wouldn't have changed anything in the end because we've managed to build a love that not many people can say the same. I, myself know that I would turn over every corner of the world just to make you smile and can't wait until the ceremony is over and we are officially tied to each other for the rest of our lives. I know that my brothers feel the absolute same, but I will allow them to speak for themselves," Marcel finishes up his words with that gorgeous smile on his face and Louis blushes as the man leans in to press a kiss to the boy's cheek before he goes back to stand beside his brother's allowing one of them to go next. 

Alex is next as he steps up and takes the spot that Marcel had previously resided. "Louis Tomlinson, I have been to so many places and have met so many people in my life, but not one of them has ever been able to compare to you. You were the first person that has made me smile in years and now it's like I'm a completely different person all because of you. I could give you the world and it still wouldn't be enough to pay back what you have done for me, but I'll start by making our marriage the absolute best in the world, better than you would have ever even imagined," Alex sends the boy a cheeky wink and kiss on the cheek before returning to his spot beside his siblings allowing whichever one of his last two siblings to go next. 

Edward decides to take his turn next as he replaces Alex in the spot in front of Louis. "Louis, I haven't known you for as long as my brothers, but even though we've only known each other for such a short time I still know that you are the only person that I could ever begin to imagine spending the rest of my life with. Before I met you if someone would have asked me if I believed in true love or love at first sight I would have told them that they were crazy, but Louis, that's what you were to me, my love at first sight and I would do absolutely anything in the world to keep you by my side for the rest of our lives, that's why I stand here today with my three younger siblings, willing to absolutely anything to keep our little family together," As Edward finishes up his speech a tear leaves one of Louis' eyes at just how much thought the brothers must have put into their words. Edward leans in to kiss the boy's cheek like his brothers had before moving back to his spot allowing Harry to take his spot next. 

Harry steps in front of Louis and sends him that dazzling smile of his before he starts his own speech. "Louis, if you wouldn't have stepped into my life I would still be rotting back in that mental hospital. You stuck by me even when I was the absolute worst to you and in the end you had saved me from myself and I'm a better human being now because of it. I can't even begin to repay you for how you've saved my life, but I'm going to start by doing everything in my power in making you the happiest husband in the world," Harry's smile spread farther across his face as he presses a kiss onto Louis' cheek and goes back to the rest of his siblings. 

Louis has tears running down his face and the boy quickly brushes them away as Liam looks to him to say his own vows. "Harry, Marcel, Alex, and Edward, all the time I have spent with you guys has been a rollercoaster full of ups and downs, but hopefully the rest of it will just be full of ups," Louis let's out a nervous laugh as he casts his gaze over all of the siblings and forces a smile onto his face as he goes to continue. "It was hard falling in love with the two people that kidnapped me, but in the end I had, I had fallen crazily in love with them and then when their two brothers came along they managed to sweep me right off my feet as well. It sounds crazy saying it out loud, but I wouldn't want to spent my life with anyone else. You four have made your giant way into my heart and I would be absolute lost with out you guys. I can't wait for us to continue the rest of our lives together and just know that whatever happens we'll be able to get through it together," As Louis finishes up his own words the tears are back and all the siblings want to do is to hold the boy in their arms, but they have to wait just a little while longer. 

Liam smiles as Louis finish his words. "Okay so then Louis do you take these four idiots to have and to hold, for sickness and in health, for rich or for poor for as long as you all shall live?" Liam goes on to ask as he continues on with the ceremony. 

Louis composes himself enough so that he can answer the man. "I do," he says as he gives the four men a shaky smile. 

Liam nods before turning to the other four men. "And do you Harry, Marcel, Alex and Edward take Louis to have and to hold, for sickness and in health and for rich or for poor, for as long as you shall live?" He goes on to ask the siblings saving time in asking them all at the same time. 

"Hell yeah I do!" Harry exclaims, being the first one out of his siblings to answer, causing Louis to crack a small smile at the male's words and how he gets an elbow and glare from Marcel. 

"What Harry said," Alex chirps up next giving his brother a thumbs up at his words, causing Marcel to sends him a disapproving look. 

"I will say I do a hundred times, but it still wouldn't be enough to truly show how much I men it," Marcel says himself, sending Louis the brightest smile. 

"I'll say a ditto to that since Marcel's words sounded absolutely amazing," Edward says himself as he sends Louis his own bright smile and Louis blushes at both the men. 

With that said Liam claps his hands happy that the ceremony was almost over. "Alright now for the rings!" He cheers to everyone and that's when Louis' monkey comes running up the aisle with the chubby bulldog following behind him. They were both carrying the rings and stopped in between Louis and the triplets as the five of them take them from the animals. 

The triplets go first with helping each other in placing the wedding ring onto Louis' finger. "With this ring we bewed," Edward announces for all of his siblings as Louis smiles at the four men happily. 

"Now it's your turn, Louis," Liam announces nodding to the boy to do the same with the other siblings. Louis nods back as he holds the four rings in one of his fists as he takes a few steps closer to the siblings. He takes turns with each of them placing the rings on their fingers as he recites the same line. "With this ring I bewed." After he's finished he takes his place back in front of them all and smiles at them all knowing that the ceremony was almost over. 

"Now, with the internet license I managed to get, I now pronounce you five husbands!" Liam announces to them happily. "You may all kiss your bride!" 

You can hear Niall's cheers for the five of them probably in Tokyo as each of the siblings takes turns in kissing their gorgeous new husband. After their all finished, Edward, who was the last to get his turn, lifted the boy into his arms and turns to the other three men on the island. "Now if you three wouldn't mind me and my brother's have some business to attend to with our new husband so you should go home," he tells them all rather rudely as he already starts walking towards the path that leads to the house. 

Liam let's out a laugh at his best friend's words as Niall makes cat calls. "Louis if you could get pregnant you would be in big trouble tonight!" He calls to his best friend, knowing fully well that the boy was probably blushing at his words as him and his new husbands disappeared in the forest of palm trees as they made their way back to their house. 

With the five men out of sight the three men turn to look at each other with sighs. "I guess it's time to go back to Tokyo and leave the new lovebirds alone on their island," Liam tells everyone, already making his way towards their own private boat. 

"Yes, and I think we should stay away for quite some time until the whole newly wed buzz wears off of them," Zayn says in agreement to Liam's words and all Niall can do is laugh at the men's words. He knew for a fact that Louis wasn't going to get much of a break anytime soon with being tied to the four siblings officially. 

"Rest in peace Louis Tomlinson's legendary bum," Niall says dramatically as he follows his boyfriends towards their boat. 

********

"But I wanna carry him through the threshold!" Harry whines to his brother, wanting to be the one to do the legendary moment, causing Edward to roll his eyes at his younger sibling. 

"If you allow me to do this you and Marcel can go first when we get upstairs," Edward promises Harry and the man quickly agrees and allows the man to carry the boy into the house. 

Louis only manages to roll his eyes at the men he had just ended up marrying. "Do I not have a say in any of this?" He asks the men jokingly as he's carried up the stairs and towards their bedroom. 

Edward doesn't reply to the boy until he's dropped him safely onto the California king bed that they had purchased months ago. "You, my lovely husband, have all the say in the world," He tells the boy leaning down to plant a sweet kiss onto the boy's lips. "Do you have any objections to taking Marcel and Harry first?" He asks the boy with a raise of his eyebrows and Louis let's out a loud laugh as he shakes his head. 

"No I do not," He tells the man as he continues to giggle as the other male lets out a "good!" before going to take off the boy's wedding dress. 

It takes all four of the siblings to get the puffy item off of the boy. Louis hadn't worn shoes since he was on his own private island anyways and he hated shoes and Niall wasn't going to argue with him about it so all the men had to do was get the dress off and the boy was bare underneath except for his light blue lace panties that Niall had picked out since they matched his dress and especially his eyes. "You're so gorgeous," Edward announces to the boy and Louis smiles at the words, always loving to hear them from the siblings. 

Edward takes off the boy's panties as Harry starts to suck love bites into the side of his neck. Marcel and Alex took their spots on both sides of the three of them and watched the other siblings get the boy warmed up like they usually did. "Fuck," Louis groans out as Edward buries a finger inside of his hole without any other preparation before, apparently the man was much more impatient then usual. Harry quickly distracts the boy from the stretch of Edward working him open by taking one of his nipples into his mouth and suckling on it. The feeling goes straight to the boy's dick and he let's out a loud moan as Edward brushes against his prostate before adding a second finger to the mix. 

Marcel gets bolder then usual and moves close enough to Louis so that he can crash his lips onto the other male's. Louis smiles into the man's lips as his older siblings kept up their own work on him. It only takes Edward a few more seconds before he's up to four fingers inside of the boy and brushing up against the boy's prostate with everyone. Louis was getting closer and closer to an orgasm and from previous time the boy knew that it wasn't wise for him to come more then twice during their sexy times because that never ended well. "Stop," Louis tells all of the siblings and they all get the picture as they back off for a second to allow the boy to cool down before they continue. 

"Get me the lube," Louis orders Edward as he turns to give Marcel a bright smile. "I'm going to face you while Harry takes me from behind," Louis announces to the man as he's handed the bottle of lube that they keep in the bedroom. Marcel let's out a groan at the boy's words and Louis helps in taking off the man's suit and soon enough the male is sitting naked on the bed in front of the boy. 

"Are you ready for me to ride you, daddy?" Louis asks the man seductively as he pours a generous amount of lube onto his hand before lubing up the male's cock. 

"Shit, Louis," Marcel groans out as he reaches out to grip a hold of the boy's hips and help him onto his lap. "I'm always ready for you," he tells the boy as he watches him lower himself onto his cock. 

"Fuck, Marcy!" Louis swears out as he instantly starts to bounce on the man's cock before turning to look at Harry behind him, who was taking his time in stripping out of his suit. "Aren't you going to join in, daddy?" He asks the male as he bats his eyelashes at him innocently. 

"Fuck!" Harry swears as he rushes to get the rest of his suit off. With the remainder of his suit on the bedroom floor Harry quickly rushes to take his spot behind Louis. Seeing the male coming Louis moves so that he's chest to chest with Marcel so that Harry has a better position to join in on the fun. 

As Harry pushes inside Marcel crashes the two of their lips together as a distraction from the stretch that was still too much for Louis, even after how many times they've done this over the past few months. It takes Louis a few minutes to adjust to the stretch, but soon enough he's nodding to tell the two men that they can go. 

Louis didn't know why, but there was always something super intimate about being in between two of the siblings compared to having them one on one, maybe it was how close they all were, but Louis wouldn't change times like these for anything. The two men made quick work of making up a rhythm with each other. As Harry pushed in Marcel pushed out and soon enough one of them was stopping dead inside of the lad and emptying their seed. It managed to be Marcel who orgasmed first, pulling out and automatically crashing onto the other side of the bed and a few minutes later snoring could be heard from that general direction, but Harry and Louis were to busy to care. 

Harry reached between the bed and Louis to grip a hold of the boy's penis and tug on it in time with the brutal thrusts that he pushes up against the boy's sweet spot. With the brutal rhythm and friction on his penis Louis managed to come first, causing Harry to come next from the boy's constriction on his cock. "Fuck!" Harry groans as he empty's his own seed into the boy beside his brothers. 

As Harry moves to join his sleeping brother on the other side of the bed Alex and Edward take up their brother's positions before Louis breaks out of his orgasm. They push in together with the help of their brother's cum as lube, instantly starting up a rhythm when they don't get any complaints from Louis. As they brush against the boy's prostate he slowly comes back to the world of the living and let's out a loud moan. "Does that feel good, baby?" Edward asks the boy, just wanting to hear the lad's gorgeous voice. 

Louis nods tiredly as he let's out a simple, "Yeah." He was enjoying the feeling of the two men as he kind of dazed off into his own little world, having already been sated from his orgasm. Like the other two men it doesn't take too long before one of them is coming inside of the boy. This time it's Alex who gives the boy a kiss on the lips before joining his other brothers, almost instantly passing out. 

Edward let's out a loud laugh as he pushes the boy further into the bed to pick up his pace inside of the boy. "I guess it's just you and me now, my little husband," Edward tells Louis as he practically slams into the boy's body. 

Louis only let's out a tired hum of agreement as he let's Edward finish up inside of him. As the man unloads inside of him Louis goes through his second orgasm off the night and when Edward comes back from his own high he sees the boy already asleep underneath him. The man shakes his head as he moves the boy so that he's sandwich between him and one of the other brothers. "Well I guess that's a good start to the rest of forever, let's nap before talking about our honeymoon plans," Edward says, mostly to himself since the rest of his siblings and Louis were already snoring away. 

In all the rest of their lives as married individuals was going to be good. There would be some ups and downs like every couple has, but in the end they'll be able to make it through together, because they always did. 

The End


End file.
